Tout au bord du monde
by SparkleMelody
Summary: A cause de lui, j'étais droguée, shootée à l'ocytocine, perturbée par mes hormones et ce fichu désir insatiable qui me rendait si faible. Et même si je refusais de m'en rendre compte, je n'étais pas heureuse. J'étais simplement amoureuse. De toute évidence, pas lui.
1. Prologue

**NOTE D'AUTEUR :**

 _Bonjour à tous ! J'écris cette fanfiction depuis deux ans maintenant et j'ai commencé à la publier sur un autre site. Cependant, ce site interdit la lecture aux non-membres lorsque celle-ci est soumise au rating M (-18 ans) et je sais que cela peut freiner pas mal de gens pour lire ; c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de publier également sur . Je vous fais évidement confiance pour respecter le rating, ou au moins le comprendre si quelque chose vous choque. Bon, je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais._

 _Je tiens à vous rappeler que les lectures et les reviews sont la seule rémunération de l'auteur. Ça motive, et ça fait plaisir, même quand il s'agit d'une critique, car la critique permet toujours de s'améliorer. Je réponds à toutes mes reviews, j'ai répondu à mes 69 reviews sur l'autre site, il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas ici. Mon rythme de publication est de un chapitre par semaine et il s'agira d'une fic longue dont la plupart des chapitres sont déjà écrits._

 _J'ai aussi pour habitude de recommander des musiques à la lecture, je trouve ça sympa et ça donne une occasion d'échanger sur la musique._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'entre dans le cabinet de la psychomage en traînant des pieds. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, parce que j'étais trop obsédée par le besoin de boire un verre. Mon guérisseur m'a dit que c'était normal de ressentir le manque et qu'il fallait que j'accepte la main qu'on me tend. "Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis sur lesquels vous pouvez compter, miss Weasley, tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant." Ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai du me retenir de lui briser les dents. Je me suis retenue de justesse de lui balancer que m'envoyer en cure de désintox n'était pas la chose la plus fun que mes "amis" avaient fait pour moi. Surtout quand celui qui prend la décision n'est autre que mon salopard d'ex petit copain et que mon fiancé actuel semble être tout à fait d'accord.

J'arrive donc dans la pièce surchauffée et étroite, fatiguée et d'une humeur exécrable. Je déteste quand on me dit ce que je dois faire. La psychomage en face de moi (un bout de femme replète avec des lunettes à monture d'écaille) m'accueille néanmoins avec chaleur et bienveillance, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par mes états d'âme. J'imagine qu'elle a l'habitude. Je me renfrogne en prenant place sur le fauteuil qu'elle a désigné d'un geste.

— Bonjour miss Weasley, je suis la psychomage Nathalie Weiss. Aujourd'hui nous allons entamer la première séance de psychomagie. Bien évidemment, vous allez tenter de me convaincre que vous n'êtes en aucun cas accros à une quelconque substance, parce que c'est toujours ce que font les gens dans votre cas. Mais dans votre intérêt et dans le mien, puisque j'imagine que vous souhaitez en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire, je vous suggère fortement de le reconnaître rapidement, que je puisse faire mon travail et que je vous aide à aller mieux. Sachez aussi, que rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire dans cette pièce ne sortira de celle-ci, puisque je suis soumise au secret professionnel. Enfin, si parler vous semble trop pénible, vous pouvez toujours, à l'aide de la pensine, me montrer ce que vous estimez nécessaire de m'informer. Inutile d'avoir de quelconques tabous avec moi, sachez que je ne suis pas là pour vous juger ou vous évaluer. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

Nathalie Weiss a une voix douce et ferme. Immédiatement, je me sens à l'aise, j'oublie même momentanément mon envie et ma rancœur. Il se dégage d'elle une sympathique aura maternelle. Je devine qu'elle n'est pas facilement impressionnable et encore moins du genre à se laisser abuser.

— C'est clair, je réponds avec mauvaise grâce.

Elle semble satisfaite.

— Bien alors commençons. Avez-vous quelque chose de particulier à me dire ?

— Non. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je n'ai pas choisis d'aller en cure. On m'y a forcée.

— Pourquoi vous être laissée faire ?

— Pour avoir la paix.

Weiss hausse les sourcils et note quelque chose sur le bloc-notes qu'elle a à la main.

— Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?, reprend-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment.

Elle sourit.

— A votre avis pourquoi vos proches ont-ils estimé nécessaire de vous envoyer ici ?

— J'essaye encore de comprendre. J'y réfléchis pas mal pour tout vous dire.

— Vous avez des théories ?

— Oui, je ne crois pas que ma famille ne m'a pas vu changer. Ils ne reconnaissent pas la personne qu'ils ont en face d'eux. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que c'est toujours moi en un peu plus... différente.

— Je vois. Nous reviendrons là-dessus. (Elle note à nouveau quelque chose que je ne vois pas). Avez-vous conscience d'être dépendante à l'alcool ?

J'ai l'impression qu'une sueur froide coule le long de mon échine. A cet instant, plus qu'à n'importe quel autre de ma vie, je réprime mon envie de mentir.

— Oui, surtout depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

— Le manque ?

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête.

— Avez-vous l'impression que l'alcool a changé votre vie ?, s'enquiert-elle.

Je détourne les yeux, troublée. Est-ce l'alcool qui a changé ma vie ? Ou est-ce ma vie qui a changé ? Je ne parviens même pas à me rappeler comment je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un problème avec l'alcool. Je ne me souviens que de cette sensation, cette affreuse sensation d'étouffement que je tentais de refouler en permanence et que seul le Whisky parvenait à éloigner. Sensation qui m'étreint en ce moment même. Et le sentiment que mes proches ne me supportent plus telle que je suis à l'heure actuelle. Leurs regards baissés, et leur pitié déguisée en fausse compassion. Je ne sais pas trop comment tout ça a commencé, et je me rends compte à cet instant que je suis terrifiée : la situation semble m'emmener droit dans le mur.

— Vous savez, quand vous buvez, les gens vous tournent vite le dos, marmonné-je.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi selon vous ?

Je suis surprise de voir un réel intérêt dans les yeux de Nathalie Weiss.

— Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine qu'à un moment donné, ils en ont marre d'essayer de vous sauver de vous-même.

— Vous ne songez pas qu'ils pensent que c'est le seul moyen pour que vous vous rendiez compte de ce que vous vous faîtes subir ?

— Peut-être. Ils me haïssent sans doute maintenant. Remarquez, après tout ce que je leur ai fait... Moi aussi je me haïrais.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Trop de choses.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— J'ai ruiné le mariage de ma meilleure amie, couché avec le mec de mon cousin, je me suis donnée en spectacle en plein Ministère de la Magie, je me suis enfuie trop de fois pour les compter, j'ai menti tant de fois... Et j'ai bu jusqu'à oublier mon propre nom.

Nathalie Weiss fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif.

— Hum... Et si on reprenait dès le début, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

— Comment ça ?

— Et bien, racontez-moi comment tout ça est arrivé. Quel a été l'élément déclencheur ?

Immédiatement, l'image de Scorpius surgit dans mon esprit.

— L'élément déclencheur ?! C'est pas très compliqué. Je suis tombé amoureuse de la personne la plus haïssable au monde.

— Qui ça ?

— Scorpius Malefoy.

Weiss écarquille les yeux de stupeur et sa bouche forme un petit o.

— Et oui, je sais madame, ça vous en bouche un coin, commencé-je, la rancœur rendant ma voix plus sourde. Rose Weasley amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy, c'est risible, n'est-ce pas ? Et bizarre. Je dois dire que j'ai mis un certain moment avant de le réaliser, puis surtout à l'accepter. Mais j'ai bien dû me faire une raison. Et c'est sans aucun doute le plus gros problème que j'ai eu à affronter. Je vais vous montrer.

Je prends ma baguette et me concentre pour extraire un long filament argenté que je repose dans la pensine. Nathalie Weiss me rejoint et ensemble nous plongeons dans les méandres de ma mémoire.

Alors que mon esprit tourbillonne au milieu des mes souvenirs enfumés, je songe à celle que je suis devenue et au choc que je viens de causer à Nathalie Weiss. Car oui, moi, Rose Weasley, mes trente-cinq ans bien tassés, avec mes névroses de cinglée, mon casier judiciaire, mes kilos en trop, et la brochure des alcooliques anonymes dans mon sac à main, j'étais définitivement tombée amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy.

Heureusement, maintenant, je suis une thérapie.


	2. Chapitre 1 Faire attention

Mes vieux souvenirs enfumés nous propulsent, le docteur Wess et moi-même à Londres. Je me rappelle très bien de cette journée. C'était la rentrée de ma sixième année à Poudlard. Il devait faire douze mille degrés. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que ça me donnait. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour un début de septembre. J'avais toujours associé le mois de septembre au début de l'automne, et donc, aux premières pluies, premiers vents, premières écharpes etc. De manière générale, le mois de septembre était synonyme de premières fois avec moi. Cette année là n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

— Albus, pousse-toi !

Je poussais sans ménagement mon cousin sur le trottoir, pressée de traverser la route pour retrouver un semblant de fraîcheur à l'abri de la Gare King's Cross.

Ma mère me réprimanda « Rose ! » je l'ignorais. J'ignorais souvent ma mère : elle m'agaçait à toujours tout vouloir contrôler. C'était oppressant.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Je posais un pied sur la route pour traverser, pressée par la chaleur quand soudain une main impérieuse me bloqua le passage d'un geste vif, frappant mon plexus, me coupant le souffle dans une douleur sourde. Une voiture avait déboulé de nulle part et avait roulé à toute vitesse à l'endroit où je me tenais une seconde plus tôt, avant que Malefoy ne m'ait violemment repoussée sur le trottoir. Je venais littéralement de frôler la mort, si ce n'était bien pire. Je me tournais vers le propriétaire de la main, hébétée. Scorpius Malefoy me fixait, manifestement contrarié. L'air bourdonnait dans mes oreilles. Encore choquée, le fracas de mon cœur semblait inépuisable. Pourtant, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué la scène.

— Fais attention, Weasley !, lâcha-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, presque méchant.

Il me dépassa en traversant rejoignant mon cousin, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre. Et de toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu dire ? C'était la première fois que Scorpius Malefoy (qui était le meilleur ami d'Albus et qui venait donc de passer la fin de l'été avec nous) m'adressait la parole pour me dire autre chose que « passe-moi le sel ». Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui discutait beaucoup. Et quand il parlait, c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de captivant : il avait en plus une voix très calme, posée, comme s'il craignait de déranger les gens. J'avais toujours trouvé ça agaçant comme façon de s'exprimer, parce que, contrairement à moi, Malefoy ne semblait jamais avoir besoin de hurler pour qu'on l'écoute. Tout le monde buvait toujours ses paroles.

« _Fais attention, Weasley !_ ». Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant, à quel point il pouvait être intimidant. J'avais cru, alors qu'il m'engueulait, que ses yeux allaient avaler les miens. Puis il était parti, comme ça, aussi vite qu'il était intervenu. Je secouais la tête, pour chasser de mes pensées ce doux frisson qui m'avait tétanisée lorsque Scorpius Malefoy m'avait sermonnée, et emboîtait le pas de mon cousin et de son étrange meilleur ami.

On arriva finalement sur le quai 9/¾ après ce qui me sembla être une éternité. C'était la rentrée, nous rentrions tous d'un séjour prolongé chez mes grands-parents au Terrier et le Poudlard Express crachait ses longs panaches de fumée blanche, comme d'habitude. Ma mère me fit la morale sur mon inconscience et mon sale caractère. J'acquiesçais sans l'écouter, trop occupée à dévisager Scorpius Malefoy un peu plus loin. Il me fixait. Pourquoi me fixait-il ? J'avais du dentifrice sur le menton ou quoi ? Je décidais de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et détourne le regard. Mais ma mère dut (enfin) réaliser que je ne l'écoutais pas, car elle se mit subitement à hurler dans mon oreille « ROSE ! ». Je sursautais et perdis le contact visuel, ce qui me renfrogna.

— Quoi ?, lâchais-je avec insolence.

— Tu es vraiment désagréable, quand tu t'y mets, commença-t-elle d'un ton qui se devait de ne pas souffrir la réplique.

Le train siffla, le départ était imminent. Elle s'interrompit, lâcha un soupir excédé.

— Allez, dépêches-toi de monter dans le train, sois sage, écrit-nous, je t'aime.

Ma mère m'embrassa, je gardais les bras le long du corps, rigide. Les démonstrations d'affections publiques me mettaient mal à l'aise.

— Maman, je dois y aller !

Elle eût un sourire nostalgique. Comme si j'avais le temps qu'elle s'autorise de telles largesses. J'avais une année scolaire à suivre, moi ! Mon frère, Hugo, avait réussi à s'échapper avant moi et me lança un coup d'œil amusé depuis une fenêtre du train. Étant plutôt nulle en maléfices, j'eus envie de lui flanquer un grand coup de pelle. Avec tout mon amour, évidemment. Je me contentai de lui tirer la langue dans le dos de ma mère.

— Oui, promet-moi de nous écrire régulièrement !

— Oui !

Elle me libéra enfin, et je me précipitai dans le wagon, avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée incongrue de me retenir encore plus longtemps. Ma mère était vraiment étouffante. Je me dénichai rapidement un compartiment libre, et me vautrai sur la banquette en attendant que ma meilleure amie, Rachel, arrive. Mes pensées vagabondèrent, et bizarrement, vers Scorpius Malefoy et son très sévère « _Fais_ _attention,_ _Weasley_ ».

En y repensant, je n'aimais pas du tout le ton sur lequel il m'avait parlé. Ca m'avait choqué : pour qui se prenait-il pour me parler comme ça ? Je n'aimais pas qu'on me donne des ordres. A quoi servaient les règles, si l'on ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe et le plaisir de les transgresser ? Pourtant, j'obéissais toujours scrupuleusement au règlement de l'école. Ma fierté n'aimait pas les règles, mais mon intelligence avait conscience qu'elles n'étaient pas là pour faire joli.

Rachel déboula dans le compartiment alors que le train venait de se mettre en branle. Elle n'était pas seule. Sasha, une petite brunette de Gryffondor elle aussi, l'accompagnait. Sasha était sympathique, mais posait souvent des questions stupides, sous le couvert de ses grands yeux candides. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle s'attirer l'amitié des gens ainsi. Je n'aimais pas trop Sasha. Les gens qui font semblant d'être idiots ont tendance à m'exaspérer. Et puis, elle tombait souvent amoureuse de n'importe qui et n'importe comment, ce que je trouvais franchement bizarre. Cependant, je savais que Rachel l'appréciait, et comme cette dernière était ma meilleure amie, par respect pour elle, je me tins tranquille.

— Il a fallu que tu t'exiles dans le compartiment le plus éloigné !, se moqua-t-elle.

Je fis la moue. Elle eut un grand sourire et se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui tapotai le dos.

— Tu m'as manqué !, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment s'est passé ton été ?

— Il fut dégoulinant. Albus a été exaspérant. Et toi ?

— Dégoulinant ?, intervint Sasha en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ouais. La chaleur. Le temps qui avance à reculons, etc.

Elle se plongea dans un silence perplexe.

— Tu sais déjà tout, j'ai travaillé au magasin de ton oncle avec mon frère, reprit Rachel.

Je hochais la tête d'un air entendu.

— Et toi, Sasha, ton été ?, demanda Rachel.

— J'ai voyagé avec ma famille.

Les parents de Sasha étaient riches. Je n'en étais pas jalouse, les miens aussi l'étaient. Et en plus, ils étaient célèbres. Les filles continuèrent de parler de leurs vacances, je m'assoupis. Lorsque je me réveillai, la nuit était tombée. Sasha et Rachel étaient en train de parler à voix basse, je fis semblant d'être encore en train de dormir, pour écouter leur conversation.

— Il est si beau !

Seigneur, non. Sasha était encore tombée amoureuse. De qui s'agissait-il cette fois ?

— Il n'est pas trop mal, reconnu Rachel, l'air toutefois réticente.

— Quoi ?, lança Sasha, vexée.

— Et bien... Scorpius Malefoy, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le type le plus ouvert du monde.

Je m'étouffais avec ma salive mais fis de mon mieux pour le dissimuler aux filles : je ne voulais pas qu'elles se rendent compte que je les épiais. Par je ne sais quel miracle, elles ne firent pas attention.

Sasha s'intéressait à Scorpius ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce mec était imbuvable. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement désagréable, non, c'était plutôt qu'il avait cette manie de vous lancer des regards qui remettaient en doute jusqu'à votre existence. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment Albus faisait pour supporter sa suffisance.

— Tu ne le connais pas.

— Parce que toi, tu le connais ?

Le ton de Sasha semblait lourd de rancœur.

— Bah tu sais, reprit doucement Rachel, il passe beaucoup de temps chez les Potter, puisqu'il est très ami avec Albus, donc forcément, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser sa tête le matin si on peut dire. On peut aussi dire qu'elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Rachel était effectivement très amie avec Albus. Je retins un ricanement.

— Je l'aime, Rachel.

Sasha disait cela d'un air si convaincant que j'eus presque envie de la croire. Chaque année, elle tombait amoureuse d'une nouvelle personne, qui subissait ses assauts plus ou moins subtils. Ce devait être éreintant. J'eus un élan de compassion pour Malefoy en songeant à tout ce qu'il allait devoir endurer cette année à cause de Sasha (cela ferait du divertissement à Poudlard, j'en étais certaine), puis je me souvins que je n'appréciais pas Malefoy outre mesure, et que peut-être, cela pourrait peut-être lui apprendre à se montrer sympathique et à ne plus apostropher les gens par des énervants et mystérieux « _Fais attention, Weasley_ ».

On arriva à Poudlard, et je me désintéressais de ce qui se passait autour moi. La chanson du Choixpeau magique fut assez rigolote. Nous avions un nouveau professeur de sortilège, un certain Mr Kay, le professeur Flitwick ayant pris sa retraite à la fin de l'année dernière. Le nouveau n'avait pas l'air très aimable, mais j'attendais son premier cours pour me faire mon opinion : de toute façon, j'avais toujours été la chouchoute des professeurs j'étais la fille de ma mère, et j'étais très travailleuse. Forcément, je n'étais pas très inquiète.

J'étais contente de retrouver Poudlard. Je m'y sentais chez moi. Ma mère n'était pas là pour me taper sur le système, je pouvais bosser tranquillement, profiter de mes amis, de la tiédeur de mon baldaquin et de la douceur des plats. J'aimais ma vie. Je me couchais en paix avec le monde ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, la journée fut intense. On nous distribua nos emplois du temps. Rachel se disputa avec mon cousin James (ce genre de choses arrivait tous les jours, c'était bon de renouer avec les vieilles habitudes), et dès le premier cours, on nous bassina avec la préparation des ASPICS. J'avais évidement validé toutes mes BUSES (oui, j'étais brillante et très travailleuse malgré des difficultés persistantes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) et j'avais donc dû choisir mes cours. J'avais sélectionné le maximum d'options, y compris les DCFM après une longue hésitation.

Il fallait que je fasse honneur à mes parents. Ce n'était pas leur genre de me mettre la pression ou quoi que ce soit dans ce goût-là, mais je sentais bien qu'il émanait de ma famille une certaine tendance à l'excellence, à laquelle je ne devais pas couper. J'étais trop intelligente pour ne pas deviner que j'étais destinée à une carrière aussi éclatante que celle de mes parents. J'avais réalisé très jeune que je n'aurais jamais le droit à l'anonymat et je m'étais faite à l'idée. Bien sur, c'était parfois un fardeau pénible que celui d'être toujours comparé à ses parents, mais c'était la rançon de la victoire. J'essayais de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance malgré ma conscience aigu que ma vie (en particuliers ma scolarité) prenait le tournant qu'elle prenait précisément parce que j'étais la fille de la Ministre de la Magie et d'un grand directeur commercial.

Peu avant le dîner, alors que je sortais de mon premier cours de Sortilège avec un nouveau professeur exécrable, une voix m'apostropha.

— Tu connais une certaine Sasha Kirkman ? Elle est dans ta maison.

Scorpius Malefoy venait de surgir devant moi au détour d'un couloir. Seigneur, ce type apparaissait-il toujours de manière aussi inattendue ? Ou était-ce moi qui étais trop inattentive ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, lançais-je, lui faisant remarquer son manque flagrant de courtoisie.

— Oui, bonjour. Donc, tu connais Kirkman ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?, demandais-je méfiante.

— Je déteste quand on répond à mes questions par une autre question.

Ce mec avait définitivement un gros complexe de supériorité. Il se prenait pour qui ?

— Ce n'est pas mon problème.

J'entrepris de rebrousser chemin vers la Grande Salle mais Malefoy m'attrapa le poignet. Je lui lançais un regard furieux. Il me lâcha immédiatement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. C'était étrange de le voir mal à l'aise.

— Elle n'arrête pas de me harceler, j'aimerais lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé, expliqua-t-il.

Je ricanais.

— Si tu ne la connais pas, comment tu peux affirmer que tu n'es pas intéressé ?

Malefoy se dandina sur place, embarrassé. Cette image était trop incroyable pour mes yeux, peu habitués à ce genre de spectacle. Je notais mentalement tous les détails visuels qui s'offraient à mes prunelles : je voulais pouvoir me repasser cette scène en boucle dans ma tête. Son potentiel humoristique n'avait aucune limite.

— Ce n'est pas elle le problème. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être intéressé par qui que ce soit, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? Ça ne te regarde pas.

— « Je déteste quand on répond à mes questions par une autre question », le citais-je.

C'était mesquin, mais finalement qu'est-ce que je m'amusais ! Jamais je n'aurais un jour pensé avoir le dessus dans une discussion avec Malefoy. Ce sentiment de toute puissance était grisant.

— T'es toujours aussi énervante ?

— Ça dépend à qui tu poses la question.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il fronça les sourcils, comme en proie à une profonde réflexion, ce qui devait effectivement lui demander beaucoup d'efforts.

— Est-ce que tu vas m'aider avec Sasha Kirkman, oui ou non ?, soupira-t-il.

— Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seul ?

Le regard qu'il me lança me pétrifia. J'eus le sentiment désagréable d'avoir franchi une limite. Mais laquelle ? Je me radouci immédiatement.

— Écoute, ne le prends pas personnellement. Chaque année, Sasha tombe amoureuse d'un nouveau type, à qui elle inflige ses perpétuels assauts. Elle se lassera, assurais-je.

— Il est hors de question que je subisse cette folle toute l'année, déclara-t-il, catégorique.

— Et bien trouve une solution.

— Tu es supposée me fournir une solution.

— « Supposée » ? Pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ? Démerde-toi !

— Je t'ai empêchée de te faire écraser il y a deux semaines et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? On m'avait pourtant assuré que tu étais une personne de parole.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ma main me démangeait : elle rêvait de rejoindre sa face d'hypocrite.

— Je ne te suis redevable de rien Malefoy. Et tu es odieux ! M'empêcher de finir sous des roues de voitures ne fait pas de toi un héros, ça fait de toi une personne responsable avec une conscience morale, à l'instar de n'importe quel individu normalement constitué sur cette planète.

— Tu ne m'as même pas remercié !, cracha-t-il.

— Tu m'avais engueulée ! Tu sais quel est ton problème Malefoy ? Là où toi tu vois un geste héroïque et potentiellement monnayable je ne vois qu'un acte civique : celui que n'importe qui – sauf toi – aurait réalisé parce que c'est exactement ce que font les gens normaux ! Je me demande vraiment ce que Sasha te trouve.

J'avais lâché ma diatribe d'une traite. Il me regarda, les yeux complètement écarquillés mais se ressaisi très rapidement et composa un visage fermé, celui qu'il arborait toujours et qui me le rendait si antipathique. J'étais choquée. Quel genre de personne change de visage en un instant ? Le genre qui a quelque chose à cacher ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Mais que pouvait bien cacher Scorpius Malefoy ? A partir de cet instant là, cette question m'obséda. Il me fallait absolument trouver une réponse.

— C'était quoi ça ?

— Ca quoi ?

— Ton changement d'expression faciale à la Speedy Gonzales.

— Speedy quoi ?

— Ne change pas de sujet.

— Par Merlin je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles Weasley. Parfois j'ai le sentiment que tu viens d'une autre planète.

— Oh, parce que tu as des sentiments, toi ?

Son visage se verrouilla encore plus, si c'était possible. Touché.

— Quelques-uns, oui. En ce moment par exemple, je me sens vraiment furieux. Tu me fais vraiment chier Weasley, alors je vais te poser la question une dernière fois : est-ce que tu vas m'aider avec Kirkman ?

— C'est vrai que tes insultes me donnent vraiment envie de t'aider Malefoy, répliquais-je, cynique.

— Tu n'es pas vraiment ouverte au dialogue !

— Ca ne s'appelle pas un dialogue quand l'un des deux protagonistes impose son point de vue, tu sais.

— T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse.

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée. Personne ne m'avait jamais qualifiée d'emmerdeuse. Et dire que je venais de lui donner l'opportunité de se racheter avec des - probablement piètres - excuses ! Il pouvait aller se faire voir. Qu'il se débrouille avec son pot de colle ! Je m'en foutais. On ne me traitait pas d'emmerdeuse sans le regretter. S'il trouvait que j'étais une emmerdeuse, il allait voir à quel point je pouvais l'être.

— Je ne t'aiderais pas.

— Je m'en doutais, affirma Scorpius d'un ton entendu, comme si cela coulait effectivement de source.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tenu à ce que je m'occupe de son problème s'il mettait tant d'indifférence dans mon refus ?

— Tu peux crever, ajoutais-je pour faire bonne mesure.

— Tu tiens absolument à avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir et me détournai, rejoignant la Grande Salle en silence, pressée de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Je me rejouais mentalement la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Pourquoi me demander de l'aider si finalement, il s'en fichait ? Je lâchais un profond soupir. Je ne comprenais _rien_ à ce garçon.

Est-ce que Poudlard s'était fait passer le mot pour me gonfler au sujet de Malefoy ou bien est-ce que j'étais simplement malchanceuse ? Je venais de m'asseoir à table lorsque Sasha fit irruption en face de moi et m'attaqua :

— Rose ! Je viens de te voir avec Scorpius, est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de moi ?

Je réprimais un soupir agacé. Décidément, ces deux là allaient me rendre dingue. J'hésitais à être honnête. Dans tous les cas je blesserais quelqu'un et je rendrais un service à l'autre. Or je n'appréciais ni l'un ni l'autre. Rachel était amie avec Sasha mais Scorpius était le meilleur ami de mon cousin Albus. Ca allait se jouer à celui que j'aimais le moins alors ? Ou alors je n'aidais personne. Et alors que j'avais tant de mal à me décider les paroles violentes de Malefoy me revinrent en mémoire. « _Fais attention Weasley !_ ». Un frisson désagréable courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je détestais l'état dans lequel les vieux reproches de Malefoy me plongeaient. Je me sentais stupide, vulnérable et pire que tout : coupable. Car je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison sur un point : il m'avait sauvé la vie et je ne l'avais même pas remercié. Ca me dégoûtait. Finalement, lui rendre service serait une façon de m'acquitter de cette dette puisque Scorpius considérait visiblement que sauver la vie des gens le mettait dans une position de créancier. Et il était hors de question que j'ai une dette envers Scorpius Malefoy. J'avais fait mon choix.

— Oui, il m'a parlé de toi.

— C'est vrai ?

Son visage s'était illuminé.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour le séduire mais je te conseille d'arrêter.

— Quoi ?

Son expression s'était métamorphosée : elle semblait hargneuse.

— Est-ce que tu cherches à me piquer Scorpius, Rose ? Parce que je te préviens, je ne vais vraiment pas me laisser faire. Il est à moi. Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses être aussi mesquine, Rachel dit toujours tellement de bien de toi...

Quoi ? J'étais sidérée. Cette folle croyait que je le voulais pour moi toute seule ?! Elle semblait réellement y croire, vu son dégoût. Mais c'était quoi cette façon de considérer les gens comme un morceau de viande ? Comment Rachel pouvait être amie avec une fille comme ça ?

— Mais ça ne va pas Kirkman ? Je m'en balance de Malefoy ! C'est un petit con arrogant !

— Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !

— Je vais me gêner tiens !

— C'est ce qu'on va voir !

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ?

Elle me lança un regard noir, comme si c'était de ma faute si Malefoy était un imbécile et qu'elle était soi-disant tombée amoureuse de lui. Avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, elle quitta la table. Je la suivis machinalement des yeux, toujours furieuse parce qu'il était impensable que la planète puisse porter une crétine pareille sans que le monde ne s'écroule quand je compris, à la direction qu'elle prenait, qu'elle comptait parler à Scorpius.

Ma colère s'évanouit instantanément et j'éclatais d'un rire jaune. C'était vraiment une journée de merde. Malefoy m'avait coincée dans un couloir pour faire une démonstration de ses valeurs répugnantes, j'avais cédé à son manège et maintenant la fille qui m'insupportait le plus dans cette école allait tout foutre en l'air parce qu'elle était trop stupide pour faire la différence entre un conseil avisé et une prétendue tentative de manipulation. Fatiguée, je quittais la Grande Salle sans manger : l'Univers entier me désespérait.

— Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy ?

Rachel venait de débarquer dans le dortoir comme un boulet de canon, projetant ses longs cheveux blonds tout autour d'elle. Son ton sonnait comme un reproche. Intriguée je baissais les yeux de mon livre pour reporter mon regard sur elle.

— Pourquoi tout le monde me saoule avec Malefoy aujourd'hui ?

Rachel me regarda par en dessous.

— Quoi ?

— C'est à moi de demander des explications Rachel. Pourquoi tu penses que je ressens autre chose qu'une profonde aversion pour le meilleur ami de mon cousin ?

— Je viens de parler avec Sasha et...

— Ah, j'ai compris, la coupais-je. Sasha t'as raconté que j'étais folle amoureuse de Malefoy et que j'avais l'intention de lui piquer son blond à la noix ?

Rachel croisa les bras : j'avais tapé dans le mille.

— Quelque chose dans ce goût là, avoua-t-elle.

— Ecoute, j'ai croisé Malefoy en sortant de mon cours de sortilèges. Il m'a demandé un service et comme il se trouve que j'avais visiblement une dette envers lui, j'ai accepté. Ensuite Sasha a surgi et a tiré des conclusions hâtives lorsque je lui ai dit de lâcher un peu Malefoy.

— Malefoy t'a demandé de lui rendre un service ?, s'étonna Rachel. Rien d'illégal j'espère ?

Je poussais un soupir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à soupirer.

— Non, ce n'est pas illégal. Sauf si tu considères que c'est illégal de briser le cœur de ta copine Sasha pour qu'elle foute la paix à Malefoy.

— Oh, fit-elle simplement.

Rachel marqua une pause. Je redoutais qu'elle réfléchisse trop sur le sujet et ne se mette à me poser des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Je changeais donc de conversation.

— Alors, combien de fois tu t'es disputée avec James aujourd'hui ?

Rachel poussa un énorme soupir et se jeta sur son lit.

— Ah ne me parle pas de ce crétin ! J'ai envie de lui faire avaler ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'il cligne des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

— Il existe, répondit-elle tout à fait sérieuse.

— Tu veux dire que tu veux tuer mon cousin avec sa propre masse capillaire pour son seul crime d'exister ?, fis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Rachel coula un regard dans ma direction et plissa des yeux comme si elle imaginait effectivement le spectacle : mon cousin James, étouffé par ses propres cheveux. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, nous explosâmes de rire, les larmes perlant à nos paupières. Rachel et James se détestaient cordialement depuis notre première année. Ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se faire des coups foireux ou de se hurler dessus. De toute évidence ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre depuis très longtemps mais les choses avaient très mal commencées. La preuve en était dans la tension sexuelle qui atteignait des sommets lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce ou même dans leur excellent jeu de Quidditch puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cependant, le sujet était très sensible : aussi, je faisais semblant de croire depuis toutes ces années qu'ils se détestaient effectivement quand je savais pertinemment qu'ils se retenaient juste de se sauter dessus. Il est vrai que cela aurait été indécent.

— Du coup qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Sasha ?

Oh non, elle remettait le sujet sur le tapis.

— Rien du tout ! Malefoy n'aura qu'à se débrouiller, je ne suis pas son larbin !

— Je croyais que tu avais une dette envers lui, fit-elle soupçonneuse.

— Crois-moi, je m'en suis acquittée, s'il n'est pas content, il réglera ses problèmes lui-même. Ça ne devrait pas lui faire de mal de se comporter comme un adulte pour une fois dans sa vie.

— Tu as l'air vraiment énervée, constata-t-elle, surprise.

— Non, je ne le suis pas. Sauf peut-être après Sasha, parce que vraiment, c'est une idiote. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter être amie avec elle.

— Elle a ses bons côtés tu sais.

— Ils doivent être bien cachés.

Rachel me lança un regard courroucé. Je haussais les épaules.

— Désolée.

— Pas grave.

Rachel s'installa entre ses draps après s'être mise en pyjama. Je reprenais la lecture tranquille de mon manuel de métamorphose afin d'anticiper mon premier cours de l'année dans la matière, prévu pour le lendemain. La voix de Rachel brisa le silence :

— Rose, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Je relevais les yeux de mon bouquin. Il n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de Rachel de mâcher ses mots. Sa demande me surprenait.

— Bien sur, je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Malefoy ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, flairant la question cachée.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Parce que je trouve étonnant qu'il soit venu te demander un service alors que vous n'êtes pas amis ou rien de ce qui s'en approche. Je me demande s'il n'est pas... Tu vois... Intéressé par toi...

Je me retins de ricaner bêtement.

— Aucune chance.

— Pourquoi pas ?, insista-t-elle.

— Parce que c'est Scorpius Malefoy et que je suis Rose Weasley. Il m'insupporte et je l'indiffère.

— Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout, dis-je pour couper court à cette conversation qui commençait sérieusement à m'embarrasser.

Je savais que Rachel ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'adorais : si elle savait exactement quoi dire et à quel moment, elle devinait aussi les moments où le silence était préférable.

— OK, bonne nuit Rosie.

— Bonne nuit Rachel.

Je m'endormis, la tête de Scorpius Malefoy tournoyant dans mon esprit, répétant inlassablement « _Fais attention Weasley !_ ». Et plus le Scorpius fumeux de mon imagination répétait ces mots et moins ceux-ci ressemblaient à un avertissement. On aurait dit une promesse.


	3. Chapitre 2 Les cauchemars

**NOTE DE CHAPITRE :**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter_ Live Like Legends _, de **Ruelle**. _ watch?v=J0vKCAWVGKM

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Je rêvais. Tout était flou mai je pouvais sentir l'horrible chaleur de début septembre me comprimer les poumons. L'air ondulait sur l'asphalte, le bruit de la circulation londonienne bourdonnait dans mes oreilles. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la tranquillité sur ce trottoir et la journée était à peine entamée que je rêvais déjà de rejoindre mon lit à baldaquin. Albus venait de traverser la route à la suite de ses parents et j'allais emboîter son pas quand je la vis à mes côtés.

Jamais je n'avais eu la chance auparavant – ou bien l'infortune, tout dépendait du point de vue – de voir et rencontrer une créature aussi captivante que Rose Weasley. Je flairais le danger à des kilomètres et alors que je voyais le véhicule débouler et Weasley qui s'apprêtait à le percuter comme si elle voulait l'épouser, mon cœur lui, fit une embardée des plus désagréables. Ma chair se hérissa et mon bras la repoussa rudement, tétanisé par la peur et la colère. Je lui hurlais :

« Fais attention Weasley ! ».

Elle me lança un regard perdu, comme si elle venait de s'éveiller d'un long rêve paisible que la réalité aurait interrompu, ce qui en un sens était probablement le cas. Elle semblait m'en vouloir de lui avoir sauvé la vie et d'avoir osé briser sa bulle de confort et pour cela, j'eus envie de l'étrangler. A la place, je me détournais de sa face atterrée, pressé de mettre le plus de distance entre elle, le danger public, et moi, la force tranquille. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre à quel point la présence de Weasley avait des répercussions toxiques sur mes neurones et ma tension artérielle, principalement perturbée dans la zone sud.

Mon rêve changea et je me retrouvais face à ma mère dans mon salon.

— Mère, aimez-vous père ?

Ma voix était fluette. Une voix d'enfant. Elle me fixa, droite comme un i, dans son éternelle posture stoïque et son regard vide. Je cru voir un frémissement au coin de sa bouche, comme si elle se retenait de faire quelque chose. Mais de faire quoi ?

— Oui, Scorpius.

— On ne dirait pas.

— Je sais. C'est comme ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

— Mais je suis déjà grand ! J'ai sept ans mère !, s'indigna le petit garçon que j'étais alors.

— Parfois, l'amour rend faible, Scorpius.

— Mère ?

— Oui ?

— Je crois que je comprendrais quand j'aurais huit ans.

Mère esquissa un sourire indulgent.

— Ne montre jamais qui tu es réellement Scorpius.

Mon rêve se mélangea à nouveau dans le brouillard. C'était le soir, il faisait sombre. Le salon était éclairé d'un lourd chandelier.

— Tu es ami avec Potter ?

La voix de père avait claqué. Il me foudroya du regard. Je frémis d'horreur. Mon rêve se changeait en cauchemar.

— Oui.

Il posa brutalement son verre sur la table et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Mère ne sursauta même pas, se contentant de me lancer son regard vide habituel.

Vint le cauchemar.

Tout était flou mais je pouvais sentir l'horrible chaleur de début septembre me comprimer les poumons. L'air ondulait sur l'asphalte, le bruit de la circulation londonienne bourdonnait dans mes oreilles. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la tranquillité sur ce trottoir et la journée était à peine entamée que je rêvais déjà de rejoindre mon lit à baldaquin. Albus venait de traverser la route à la suite de ses parents et j'allais emboîter son pas quand je la vis à mes côtés.

Jamais je n'avais eu la chance auparavant – ou bien l'infortune, tout dépendait du point de vue – de voir et rencontrer une créature aussi captivante que Rose Weasley. Je flairais le danger à des kilomètres et alors que je voyais le véhicule débouler et Weasley qui s'apprêtait à le percuter comme si elle voulait l'épouser, mon cœur lui, fit une embardée des plus agréables. Un frisson d'excitation parcouru mon échine et mon bras la poussa rudement vers une mort certaine. Je lui hurlais :

« Cours Weasley ! ».

Il y eut un bruit horrible et sinistre de mort et d'os brisés. La voiture s'arrêta, mon grand-père Drago était au volant.

— Regarde Scorpius : Weasley est morte ! Tu as aimé ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?

— Oui !

Je me réveillais dans mon baldaquin en sursaut et en sueur. J'eus besoin d'un moment pour retrouver une respiration égale. J'ouvris les rideaux verts de mon lit d'un geste sec. Le jour commençait tout juste à poindre, une lueur rosée éclairait le lac se reflétant à l'infini sur les montagnes et sa neige éternelle.

— Encore un cauchemar, Scorpius ?, me demanda Luke, déjà debout et habillé.

Je hochais la tête en silence, avant de remarquer la tenue de mon meilleur ami.

— Pourquoi tu es déjà habillé ? Est-ce que je suis en retard ?

— Non, je dois juste passer à la bibliothèque pour boucler un devoir de dernière minute. C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?, demanda Luke en attachant sa cape autour du cou.

Je frémis en repensant au corps de Weasley, percuté par la voiture et le bruit atroce que la collision avait produit. Je savais que mon cerveau avait tout imaginé, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de trouver cela horriblement réaliste. Un goût de sang envahit ma bouche : je m'étais mordu la langue sans faire exprès. Mes cauchemars me laissaient toujours dans un état d'extrême tension.

— Rien d'important, éludais-je.

Je détestais parler de mes rêves et encore plus de mes cauchemars. Ils me montraient sous mon plus mauvais jour, à l'angle de la faiblesse et de l'impuissance. Luke claqua la langue, insatisfait par ma réponse évasive.

— Toi, tu refoules des trucs, m'annonça-t-il d'un air réprobateur. On ne me la fait pas à moi.

— Allez Luke, tu me connais mieux que personne, pour mon bien-être, fais comme si tu me croyais.

Luke ricana, pas dupe pour un sous de ma flatterie : Albus aussi était mon meilleur ami. Nous formions un trio un peu étrange néanmoins.

— On va dire que je vais t'écouter pour aujourd'hui et que je saurais ressortir cette discussion au moment opportun, lança-t-il pragmatique.

— Il n'y a pas à dire, t'es un vrai pote, maugréais-je.

— Et toi, un foutu menteur ! Mais bon, j't'aime quand même.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, Luke parlait sans complexe de ses sentiments et de ses émotions. Tout le temps. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise avec ça et il ne le savait que trop bien.

— Arrête de dire des conneries et allons manger.

— Non je vais à la bibliothèque je te rappelle.

— Ah oui. Tu comptes sauter le petit-déjeuner ?

— Oui.

— Tu veux que je te rapporte un truc à manger ?

Luke sortit un énorme paquet de chocogrenouilles de sa poche.

— Comme tu le vois, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut.

J'eus une moue dégoûtée.

— Tu as vraiment une alimentation épouvantable.

Luke se bidonna, et quitta le dortoir en me lançant un geste nonchalant de la main qui voulait sûrement dire « on se voit tout à l'heure ». Je prenais mes affaires de cours et me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Puisque Luke ne serait pas là, j'allais prendre mon repas avec Albus. A la table des Gryffondor. Décidément, la journée commençait mal.

Albus était déjà à table quand je m'assis à côté de lui. Certains Gryffondor me jetèrent des regards hostiles : j'étais encore le loup qui entrait dans la bergerie. Je les ignorais.

— Laisse-moi deviner, commença Albus avec un sourire amusé, Luke est à la bibliothèque ?

— Encore et toujours, confirmais-je, résigné.

— Bonjour tout le monde !

Albus et moi relevâmes la tête sur une brune de taille moyenne, à l'uniforme impeccable, des grands yeux vert joyeux et un sourire dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Je reconnus avec horreur Sasha Kirkman, l'illuminée qui pensait dur comme fer que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. Albus grogna un « bonjour Sasha », la bouche pleine de pudding. J'eus une moue écœurée.

— Je vous laisse.

Je voulais partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cette écervelée avant qu'elle n'ait encore une idée saugrenue visant à faire de nous des pseudos âmes-sœurs.

— On peut savoir où tu vas beau gosse ?, lança Kirkman d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant. (Etait-il utile de préciser que ça ne l'était pas du tout ? Et « beau gosse » ?! Mais QUI draguait comme ça sérieusement ?).

— Non, lâchais-je d'un ton sec, espérant la décourager de me suivre.

Ma tentative échoua lamentablement : à peine m'étais-je levé qu'elle rassemblait ses propres affaires. Inutile d'être une lumière pour comprendre ses intentions. Son attitude m'horripilait.

— Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, Kirkman ?, l'attaquais-je.

Elle parût troublée par mon agressivité.

— Nulle part.

Pourtant, elle ne se rassit pas. Je n'étais pas réputé pour ma patience et je commençais à m'échauffer sérieusement.

— Si « nulle part » se trouve comme par hasard à trois mètres derrière mois, je te promets que tu vas le regretter Kirkman, j'exécute un maléfice cuisant particulièrement efficace.

Elle blêmit et se rassit en silence. Albus me lança un regard étonné. Je lui fis signe que je lui expliquerais plus tard.

— On se voit en Potion Al, dis-je en guise d'au revoir, mon sac de cours sur l'épaule.

— J'ai mes sélections de Quidditch ce soir, tu viendras me voir ?

— Non.

C'était un mensonge : bien sur que j'allais venir, mais il était hors de question que Kirkman le sache. Cette harceleuse me poussait même à être méchant avec mes amis. Une colère sourde bourdonnait dans mon corps lorsque je vis l'air déçu d'Albus. Comment faire définitivement comprendre à cette fille que ce qu'elle attendait de moi ne se produirait jamais ? Je chassais mes idées noires d'un long soupir, déterminé à passer une bonne journée malgré ce très mauvais départ.

— Désolé Albus, ajoutais-je pour me donner bonne conscience.

Et je partis, tachant d'ignorer le froncement de sourcils de Kirkman et le désappointement de mon meilleur ami.

oOo

Par habitude, j'étais à côté de Luke pour le cours de Potion pour lequel j'étais arrivé beaucoup trop en avance. Tous les élèves étaient dans le cachot, debout devant une paillasse, attendant notre professeur. C'était un cours en commun avec les Gryffondor et donc Albus était là aussi. D'habitude, c'était toujours un amusant de partager un cours avec lui : on ne se voyait pas souvent et on en profitait pour se mettre ensemble. Mais je le soupçonnais de m'en vouloir encore pour tout à l'heure puisque il m'avait lancé une œillade mécontente dès qu'il m'avait aperçu avant de se précipiter aux côtés de Finnigan. Il fallait absolument que je lui explique pour Kirkman.

Enfin, notre professeur, Mr Gowan entra. C'était un grand type, aussi haut que large, toujours rasé de près et dont les yeux pétillaient d'intelligence et de rigueur. Si on m'avait demandé de choisir un seul mot pour le définir, j'aurais choisi « équilibré ». Mr Gowan veillait toujours à ce qu'il n'y jamais deux poids, deux mesures. Je n'appréciais pas sa manière d'envisager les choses car je la trouvais trop éloignée de la réalité : ce professeur m'insupportait souvent par sa suffisance.

— Bonjour à tous !, lança Gowan.

Luke esquissa un sourire : il adorait Gowan et c'était pourquoi j'adorais travailler avec lui en potion, sa dévotion pour l'homme et sa matière m'empêchait de faire les choses stupides que j'aurais eût envie de faire sans ça. Faire exploser des chaudrons par exemple.

— Inutile de vous asseoir, poursuivit Gowan, je vais choisir vos binômes cette année.

Une vague de protestation souffla sur la salle, mais le professeur ne se laissa pas démonter et le silence revint rapidement :

— En effet, vous êtes tous ici parce que vous avez validés vos BUSES dans la matière et que vous souhaitez y intensifier vos efforts. Cependant, les ASPICS sont bien plus difficiles et il ne suffira pas seulement de travailler pour avoir les résultats escomptés. Il va falloir vous dépasser. Et rien de tel que le travail en équipe, avec une équipe dont les partenaires se tirent mutuellement vers le haut pour y parvenir.

Gowan claqua ses grosses mains et d'un coup de baguette afficha les nouveaux binômes ainsi constitués au tableau. Je priais pour ne pas me retrouver avec Kirkman. Le ricanement de Luke à mes côtés m'alerta.

— Tu vas bien t'amuser Malefoy.

Je risquais un coup d'œil vers le tableau. Je vis d'abord _son_ nom à _elle_ avant de voir le mien. Je n'étais pas avec Kirkman mais je n'en éprouvais finalement aucun soulagement.

— Le monde se fout de ma gueule, marmonnais-je.

Luke se bidonna. Il pouvait rire, lui il était avec Albus ! Je le regardais prendre ses affaires et rejoindre ce dernier non sans éprouver un pincement de jalousie. J'étais dépité.

 _Elle_ prit la place de Luke et s'assit sur sa chaise avant de parler d'un air guindé.

— Malefoy.

— Weasley, répondis-je avec autant de méchanceté que j'en étais capable.

Je ne lui pardonnais toujours pas le coup de la dernière fois. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules comme un animal blessé. Je n'arrivais même pas à m'en vouloir. D'abord mes cauchemars, ensuite Kirkman qui me harcelait, Albus qui m'en voulait et Weasley qui devenait mon binôme pour les deux ans à venir : malgré toute ma bonne volonté à vouloir mettre un semblant de bonne humeur et d'ondes positives dans cette matinée, celle-ci avait trop mal commencé pour que je poursuive des efforts dans ce sens. Il était évident que j'allais passer une très mauvaise journée, autant m'y faire immédiatement.

Ne parvenant pas à réprimer ma mauvaise humeur, je fus exécrable avec Weasley durant tout le cours, ne manquant pas une seule occasion de lui en faire baver. A ma grande surprise elle encaissa en silence, malgré son évidente envie de m'écraser les pieds. Notre potion fut parfaite, ce dont je m'étonnai. Finalement, peut-être que nous n'étions pas un si mauvais binôme, bien que je m'interdisais de l'admettre à haute voix.

oOo

Albus évoluait dans les airs comme un oiseau. Il était vraiment phénoménal sur un balai, c'était impressionnant. Son frère aîné, James, le capitaine de Gryffondor l'était aussi, mais dans un tout autre genre. James, c'était la force brute, l'agilité : il fendait les airs les sourcils froncés, comme s'il voulait soumettre la loi de l'apesanteur. Et pendant quelques secondes – à chaque fois qu'il volait à vrai dire – on pouvait croire qu'il y était parvenu. Albus, lui était la vitesse : il ne fendait pas le ciel pour atteindre sa cible, à savoir le vif d'or, c'était le ciel tout entier qui s'inclinait à son passage. Si le soleil avait été une personne, je n'aurai pas été surpris de le voir baiser les pieds de mon ami. Cette pensée me fit ricaner.

C'était toujours un plaisir de les regarder voler. Sauf quand c'était ma propre équipe qui les affrontait. Pourtant on adorait ça : on avait le goût du challenge, du défi et eux aussi. Ça n'avait pas été toujours aussi simple cependant. Mon amitié avec Albus était connue de toute l'école et n'avait vraiment pas été bien vue dès les premiers jours. Jusqu'à ce que je me mette à assister aux sélections des Gryffondor et que je fasse une analyse détaillée de leurs points forts et de leurs points faibles à ma maison. Albus ignorait que j'analysais le jeu de toute son équipe à chaque fois que j'assistais à ce genre d'entraînement bien que je le soupçonnais de s'en douter très fortement : une fois il avait lâché, l'air de rien « Fais comme si tu n'avais pas vu Jack tomber de son balai s'il-te-plaît ». J'avais fait comme si, évidemment. Notre amitié passait avant notre amour du Quidditch, avant les délires égoïstes de nos maisons, avant la haine qu'entretenaient nos pères respectifs.

Je m'étais assis dans les gradins de Serpentard pour voir Albus se faire qualifier une nouvelle année chez les Gryffondor. Il volait tellement bien, son frère n'avait pas hésité plus de quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il restait un attrapeur hors norme et de le réintégrer dans l'équipe. Lorsque les qualifications se furent achevées, je descendis en trombe des gradins, m'apprêtant à féliciter mon meilleur ami. Il était couvert de boue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement quant il me vit.

— Scorpius ?

— Bravo, tu as encore réussi, le félicitais-je, ne masquant pas un air narquois.

Cet imbécile regarda ses pieds, comme embarrassé. Son rejet permanent des compliments m'étonnerait toujours.

— Merci, marmonna-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu ne venais pas me voir aux qualifications cette année.

— Ah oui. Désolé, j'ai menti : je ne voulais pas que Kirkman le sache et me poursuive jusqu'ici pour me livrer une analyse plus que douteuse de ton jeu. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle me harcèle : elle prétend que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Albus hocha la tête : il comprenait. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air préoccupé, comme s'il retournait quelque chose dans sa tête dans tous les sens. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'entraînement : il avait été parfait.

— Tout va bien ?

Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'enquérir de ce genre de choses, je respectais trop l'intimité de mes amis pour ça : si quelque chose n'allait pas, j'attendais d'eux qu'ils viennent m'en parler sans que je fasse le pied de grue pendant des heures devant leur caboche. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression qu'arborait Albus qui me taraudait.

Albus haussa les épaules, comme indifférent.

— Je t'en parle tout à l'heure, pour l'instant, je rêve d'une douche.

Je souris : je pouvais comprendre cette envie mieux que personne.

— Je t'attends à la sortie des vestiaires.

Il partit en trottinant, je m'assis sur un gros rocher devant la cabane de bois dans laquelle les Gryffondor se débarrassaient de leur crasse. James fut le premier à sortir, accompagné d'une blonde dont le prénom m'échappait en permanence mais que je savais dans ma promotion. Il m'adressa un signe de la main avant de partir pour le château, son sac sur les épaules. La blonde fusillait le dos de James, l'air irrité.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, James !, beugla-t-elle.

Sans se retourner, James lui adressa un doigt d'honneur, levant le poing à hauteur de son épaule. J'explosai de rire. La blonde se retourna sur moi, fulminante.

— Toi, tu feras moins le malin quand Rose se sera occupée de toi !

Je cessais immédiatement de rire. Je me rappelais maintenant où est-ce que je l'avais vue : c'était la meilleure amie de Weasley. Albus sortit à ce moment-là, ne me laissant pas plus longtemps le loisir de me questionner sur cette étrange menace. La blonde était déjà partie.

— On y va ?, lança Albus.

Je me levais de mon rocher. On marcha en silence jusqu'au château. J'attendais qu'il parle de ce qui le préoccupait. Il ne se décida qu'au moment où nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rose ?

Je ne compris pas.

— Rose ?

— Oui. Weasley. Tu sais, ma cousine. La fille que tu as martyrisée en potion.

Albus ne cachait pas son mécontentement. Oh. C'était donc ça. Je poussais un long soupir.

— Oui, je vois qui c'est. Elle m'a gonflé, expliquais-je, comme si cela coulait de source.

Je croisais les bras.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?, questionna-t-il, l'air très concerné.

Euh… Rien ?

— Elle m'insupporte.

— Pourquoi ?, insista mon meilleur ami, bien décidé à me faire admettre que j'avais, semble-t-il, dépassé une limite.

— Est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé de venir me parler ?, demandais-je, soupçonneux.

Si c'était ça, j'allais la réduire en charpie.

— Quoi ? Non !

Sa surprise était sincère. Je n'allais pas la réduire en charpie. Une petite partie de moi eût l'air déçue, ce qui m'étonna. Est-ce que j'avais fait de Weasley ma tête de turc ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes. Je détestais les élèves qui prenaient d'autres élèves pour des souffre-douleurs. « Sauf que Weasley ne sait que trop bien comment se défendre », souffla une voix dans ma tête. « Ca ne veut pas dire que ton attitude ne la blesse pas », répondit une autre voix. Un élan de colère me traversa : mon meilleur ami me prenait la tête pour une emmerdeuse et voilà que j'entendais maintenant des voix. Cette fille n'avait pas bougé un seul doigt et elle arrivait quand même à m'horripiler plus que n'importe qui en un rien de temps. J'étais en train de perdre ce combat.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai peut-être dépassé les bornes, reconnus-je et Albus montra sa satisfaction d'un sourire, mais j'avais mes raisons, poursuivis-je bien décidé à sauver ma peau.

— Quelles raisons ?

Il s'était mis à croiser les bras lui aussi et me regardait l'air railleur.

— La journée avait super mal commencée. Weasley désignée comme mon binôme c'était la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

J'aurais aussi pu raconter à Albus comment je lui avais sauvé la vie, comment elle ne m'avait pas remercié, comment je lui avais demandé de me rendre un service et comment elle m'avait envoyé paître. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonnais de colère. Pourtant, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je préférais garder ces moments pour moi.

— Tu te fous de moi Scorpius ? Tu te lèves du pied gauche et tu fais payer ma cousine pour ça ?

Albus était atterré. J'abattis ma dernière carte.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Le visage d'Albus s'adoucit : il venait de comprendre. Mes amis savaient à quel point mes nuits étaient pénibles et avec quelle force mes cauchemars continuaient de me poursuivre la nuit achevée.

— Je comprends. Mais je ne pense pas que Rose soit responsable de tes cauchemars Scorpius.

En fait, si, elle l'était, mais il était hors de question que je le lui dise.

— Tu devrais aller t'excuser, continua Al, vous n'allez pas pouvoir travailler comme ça pendant deux ans de toute façon, ce n'est pas sain.

— Notre potion était parfaite, dis-je pour le plaisir de le contredire.

Il eût un regard pénétrant. A moins que je ne lui avoue des choses que je ne voulais pas lui avouer, je venais de perdre. Je rageais intérieurement.

— Très bien, capitulais-je, j'irais m'excuser. Mais il est hors de question que je rampe à ses pieds ou quoi que ce soit du genre, le prévins-je.

Il sourit.

— Merci Scorpius, j'apprécie tes efforts et je suis sûre que Rose saura les apprécier également. Tu verras que ça rendra les choses plus simples, elle n'est pas rancunière.

C'était complètement faux : Rose était la personne la plus rancunière que la Terre ait jamais portée. Sauf que je l'ignorais encore au moment où Albus me confiait ceci. Du coup, j'acquiesçais mollement. Je n'avais à présent qu'une envie : changer de sujet et c'est que je fis.

oOo

Le lendemain, alors que je sortais de mon cours de Divination en me demandant comment j'allais m'y prendre pour m'excuser auprès de Weasley, j'entendis justement sa voix de l'autre côté de l'escalier dans lequel je me trouvais et qui donnait sur un couloir.

— Pourquoi tu insistes avec ça, Rachel ?, soupira Weasley, agacée.

Rachel Davis ! Le nom de la blonde qui se disputait avec James la vieille m'était revenu subitement en mémoire.

— Parce que ta réponse ne me satisfait pas. Je sens qu'il se passe un truc louche.

La configuration de l'escalier dans lequel je me trouvais me permettait de les espionner sans qu'elles ne se rendent compte de ma présence – à condition bien sur, qu'elles ne se décident pas subitement à regarder dans ma direction. Davis se tapota le nez, comme pour montrer ses capacités olfactives exceptionnelles concernant les potins sentimentaux de Poudlard. Je fronçai les sourcils. A chaque fois que j'entendais ce genre de propos, c'était toujours dans la bouche d'une fille. Elles semblaient toutes amoureuses de l'amour. Ce devait être épuisant d'être elles. Je m'apprêtais à passer mon chemin (il était hors de question que je m'excuse auprès de Weasley sans avoir d'abord pensé à un plan d'attaque), quand elle prononça mon nom.

— Si tu tiens tant à parler des amours de Malefoy, va donc emmerder ta copine Sasha. Elle se fera une joie de s'imaginer des trucs avec toi, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Pitié pas cette furie ! Je maudis Weasley en silence tout étant surpris – et étrangement flatté – de leur sujet de conversation.

— Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?, s'indigna la copine de Weasley.

— Et toi ?, contre-attaqua Weasley. Tu dépasses les bornes, Rachel. Ca fait deux jours que je te demande d'arrêter avec cette histoire et tu me harcèles avec ça. Ne fais pas l'étonnée quand je pète un câble.

— Reconnais que son attitude est bizarre.

— Je me fiche bien de son attitude, mais si ça t'intéresse, va donc lui en parler. Et n'oublies pas d'emmener Sasha avec toi.

— Sasha ne t'a rien fait, arrête de t'en prendre à elle.

Weasley eût un regard féroce. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz.

— Elle ne m'a rien fait ?

— C'était juste pour plaisanter…

— Cette connasse a mis du poil à gratter dans mon lit parce qu'elle est persuadé que je veux lui voler son blondinet albinos à la con et tu oses prétendre qu'elle ne m'a rien fait ? Ouvre les yeux Rachel.

« Blondinet albinos ?! » Elle ne manquait pas d'air la rouquine. Un élan d'indignation parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

— Donc, tu ne ressens absolument rien pour Malefoy ?

— Hormis du dégoût et une profonde irritation ? Rien.

Waouh elle n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Bien que Weasley me laissait complètement indifférent, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me sentir vexé face à ses propos aussi dur. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait pour que je l'insupportasse à ce point ? Non pas que ça m'eusse réellement intéressé, mais ça m'agaçait. Weasley ne me connaissait pas et elle se permettait d'avoir des propos durs sur moi. Pourtant, je lui avais sauvé la vie. Elle aurait dû être reconnaissante.

— Mais comment tu peux affirmer qu'il est aussi indifférent que toi ?

— Je le _sais_.

Weasley avait dit ça avec une telle certitude, une telle conviction, comme si elle détenait la réponse à toutes les questions de l'Univers, que c'en était déroutant. Qu'elle affirme avec autant d'emphase qu'elle me détestait, ça encore je pouvais comprendre (en fait, non, mais je pouvais au moins essayer de l'accepter, après tout, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde) mais qu'elle se permette de parler à ma place, d'affirmer à MA place que je la détestais, ça me dépassait. Oui, même si c'était vrai. Un fourmillement parcouru le bout de mes doigts, j'eus envie de frapper quelque chose.

— Mais, enfin Rose, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une chose pareille ? Tu le connais à peine.

Weasley inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et en se massant les tempes, comme si, elle aussi, se retenait de frapper la personne en face d'elle. Nous partagions finalement peut-être plus de choses que je ne l'eusse admit.

— Ecoutes, je sais très bien que Malefoy n'en a strictement rien à foutre de moi parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et qu'à chaque fois que nous sommes forcés de nous adresser la parole il semble regretter de l'avoir fait. C'est évident qu'il aurait finalement préféré me voir morte.

Curieusement, elle semblait au bord des larmes. J'étais abasourdi. Abasourdi et indigné. Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer que j'étais suffisamment horrible pour souhaiter sa mort ? D'accord, je n'étais pas un enfant de chœur, mais de là à penser que j'étais capable de désirer la mort de quelqu'un, la marge était énorme.

— Malefoy t'as sauvé la vie ?, lâcha, incrédule, la copine de Weasley.

Evidement, elle n'avait retenu que le passage qui l'arrangeait. Comme c'était pratique. Weasley semblait être à deux doigts de gifler son amie. Ou de fondre en larmes. Ou les deux. Cette fille était beaucoup trop sensible.

— Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?, s'énerva Weasley.

J'hésitais à me montrer. Il était évident que je n'aurais pas dû être ici, ni surprendre cette conversation. Mais rester dans l'ombre et faire des machinations ce n'était clairement pas mon genre. Et puis, ce que la rouquine venait de lâcher à mon propos, me décrivant clairement comme un monstre me foutait vraiment en rogne. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser penser ça de moi. Il y avait trop de gens dans ce château qui me pensaient aussi con que feu mon grand-père et cela me mettait hors de moi.

Finalement, mes pas me guidèrent d'eux-mêmes hors de ma cachette, m'exposant à la vue des deux Gryffondor. La copine de Weasley me vit en premier et ouvrit la bouche, surprise et probablement embarrassée. En voyant la réaction de son amie, Weasley se tourna vers moi et pâlit incroyablement vite en me reconnaissant. Je m'approchai d'elles, déterminé, suffisamment proche pour qu'elles se sentent mal à l'aise mais assez loin pour ne pas qu'elles s'imaginent encore plus de choses. Je vis clairement Weasley déglutir et savourait en silence ma victoire.

— Wahoo.

Ma voix claqua dans l'air, sèche. Weasley se tritura les mains, clairement mal à l'aise. Tant mieux. Sa copine la consulta du regard, l'air inquiet.

— Tu as vraiment une haute opinion de moi, Weasley, repris-je.

— Tu serais prêt à nier ce que tu viens d'entendre ?, rétorqua-t-elle, semblant reprendre confiance en elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

— Non.

Je m'approchais pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Ca te ferait trop plaisir » avant de reculer pour observer la réaction de mes paroles sur elle. Mais Weasley fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas. Sa main claqua sur ma joue, piquante, sans que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Sa copine étouffa une exclamation choquée en se couvrant la bouche de ses deux mains, laissant tomber ses manuels au sol. La gifle avait résonné dans tout le couloir.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, décrétais-je, une colère sourde s'emparant de moi.

— C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu ne cesses de te répéter depuis trois jours, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— Excuse-toi, exigeais-je.

La réponse fusa.

— Non.

Je sortis rapidement ma baguette : « Levicorpus ». Weasley brailla en s'élevant vers le ciel contre son gré, ses poings agitant furieusement l'air. Son amie, manifestement scandalisée, semblait figée. Je ne réprimais pas un sourire moqueur.

— Excuse-toi, Weasley.

— Va en enfer !, beugla-t-elle depuis le plafond.

— Puisque c'est comme ça…

Je haussais les épaules en signe d'indifférence, et abandonnais là les deux Gryffondor, non sans préciser à Weasley que si elle voulait redescendre, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller.

Mais je pouvais hausser les épaules autant de fois que je le voulais pour faire croire que j'étais indifférent aux frasques de l'insupportable rouquine, je n'étais pas stupide. Son attitude, mes cauchemars et même mes pensées… elle me poursuivait partout et en permanence. Sauf que je détestais ça.


	4. Chapitre 3 Matinée anodine

**NOTE DE CHAPITRE :**

_Bonjour à tous, cette note de chapitre est avant tout un avertissement. Mes personnages font preuve d'un humour douteux, et j'espère que vous ne leur en tiendrez pas rigueur. Si vous avez un peu de mal avec certaines blagues... hé bien... Serrez les dents, ça va bien se passer. Bon, et j'insiste, ce n'est vraiment QUE de l'humour, hein. C'est sale, noir, un peu douteux, très graveleux, mais de l'humour avant tout._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture, pas encore de musique pour ce chapitre._

* * *

— Rachel, je vais te tuer !

Un éclat de rire me répondit. Je sortis de la salle de bain et lançai un regard assassin à ma meilleure amie, les poings sur les hanches. Au bout de six ans de vie commune j'aurais dû m'y habituer mais je devais être quelqu'un de trop optimiste pour ça. Rachel était un cas désespéré, il fallait que je m'y fasse.

— Euh… Je suis désolée ?, minauda-t-elle.

Je ne me laissai pas avoir par sa moue trop mignonne.

— Tu ferais bien oui ! Dorénavant, je prendrais ma douche avant toi : marre de prendre des douches froides dès le réveil.

— C'est pour vivifier tes muscles, railla-t-elle.

— Mes muscles n'ont pas besoin d'être vivifiés Rachel.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis drôle, marmonna-t-elle, l'air faussement ennuyé d'avoir un sens de l'humour.

Je retins un ricanement.

— Je n'ai pas rigolé, lança Sasha, avec qui nous partagions la chambre et qui était en train de faire son lit.

— Chut, fit Rachel.

On se regarda toutes les trois avant d'exploser de rire. Malgré mon apparente mauvaise humeur, j'aimais ce genre de matinée : j'y avais mes repères. C'était mieux que les réveils de ma mère, stressée au possible, mieux que les glapissement angoissés de mon père, bien mieux que les ronflements de mon frère. J'avais vraiment de la chance sur ce dernier point : aucune des filles avec qui je partageais ce dortoir ne ronflait et d'après les rumeurs qui pouvaient circuler dans la tour de Gryffondor, c'était un réel privilège.

Rachel était un peu ma famille de substitution. Non pas que j'en ai vraiment besoin : j'aimais ma famille, énormément. Celle-ci était d'un soutien sans faille quelque soient mes projets. Seulement parfois, la famille, ça fatigue : ce sont ceux qui vous connaissent depuis le plus longtemps qui vous critiquent le plus rapidement et qui surtout n'hésitent pas à vous balancer des jugements pas toujours très justifiés en pleine figure. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de cruauté gratuite. Il y avait assez des autres pour me jauger.

— Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Laura, notre quatrième colocataire de dortoir venait de traverser ce dernier en piaillant comme une poule affolée. Elle s'arrêta subitement pour nous dévisager. Nous devions avoir un drôle d'air car elle nous observa comme des rats de laboratoire pour qui l'expérience aurait mal tournée.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?, demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

— Rien, c'est Rachel qui n'est pas drôle, répondit Sasha.

Laura fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules l'air de se dire qu'elle s'en fichait.

— Et toi, pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ?, questionnai-je, curieuse comme un pou.

Laura me regarda comme si j'étais quelque chose de dégoutant sur le bout de sa chaussure et ne me répondit pas. Ce qui me donna légèrement envie de la gifler. Elle faisait toujours ça. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais elle semblait me haïr très _très_ fort. Pourtant, je ne lui avais jamais rien fait. Ou alors je ne m'en souvenais pas.

— Rose t'a posé une question, Doll, siffla Rachel, l'air menaçant.

Un frisson courut le long de mes bras. Je pouvais compter sur Rachel pour défendre mon honneur en toutes circonstances. Et personne dans ce château – sauf James peut-être – ne voulait se risquer à provoquer sa colère : elle avait une imagination sans limite dans le domaine des farces, qui pouvaient prendre un tour sinistre lorsqu'il s'agissait de vengeance. Laura pâlit.

— Sarah a oublié son manuel de métamorphose et Jones colle toujours les élèves qui n'ont pas leur manuel.

Sarah était notre cinquième et dernière colocataire. Elle avait une allure de garçon manqué, était très timide et traînait toujours avec Laura. Rachel hocha la tête, l'air de penser aux différents moyens qu'elle avait d'égorger Laura sans se faire prendre. Je me détournai de leur posture offensive, préparant mes affaires de cours. Quand j'eus fini, Laura était repartie et Rachel m'attendait à la porte du dortoir : c'était l'heure d'aller en classe de Métamorphose, cours que nous avions en commun avec les Poufsouffle.

Je perçus immédiatement l'atmosphère effervescente qui régnait dans la classe en m'installant à ma place habituelle, encadrée par Rachel et Albus. Face à l'ambiance générale, Rachel ne dissimula pas un sourire carnassier plutôt inquiétant. Albus, lui, avait les yeux vissés au tableau, dans un état de concentration extrême probablement feint. Mr Jones, notre professeur avait lui aussi remarqué l'inhabituelle tension dans la pièce, puisqu'il siffla de mécontentement en entrant dans la salle. Le silence se fit automatiquement, presque religieux. Personne ne voulait énerver Jones. Ou même le titiller. _Personne_. Jamais.

Le professeur Jones commença son cours d'une voix monotone et je m'efforçai de prendre des notes avec application. Mais au bout d'environ trois quarts d'heures, je remarquai que j'étais vraiment la seule à être aussi concentrée. Tout le monde dans la classe semblait tendu à l'extrême. Rachel se penchait tout au bord de sa chaise, les doigts agrippés à sa table, le regard un peu fou, comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir. Fait étonnant : même Albus, ce modèle de la tranquillité semblait être sur des charbons ardents. Il se passait un truc louche, j'en étais certaine. N'y tenant plus, je me tournai vers Rachel et demandai sur un ton de conspiratrice :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde est surexcité comme ça ?, chuchotai-je.

— Quelque chose se prépare…, annonça Rachel, dissimulant mal son enthousiasme.

Albus esquissa un sourire taquin.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles savoir, Rosie-la-préfète, lança-t-il l'air de rien.

Mon gyrophare d'alerte intérieur s'activa aussitôt. Un truc interdit se tramait et j'aurais mis ma main à couper que mes meilleurs amis étaient au courant. J'interceptai l'œillade de reproche que Rachel adressa à Albus. Il haussa les épaules, indifférent.

— Rachel, dis-moi ce qui se passe, ordonnai-je.

Rachel sembla lutter pour se taire : elle pinçait les lèvres tellement fort que celles-ci étaient devenues toutes blanches. Mais heureusement pour moi, Rachel était une personne trop honnête pour savoir mentir, ou même retenir un secret.

Rachel, comme le commun des mortels, avait beaucoup de défauts. Par exemple, de par sa maladresse, elle était la pire des entremetteuses. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de tout le monde : pas pour y mettre le bazar comme certains le font, non, son but à elle c'était que tout le monde s'entende avec tout le monde. Souvent elle foirait, mais ça n'empêchait pas les gens d'apprécier ses efforts. La seule personne avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas dans ce château c'était James (mais tout le monde savait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre). Elle adorait aussi faire des blagues, à un tel point que je m'étais plusieurs fois demandé si son cas ne relevait pas d'une mystérieuse pathologie.

Et surtout, c'était une grande gueule, d'une franchise sans limite. J'avais remarqué que c'était le cas chez toutes les personnes qui pratiquaient le Quidditch : est-ce que le contact fréquent avec des balles enchantées leur avait supprimé la capacité de s'exprimer calmement ? C'était une question que je me posais souvent sans jamais y trouver de réponse satisfaisante. A cause de ça, elle passait plus de temps en retenue qu'en classe, chose que son frère jumeau, Thomas, un gentil de Serdaigle, déplorait. Il était la seule personne à avoir un minimum de contrôle sur elle, ce qui imposait le respect. Et surtout Rachel était ma meilleure amie. Elle était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue et je l'adorais.

J'avais moi aussi un caractère de feu, que certains auraient qualifiés de volcanique même, bien que, contrairement à Rachel, je ne m'enflammais pas pour n'importe quoi. Je m'indignais surtout face à toutes sortes d'injustices et au non-respect des règles (qu'il s'agisse de bienséance, du règlement de l'école ou même de simple savoir-vivre). C'était probablement pour ça que j'avais écopé, depuis l'année dernière, du badge de préfète. Rôle que je jouais à la perfection et que j'adorais. Mes parents s'étaient étouffés de bonheur en apprenant la nouvelle, ce qui m'avait beaucoup fait rire. Je préférais et de très loin être celle qui donne des ordres plutôt que celle qui les suit. J'étais née pour diriger.

— Rachel…, fis-je avec l'air le plus menaçant dont j'étais capable.

Derrière moi, Albus pouffait dans sa main. L'incapacité de Rachel à garder quoi que ce soit de secret l'avait toujours fait rire.

— D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-elle enfin. Je vais t'expliquer. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne dénoncer personne et de n'émettre aucun jugement.

— C'est interdit par le règlement de l'école ?

— Oui, affirma Albus, confirmant mes pires craintes.

— C'est illégal ?, m'affolai-je.

Cette histoire commençait à m'inquiéter. Quelque chose qui était défendu par le règlement intérieur et qui mettait des adolescents dans un tel état d'excitation avait de quoi être préoccupant.

— Bien sur que non, s'indigna Rachel.

Je poussai un long soupir : je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je retenais ma respiration.

— Ok, je promets de ne dénoncer personne et de n'émettre aucun jugement, renonçai-je alors.

Rachel n'avait heureusement pas anticipé les failles de la promesse qu'elle m'avait fait faire. Si toutefois je jugeais la chose trop dangereuse, je n'hésiterais pas à en parler à un professeur. Sans dénoncer aucun élève ou n'émettre aucun jugement bien sur.

— Il y a une fête clandestine ce soir, murmura Rachel si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

Je me retins de hurler un « QUOI » tonitruant, consciente de la présence, plus que dangereuse, de notre cher professeur à quelque pas de nous. A la place, j'écarquillai de gros yeux.

— D'où elle sort, cette fête ?

J'étais à moitié mécontente, à moitié excitée par cette nouvelle. Ce qui était étrange parce que je n'avais jamais vraiment été une grande fêtarde.

— Ce sont les Poufsouffle. Ca fait trois ans qu'ils ont instaurés cette tradition. Ils font une première fête en tout début d'année, et une autre à la toute fin. A chaque fois ils choisissent un thème. Il paraît que ces fêtes sont démentielles.

— Comment ça se fait que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

Un évènement aussi énorme me paraissait compliqué à dissimuler.

— Tout le monde dans ce château connaît ton amour du règlement Rose, expliqua doucement Albus.

Je me vexai.

— Il n'y pas que ça, fit Rachel, c'est la première année que les autres maisons sont invitées. Avant, c'était juste un truc entre Poufsouffle.

— Toutes les autres ? Ca fait beaucoup d'élèves. Comment ils espèrent cacher un truc comme ça ?

— Les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années ne sont pas autorisées. Ensuite, il y a un code précis à suivre pour ne pas se faire prendre. On a tous reçu un mot nous disant à quelle heure partir de notre Salle commune et quel itinéraire emprunter.

Je n'avais rien reçu du tout.

— Et pourquoi je n'ai rien reçu ?, m'agaçai-je.

Si ces Poufsouffle de mes deux m'avaient écartée, moi et uniquement moi, je me débrouillerais pour faire de leur vie un enfer. Et je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de mon badge pour ça.

— Tu veux y aller ? s'étonna Rachel.

— Bien sur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher ce genre d'expérience.

— Montre-lui, dit Albus à Rachel.

— Me montrer quoi ?

Mais Rachel ne se fit pas prier et sortit un morceau de parchemin tout chiffonné de sa poche. Elle le posa sur ma table et fit semblant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les propos de notre cher professeur sur la loi de Gamp en métamorphose élémentaire et ses exceptions.

 _« Rachel Davis, Sasha Kirkman, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter_

 _Thème_ _: Carnaval vénitien_

 _Quitter le Hall à 21h37, en direction du hangar à bateaux._

 _Ne prendre le pont suspendu qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité._

 _Trois battements. Silence de 4 secondes. Grenouille._

PS _: Potter et Weasley étant préfet, nous vous invitons à vous assurer de leur silence. »_

— Grenouille ?, demandai-je, dubitative.

— Le mot de passe, expliqua Albus.

— Ils ont dit ça pour tous les préfets ?, me renseignai-je, toujours un peu vexée d'être victime bien malgré moi, de cette étrange forme de discrimination.

— Je crois, oui, répondit Al.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt, interrogeai-je Rachel. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

La sonnerie retentit à cet instant, ne laissant pas à Rachel le temps de s'expliquer. Je n'avais absolument rien écouté du cours. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait une bonne raison pour justifier cette étrange trahison, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir, pour la première fois de ma scolarité, extrêmement seule. Rachel eût un sourire pathétique.

— Je dois aller en Botanique, s'excusa-t-elle, l'air vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'expliquer maintenant de quoi il retournait.

— On déjeune ensemble ?

— Promis.

Et elle partit. Albus me donna une claque pseudo-consolatrice dans le dos. Je me traînai vers la bibliothèque, morose. Pendant une heure, je commençai mes devoirs pour la semaine, bien trop nombreux à mon goût. L'école avait à peine reprise que nos professeurs nous enterraient sous des tonnes de devoirs. Cependant, je ne travaillais pas aussi bien que je l'eusse voulut, encore préoccupée par l'attitude de Rachel. Albus, lui, était parti retrouver Luke Donovan et Scorpius Malefoy, ses deux amis de Serpentard.

Albus avait deux bandes d'amis dont il faisait intégralement parti : il était important, tout le monde le savait. C'était eux et nous. Il naviguait toujours entre nos deux groupes. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être très bien intégré à notre petite clique et je ne doutais pas une seconde que ça se passait tout aussi bien du côté Serpentard. Une part de moi (celle dont la curiosité était très mal placée) ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Albus leur trouvait, sans vraiment vouloir le savoir. J'ignorais comment il en était venu à se lier d'amitié auprès de Donovan et Malefoy, mais quelque part, j'admirais sa capacité à se faire des amis n'importe où et à se fondre dans un groupe, à en devenir un membre essentiel même. Ca n'avait pas été facile pour moi de le voir se lier à eux au tout départ. Je connaissais Albus depuis l'enfance, on avait grandit ensemble et j'avais eu l'impression de le perdre lorsqu'il s'était intéressé à d'autres personnes que moi.

Puis finalement, il nous avait montré que ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'entendait avec d'autres personnes que nous, qu'il cessait de s'entendre avec nous. Il y avait quand même des moments où sa double amitié créait d'inexplicables tensions. Parfois, Albus mangeait à leur table et il était difficile de voir le regard des autres Serpentard sur lui. Et parfois, c'était eux qui mangeaient à notre table. Enfin, c'était souvent Malefoy qui s'incrustait, quand Donovan se planquait à la bibliothèque (j'avais compris que ce genre de choses arrivait souvent). Nous n'étions pas très amicaux non plus envers eux. Un jour, Albus avait explosé à ce sujet, et il nous avait tous montré à quel point il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère. Du coup, on tolérait en silence, en se contentant de regards indifférents. C'était plus facile de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Je préférais ça plutôt que de perdre l'estime de mon cousin.

Albus était la gentillesse incarnée. C'était le type le plus ouvert d'esprit que je connaissais, celui auprès de qui tout le monde venait chercher un conseil. Tout le monde voulait être son ami et en un sens, tout le monde l'était. Il était loyal, toujours prompt à pardonner : une qualité qui m'avait toujours impressionnée car j'en étais personnellement incapable. Lorsqu'on perdait ma confiance, c'était définitif. Mais ce merveilleux tableau était parfois gâché par son obscur manque de confiance en lui. Albus croyait en tout le monde mais était bizarrement persuadé que personne ne croyait en lui. Il devenait aveugle dès qu'il s'agissait de lui-même alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus clairvoyant que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait des autres. Son manque de confiance en lui rendait Rachel complètement folle, là où ça avait plutôt tendance à m'attrister. J'avais vu Albus être toujours comparé à son frère, et en souffrir en silence. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Je l'admirais depuis l'enfance. Il ne me croyait jamais quand je lui disais, ce qui m'exaspérait. Souvent, on évitait donc cet important sujet, parce qu'il fâchait, et qu'on était bien incapable d'être fâché l'un contre l'autre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil suspicieux sur le travail que j'avais effectué. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais en une heure, j'avais quand même réussi à avancer un minimum. Je remballai mes affaires et allai en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, où j'allais retrouver Albus et Rachel. Rachel était déjà là quand j'arrivais. Elle m'adressa un sourire constipé. Je m'assis en silence à côté d'elle, prenant l'air le plus triste dont j'étais capable.

— Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle à toute allure. Vraiment désolée Rose. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est juste que je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi de ne pas respecter les règles et je ne voulais pas te mettre en face d'un dilemme.

— Donc tu t'es débrouillée pour que je n'aie pas le choix. Malin.

— Sois compréhensive, Rose, dit doucement Albus qui venait d'arriver.

Je me renfrognai et poussai un long soupir.

— D'accord, passons à autre chose.

Et c'est ce qu'on fit.

— Est-ce que tu préfères avoir quarante-sept noix de coco coincées entre les dents, ou bien donner naissance à un Sylvester Stallone adulte par l'anus ?, questionna alors Rachel.

On jouait toujours à « tu préfères » en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour des raisons évidentes : ce cours était impossible à suivre, et il fallait bien s'occuper. En deuxième année, j'avais fait l'acquisition d'une merveilleuse plume à papote qui prenait le cours à ma place. Je partageais les notes ainsi prises avec Rachel et nous n'avions jamais raté un seul examen. Albus ne jouait jamais en revanche : il prenait des notes. Avec Rachel, nous le soupçonnions _d'aimer_ ce cours. Oui, c'était assez inquiétant.

— Les noix de coco sans aucune hésitation, répondis-je.

— Tu préfères avoir des poils pubiens à la place des dents ou des dents à la place des poils pubiens ?, reprit-elle.

— Je n'ai pas de poils pubiens.

— On s'en fiche, ce n'est pas le jeu. Ah mais attends. (Elle prit un air intéressé). C'est super étrange quand même… Tu es née comme ça ?

— En fait oui. Attends une minute : parce que toi, tu es née avec des poils pubiens ?, fis-je, étonnée.

La sonnerie retentit. L'heure était passée plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

— Tu ne le sauras jamais.

— Oh mon dieu !, fis-je faussement horrifiée. Tu es née avec des poils !

J'avais dû parler un peu fort parce que tout le monde se retourna sur moi en me jetant des regards surpris. Bah quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens paniquaient à chaque fois qu'on parlait de poils ?

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Donovan et Malefoy devaient manger avec nous, ou plutôt avec Albus. Quand il nous l'annonça, mon estomac se tordit. Rachel resta impassible : elle s'en fichait. Mais pas moi : depuis que Malefoy m'avait suspendue par un pied au plafond, je lui vouais une haine féroce. Chose assez inhabituelle car je n'étais pas vraiment du genre colérique. Mais passez donc une demi heure suspendue dans les airs par votre pied jusqu'à ce que votre professeur de Sortilège – cet affreux bonhomme – daigne vous venir en aide (non sans avoir commenté auparavant « cessez donc de faire votre intéressante, Weasley, personne n'aime ça ») et vous verrez bien si vous n'avez pas envie de noyer l'abruti qui vous a mis dans une telle position.

Une fois assis à table, les deux Serpentard ne mirent pas longtemps à nous rejoindre. Dommage pour moi.

— Albus, tu viens ce soir ?, fit Donovan apparemment d'excellente humeur en se servant une énorme plâtrée de pâtes, la recouvrant abondement de sauce tomate.

Grand et sec comme il l'était, je me demandai où est-ce qu'il pouvait stocker toute cette nourriture. Il n'arrêtait pas de sautiller, comme surexcité. L'image étrange d'un moustique sous stéroïdes remplaça son visage et j'étouffais un gloussement.

— On vient tous, répondit Albus, en nous désignant du pouce, Rachel et moi.

De temps en temps, Albus tentait de nous inclure dans les conversations. Comme si on allait se _mélanger_. Nous étions trop différents pour être amis.

— Même _elle_ ?, s'étonna Malefoy en me montrant du doigt.

Mais quelle grossièreté !

— _Elle_ t'entend tu sais, répondis-je, acide.

Albus nous lança un regard assassin avant de confirmer calmement.

— Oui, Rose sera là aussi. Et elle s'en fait une joie, n'est-ce pas, Rose ?

— Ouais, répondis-je de mauvaise grâce.

Rachel contempla sa fourchette en réfléchissant.

— Hum… Combien de coquillettes peuvent rentrer dans ton nez ?, me demanda-t-elle, tout à fait sérieuse.

J'hallucinai.

— Excuse-moi, je mettais mon bras dans un enfant, tu disais ?, répondit Donovan, sortant de sa léthargie.

— Ecœurant Luke. Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, fit Malefoy.

J'étais trop étonnée par cet échange improbable pour réagir. Est-ce que c'était la fête à venir qui les mettait tous dans un tel état ? Albus, lui, se bidonna tellement fort que toute la table le dévisagea. Il fallait reconnaître que son rire était singulier. On aurait dit un phoque asthmatique en train de mourir. On l'entendait plus souvent qu'on ne le voulait : Albus était très bon public. Rachel était déjà passée à autre chose. Sa question ne devait pas vraiment attendre de réponse supposai-je en silence.

Malefoy me lança une œillade moqueuse. Je pouvais presque lire dans ses pensées. « T'es trop coincée pour rire avec nous Weasley. Tu ne comprends rien à notre humour pas vrai ? Tu nous trouves immatures, n'est-ce pas ? » La réponse était claire : OUI.

— Comment ça s'annonce avec Kirkman, au fait, Scorpius ?, demanda Albus.

— Bien mieux depuis que je l'ai menacée de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie si elle s'acharnait.

Rachel lui lança un regard noir que Malefoy ignora. J'étais certaine qu'elle songeait à verser l'intégralité de la salière dans son assiette. En tout cas, moi j'y pensais.

— Non mais quel connard.

— Un problème, Davis ?, releva Malefoy.

— C'est toi le problème, répliqua Rachel.

— Si _ton_ _amie_ m'avait aidé, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de recourir à de telles extrémités.

— On croit rêver, lâchai-je à voix basse.

— Figure-toi qu'elle l'a fait, sale con !, s'impatienta ma meilleure amie.

— Et bien elle a dû s'y prendre comme un manche.

— Ca suffit, coupa Albus et tout le monde se tut.

Rachel fulminait, ce dont je lui étais très reconnaissante. Il était certain que maintenant, elle allait arrêter de croire que Malefoy voulait me mettre dans son lit. J'esquissai donc un petit sourire satisfait. En me voyant faire, elle se détendit.

— On devrait y aller, remarqua Donovan, le temps d'arriver aux cachots…

— Tu as raison, confirma Albus après avoir consulté sa montre.

Tout le monde se leva, encore un peu tendus par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Albus retenir Malefoy par la manche et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Je me demandai de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. En tout cas, d'après la tête que fit le Serpentard quand Al eût finit de parler, ça ne devait pas être plaisant à entendre. Tant mieux : tout ce qui pouvait contrarier Malefoy me faisait plaisir.

Je n'avais pas pensé au traditionnel cours de Potion qui suivait et que nous avions tous ensemble. Dans lequel j'étais obligée de coopérer avec Malefoy. Un Malefoy de mauvaise humeur et qui me détestait. Merveilleux.


	5. Chapitre 4 Party Night

**NOTE DE CHAPITRE :**

_Hello tout le monde ! Je continue de publier à l'heure, vous avez vu ? Franchement, ça mérite bien des chocogrenouilles ça. Ou des lectures. Ou des reviews. Ou les trois.  
_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, et surtout, j'espère que vous allez vous bidonner, ricaner, glousser (rayer mentions inutiles), parce que j'ai mis la dose, ou au moins, j'ai essayé._

 _Si vous aimez agrémenter votre lecture de musique, je vous conseille d'écouter Stand By Me par **Tracy Chapman** (important que ce soit elle, hein !) et comme le chapitre est long, d'enchaîner avec __Aloha de **Møme** et **Merryn Jeann**_.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mr Gowan n'était pas encore arrivé dans le cachot lorsque je m'assis à ma désormais regrettée nouvelle place. Je fus rapidement imitée par Malefoy mais je fis comme s'il n'était pas là. Restreindre les communications au strict nécessaire, écouter le cours, préparer la potion, aller chercher les ingrédients dès que possible (tout prétexte était bon à prendre pour s'éloigner de Malefoy).

Je ne pouvais (en plus) pas m'empêcher de remarquer sa mauvaise humeur, séquelle de l'échange houleux que nous venions d'avoir à table. Peut-être aussi était-ce dû à ce que Albus lui avait mystérieusement dit à l'oreille et qui éveillait mon imagination depuis tout à l'heure. Je lui demandai sans réfléchir :

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Albus tout à l'heure ?

Ses épaules se raidirent et il m'ignora. Je fulminai : pourquoi étais-je aussi curieuse par Merlin ? Agacée et frustrée par son mutisme, j'insistai.

— Malefoy, je te parle.

— Dommage pour moi, oui, tu parles, marmonna-t-il, condescendant.

Je le fixai avec des yeux ronds. Il ne manquait pas d'air tiens !

— Vas en enfer Malefoy !, m'énervai-je alors.

— J'y suis déjà, répondit-il, lugubre.

Nous étions supposés préparer un philtre de Mort Vivante. Malefoy ouvrit notre manuel à la page 10 et me lut la liste des ingrédients que je m'empressai d'aller chercher dans l'armoire. Il s'occupait de préparer les ingrédients et je les incorporais au chaudron, dont je remuais le contenu quand nécessaire, tout en surveillant la cuisson.

Je l'observai écraser la fève soporifique de son couteau d'argent (le manuel indiquait clairement qu'il fallait la couper mais je ne discutai pas : il était très doué en potion et je lui faisais bizarrement confiance là-dessus). Malefoy était concentré, ses gestes méthodiques, il m'évoqua le penseur de Rodin. Il dût sentir mon regard sur lui car il me demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

— Tu écrases la fève soporifique, notai-je bêtement.

— Cela permet d'extraire davantage de jus, expliqua-t-il.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

— Tu as le droit de répondre.

Il soupira.

— Mon père m'a toujours incité à travailler les potions, dit-il énigmatiquement, l'air amer.

Je compris que je n'aurais pas davantage d'explications et ne poussai pas plus loin. On continua de travailler dans un silence cordial, sauf qu'à compter de cet instant, Malefoy m'expliquait ses démarches lorsqu'il ne respectait pas scrupuleusement les instructions du manuel. Ce dont je lui étais silencieusement reconnaissante. On semblait avoir enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente et le reste du cours se déroula sans anicroches. Notre potion fût parfaite et Malefoy émit un petit sourire de satisfaction quand le professeur nous félicita. Pas moi : il avait quasiment fait tout le travail et j'avais l'habitude depuis toujours de recevoir les louanges de mes professeurs, j'avais fini par m'en lasser. Néanmoins, j'étais contente : je sus que désormais, je n'aurais plus de boule au ventre en allant en cours de Potions.

Je me trompais lourdement.

Mr Gowan annonça la fin du cours et tout le monde emballa ses affaires pour déguerpir au plus vite. J'amorçai un geste pour moi aussi quitter la pièce au plus vite, pressée de mettre le plus de distance entre Malefoy et moi, mais ce dernier me retint par le bras.

— Weasley attend, j'ai à te parler.

Il était impassible. De quoi diable voulait-il me parler ? Lorsque la classe fut désertée, y compris par le professeur, Malefoy se tourna vers moi et inspira longuement avant de commencer.

— Je suis désolé.

Est-ce que mon imagination me jouait un tour ou Malefoy venait de s'excuser ?

— Tu ne dis rien ?, s'étonna-t-il après un moment.

J'étais trop surprise pour parler : Malefoy était capable de s'excuser ! Ca relevait du scoop quand même.

— Tu es désolé ?, fis-je, interloquée.

— Je viens de te le dire, s'agaça-t-il, perdant patience.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait alors ? Ma bénédiction ? Je décidai de le titiller tant c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je tenais enfin l'opportunité de me venger de son détestable comportement. On ne me pendait pas par les pieds sans le regretter amèrement. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été cool en cours que j'allais le pardonner aussi facilement.

— Désolé de quoi au juste ?

Malefoy n'aurait pas eut l'air moins surpris si je lui avais annoncé que la Terre était aussi plate que ma poitrine. Il bafouilla. Malefoy _bafouillait_.

— Et bien, pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée depuis le début de l'année…

— C'est-à-dire ?

Il se massa les tempes après m'avoir lancé un regard noir, en soupirant lourdement, l'air de se demander pourquoi il insistait. A vrai dire, je me le demandai aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais lui accorder mon pardon d'un claquement de doigt ? Il pouvait rêver !

— Désolé de t'avoir mal parlé, désolé que tu aies eu l'impression que je regrettais de t'avoir sauvé la vie, désolé de t'avoir suspendue dans les airs..., débita-t-il, probablement pressé de mettre fin à cet échange.

Il avait oublié beaucoup de choses quand même. Il avait aussi cru que je n'avais fait aucun effort pour le débarrasser de Sasha, et m'avait donc indirectement mis dans le viseur de la blonde. Tout ça et l'attitude détestable qu'il avait toujours envers moi et qui m'insupportait. Sans compter que dans mon monde, il ne suffisait pas _d'être_ _désolé_ , il fallait _demander_ _pardon_.

— Donc, tu es désolé, repris-je.

J'allais défoncer sa patience. Ca ne rata pas.

— Oui, cria-t-il enfin à bout.

— Hé bien je ne te pardonne pas, lâchai-je, savourant cette petite vengeance.

— Quoi ?, s'ulcéra-t-il.

Je pris mes affaires et commençai à partir.

— Ne t'avise pas de quitter cette pièce, Weasley !, s'époumona-t-il alors.

Waouh, il avait du coffre quand même.

— Ou quoi Malefoy ? Je croyais que tu étais désolé.

Il me lança un regard noir que j'ignorai royalement.

— Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça allait être aussi facile, Malefoy ? Si tu tiens à ce que je te pardonne, prouve-le.

— Compte là-dessus, cracha-t-il, vraiment mécontent.

Je quittai le cachot sans me retourner. L'après-midi commençait très bien ! Quand j'arrivai dans la salle commune, Albus et Rachel me demandèrent où est-ce que j'étais passée. On ne pouvait donc pas vaquer à ses petites vengeances personnelles sans que quelqu'un s'en mêle dans ce château ?

— Malefoy m'a retenue. Il voulait me parler.

Rachel eût l'air très intéressé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?, demanda Albus.

— S'excuser, pouffai-je. Comme si j'allais le pardonner d'avoir été un tel goujat !

— Tu l'as envoyé balader ?, s'insurgea Albus.

— Evidemment !

Rachel approuva.

— J'aurais pas mieux fait.

Albus était livide.

— Ca va Al ?

— T'as vraiment sale caractère Rose !, s'exclama-t-il.

— J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère, ronchonnai-je.

Il me lança une œillade mécontente et baragouina à propos d'un truc qu'il allait devoir régler à cause de moi avant de quitter la Salle Commune.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?, fit Rachel.

— Aucune idée.

Le fait que Rachel soit de mon côté me rassurait quand même un minimum. Si j'avais eu un semblant de culpabilité, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Grâce à elle, je me sentais dans mon bon droit. Je n'étais pas trop inquiète quant à la réaction d'Albus : quoi que j'aie fait à ses yeux, je savais qu'il me pardonnerait et qu'il reviendrait vers moi. Nous étions trop proches pour qu'il en fût autrement.

— Bon, et si on se préparait pour cette soirée ?, suggéra Rachel.

La fête clandestine m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit, entre Malefoy qui se transformait en navet et Albus qui devenait bizarre, j'étais passée à autre chose.

— Mais on a des devoirs !, protestai-je. Et on ne doit pas partir avant plusieurs heures, ajoutai-je d'une logique imparable.

— On pourra toujours travailler demain.

— Comme si on allait être en état.

Elle se rangea à mon opinion et sortit ses manuels en boudant. N'y tenant plus, je lui demandai :

— Quoi ?

— Rien. J'espère que tu auras mal à la tête, et des courbatures, et des bleus, et la gueule de bois, et que tu te feras manger par un loup !

J'éclatai de rire.

— Tu veux bien m'aider pour le compte-rendu de potion ?, ajouta-t-elle en minaudant.

— Si t'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer.

— Oui, je sais, dit-elle, incarnant la modestie. Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ?

— Après que tu m'aie maudite ? Evidemment, j'en meurs d'envie.

— Hé, fit-elle d'un air qui se voulait menaçant, si tu me cherches je m'assois sur toi.

— Quoi ?, glapis-je.

— Excuse-moi j'ai paniqué.

Je riais tellement que j'en avais mal aux maxillaires et que des larmes perlaient à mes yeux. Elle se retint environ trois secondes, les joues gonflées d'air, avant d'exploser elle aussi. On nous regarda bizarrement, ce qui accentua notre fou rire.

Nous nous mîmes réellement au travail après ça, lisant, rédigeant, corrigeant avec application. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, je lâchai ma plume et me pris la tête entre les mains.

— Tu veux faire une pause ?

— Je me demande comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir survivre à cette année avec tout ce travail.

— On s'en sortira très bien, affirma ma meilleure amie.

— Humph.

— Il est vingt heures. J'ai des fizwizbiz dans le dortoir. On pourrait grignoter et commencer à se préparer pour ce soir.

— Ouais. Tu crois qu'Albus sera revenu pour qu'on parte tous ensemble comme c'était prévu ?

Malgré ma tentative, je n'étais pas vraiment parvenue à masquer l'inquiétude qui faisait trembler ma voix. J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille. De quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, de ça, j'étais certaine. Rachel haussa les épaules, ce qui ne me rassura pas.

— On verra bien.

Je détestais ce genre de réponses énigmatiques. J'aimais quand les choses étaient claires, limpides. Ca ne laissait pas de place aux quiproquos.

— Alors, ces fizwizbiz, ils viennent ou quoi ?

— J'arrive.

Elle s'exécuta et revint un instant après, les mains chargées de victuailles. Au même moment, Albus passait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Une pierre tomba dans mon estomac quand je le vis se diriger vers nous.

— Vous n'en avez pas marre de manger des cochonneries ?

Albus avait une façon de considérer la nourriture que je n'avais jamais comprise. Il ne mangeait que des choses qu'il prétendait « saines », dans le respect d'un certain « développement durable ». Il ne mangeait pas de sucreries non plus. Ca rendait les elfes de Poudlard complètement fou. Pour toute réponse, Rachel croqua avec vigueur dans la glace et sourit de contentement quand ses pieds s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres du sol en frémissant. Il haussa les sourcils et s'assit en face moi, là où Rachel s'était tenue un moment plus tôt.

— Rose tu veux bien me prêter tes notes ?

— Dans tes rêves, répondis-je en tirant la langue à mon cousin adoré.

Il mit une main sur sa poitrine, mimant comme si je venais de lui briser le cœur. J'avais compris qu'il ne nous parlerait pas de ce qu'il était parti faire et qu'il ne me tenait pas rigueur de ce que j'avais pu faire à ses yeux. La pierre qui était dans mon estomac s'évapora et je commençai sérieusement à envisager de passer une très bonne soirée. On s'empiffra avec Rachel sous les remarques moqueuses d'Albus un moment, avant d'aller nous préparer.

— Il vous faut vraiment une heure pour vous faire belle les filles ?, s'étonna Albus.

— Nous sommes toujours belles, Albus.

Rachel sourit énigmatiquement. La salle de bain était complètement monopolisée par Sasha qui chantait à tue-tête. Conséquence : quand elle libéra enfin la pièce – Rachel l'avait mise dehors en réalité – nous n'avions plus autant de temps que ce que nous espérions pour nous préparer. Sasha protesta en tapant contre le battant de la porte en piaillant. Mais se lassa au bout d'un moment. Quand on eût finit de se doucher, se gommer, s'hydrater, se dépoiler (comment ça ce verbe n'existe pas ?), Rachel sortit deux loups de sa valise et m'en tendit un que je m'empressai de fourrer dans ma poche (inutile de le mettre tant que nous n'étions pas sorties du château. On portait toutes les deux la même robe noire qui nous arrivait aux genoux et dont les épaules étaient dénudées. J'avais mis des collants et mes tennis blanches pour agrémenter le tout. Hors de question que je chope des ampoules si je devais ensuite crapahuter dans le parc. Rachel n'eût pas le même réflexe. Cette fille avait vraiment le goût du risque. Je prenais un long gilet noir en plus : nous étions peut-être début septembre, mais on restait en Ecosse.

Petite de nature, des talons la sublimaient sans lui donner l'allure d'une autruche sur des échasses, ses boucles blondes cascadaient harmonieusement dans son dos, ses yeux clairs étaient soulignés d'une rangée de cils noirs et épaissis par le mascara, Rachel était renversante.

— Tu es superbe, Rachel, la complimentai-je.

— Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Je me contemplai mollement dans la glace. Mes yeux marrons-verts couleur marécage brillaient d'un étrange éclat, mes cheveux bruns-roux partaient dans tous les sens, ma peau pâle était toute satinée. Mes hanches épousaient les formes de ma robe. Humph. Je n'étais pas trop mal effectivement. Je souris, satisfaite du résultat et ajoutai une touche de blush. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à me maquiller, mais le blush, c'était comme une drogue.

On s'en alla rejoindre Albus et Sasha qui nous attendaient dans la salle commune. Albus portait un costume trois pièces. Un. Costume. Trois. Pièces. Une petite voix dans ma tête hurlait « ne juge pas, ne juge pas, ne juge pas ». En vain : je jugeais. Quel adolescent de seize ans portait des costumes trois pièces ? Même pour une soirée. D'autant plus que si on se faisait prendre, ça allait être vraiment difficile à expliquer. « Bonjour je suis somnambule et je dors en costume ? » Tss. Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était très beau et que ça lui allait bien. De toute façon avec sa silhouette athlétique, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs, Albus avait tout d'un tombeur. Heureusement qu'il n'en profitait pas pour briser des cœurs.

— Prends garde à ne pas tomber Davis ! Tu tomberais de haut !, vanna James un peu plus loin, occupé à discuter avec un ami à lui dans sa promo.

Rachel lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

— Tant que je ne tombe pas sur toi Potter, je peux me remettre de n'importe quelle chute !, rétorqua-t-elle.

Malgré sa répartie, j'avais remarqué le rosissement de ses joues quand elle avait vu son partenaire de Quidditch. James aussi portait son costume et il avait fière allure. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et passa une main dans sa tignasse brune. Il faisait toujours ça. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'excitation. A cause de la fête à venir ou de la tenue de Rachel ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir le savoir.

— On y va ? lança Sasha.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à son montre _à_ _gousset_ et hocha la tête.

— C'est l'heure confirma-t-il.

Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement, poussé par mon enthousiasme grandissant. Rachel aussi arborait un immense sourire, rien de plus naturel, c'était une vraie fêtarde. Les fêtes, c'était son truc. Moi je préférais les soirées posées avec des amis. Au moins, on pouvait s'entendre parler.

Une poussée d'adrénaline s'empara de moi quand nous fûmes dans le parc, marchant rapidement – et silencieusement – pour nous rendre au Hangar à bateaux. Je dus me retenir de pousser des petits cris excités et de bondir un peu partout. Un coup d'œil vers Rachel m'apprit qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Elle me fit un immense sourire et resserra ses doigts sur ma main. Oui, on se donnait la main : vous avez déjà marché la nuit dans une étendue de pelouse vallonnée avec des talons de dix centimètres ? Non. Alors voilà, on ne juge pas.

Quand on arriva devant la porte du Hangar, on mit nos masques, et c'est Albus qui s'avança pour frapper trois coups à la porte puis attendre quatre secondes avant de dire « grenouille ». Pendant un court moment, on se sentit tous un peu stupide, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Barbara Smith, une brune hyperactive de Poufsouffle. Elle portait une robe super classe et un loup très structuré.

— Groupe 36, vous êtes pile à l'heure, marmonna-t-elle en griffonnant sur sa feuille.

Elle nous invita d'un geste à entrer et accueillit le groupe suivant. En découvrant la pièce, j'eus le souffle coupé. Une vague d'admiration pour les Poufsouffle me traversa. Les barques avaient été repoussées contre les murs et une large piste de dance prenait tout le centre de la pièce. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde (tous les Poufsouffle étaient là), et ils avaient tous un masque sur le visage. Ca ne m'empêcha pas de reconnaître la plupart des gens autour de moi : quand on côtoie les mêmes gens tous les jours pendant six ans, on finit par les reconnaître dans une foule supposai-je, même si celle-ci était masquée.

La décoration elle-même, était assez impressionnante, le plafond était illuminé par des rangées de lanterne qui luisaient faiblement, des tentures blanches habillaient les murs et des petites tables faisaient le tour de la pièce. The Atomic Sheep, le groupe de musique de Poudlard avait pris place sur une estrade et chantait les tubes du moment. Et derrière un immense bar qui prenait tout un pan de mur, j'eus la surprise de découvrir Arthur Finnigan, un garçon de Gryffondor de notre promotion.

— Je vais saluer les garçons, nous indiqua Albus, en désignant au loin Malefoy et Donovan, en grande discussion avec leur capitaine de Quidditch, Emma Brown.

Donovan semblait sortir de la couverture d'un magasine. Sasha devait penser la même chose car elle lâcha un « wow » très éloquent.

— Tu m'étonnes, confirma Rachel.

— Ils sont _hot_ !, s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ils » ? Kirkman devait avoir de la poussière dans les yeux. Malefoy était d'une banalité affligeante. Je ne commentai pas. On alla se chercher à boire et nous commençâmes à siroter doucement nos boissons au bar, en discutant avec Arthur (il y avait du Whisky Pur Feu ! Comment ils avaient fait pour en faire venir ?).

Rachel ne tenant absolument pas l'alcool, elle se mit très rapidement à sourire bêtement et à rigoler à toutes mes blagues. Je m'éloignai un instant quand je reconnus une chanson que j'adorais pour aller me déhancher. Lorsque je revins, l'alcool commençait à me tourner un peu la tête et Albus était revenu parmi nous. James débarqua, les cheveux dans tous les sens et but d'une traite un shot de je-ne-sais-quoi.

— Punaise, dit James Potter en poussant son frère accoudé au bar. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre. Allister vient encore de me draguer. Elle fait toujours ça quand elle est bourrée, c'est affreusement gênant.

— On s'en bat les boobs de tes problèmes, Potter, lâcha Rachel, complètement saoule.

— Wow, souffla Albus, les yeux écarquillés.

Il n'avait probablement jamais vu Rachel saoule. Quelle chance.

— Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, répondit James d'un ton plat.

— Y'a un problème avec mes boobs, Potter ?, s'agaça la blonde.

L'intéressé jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet du délit. Il _rougit_. Je regardai la scène comme si j'assistai à un match de ping-pong.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Potter ?, reprit Rachel, belliqueuse.

— R-Rien du t-tout, bégaya James.

— Comment ça, « rien du tout », y'a rien à regarder peut-être ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse la tête au carré, Potter ?

— Non.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

— Tes boobs.

— Exactement Potter ! Tu regardes mes boobs. Et regarde : ils applaudissent !

— Oh mon dieu, lâchai-je, à présent sérieusement gênée.

— Laisse dieu en dehors de ça, me répondit Albus en aparté.

— Tous seuls et en rythme !, poursuivit Rachel, infatigable. J'peux te jouer au clair de la lune avec mes boobs !

— Ah bon ?

A présent vraiment embarrassée par le comportement de ma meilleure amie qui bombait le torse et agitait ses lolos dans tous les sens, je demandai à Finnigan derrière le bar de me servir un truc super serré.

— Tu es sûre ?, demanda-t-il, surpris.

Il se prenait pour qui ? Mon père ?

— Oui !

Il obtempéra sans protester davantage – encore heureux, moi aussi j'étais capable de lui faire la tête au carré – et me tendit un verre d'une couleur douteuse que je vidai d'un trait. C'était dégueulasse et la tête me tourna aussitôt. Finnigan me regarda comme s'il venait d'accoucher d'un gremlins, c'est-à-dire _très_ inquiet.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû le boire aussi vite, commenta-t-il.

Je l'ignorai et décidai de me lancer sur la piste mais Malefoy choisit ce moment-là pour ramener sa fraise. Il se planta devant moi comme l'abruti congénital qu'il était et me regarda bizarrement.

— Tu bloques le passage Malefoy, dégage.

— Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'aller _danser_ ? _Toi_ ?

— Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répondis-je les poings sur les hanches.

Il ne m'avait jamais vu danser cet imbécile. Il devait être trop occupé à discuter avec Emma Brown tout à l'heure pour m'avoir vu me déhancher. Sans vouloir me vanter : je dansais super bien. Et d'ailleurs, je me sentais super bien. Euphorique même. Il me fit une pichenette et je menaçai de m'écrouler. Je tendis les bras pour conserver l'équilibre.

— T'es un vrai danger public, commenta-t-il, narquois.

— Je t'emmerde, putain !

— Bon, ça suffit.

Il me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien du tout et commença à me trimballer à travers la pièce.

— Repose-moi par terre, beuglai-je comme un animal effrayé.

Il m'ignora royalement et slaloma entre les gens avant d'ouvrir la porte du hangar et de me poser par terre. Je m'assis précipitamment et mis ma tête entre mes genoux, mes bras repliés autour de mes épaules. L'air froid me fit un bien fou et j'inspirai profondément, comme apaisée. J'avais oubliée qui était à côté de moi.

— Tu vas arrêter de faire n'importe quoi maintenant ?

Malefoy pouvait être super autoritaire quand il voulait. Ce qui était très chiant.

— Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

— Je fais mon devoir de citoyen.

— T'es même pas majeur.

Il haussa les sourcils, de toute évidence, il n'était pas prêt pour ma répartie. Pan, prend ça dans les dents, blondinet de mes deux.

— Je te hais, ajoutai-je.

Et je le pensais vraiment. Je n'avais jamais nourri de colère aussi grande pour quelqu'un.

— Oh tu sais ce qu'on dit, la haine est une forme de passion, répondit-il nonchalamment, balayant ma réplique d'un geste de la main.

Mais ça n'avait rien de nonchalant. Je fis alors une chose stupide. Très stupide. Les mots franchirent le seuil de mes lèvres sans que j'aie réfléchi à leur sens et n'aie pris la précaution de les retenir :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi méchant avec moi ?

Malefoy me regarda, sincèrement étonné.


	6. Chapitre 5 Ah La famille !

**NOTE DE CHAPITRE :**

_Tadaaa ! Pour ce chapitre : je vous recommande d'écouter Sugar par **Robin Schulz** ft **Francesco Yates.** _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi méchant avec moi ?

Malefoy me regarda, sincèrement étonné.

— Tu trouves que je suis méchant ?

— Oui.

— Je ne suis pas méchant.

— C'est aussi ce que dirait quelqu'un de méchant.

— T'es vraiment chiante dans ton genre, tu sais.

— Merci, répondis-je, vexée.

Je me levai pour m'en aller mais il me retint par le bras. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude. Une habitude dont je me serais bien passé.

— Attends, murmura-t-il.

— Fous-moi la paix, Malefoy, conclus-je sèchement.

Je me dégageai de son emprise et m'empressai de ficher le camp, ignorant ses prunelles qui me brûlaient la nuque. J'en avais plus que marre de Malefoy et de ses prétendus réflexes idiots de Prince Charmant. Je n'avais besoin de personne et encore moins de lui.

Le mal de crâne dont j'écopai le lendemain au réveil me convainquit de ne plus jamais boire de ma vie. Les filles devaient penser à peu près la même chose que moi, car la seule chose qu'on entendait dans le dortoir était des plaintes étouffés et des gémissements.

— Le vin des elfes a quelque chose de maléfique, murmura Sasha.

Rachel acquiesça, le regard éteint. J'allais prendre ma douche en rampant. La journée fut atroce. Je détestais les lendemains de soirée. J'avais des courbatures partout, d'immenses cernes s'étalaient sous mes yeux – je ressemblais à mon père ainsi, l'horreur. Marcher, parler, manger et même penser me semblaient compliqués. Tout était difficile. Je ne m'exprimais que par borborygmes. A ma grande surprise, je constatai néanmoins que j'étais l'une des rares à vivre aussi mal ce lendemain de fête.

Peut-être que les autres avaient fait moins d'excès que moi, ou bien ils étaient plus résistants. Après tout, je n'avais pas tant que ça l'habitude de faire la fête, me saouler à mort et me coucher toute habillée. Oui, parce qu'après ma dispute avec Malefoy, je ne gardais presque aucun souvenir de la soirée. Bizarrement, ça ne me préoccupait pas plus que ça. Et quand je m'étais réveillée ce matin en ayant l'impression qu'une armée de lutins s'amusait à cogner contre les parois de mon crâne, j'avais également eu la surprise de constater que j'étais encore habillée : mon loup avait imprimé d'étranges arabesques sur ma joue, j'avais encore mes chaussures et un filet de bave tâchait ma taie d'oreiller.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Malefoy semblait s'être décidé à ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité : on en revenait aux « passe-moi le sel » et « tu peux aller chercher l'infusion d'armoise ? » ce qui m'allait très bien. En cours de Potions, il continuait de m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait mais d'un ton monocorde : ça ressemblait à un monologue, on aurait dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même. C'était assez vexant d'être ignorée de la sorte, mais après tout, c'était moi qui l'avais voulu.

En revanche ceux qui ne m'ignoraient pas, et c'était bien dommage, c'était ma famille. J'avais reçu au cours de la semaine, une avalanche de lettres. Mon frère, Hugo, lui n'en avait eut que deux. Comment faisait-il pour obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait de nos parents c'était un vrai mystère qu'il refusait de partager avec moi :

— Hugo, tu veux bien me dire comment tu fais pour recevoir aussi peu de courrier ? Je n'en peux plus de lire toutes ces lettres, avais-je demandé entre deux cours, alors que je le croisais dans le couloir du sixième étage.

— Tu n'as qu'à être moins parfaite, les gens ne voudront plus de ton aide, avait-il rétorqué, complètement indifférent.

Il ne manquait pas de culot, le gamin. Du coup, je le boudais. « Etre moins parfaite », hein ? Je n'étais pas parfaite. J'étais juste très douée pour dissimuler mes bêtises. Bon d'accord, la réplique d'Hugo m'avait flattée. C'était agréable de se sentir aimée malgré tout.

 _Ma tendre Rosie,_ m'écrivait ma mère _,  
Je suis dans mon bureau et je viens d'avoir une pensée pour toi : tu étais supposée m'écrire et je n'ai toujours rien reçu. Tu sais que tu peux emprunter Azylum si jamais tu as un problème avec les hiboux de l'école.  
Je t'embrasse,  
TA MAMAN QUI T'AIME  
_

Azylum, c'était le hibou d'Hugo. J'avais jamais compris pourquoi il lui avait donné un nom aussi étrange. Dans la famille, on avait tous un animal. J'avais eu un rat, Kity, mais elle était morte l'année dernière. Ca m'avait causé tellement de peine que je refusais de prendre un autre petit compagnon. Et je savais que jamais de la vie Hugo n'accepterait que j'emprunte Azylum : cet idiot pensait que c'était moi qui avais tué Kity. Il ignorait à quel point j'adorais cet animal.

 _Coucou Rosie,  
Comment tu vas, ma fille préférée ? Pour moi, ça baigne, ou presque. On est vraiment débordé à la boutique, c'est fou comme nos produits ont du succès. L'un de nos prototypes – un genre de pâte qui peut exploser et qui fait… Peu importe, attend d'être testé. Mais nos collègues nous détestent tous et ils refusent de continuer à tester les produits. Je crois qu'ils en ont marre d'être recouvert de substances à la consistance discutable un jour sur deux.  
Je sais que ton amie Rachel Davis adore faire des farces. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui en parler et voir si elle accepterait de tester le produit ? Bien entendu, si cela lui plaît, je lui offre le premier carton. J'aurais pu en parler à James – histoire que ça ne sorte pas de la famille mais __tante Ginny m'aurait arraché les dents_ _on sait tous les deux que ton amie Rachel fait parti de la famille depuis le temps.  
Gros bisous,  
Papa_

 _PS : Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi et ne pas en parler à ta mère, ou même à ta tante, je t'en serais très reconnaissant. On sait à quel point tu es loyale. Elle n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec_ « l'utilisation d'adolescents qui doivent se concentrer sur leurs études pour faire la promotion de tes produits Ronald _» mais je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point ma clientèle est composée de tes camarades : il est tout naturel que c'est à elle que les produits plaisent avant tout !_

 _Rose,  
Je crois que ton père a l'intention de faire une bêtise. Quoi qu'il te demande : ne le fait surtout pas et continue de bien travailler à l'école et dis-le moi.  
TA MAMAN QUI T'AIME_

 _Salut Rose !  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu continues à rendre tes parents fiers – si seulement Lily pouvait travailler aussi bien que toi et arrêter de faire des fêtes en douce ! Ta mère m'a dit ce que Ronald avait l'intention de faire : ma chérie, s'il demande à James de faire quoi que ce soit d'interdit par le règlement, peux-tu m'avertir s'il-te-plaît ? Je sais qu'on peut tous compter sur toi.  
Amitiés,  
Tata Ginny_

 _Bonjour Rose,  
Merci pour ta dernière lettre. J'espère que tu te portes bien mais j'imagine que tu as reçu des messages affolés de tout le monde au sujet de ton père. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire : bon courage ! En ce qui me concerne, tout roule.  
Prend soin de toi,  
Tonton Harry_

 _PS : Tout le monde m'a demandé de te convaincre de faire « le bon choix ». Alors je t'en conjure, fais le bon choix._

 _Bonjour Rosie,  
As-tu eut l'occasion de lire l'article parut dans _Sciences Magiques _sur l'avancée de la théorie de la physique magique quantique ? C'est passionnant. J'attends ton retour.  
TA MAMAN QUI T'AIME_

 _Rosie,  
Je n'ai toujours pas reçu ta lettre de rentrée. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tout va bien.  
TA MAMAN QUI T AIME_

 _PS : je t'ai mis un colis de Chocogrenouilles, je sais que tu adores ça. Ne mange pas tout d'un coup et partages avec tes amis._

 _Rose Amanda Weasley,  
Si je n'ai pas reçu de lettres de ta part dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, je t'envoie une Beuglante qui te fera regretter d'être née.  
TA MAMAN QUI T AIME_

 _Coucou Rosie,  
Tu me manques et ta mère me rend fou, REPONDS LUI par les glandes de Merlin.  
Je t'aime,  
Papa_

Il m'avait fallu tout mon samedi pour répondre à toutes ces lettres, alors que j'aurais pu employer ma journée à faire quelque chose de bien plus productif. Rattraper mon sommeil en retard par exemple. Entre la fête clandestine et la tonne de devoirs sous laquelle je croulais, j'étais épuisée. Mais je ne tenais pas à recevoir une Beuglante de ma mère : elle pouvait être redoutable quand elle le voulait et j'avais trop de fierté pour laisser ma mère me ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard. Bonjour la crédibilité après ça pour faire respecter le règlement.

 _Bonjour Maman,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vas arrêter de me harceler (j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et des responsabilités, je ne peux pas te répondre dans la minute, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne). En fait, tout va bien pour moi, j'attendais simplement d'avoir quelque chose à te raconter. Je ne veux pas emprunter Azylum, parce qu'Hugo est trop chiant avec son piaf et il croit encore que j'ai tué Kity, comme si j'étais capable de faire une chose pareille. A part un paquet de Chocogrenouilles (bien plus gros que le tiens, désolée) et une courte lettre sur le succès de ses affaires, Papa ne m'a rien envoyé du tout, je crois que tu te fais des idées.  
J'ai lu l'article dont tu me parles, et c'était passionnant. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu parler d'une conférence à l'Observatoire magique à ce sujet qui doit avoir lieu pendant les vacances de Noël, est-ce qu'on pourra y aller ? S'il-te-plaît dis oui, ça me ferait très plaisir et je sais qu'à toi aussi, tu travailles trop.  
Ici, rien ne change, les profs nous assomment de devoirs et commencent déjà à nous bassiner à propos des ASPICS alors que c'est dans un an. Mr Gowan – c'est notre prof de Potions – nous a forcé à travailler avec de nouveaux binômes et je suis avec Scorpius Malefoy, c'est un blond prétentieux de Serpentard, tu sais, celui qui est ami avec Albus. Je ne le supporte pas mais je dois bien avouer qu'il est très fort en Potions et que j'apprends beaucoup de choses avec lui. Tu savais qu'on pouvait extraire bien plus de jus d'une fève soporifique en l'écrasant d'un couteau d'argent ? C'est fascinant.  
Je pense à toi aussi – mais pas tout le temps, hein, faut pas pousser – et j'espère que tu ne travailles pas trop. Sois gentille avec Papa, tu sais comme il a besoin de toi. Je t'embrasse,  
Rosie_

 _Coucou mon Papa préféré !  
Comment tu vas ? J'ai transmis ta lettre à Rachel et elle a eût l'air enchantée. Son sourire cachait quelque chose d'inquiétant si tu veux mon avis. Je crois qu'elle va bientôt t'envoyer un courrier. Evidemment je n'en ai pas parlé à Maman (je lui ai dit que tu m'avais envoyé un gros stock de Chocogrenouilles, alors je te conseille de le faire si jamais elle vérifie), ni à personne d'autre que Rachel. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus discret, tout le monde m'a envoyé du courrier. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai trop de devoirs et on m'a forcé à travailler avec un type insupportable, mais intelligent.  
Tu me manques aussi,  
Rosie_

 _PS : Ce n'est pas très difficile de dire que je suis ta « fille préférée », tu n'en as qu'une seule !_

Le hibou de mon père vint me voir le soir même, avec un énorme paquet entre ses serres. Il poussa un hululement mécontent et me lança un regard noir quand je détachai le colis et la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Oui, les hiboux sont parfaitement capables d'envoyer des regards noirs.

 _Coucou MA FILLE PREFEREE,  
Qui est donc cet insupportable individu avec qui on t'a forcée à travailler ? Tu es la meilleure. Tu es aussi diaboliquement intelligente. As-tu déjà pensé à travailler dans les affaires ? Tu ferais un malheur, j'en suis certain. Voici ton colis – que dis-je – TA CARGAISON de Chocogrenouilles. Si tu tombes sur la carte de Ptolémée, peux-tu me l'envoyer ? Des années que j'essaye de mettre la main sur cette fichue carte.  
Et merci d'avoir répondu à ta mère, je crois qu'elle était vraiment inquiète. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle est adorable depuis que nous avons reçu tes lettres, donc merci.  
Je t'embrasse,  
Papa_

 _PS : Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu es mon unique fille ? (JE PLAISANTE, NE REPETE SURTOUT PAS CA A TA MERE)._

J'éclatai de rire en lisant la réponse de mon père. Je pris le parchemin que je retournai et y griffonnai au dos :

 _Papa,  
Tu es dégoutant ! L'insupportable individu s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy (c'est un ami d'Albus, il est déjà venu au Terrier, tu t'en rappelles ?).  
Je t'aime quand même, bisous,  
Rosie _

_Hello Tante Ginny !  
Ne t'inquiète pas, James est très sage. Enfin, il passe toujours sa main des ses cheveux pour se donner un semblant d'allure (que s'est-il passé avec ses hormones ? Je ne le reconnais plus !) Et il continue de faire des blagues douteuses mais sinon tout va bien. Merci pour tes compliments.  
A très bientôt, baisers,  
Rosie_

 _Cher Tonton Harry,  
Je me porte bien, même si j'aimerais pouvoir recevoir moins de courrier. Est-ce que ma mère a acheté une plume à papote ? Elle est infatigable. Sinon, je crois que j'ai bel et bien fait « le bon choix ».  
Tu me manques énormément, je t'embrasse,  
Rose_

Je ne reçus aucune autre lettre les trois jours suivants. Avec Rachel nous avions dévoré les Chocogrenouilles que mon père m'avait envoyés en faisant nos devoirs. Albus s'était écarté, le nez retroussé dans une moue dégoutée. Il avait quitté la salle commune une demi-heure et était revenu en geignant « pas possible d'avoir des amis pareils ». Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre. Peut-être que Donovan et Malefoy passaient eux aussi leur temps à manger des Chocogrenouilles. Cette idée m'avait arrachée un rictus.

Le jeudi matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Thomas Davis, le frère jumeau de Rachel, s'invita à notre table, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sous le bras. De temps en temps, il venait manger parmi nous, et il apportait toujours le journal. Je m'étais toujours demandé si la façon dont Thomas Davis lisait le journal avec application, tous les jours, ne venait pas du fait qu'il ne recevait jamais de lettres d'aucun proche, comme si c'était un genre de compensation. Lorsque les parents de Rachel et Thomas avaient reçus la visite de Rubeus Hagrid, notre bien-aimé garde-chasse et professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques pour leur expliquer que leurs enfants étaient sorciers, ils avaient très mal réagis. Ni Rachel ni Thomas ne les avait revus depuis ce jour-là. En fait, depuis ils passaient leurs étés chez mon Oncle George, pour qui ils travaillaient. J'imaginais sans mal mon oncle s'attacher à des jumeaux, surtout avec l'espièglerie de Rachel. En revanche, la personnalité de Thomas était plus difficile à saisir.

Le grand blond était toujours d'un calme olympien, peu bavard. Ses yeux d'un bleu vif brillaient d'intelligence et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi sur lequel j'avais toujours eu du mal à mettre des mots. De la sagesse peut-être ? Thomas adorait sa sœur. Il la vénérait littéralement. Personne ne se serait risqué à emmerder la Gryffondor : non pas que Thomas aurait été du genre à se venger. C'est plutôt qu'il dégageait un genre d'aura. Il était magnétique en quelque sorte et tout le monde l'estimait. Personne ne voulait déplaire à Thomas Davis. Fait étrange : malgré son inexplicable popularité, Thomas n'avait qu'un seul ami, âgé d'un an de plus que lui, un certain Julian Hooper, aussi discret que lui. Rachel aimait profondément son frère, mais lui montrait différemment. Elle lui manifestait un genre de respect, presque de la déférence, comme si Thomas était son sauveur ou quelque chose comme ça. D'ailleurs, il était la seule personne que Rachel ne contredisait pas.

Les jumeaux Davis ne parlaient jamais de leurs parents. En six ans, c'était arrivé une seule fois et cette fois m'avait dissuadée – moi ainsi que n'importe quel autre élève sain d'esprit – d'aborder le sujet à vie. Dès les premiers jours, Rachel et James s'étaient détestés (tout ça était fondé sur un pur malentendu si vous voulez mon avis). Une fois, James avait provoqué Rachel en plein milieu de la Grande Salle sur le fait qu'elle ne recevait jamais aucune lettre. Et Rachel avait pété les plombs. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus en pleurant pendant un long quart d'heure avant de lui assener une gifle magistrale. Le regard que lui avait lancé Thomas juste après ça, avait fait pâlir mon cousin. Pour moi, la façon dont James s'appliquait depuis ce jour à toujours se disputer avec Rachel sans jamais, au grand jamais la faire chier sur ses parents était la preuve de son amour pour la blonde.

De temps en temps donc, Thomas venait à notre table et lisait le journal avec Rachel. On voyait bien que c'était un genre de moment privilégié qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Personne ne les dérangeait jamais dans ces moments-là, pas même James. Comme ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison (Thomas était à Serdaigle), Rachel et lui ne se voyait pas tant que ça. Ils étaient tous les deux très proches et on voyait bien qu'ils partageaient une complicité singulière, comme s'ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Il était évident qu'ils avaient vécus des choses qui les avaient rapprochés. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à Rachel. Ce n'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas là-dessus.

Bref, Thomas Davis s'était invité à notre table ce jeudi matin quand je vis la chouette de ma mère y entrer et se poser devant moi. Ca m'avait surprise parce que ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier et qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de ma mère de m'envoyer une lettre en dehors des horaires prévus à cet effet. Sa lettre n'en était pas vraiment une. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un mot. Pas même de formule de salutations ou même de traditionnels « TA MAMAN QUI T'AIME ». Jamais ma mère ne m'avait envoyé de courrier de la sorte. Mon alarme intérieure s'activa et je détachai fébrilement le petit papier blanc.

 _J'espère que tu n'as pas dit à ton père qui était ton partenaire de potion, ou bien tu risques d'avoir des ennuis._

Un sentiment de malaise fit vaciller mon estomac. Franchement, quel était le problème ? Mon père connaissait Scorpius, il l'avait déjà vu à certaines fêtes de familles, c'était un ami d'Albus, il était régulièrement au Terrier. Finalement, je me persuadai que ma mère avait du se faire des idées, elle avait toujours été obsédée par la sécurité. Mon père n'avait jamais fait preuve d'hostilité particulière envers Malefoy, ou même envers Albus. Je ne risquais rien.

Le lendemain soir, alors que je faisais ma ronde quotidienne après le couvre-feu, à côté de la tour de Gryffondor, j'eus enfin l'occasion de me venger de mon cher frère. J'avais été attirée par du bruit, comme des chuchotements, vers une salle de classe désaffectée du septième étage. Je m'avançai en silence et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Un groupe de cinq élèves, probablement des quatrièmes années était assis sur le sol, en train de comploter. Le bruit que je fis en ouvrant la porte les fit sursauter, ce qui m'amusa. Malgré la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, je reconnus instantanément Hugo, mon petit frère de deux ans mon cadet, et ma cousine du même âge, Lily. Hugo et Lily étaient aussi proches qu'Albus et moi. D'ailleurs, Lily était la sœur d'Albus.

Dommage pour lui, Hugo ne me reconnut pas tout de suite et son visage exprima un genre de crainte. Je l'imaginais bien craindre une retenue : ça mettrait nos parents très en colère. Puis finalement, au bout d'un court instant, les muscles de son visage se détendirent : il m'avait identifiée. Quatorze ans qu'on se côtoyait et il n'arrivait pas à me reconnaître dans le noir.

— C'est bon c'est ma sœur, tout ira bien, lâcha-t-il à l'intention de mes amis, sur un ton qui se voulait surement cool et nonchalant.

Cette blague.

— Tu rêves, gamin. Je te retire cinq points et trois à tes amis.

Lily fronça les sourcils marquant son mécontentement, mais contrairement à mon andouille de frère, elle eût l'intelligence de ne pas protester. Je jubilai.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Tu n'as qu'à être moins ordinaire, fis-je mesquine comme tout, en souvenir de ce qu'il avait osé me refusé la dernière fois.

Nan mais.

— Je suis ton frère ! s'indigna-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était irritant !

— Bien vu. Dix points.

— Je le dirais à Maman, commença-t-il d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

Je haussai les sourcils, dédaigneuse. Il savait très bien que jamais ma mère ne le croirait. Héhéhé, ça lui ferait les pieds, à ce sale mioche. La prochaine fois, il me filerait un coup de main. J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était pratique d'être la chouchoute de la famille. Hugo pesta et entraîna ses amis vers la tour de Gryffondor. Sage décision, morveux. En passant devant moi pour sortir, Lily me lança un regard hargneux. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Le week-end arriva à toute allure et j'en profitai pour faire mes devoirs et rattraper mon sommeil en retard. Il m'avait fallu presque deux semaines pour récupérer de la fête. Pathétique. J'avais complètement oublié le petit mot de ma mère que j'avais relayé dans un recoin de mon esprit. Malgré la chaleur qui avait régné à Londres début septembre, on arrivait à la fin du mois et les rayons de soleil s'étaient fait plus rares, remplacés par des vents glacés. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à se teinter de couleurs sombres.

Malefoy avait continué de m'ignorer et conservait la même attitude en cours de Potions, où il baragouinait tout seul, tout en me livrant de précieuses informations, que j'avais commencé à noter dans un petit carnet. Je rechignai à annoter mon manuel, ce qui aurait pourtant été plus pratique. C'était juste une question de principe : je ne pouvais pas écrire dans un livre sans avoir l'impression de commettre un crime atroce, comme un blasphème.

Et puis un jour, sans que je comprenne d'où il sortait sa subite envie de m'adresser à nouveau la parole, il lâcha, alors que nous étions au milieu de la préparation d'une potion :

— Au fait, j'imagine que tu refuses toujours de me pardonner Weasley.

Il faisait surement allusion à son attitude lors de la rentrée scolaire et aux excuses qu'il était venu me réclamer. Peut-être que son comportement était plus acceptable ces derniers jours, mais je n'appréciai pas la manière dont il cherchait à me forcer la main. Ainsi, bien que surprise par sa soudaine déclaration, je rétorquai, du tac au tac :

— Tu imagines bien.

— Dans ce cas…

Ce qui suivit se passa très vite. Malefoy ajouta un liquide verdâtre dans notre chaudron et celui-ci explosa dans un grand bruit, répandant partout une vapeur nauséabonde et des éclats d'étain. Par chance j'avais eu le réflexe de m'abriter des débris sous la paillasse au moment où le récipient éclatait.

— Tu te fous de moi Weasley, je viens de te dire qu'il ne fallait pas que tu mettes de sécrétion de Bandimon si tu ne voulais pas le faire exploser ! Tu l'as fait exprès, m'accusa-t-il brusquement, sans aucune raison.

Evidemment il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son arcade sourcilière était coupé, du sang sombre lui coulait dans les yeux lui donnant l'air un peu fou. Mr Gowan s'approcha, menaçant et je sortis de mon piètre refuge. Il allait me punir, c'était évident. Après ce que Malefoy venait de beugler, ajouté au fait que _lui_ ne s'était pas planqué, il allait obligatoirement passer pour la victime. La déflagration avait rendu tout le monde complètement hagard.

— Si tu ne me pardonnes pas, je vais m'appliquer à faire de ta vie un enfer Weasley, et cela commence dès maintenant. Au moins, avec cela, tu auras une bonne raison de me détester, chuchota-t-il rapidement à mon intention.

Mais il le sortait d'où son raisonnement à deux noises ? S'il pensait qu'il allait m'avoir avec sa duperie, il pouvait se mettre sa baguette où je pensais ! C'est-à-dire dans son œil et jusqu'au coude ! (Bah oui, à quoi vous pensiez bande d'obsédés ?) Imperceptiblement j'étais vraiment déçue de son comportement. Je pensais que nous aurions pu sinon être amis, au moins pouvoir entretenir des relations cordiales, saines, basées sur la tolérance. Mais avec son attitude de troll, il avait tout gâché.

— Tu veux la guerre Malefoy ? Tu l'auras, rétorquai-je, la colère faisant trembler ma voix.

Je _détestais_ le chantage. Je ressentis un pur élan de haine pour Malefoy. Ca faisait longtemps, tiens. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de tuer personne, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'en étais vraiment pas loin. Le regard que me lança Mr Gowan me donna envie de disparaître instantanément de la surface de la planète. Il ne m'était jamais arrivé de perdre l'estime d'un professeur.

— Tout ça c'est de ta faute Malefoy !, hurlai-je, fulminante. Je vais te tuer !

Des regards intrigués se tournèrent vers moi. Rose Weasley qui perd le contrôle, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, quand même. Je maudis la curiosité mal placée de mes camarades. Mes joues et mes oreilles me brûlaient. De colère ou de honte je n'aurais su le dire.

— Comment osez-vous proférer de telles menaces miss Weasley ? Ce comportement est indigne de vous ! Et cette explosion ? Vous aurez une retenue !

C'était la première fois de toute ma scolarité que j'étais en retenue. Mes parents allaient m'exterminer. Extenuée et complètement à bout, je bouillais tellement de colère et d'indignation que j'en tremblai. Je n'arrivai pas à le croire. C'était impossible. Pour la première fois en seize ans d'existence, j'avais perdu mon sang-froid. A cause de _Malefoy_. J'allais l'éventrer. Il me regarda avec pitié, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Je me mis à pleurer. Oui, parce que de manière inexplicable, ma colère semblait reliée à mon canal lacrymal. Conséquence de cette terrible déformation physiologique : à la moindre contrariété, je fondais en larmes. Non seulement ça me faisait perdre en crédibilité (ce qui avait le don de m'énerver encore plus) mais en plus c'était incontrôlable, un véritable cercle vicieux. Dans ces accès de faiblesses, je me détestais.

Ce connard eût un rictus méprisant. Ce fut la goute de potion qui fait déborder le chaudron. Cette fois, je me jetai sur lui toutes griffes dehors.


	7. Chapitre 6 Etre un Malefoy

**NOTE DE CHAPITRE :**

_Bonjour !_

 _Je vous recommande d'écouter My arms were always around you par **Peter Bradley Adams** pour la lecture de ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous sera fort agréable !_

* * *

Après avoir poussé Weasley dans ses retranchements (elle pouvait vraiment être terrible quand elle le voulait) j'avais enfin cessé de rêver d'elle. Trois semaines que je n'avais pas eu une seule nuit de répit, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais conscience évidemment que le problème ne venait pas directement d'elle. Après tout, elle ne savait pas que je souffrais de troubles du sommeil depuis l'enfance. Elle ignorait également qu'à cause d'elle, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Seulement moi, je le savais, et je savais aussi depuis ma quatrième année que mes rêves étaient liés à ce que je vivais _in real life_. J'avais donc décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Les conséquences avaient été dévastatrices pour la rousse : deux semaines de retenues, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et une sacrée entaille dans son égo. Oui, j'étais fier de moi. Je dormais enfin comme un bébé. Nul n'avait compris son geste. Rien de plus logique à cela puisque c'était moi qui avait mis le bazar. Personne ne lui avait donc jamais dit que le secret était de ne pas se faire prendre ? Si elle avait eu un minimum de jugeote elle aurait aisément pu éviter la situation. Quelle idée de se jeter sur moi alors que Mr Gowan était là aussi !

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à m'accuser, ce qui m'avait franchement étonné. Je trouvais cela stupide. D'un autre côté ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait la croire. Néanmoins, il me semblait qu'Albus avait quelques soupçons. Comme si la vision de sa cousine se jetant sur moi pour me faire mordre la poussière montrait qu'elle était la réelle victime. A l'évidence, j'avais joué les types incompréhensifs et les petites victimes. Je n'avais jamais été fan de toutes ces expressions familières mais on pouvait le dire : elle avait pété les plombs.

Et quel bonheur de voir Weasley perdre pied dans son petit monde parfait ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'amuserait autant. Titiller Weasley était devenu un vrai plaisir. Elle réagissait au quart de tour quand on savait s'y prendre. Une remarque sur sa prétendue intégrité, ses valeurs et elle s'enflammait. C'était encore mieux si elle était punie.

Je souris en me remémorant la scène, revoyant les traits de son visage déformés par la rage. Si j'avais eu un doute auparavant ce n'était désormais plus le cas : Weasley me haïssait. Tant mieux. La préfète de Gryffondor s'était ruée sur moi avec passion, comme si elle voulait me défigurer avec ses petites mains. Elle allait avoir besoin de plus d'armes que ses ongles pour m'estropier. Sa baguette par exemple. Et elle osait se prétendre issue d'une grande famille de sorciers.

Bon, c'était vrai, elle venait d'une grande famille de sorciers. Peut-être trop grande d'ailleurs. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que la moitié de cette école avait les Weasley pour élèves. Alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Malefoy. Moi.

Je précise pour les idiots.

Etre un Malefoy ce n'était pas seulement _être un Malefoy_. Il fallait s'en montrer digne. On me demandait toujours d'être à la hauteur. A la hauteur de quoi, je passais pas mal de temps à me le demander. Mon rang social ? La fortune des Malefoy ? Les succès de l'entreprise familiale ? Je m'efforçais de ne pas trop m'interroger là-dessus. Satisfaire les délires de mes parents était déjà un travail à plein temps. Je leur devais respect et obéissance, ma vie leur appartenait. J'avais bien compris que quand on était un Malefoy, avant de satisfaire nos désirs individuels, il fallait assouvir ceux de la famille. Ce n'était pas très difficile, j'étais d'accord avec eux la plupart du temps.

D'ailleurs, la seule fois où j'avais eu un différend avec eux, surtout avec mon père à vrai dire, c'était quand je m'étais lié d'amitié avec Albus. Avec le recul, je me rends compte à quel point c'était improbable et à quel point être ami avec le Gryffondor m'avait permis de développer mon sens critique et ma volonté d'indépendance.

Nous étions en première année, en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et j'étais arrivé en retard (je n'avais pas réussi à trouver la salle de classe). Tout le monde était déjà installé et la seule place vacante, c'était celle à côté de Potter. J'étais sur d'avoir vu un sourire amusé étirer les lèvres notre professeur, Mrs Spinnet. Elle avait d'ailleurs lâché d'un ton badin :

— Potter et Malefoy, hein ? Qui l'eût cru ?

Je ne m'étais pas attardé sur ces mots, bien trop pressé de faire mes preuves en DCFM. Avec les Potions, c'était la matière que j'attendais le plus de découvrir.

Pendant ce tout premier cours, Albus ne m'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Mais j'avais bien vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter de fréquents petits coups d'œil qui se voulaient sans doute discrets. Au bout d'un instant, franchement agacé, je lui avais demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regardait comme ça.

— Tu es fan des Canons de Chudley ?, m'avait-il demandé, sans doute en référence au badge épinglé sur ma robe.

— Non, j'épingle ce badge car j'aime l'effet du métal sur mon cœur, avais-je répondu d'un ton lugubre.

Il avait explosé de rire, nous octroyant à tous les deux la première retenue de toute notre scolarité. Mrs Spinnet avait eût l'air beaucoup moins amusée par le fou rire d'Albus, qui n'avait pas été dupe une seconde de mon sarcasme. Albus s'était révélé lui aussi être un fan des Canons. Y'avait pas à dire : le Quidditch, ça rapprochait les gens. Depuis ce jour, Albus était l'un de mes meilleurs amis, avec Luke.

Toujours en première année, quand j'avais demandé à mon père si je pouvais me rendre chez Albus pour le week-end des vacances, il avait tiqué. Pourtant je lui avais déjà parlé de lui dans mes lettres.

— Albus ?, s'était enquit mon père, curieux.

— Oui, Papa, Albus. Tu sais, mon ami de Gryffondor.

Son visage s'était éclairé.

— Ah oui, ton ami de Gryffondor. Quel est son nom de famille déjà ?

Parfois, je détestais que mon père ait une aussi bonne connaissance de la généalogie sorcière. Complètement ignorant du cataclysme qui allait se déclencher, j'avais répondu de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

— Potter. Mais on s'en fiche, non ?

Un léger doute avait fait trembler ma voix sur le dernier mot de ma question. Le visage de mon père était passé par tout un panel de couleur. D'un blanc cadavérique, à un rouge sombre, en passant par une délicate teinte verdâtre. Vous avez déjà vu un Malefoy rougir de colère ? Nous sommes plutôt bien fait dans la famille, mais pour le coup c'est vraiment ignoble comme spectacle. On aurait dit une glace fraise-vanille qui se serait apprêtée à prendre feu. Il avait finalement marqué un silence incroyablement long que je n'avais pas osé interrompre, avant de lâcher d'un ton fatigué :

— Tu peux y aller.

Depuis j'avais appris à ne pas parler « d'Albus » à mon père. Aux yeux de ma famille, Albus était « mon ami de Gryffondor ».

Il y avait eut un incident pourtant une fois, lorsque j'avais voulu inviter Albus. Jamais je n'avais vu mon père autant en colère.

— Aucun Potter ne remettra les pieds dans ce manoir, je te le garantis ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, Scorpius ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Tu baiseras une Weasley ?!

Ma mère avait hoqueté de stupeur et d'indignation.

— Drago, ne parle pas comme ça !

Je m'étais insurgé à mon tour.

— Et moi, Papa, je n'ai rien fait pour toi peut-être ?!

Il m'avait dévisagé. Je n'avais jamais élevé la voix contre lui avant ça. J'en avais tremblé de colère et pendant un instant j'avais bien cru que mon père allait me gifler. Mais finalement il avait juste posé brutalement son verre sur la table, s'était levé et avait tourné les talons.

Ma mère m'avait adressé un regard sévère que j'avais interprété comme « tu dépasses les bornes, Scorpius ». La décevoir m'avait porté un coup un cœur.

J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais un bon fils. J'étais bien élevé, poli, respectueux. Je faisais ce que mes parents me demandaient – certain auraient été surpris de voir jusqu'où j'allais pour les satisfaire. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'ils étaient mes parents que je faisais ce qu'ils me demandaient sans poser de question. J'adorais ma famille. Après tout ce que mon père avait traversé durant la guerre, j'avais un immense respect pour lui. Il m'avait tout raconté avant que j'entre à Poudlard et nous n'en avions jamais reparlé depuis. J'étais admiratif de sa manière de remonter la pente et de rester digne en toutes circonstances.

Mon père était plein de ressources. Il s'était échiné, bataillant contre de nombreux obstacles mais était parvenu à laver notre nom, à remettre sur pied notre patrimoine, notre richesse. C'était un homme très intelligent dont les affaires étaient fructueuses et j'étais fier d'être son fils. Mon père avait rarement du temps pour moi car il travaillait trop pour ça. Mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour m'écrire une lettre par semaine, et jouer au Quidditch avec moi pendant les vacances. Je ne l'aurais reconnu pour rien au monde, mais je chérissais ces moments et je savais que lui aussi.

Ma mère était complètement différente. En société elle était plutôt douce, voire effacée. J'avais appris récemment qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'un masque qu'elle se forgeait pour faciliter les affaires de mon père. Elle était très bonne actrice, surtout si elle devait jouer la carte de l'indifférence et de l'impassibilité. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait devenir aussi expressive qu'une porte de prison. J'admirais cette capacité et l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les autres. Mais au manoir, c'était une vraie tigresse. Mon père et moi avions plutôt intérêt à nous tenir à carreaux si on ne voulait pas avoir affaire à elle. Ma mère était très aimante et avait toujours été là pour moi. Elle adorait cuisiner pour mon père et moi, et d'ailleurs je ne connaissais pas meilleure cuisinière qu'elle. Elle m'avait appris à lire, écrire, compter et n'hésitait pas à s'asseoir avec moi pendant des heures pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs de vacances. Cela faisait toujours râler mon père parce qu'il persistait à engager un précepteur pour moi que je continuais d'ignorer.

Mon père et moi on se ressemblait énormément et pas seulement physiquement. On adorait le Quidditch, nous avions la même voix traînante, le même cynisme, on adorait se liguer ensemble contre ma mère quand elle voulait nous faire manger ses affreux cookies au miel (les pâtisseries était la seule chose qu'elle était incapable de cuisiner). Nous étions aussi tenaces l'un que l'autre, intransigeants et intelligents. Contrairement à mon père, je n'avais pas autant de préjugés que lui, ou pire que mon grand-père Lucius. Mon grand-père m'idolâtrait et je l'aimais aussi, mais il ne fallait pas que je parle politique avec lui, où bien il devenait vite insupportable, _idem_ avec ma grand-mère Cissi. _Cf_ mon amitié avec Albus, pour laquelle ils n'étaient au courant de rien et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Mes grands-parents paternels détestaient cordialement les Potter.

Je n'avais pas le même problème avec mes grands-parents maternels puisqu'ils étaient morts avant ma naissance dans des circonstances obscures. Il ne restait à ma mère que sa grande-sœur, ma tante Daphnée donc qui traînait toujours avec son amie Pansy, que je haïssais cordialement. Je prenais toujours un malin plaisir à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cette ignoble femme. Ma haine avait ses raisons, je détestais cette femme parce qu'elle n'avait aucune dignité (un comble pour des personnes de notre rang !) et aussi parce qu'elle draguait toujours mon père sans la moindre classe. Immonde. La première fois que j'avais voulu lui faire une crasse, mon père m'avait surpris la main dans le sac. J'avais cru ma dernière heure arrivée et en réalité, il avait juste explosé de rire, m'avait fait un clin d'œil et était reparti en faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu. Je n'en avais pas cru ma chance. Si ça avait été ma mère, nul doute que j'aurais été puni à vie.

Je différais de ma famille de par mes humeurs taquines, mon inclinaison à faire des farces, ma propension à aller en retenue comme si j'allais effectuer une promenade de santé. Mon sens de l'amitié aussi (jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de critiquer Luke ou Albus dans leur dos par exemple). Et puis il y avait cette rumeur à mon sujet. C'était Weasley qui m'en avait parlé la toute première fois, lors de mon premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Celle qui osait prétendre que j'étais le fils de Voldemort.

Les gens étaient vraiment des crétins pour inventer des trucs pareils et ensuite, pour y croire. J'en étais là de mes réflexions sur le monde, la vie, les gens quand la main floue de Luke remua devant mon regard pensif. Je clignai des paupières et me tournai vers mon ami, sourcils froncés.

— T'es dans la lune, Scorpius ?

— Humph.

Mon sommeil avait été tellement profond, j'avais beaucoup de mal à émerger. Je n'étais pas vraiment du matin.

— Hello tout le monde !, s'écria joyeusement Albus en s'installant en face de moi.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il faudrait instaurer un périmètre de sécurité autour des gens enjoués dès le petit matin.

— Ca ne va pas Scorpius ?, s'enquit gentiment Albus.

Je devais faire une tête bizarre. Pour ce que j'en savais. Le matin, j'évitais les miroirs, autrement j'arrivais en retard. Bah oui, la beauté, ça a quelque chose de captivant. A côté de moi, Luke lui fit signe de ne pas poser de question en posant son index sur sa bouche. Albus fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot. Je replongeai dans mes pensées cotonneuses quand Weasley s'assit à côté d'Albus, un grand sourire vissé sur le visage. Ils avaient englouti un clown pour être aussi joyeux ou quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?, attaquai-je Weasley.

En six ans elle n'avait jamais été invitée à prendre son petit-déjeuner à la table des Serpentard. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais con, avec un air un peu choqué. Je n'avais pas remarqué les sourires en coin d'Albus et de Luke.

— Scorpius, c'est nous qui sommes à la table des Gryffondor, m'informa Luke d'un air taquin.

Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire confirma ses dires. Ah merde. Putain le con. Weasley eût le culot d'émettre un sourire goguenard. J'eus envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans son assiette et j'allais m'exécuter quand des centaines de hiboux entrèrent de la Grande Salle, à grand renfort de piaillement. C'était l'heure du courrier.

Mon hibou, Andromède, me cherchait à la table des Serpentard. Quel imbécile. Je sifflai pour attirer son attention. Il me repéra enfin et lâcha un gros colis dans mon assiette encore pleine de sauce avant de repartir. Ma mère m'avait envoyé une cargaison de petits pâtés. Un élan de gratitude me traversa. Ma mère était géniale. Weasley avait reçu une longue lettre et en la lisant, son visage se rembrunit. Quand elle eût finit de lire, elle me lança un regard foudroyant. Je l'ignorai et attaquai la dégustation de mes petits pâtés.

Je savourai ma dernière bouchée lorsque Kirkman arriva à notre niveau et s'installa à côté de Weasley. L'insupportable blonde me lança un sourire éblouissant. Il brillait tellement que j'en avais mal aux yeux.

— Vous croyez qu'on peut devenir gay en fréquentant des bars gays ?, lâcha Kirkman en guise de bonjour.

Décidément les associations d'idées dans le cerveau de cette fille suivaient un cheminement bien particulier. Sa question en plus d'être particulièrement idiote était aussi malvenue qu'un cheveu sur la soupe. Weasley se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main, affligée. Je devais bien avouer que pour une fois, j'avais bien du mal à me retenir de l'imiter.

— Toi t'es vraiment conne dans ton genre, lâcha Luke à mes côtés, dédaigneux.

Kirkman lui lança un regard outré et voyant que personne ne la soutenait dans sa prétendue requête intellectuelle, s'enfonça dans un silence vexé. Albus ne fit aucun commentaire. Bien que surpris par la réponse de Luke et surtout par son attitude méprisante – car il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de traiter les idiots avec mépris – je ne montrai aucune marque d'étonnement. Il fallait que je sois impassible.

Seulement Kirkman dut voir dans mon indifférence une forme de compassion, car elle me supplia du regard. Un regard très difficile à soutenir.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Kirkman, lançai-je méchamment.

C'était épuisant d'être méchant pour décourager les gens.

— Et pourquoi elle ne devrait pas te regarder comme ça Malefoy ? T'es trop bien pour elle, c'est ça ?, m'attaqua Weasley.

Mais de quoi elle se mêlait la rouquine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante !

— Je t'ai sonné Weasley ?, rétorquai-je.

— Tu pollues mon espace vital, Malefoy !, protesta-t-elle, scandalisée.

— Ah tu ne manques pas d'air, tiens. Comme si tu avais trouvé pertinente la question de ton amie ! Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite, Weasley, répliquai-je.

— Sasha n'est pas mon amie !

L'intéressée rougit de honte, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais en train d'énerver Weasley, et j'en tirais une profonde satisfaction.

— Comme si ça changeait quelque chose, dans tous les cas, je m'en balance !

Un rouquin qui ressemblait à Weasley en plus jeune intervint.

— Parfois, Rose, tu réagis comme une gamine, avait lâché Weasley frère.

Hugo qu'il s'appelait, si mes souvenirs étaient corrects, et ils l'étaient toujours. Je n'en revenais pas que le petit frère m'aidait à tailler la sœur. Décidément, ces Weasley n'avaient aucun honneur, aucune valeur, aucun sens de la famille et c'était tant mieux pour moi.

— Continues comme ça, et je te retire un point, menaça sa sœur.

— Et pour quel motif ?, répondit Weasley frère d'un ton insolent.

— Insubordination.

A la place de Weasley sœur j'aurais giflé son godelureau* de frère. Mais c'était bien plus marrant d'embêter la sœur.

— Tu fais honte au corps des préfets, lâchai-je alors.

Weasley sœur rougit alors que son frère arborait une mine triomphante. Son expression stupéfaite et énervée valait vraiment le détour. Je m'en délectai quand Albus brisa ma rêverie.

— Vous n'en avez pas marre de tous vous chamailler ?

— Tu casses l'ambiance, Albus, plaisanta Luke.

Si Albus venait de casser l'ambiance, Luke, lui, venait de la pulvériser.

— Sérieusement, reprit Albus en ignorant la remarque de Luke. Vous ne pensez jamais à quel point gérer vos petits conflits peut être pénibles pour moi ? Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de vous entendre ?

Weasley se tortilla sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me lancer un regard noir. Je ne ressentais bizarrement aucune culpabilité. Oui, je faisais la misère à Weasley, et oui j'aimais ça. Si Albus n'appréciait pas, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais essayé d'importuner sa cousine.

— Oui, on pourrait, mais ça ne marcherait jamais, déclarai-je, d'une logique imparable.

— Tu fais vraiment preuve de mauvaise volonté, Scorpius, râla-t-il.

— Et toi de mauvaise foi, Albus. Si nous on peut accepter que tu sois ami avec ta cousine, tu devrais être capable d'accepter qu'on ne l'apprécie pas.

— Alors ignorez-vous par Merlin ! C'est insupportable toutes ces piques et cette incessante guerre froide, j'ai l'impression de retourner en première année, s'énerva-t-il.

— Ca non plus, ça ne va pas être possible Albus. Malefoy aime trop faire souffrir les autres…, intervint Weasley.

— …Et Weasley aime trop se venger, la coupai-je.

Albus nous lança un regard furieux et déçu. Il rapporta son attention sur Luke.

— Toi aussi, tu penses la même chose ?

Luke leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

— Moi je milite pour la paix et l'amour en ce monde. Pour la fin des hypocrites, pour la mort des idées intolérantes, pour une parfaite entente entre sorciers et moldus, pour…

— D'accord !, l'interrompit brusquement Albus.

Ce que je comprenais parfaitement : une fois lancé dans son discours de pacifiste suisse, Luke pouvait parler pendant des heures de trucs très assommants sur la paix internationale. Moi, j'aimais bien quand il y avait du sang et des larmes. Les conflits, c'était mon truc.

— Mais c'est vrai que Scorpius s'acharne souvent sur Granger-Weasley, fit Luke d'un air docte.

Le visage de l'affreuse rouquine s'éclaira d'un grand rictus. Albus paraissait soulagé.

— Tu n'es qu'un traître, Luke, marmonnai-je, boudeur.

— Reconnais que depuis le cours de Potions, tu lui en mets plein la tronche et que c'est assez injuste, continua Luke.

Est-ce que mon meilleur ami s'était décidé à me tailler au profit de ma nouvelle ennemie ? Peut-être que « je lui en mettais plein la tronche » mais en attendant, depuis que je m'en prenais à Weasley, que j'enflammais ses cheveux, que je lui lançais des maléfices de Bloque-Jambes dans les couloirs et évidemment depuis que je m'arrangeais pour que des chaudrons lui explosent au visage et qu'elle soit punie pour ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, _moi, je dormais_.

— Tu ne pourrais pas te retenir un peu Scorpius ?, me réprimanda Albus.

Hors contexte, cette question pouvait avoir mille sens différents. Je m'efforçais de rester impassible et de ne pas ricaner.

— Non, soupirai-je d'un ton traînant.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes Scorpius ?, me demanda finalement Luke.

Ca c'était une vraie question et à voir le visage de Weasley, elle était vraiment intéressée par la réponse. Et il y avait plein de réponses qui auraient fait l'affaire : « du plaisir », « une joie immense », « des réponses à mes questions existentielles », « un sommeil de qualité ». Bref j'aurais pu inventer plein de mensonges (ou plutôt de demi-vérité comme j'aime les appeler) qui auraient très bien fait l'affaire. Au lieu de quoi, je lâchai un mensonge bien pitoyable :

— Rien du tout.

Je quittai la table sur cette réponse, bizarrement pressé d'aller en cours de Divination, en me demandant pourquoi diable je venais de mentir à mes meilleurs amis. Parce que je savais très bien pourquoi je m'acharnais sur Weasley. La vérité, c'était que Weasley était devenue une de ces personnes. Vous savez, le genre de personne qu'on adore détester.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, il y eut un épisode qui me fit complètement revoir ma perception de Weasley. C'était quasiment la fin de la récréation, et je grignotais tranquillement une pomme en dessous d'une arcade de la cour carrée quand Weasley débarqua, les yeux rouges, les cheveux en vrac, l'air bouleversée. Passé son apparente surprise de me trouver là, elle m'agressa directement.

— Merde, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Je compris immédiatement que j'étais le « ça » en question mais j'étais trop ahuri pour y faire attention à ce moment-là. Un autre détail avait attiré mon attention. Les yeux de Weasley brillaient étrangement.

— Est-ce que tu pleures ?, demandai-je, incrédule.

* * *

 **NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

_* **Godelureau** : jeune homme qui fait le galant auprès de la gent féminine. D'après Google, équivalent littéraire de morveux._

 _Laisser une review cinq fois par jour permet de vivre longtemps ! :)_


	8. Chapitre 7 Face à face

**NOTE DE CHAPITRE :**

_Bonjour !_

 _Pour ce chapitre, je vous suggère d'écouter en boucle Way Down We Go, de **Kaleo**._

* * *

Je me relevai d'un coup dans mon lit, un inquiétant filet de sueur roulant le long de ma nuque. Non non non c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Pourtant, l'humidité entre mes jambes, sous mes fesses et mes crampes dans mon bas-ventre étaient bel et bien là et m'avaient réveillées. Peut-être que je n'avais fait qu'un cauchemar et qu'il ne s'agissait là que de transpiration ? Je n'avais même pas encore glissé un doigt dans ma culotte que je savais que c'était faux. Et quand je vis à la lueur de l'aube mon index ensanglanté, confirmant mes pires craintes, je lâchai un râle plaintif.

J'avais mes règles. Priant pour ne pas voir mon linge tout tâché de sang, je me précipitai hors de mon lit, ouvrant d'un geste brusque les rideaux de mon baldaquin, sans me préoccuper ou non du sommeil de mes camarades. De toute façon, elles dormaient trop. Un large cercle rouge s'étalait au milieu de mon drap. On aurait dit un drapeau japonais. J'arrachai avec colère l'objet du délit, projetant avec hargne mes couvertures sur le sol. Protégé par une alèse, le matelas n'avait – heureusement – rien.

— Rose ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?, me demanda Rachel d'une voix engourdie de sommeil, à moitié relevée dans son lit.

Je me retins de justesse de lui hurler dessus qu'il m'arrivait que j'étais une fille et que ça me faisait bien chier, que j'avais mal et que j'avais une scène de crime à nettoyer. Au lieu de quoi, je répondis calmement, prenant sur moi ma colère que je savais plutôt illégitime.

— J'ai mes règles.

Une lueur de compréhension alluma son regard et elle se releva d'un coup, balançant ses pieds hors de son lit. Ses yeux se dirigèrent naturellement vers mes fesses, et constatant l'ampleur des dégâts – je pouvais sentir mon pyjama me coller désagréablement l'arrière train – elle eût une moue compatissante.

— Vas te changer, je vais envoyer tes draps aux elfes.

Je lâchai un long soupir de reconnaissance et me précipitai vers la salle de bain. Rachel était la meilleure amie du monde. Je jetai directement mon bas de pyjama et ma culotte sous la douche avec moi pour les rincer – à l'eau froide, sinon il reste de traces. J'avais super mal au ventre, et le jet d'eau chaude que je me passai sur le ventre ne calma pas vraiment la douleur. J'avais toujours eut des règles très douloureuses (je prenais même des potions pour ça) et surtout très abondantes. Un carnage. Je laissai mes vêtements souillés dans le bac à linge sale, au bon soin des elfes et enfilai mon bas de survêtement complètement effiloché spécial règles. Quand je rejoignis le dortoir, mes draps étaient changés et Rachel s'était rendormie.

Trop angoissée à l'idée de tâcher à nouveau mes draps et complètement paralysée par la douleur je ne parvins pas à m'assoupir. Je fus donc fatiguée, irritée et courbaturée lorsque le réveil de notre dortoir sonna. Ma journée commençait très mal.

— Un Acceptable, Miss Weasley. Vous m'avez habitué à mieux, il va falloir faire mieux que ça si vous tenez à obtenir des ASPICS convenables.

Je récupérai la copie que me tendait cet affreux professeur de Sortilèges – mon premier cours du jour – et fusillai le parchemin des yeux. J'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied tout le week-end sur ce devoir. J'étais sûre que Mr Kay m'avait saquée. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et d'où il se permettait de dire que je l'avais habitué à mieux ? C'était le premier devoir que je rendais à ce prof. Je le détestais.

A la fin du cours, je courus à la bibliothèque, bien décidée à vérifier chacune de mes réponses. Mon devoir méritait bien plus qu'un lamentable Acceptable et j'étais bien déterminée à le prouver à ce troll. Je ne mis pas longtemps à remettre la main sur le livre que j'avais utilisé pour mon devoir. Je m'installai à une table juste à côté et m'attaquai immédiatement à ce problème de taille. Alors que j'étais plongée dans mon ouvrage, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je l'ignorai. Le raclement recommença et lorsque je levai la tête, décidée à faire comprendre à l'imbécile que s'il avait des problèmes de gorge, il ferait mieux de prendre un sirop contre la toux au lieu d'emmerder les travailleurs, je reconnus mon interlocuteur et mes protestations moururent dans ma gorge.

Tout se passa très rapidement. Mon cœur tomba dans mes chaussettes, chargé de plomb avant de revenir super vite à sa place et de se mettre à battre frénétiquement dans ma cage thoracique. Il finit par s'arrêter brusquement avant de reprendre une cadence normale. Ben Saddler s'était assis en face de moi. Ben. Saddler. BEN. SADDLER. Ou plutôt, _l'affreux_ Ben Saddler comme j'aimais à l'appeler dans ma tête. Je pouvais sentir mes oreilles s'échauffer de fureur.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Ben avait réussi en quelques mois ce que personne d'autre n'avait jamais réussi à me faire dans toute une vie. L'année dernière, Ben et moi étions encore des amis. De très bons amis même. On avait même l'habitude de travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il se servait de moi pour mettre Rachel dans son lit. Il n'avait pas trop aimé que je m'en rende compte, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Quand je l'avais envoyé balader, parce que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser manipuler pour blesser mes amies, il m'avait dit des horreurs, profitant du fait que je m'étais confiée à lui pour me faire le plus de mal possible. Et même si j'avais tout fait pour garder la face, j'avais beaucoup pleuré.

Ce type était affreux et ses mots étaient gravés au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. « De toute façon, _Rosie chérie_ , t'as aucune personnalité. Les seuls trucs bien chez toi, tu les as pris aux autres. T'es cool parce que tu traînes avec Davis, t'es populaire parce que t'es la cousine des Potter, t'es cultivée parce que t'es la fille de la Ministre, et tu ressembles trop à ton père avec tes cheveux roux et tes yeux bleus. Mais sans eux, tu ne vaux rien, sans eux, tu ressembles à rien. Je me demande comment tu as pu croire que je voulais traîner avec _toi_. »

— Alors, Rosie chérie, on travaille dur ?, me demanda Ben, un air faussement intéressé vissé sur face d'hypocrite de merde.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Saddler ?, rétorquai-je d'un ton cassant.

— Oula ! Faut pas t'énerver comme ça Rosie…

— Réponds-moi.

Il poussa un long soupir sans doute très travaillé.

— Ah Rosie, je déplore le temps où nous étions amis…

— C'est bien, continue de déplorer.

Je replongeai le nez dans mon bouquin, bien décidée à l'ignorer. Mais j'étais trop énervée et lui bien trop buté pour me laisser tranquille. Quand Ben avait un truc en tête, il ne le lâchait pas. L'année dernière, après que je l'ai envoyé paître, il m'avait harcelée toute l'année, jusqu'à ce que Rachel et James unissent leur force pour l'humilier en public. Ca l'avait calmé.

— Tu voudrais bien me rendre un service, Rosie ?

— Non.

Une lueur mauvaise alluma son regard. Je sus qu'il allait dire un truc horrible avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

— De toute façon, Rosie, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de toi. J'ai juste besoin de ta mère. Mais tu devais t'en douter non ? Puisque tu n'es rien sans elle. La seule chose que tu fais mieux qu'elle, c'est être encore plus stupide. Quoiqu'il en soit, la seule fois où tu as réussi à te rendre intéressante, c'était quand tu traînais avec moi.

Je me levai d'un geste brusque et lui lançai le regard le plus noir dont j'étais capable.

— Tu es tombé bien bas, Ben !

— Oh ? Tu as recommencé à m'appeler par mon prénom, comme c'est gentil !

Je ramassai mes affaires dans des gestes saccadés, pressée de foutre le camp. Ben m'observait en riant à gorge déployée, se félicitant surement de m'avoir, une nouvelle fois, blessée de la sorte. Que faisait donc cette maudite bibliothécaire ?

Lorsque je sortis enfin de la bibliothèque, je m'autorisai enfin à fondre en larmes. De gros sanglots roulèrent le long de ma trachée, me donnant l'impression de suffoquer, comme si une grosse boule était coincée dans ma gorge. J'essuyai mes joues dans un geste rageur. Il était l'heure pour moi d'aller en Métamorphose et c'est donc tout naturellement que j'arrivai dans la cour carrée. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je reconnus, nonchalamment assis sous une arcade en train de croquer dans une pomme bien verte, nul autre que Scorpius Malefoy.

— Merde, il ne manquait plus que ça, lâchai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par mes larmes.

Malefoy me lança un regard étrange, entre la curiosité et une forme de retenue sur laquelle je ne parvins pas à mettre de mots.

— Est-ce que tu pleures ?, demanda-t-il incrédule.

La honte ! Scorpius Malefoy venait de remarquer que je chialais comme une idiote pour une raison idiote. Voilà qui parachevait le bilan de ce début de journée bien merdique en beauté.

— Non.

Ma gorge nouée m'avait trahie. Je faisais une piètre menteuse.

— Si tu pleures !

Son ton sonnait comme une accusation.

— Lâche l'affaire Scorpius, d'accord.

Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais je venais de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois.

— Hors de question, dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures, ordonna-t-il, catégorique.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

Je répondis sans réfléchir.

— Tu vas te moquer de moi.

— Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que je pense Weasley ?

— Je ne suis juste pas disposée à supporter ta moue suffisante.

— Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures, je te promets de ne pas me moquer.

Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Pourtant, j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui serait franc, même si la vérité était moche. Et même si Malefoy avait beaucoup de défauts, j'étais certaine qu'il serait franc.

— Ce n'est pas important.

— Ca doit bien l'être un minimum si ça te met dans cet état.

Je le jaugeai du regard. Etait-il digne de confiance ? Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de ce très mauvais début de journée, ou bien parce qu'il était la première personne à qui je parlais après l'incident ou bien même en raison de mon instabilité émotionnelle du moment, mais je décidais de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

— Ben Saddler m'a dit que je n'étais rien d'autre que la pâle copie de ma mère, en plus ignorante. Il a aussi ajouté que j'étais quelconque et que le seul moment où les gens s'étaient intéressés à moi, c'était quand je le fréquentais. Vas-y tu peux rire, maintenant.

— Je ne rigolerais pas.

Autant de gentillesse de la part du Serpentard, c'était surprenant. Est-ce qu'Albus lui avait raconté ce que Saddler m'avait fait malgré sa promesse de ne rien répéter ?

— Merci.

— Mais tu ne devrais pas accorder la moindre importance à ce que dit Saddler.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

Après tout, avant de devenir cet horrible personnage, Ben Saddler avait été _mon_ _ami_.

— Et bien, tout d'abord, parce qu'il ressemble à un lamantin atteint de dragoncelle et aussi parce que je suis à peu près certain qu'il n'a eut que trois BUSE, ce qui ne fait pas vraiment de lui une lumière.

Je rigolai.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas tant parce que c'est lui qui a dit ça – même si ça compte – que ce qu'il a dit. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est... Ma mère est ministre de la Magie. C'est difficile d'être sa fille. Quoi que je fasse, je suis toujours _toujours_ comparée à elle. Et je sais qu'elle a accompli des choses incroyables : je la respecte et je l'admire pour ça. Mais parfois je voudrais juste qu'on me juge juste pour... moi, celle que je suis vraiment. Les gens ne retiennent que cette partie là. Et je sais que je ne suis pas désirable pour quiconque d'autre qu'un rat de bibliothèque, quelqu'un comme moi, ajoutai-je embarrassée en désignant mon physique affligeant d'un geste de la main.

— Tu ne devrais pas accorder d'importance à ce genre de propos.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— Bien sur que si. Je te rappelle que pour la moitié de cette école – et je parle évidemment de la partie dont le quotient intellectuel est négatif – je suis le fils de Voldemort.

— Ca ne remet pas en question ni tes capacités intellectuelles, ni ton physique.

— Je suis tellement parfait ! Il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent quelque chose pour se rassurer.

Malgré moi, j'explosai de rire. J'aurai voulu avoir son assurance.

— Plus sérieusement, reprit-il, ne laisse pas ce genre de critiques t'atteindre. Tout le monde dans ce château, y compris cet idiot de Ben Saddler, sait que tu es une brillante sorcière.

— Tu as oublié de parler de mon physique ingrat.

— Parce que je ne t'ai jamais regardée comme une personne désirable.

— Parce que je ne le suis pas, de toute évidence, dis-je avec amertume.

— Non, parce que tu es la cousine de mon meilleur ami et qu'il m'arrachera la tête si j'envisageai de penser à toi de cette manière, dit Malefoy en roulant des yeux.

— Il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant.

— Quoi ?, lâcha-t-il, complètement incrédule.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur son étonnement et repris l'air de rien.

— Est-ce que tu peux faire, l'espace d'une seconde, comme si j'étais simplement Rose et non pas, Rose-la-progéniture-de-la-ministre ou bien Rose-la-bonne-élève ou encore Rose-la-cousine-d'Albus ? Je voudrais juste savoir à quoi je ressemble sans toutes ces étiquettes.

Malefoy sembla peser mentalement le pour et le contre.

— OK, regarde-moi, se décida-t-il.

J'obéis et rivais mes yeux aux siens. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait d'un fait reconnu par toute la population féminine de Poudlard (et qui donc ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde), mais Malefoy était vraiment beau. Son regard était toujours intense et il arborait souvent la même expression indéchiffrable qui lui conférait cette aura de mystère que les filles affectionnaient tant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses prunelles semblables à Mercure soulignées par d'étonnants longs cils noirs, ou bien à cause de la pâleur de sa peau, voir de sa silhouette athlétique et de ses cheveux blancs qui encadraient parfaitement son visage comme celui d'un mannequin pour une publicité de parfum ; ce qui était certain, c'est que Malefoy n'était pas du genre à laisser indifférent. Plus je le détaillai, plus je prenais la mesure de cette surprenante réalité : je pouvais sentir mes joues irradier comme deux petits soleils, comme toujours lorsque j'étais embarrassée. Et le regard que Malefoy portait sur moi me mettait définitivement mal à l'aise.

Il semblait prendre très au sérieux ma demande et n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis. Je ne savais pas ce que Malefoy voyait mais j'étais à peu près certaine que s'il continuait de me regarder comme ça, ses yeux allaient avaler les miens. Ne pouvant plus supporter la tension que son regard ancrait dans le mien et qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir le ventre en feu et les jambes chargées de plomb, je finis par détourner le regard, au terme d'un immense effort.

Mais il ne sembla pas être de cet avis, puisqu'il se leva de l'arcade sur laquelle il était assis depuis tout à l'heure et emprisonna aussitôt mon menton entre ses longs doigts froid, et dans un mouvement doux mais ferme, me força à le regarder à nouveau.

— J'ai dis regarde-moi.

— Ca fait dix minutes que tu me dévisages sans rien dire. C'est angoissant.

— Tu ne réalises pas comme c'est difficile de détourner le regard une fois qu'on te regarde vraiment, Weasley.

Sa phrase déclencha un frisson dans l'incendie de mon ventre, je vis ses yeux descendre sur mes lèvres et dans la seconde qui suivait, Scorpius Malefoy m'embrassa.

Ce qui n'aurait du être qu'un simple baiser entre un garçon et une fille prit brusquement des proportions beaucoup plus intenses. Nous n'étions pas prêts pour ça, personne ne pouvait s'attendre à une chose pareille. C'était comme si, soudainement, ma bouche était soudée à la sienne, nos souffles devinrent erratiques, pressant. Le désir bouillonnait dans mon bas-ventre alors qu'il fourrageait sa main dans mes cheveux et que je me rapprochai encore de lui, nouant mes mains autour de sa nuque. Je crus mourir d'envie, écrasée par la chaleur qui s'était emparée de mon corps tout entier quand il fit glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. D'un mouvement langoureux, sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche, léchant la mienne avec avidité. Ses mains descendirent vers mes hanches, quittant mon visage et effleurant mes seins, laissant courir sur ma peau un sillon enflammé. Il agrippa mes fesses fermement, pour me rapprocher encore de lui, j'en frémissais. Ses dents effleurèrent soudain ma bouche et un gémissement m'échappa. Je sentis mes oreilles chauffer. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et mordilla franchement celles-ci. Un pur râle de plaisir sortit de ma gorge. Je n'avais qu'un seul souhait : qu'il se fonde dans mon corps. Je rêvais de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Mais tout à coup, Malefoy s'éloigna, mettant fin à ce baiser trop ardent, trop surprenant, trop tout. Nous avions tous les deux le souffle court.

— Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

Sa déclaration, brutale, me vexa. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si adorable puis la seconde d'après, se comporter comme le dernier des connards ?

— Et pourquoi ça ?, aboyai-je.

J'étais déterminée à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il venait de se passer quelque chose entre nous et il était hors de question qu'il se casse sans plus d'explications. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se produire. Est-ce que ça lui avait fait le même effet qu'à moi ? Parce qu'il n'était pas normal que j'ai pu prendre une telle claque au figuré sans que lui ne me l'ai donnée : c'était comme si nos corps s'étaient reconnus. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir inventé ça.

— Parce qu'on ne peut pas reprendre ce qui a été fait.

— Tu voudrais reprendre _ça_?

J'étais estomaquée. Et s'il voulait signifier de manière polie que ça n'avait pas été aussi explosif pour lui que pour moi ? Je me senti idiote.

— Non, et c'est le problème. Là, tout ce que je voudrais, c'est… Rah ! Tu es la cousine de mon meilleur ami et je suis... Peu importe, je ne peux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit.

— Je ne te demande rien du tout.

J'avais bien compris que Malefoy, pour des raisons qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et qu'il n'avait manifestement pas envie de partager avec moi, ne pouvait et ne voulait pas s'engager dans une quelconque situation sentimentale et avec qui que ce soit. Mais il ne s'agissait heureusement pas de sentiments.

— Et si un jour tu le fais ?, protesta-t-il avec colère.

— Ca n'arrivera pas.

Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, j'étais déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout.

— Mais si ça arrive, justement ?

— T'es vraiment arrogant.

— Répond-moi s'il-te-plaît.

— Il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive. T'as tous les défauts du monde.

— Hormis celui d'être un mauvais coup.

Je ne retins pas un ricanement. Il eût un regard mauvais.

— Bon, et toi ?, contre-attaquai-je.

— De quoi moi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui me garanti que _toi_ tu ne vas rien me demander ?

Malefoy n'aurait pas réagi différemment si je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais en réalité un homme tant il était abasourdi. L'égo de ce type ne connaissait-il donc aucune limite ?

— Aucune chance.

— Tu es vexant.

— Dit celle qui vient de me qualifier de gros con arrogant.

— Tu l'es.

— Oui. Mais je suis à peu près sur et certain que tu seras bientôt très contente de ce que le gros con arrogant va te faire.

Il avait une telle manière de dire les choses ! Je me sentis irradier. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils m'exciter à ce point ? Etaient-ce réellement les mots ? Ou le fait que ce soit lui qui me les dise ? Je chassais cette pensée horriblement gênante. Considérer que Malefoy me faisait de l'effet était suffisamment embarrassant comme ça pour en rajouter une couche.

— Donc tu vas finalement le faire, conclus-je, tentant de masquer la joie que me procurait une telle idée.

— Je crois qu'avec ce qui vient de se passer, tant que je ne fais rien, je serais comme un fou.

— Hum.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne m'as pas demandé si j'étais d'accord.

— Jusque là, j'avais l'impression que tu l'étais, railla-t-il.

— Et si je ne l'étais pas ?

Il avait un peu trop tendance à me prendre pour acquise quand même. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Une bulle de chaleur explosa dans mon ventre, réchauffant chaque parcelle carrée de ma peau du bout de mes orteils jusqu'au sommet de mon crâne. Cette fois, instinctivement, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, tirant dessus. Ses doigts descendirent sur mes bras, effleurèrent ma taille, empoignèrent ma cape pour me rapprocher de lui. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres et je le sentis esquisser un sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de joindre sa langue à la mienne, la caressant avec une insupportable lenteur. Malefoy mit fin au baiser beaucoup trop tôt, mais son front ne quitta pas le mien. J'étais essoufflée.

— Tu vois bien que tu l'es, me nargua-t-il alors.

Son regard m'éblouissait et j'avais peur qu'il s'en rende compte.

— Tu as fait ça uniquement pour me le prouver ?

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher ma voix de trembler.

— Et je recommencerais cent fois s'il le faut.

— Alors je crois que tu as des choses à me prouver.

Il explosa de rire.

— Tu es beaucoup trop gourmande Weasley !

— Et toi trop radin, ronchonnai-je.

Malefoy émit un rictus goguenard.

— Tu es vraiment d'accord avec ce qui se passe ?, me demanda-t-il alors, soudain très sérieux.

— Oui.

— Tu es absolument certaine d'être d'accord avec _ça_ ? Il faudra n'en parler à personne tu sais.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'étais. Mais si toi tu ne l'es pas, c'est le moment de me le faire savoir, rétorquai-je avec aplomb.

Étais-je réellement en train de faire ce que je pensais que j'étais en train de faire ? Etais-je en train de négocier un plan cul avec Scorpius Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais putain ?!

Le sourire qu'il arbora illumina son visage. Jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire ainsi.

— Tu plaisantes ? Je n'attends que ça !

Outre l'incendie que sa déclaration provoqua dans mon ventre, une flopée de questions défila dans mes pensées. Il semblait bien que j'allais coucher avec Malefoy. Est-ce que ça allait arriver maintenant ? Nous étions en plein milieu du couloir ! Et puis zut : j'avais mes règles ! Comment ça allait arriver ? Est-ce que ça allait se reproduire ? La sonnerie de l'école mit fin à mon questionnement intérieur. Malefoy me regarda d'un air penaud.

— Je pense qu'on va devoir mettre fin aux réjouissances avant leur commencement, dit-il, sinistre.

— On se retrouve après les cours ?, suggérai-je, pleine d'espoir.

J'eus envie de me frapper pour avoir l'air aussi niais.

— On verra, je t'envoie un hibou.

— OK.

Je n'étais pas du tout OK. Je savais que j'allais attendre son hibou toute la sacro-sainte journée et ça me déplaisait que Malefoy me mette dans une position d'attente, de faiblesse. Mais pour une raison obscure, je ne lui en parlais pas. Il y avait au moins un point positif à tout ça : j'avais complètement oublié Ben.

J'arrivai en cours de Métamorphose toujours aussi hébétée, prenant place à côté de Rachel. Cette dernière me parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que je l'ignorais elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec un air renfrogné. J'étais encore complètement sonnée. Je venais d'échanger un baiser avec Scorpius Malefoy. Scorpius Malefoy. Putain de merde. Putain de bordel de merde. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le pire c'était même pas le baiser en lui-même. Que ce soit lui qui m'embrasse, ou moi, ou nous deux, ça n'avait eût aucune importance. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait que c'était Scorpius Malefoy, même si, en soit, ça comptait quand même : j'avais embrassé le type qui avait pris un malin plaisir à passer les dernières semaines à me torturer et m'humilier, en matière de dignité, on faisait mieux. Non, le pire ce n'était rien de tout ça. Le pire c'était que j'avais aimé _ça_.

J'avais même tellement adoré que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : recommencer. C'était en train d'accaparer toutes mes pensées. La façon dont il m'avait touchée, dont ses lèvres s'étaient mouvées sur les miennes, sa manière de passer de la douceur à la brutalité… Heureusement que j'étais sagement assise autrement je me serais écroulée au sol tellement mes jambes tremblaient. Je m'admonestai une gifle mentale.

J'eus honte de moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Depuis quand étais-je une pauvre petite adolescente complètement guidée par ses hormones ?! J'avais un cerveau, je devais tout de même être capable de m'en servir en toutes circonstances. Un frémissement de colère s'empara de moi. Si Malefoy s'imaginait que j'allais devenir sa petite chose fragile qu'il pouvait baiser à volonté, il rêvait ! Il avait profité de moi pendant un moment de faiblesse.

« C'est même pour ça que tu attends avec impatience qu'il recommence ! », susurra une voix perfide au fin fond de ma conscience. Ca alors : j'avais ma propre voix off ! Je la relayais dans un coin de mon esprit, peu désireuse de m'attarder là-dessus. Le cours s'acheva au même moment, m'offrant la distraction dont j'avais besoin. Je n'avais strictement rien écouté à celui-ci ce qui me paniqua aussitôt : vu comment j'avais ignoré Rachel elle refuserait catégoriquement de me prêter ses notes. J'allais donc déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec un nœud à l'estomac. J'avais besoin de ces notes pour ne pas échouer à l'examen ! Rachel continuait de me bouder, me suivant en silence tout en me lançant des regards noirs.

Le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac se resserra quand je vis Albus se diriger vers nous, escorté de Malefoy et Donovan. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Comment réagir ? Est-ce qu'il allait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? C'était stupide que je me pose la question. Je connaissais très bien la réponse. Ma voix off choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette « la véritable question, c'est est-ce que _tu_ veux qu'il fasse comme s'il ne s'est rien passé ? ». J'eus soudain une idée pour récupérer mes notes et je me frappai le front avec le plat de ma main tellement c'était évident. Ce baiser m'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement, c'était horripilant.

— Albus est-ce que tu pourrais me passer tes notes de Métamorphoses s'il-te-plaît ?

Albus et Rachel m'observèrent la bouche grande ouverte, choqués. Bah quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, fis-je inquiète.

Si Al n'avait pas pris le cours en notes, j'allais vraiment être dans la merde pour les examens de fin d'année.

— Tu n'as pas suivi le cours Rose ?, nota Albus, décidément très surpris.

— _Toi_ ?, surenchérit Rachel tout aussi outrée.

J'eus le malheur de croiser la figure de Malefoy au même moment. Il arborait un sourire victorieux que j'eus immédiatement envie de lui faire ravaler. Mais au lieu de lui lancer un regard assassin, je rougis.

Putain la honte !

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Rose ? T'avais l'air vachement préoccupée pendant le cours, mais quand même, de là à ce que tu ne prennes aucune note…, dit Rachel d'un ton soucieux.

Et moi qui pensais qu'elle m'en voudrait à mort de l'avoir ignorée ! Finalement je me demandais si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'elle me boude. En face de moi, Malefoy me vrillait du regard, visiblement très intéressé par ce que j'allais répondre à mes amis.

— Il se passe rien du tout, t'inquiète, coupai-je.

— Rose…, commença Albus l'air de dire « on ne me la fait pas à moi ».

Je l'interrompis tout de suite.

— Ecoute Albus, ne me pose pas de question et je n'aurais pas à te mentir ok ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil intrigué mais ne fit aucune remarque. Encore heureux. Donovan lui, ignorait totalement le drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, bien trop occupé à dévorer son assiette.

— Donc il y a bien quelque chose, conclut Albus.

— Est-ce que tu voudras bien me passer tes notes s'il-te-plaît ?

Al poussa un long soupir et plongea sa main dans son sac avant d'un sortir un paquet de parchemins. Au moment où j'allais avidement m'en emparer, il ramena les feuilles vers lui, les soustrayant à ma prise. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Mon bras retomba mollement contre mon flanc.

— S'il se passe un truc grave, tu nous en parlerais, n'est-ce pas Rose ?

— Evidemment.

— Tu promets ?

— Oui, promis.

Et en regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux, j'ajoutai :

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation sous contrôle.

Malefoy me rendit mon regard avec un sourire narquois. Je pouvais presque lire dans ses yeux « je t'attends Weasley ». Une chose était sure : Malefoy ne perdait rien pour attendre et j'étais bien déterminée à le lui montrer.

Car moi aussi, je l'attendais. Sauf que je n'étais pas très patiente.

* * *

 **NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

_Je dois vous avouer que pour certains passages, j'ai eus beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre... Toujours est-il que pour des raisons relativement évidentes, j'attends avec beaucoup d'appréhension vos retours sur ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus, des bisous !_


	9. Chapitre 8 Retenue

_Chère Miss Weasley, puisque vous semblez préférer faire exploser des chaudrons plutôt que de simplement les vider de leur contenu, votre retenue consistera à nettoyer tous les chaudrons que des potions ratées ont endommagés. Bien entendu, cette retenue s'effectuera sans l'aide de votre baguette. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à vingt heures._

 _Paul Gowan,_

 _Professeur émérite de Potions dans l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, trois fois détenteur du titre de potionniste anglais, et auteur des Potions cambodgiennes illustrées._

 _Weasley,_

 _Vingt heures ce soir devant la statue de Gregory Le Hautain. Ne soit pas en retard._

 _S. Malefoy._

Oh putain. Ca sentait mauvais ça. Très mauvais. Ca sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. L'embrouille qui puait. Je n'avais pas le don d'ubiquité par Merlin. Ma retenue tombait au même moment que mon rendez-vous avec Malefoy. Rendez-vous que j'attendais et appréhendais depuis le matin. Je ne pouvais décemment pas sécher ma retenue. M. Gowan n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Si je n'y allais pas, j'aurais sans doute une autre semaine de retenue et tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Je fixai avec hébétude chacun des deux parchemins que je tenais dans mes mains, au bord de la crise de nerf. De toute façon, pour Malefoy c'était un peu mort : j'avais mes règles. Le mieux, et je le savais, c'était d'aller à ma retenue et de reporter mon entrevue avec le blondinet albinos.

Je craignais la réaction de Malefoy néanmoins. Je ne pouvais pas lui envoyer un parchemin pour le prévenir, j'étais déjà en train de dîner et supposée être dans le bureau de mon professeur dans vingt minutes. Et la volière était trop loin. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui faire passer un message puisque personne ne devait savoir qu'on s'apprêtait à fricoter ensemble. Et puis merde, s'il osait se plaindre que je lui avais posé un lapin, je lui rappellerais que c'était avant tout sa faute si j'étais en retenue pendant deux semaines, et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'y prendre plus tôt pour me donner rendez-vous et surtout, qu'il aurait pu me demander mes disponibilités ! Il n'avait pas à m'imposer ni l'horaire, ni le lieu de la sorte. Ca lui ferait les pieds. Je n'étais pas à sa disposition punaise !

Rassérénée par ma petite minute d'auto-persuasion, je m'autorisai un petit soupir de soulagement. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret à la table des Serpentard, où Albus mangeait ce soir. Au même moment, je croisai le regard acier de Malefoy qui me cloua sur place. J'eus l'impression d'être en apnée, et qu'on cherchait à séparer mon âme de mon corps. C'était sûrement à ça que devait ressembler un baiser de Détraqueur. Une main se posa sur mon avant-bras, je sursautai et rompis le contact visuel, me tournant vers la propriétaire de ladite main. Rachel m'observait, un air soucieux peint sur ses traits.

— Rose ? Tu ne manges pas ? Tu es malade ?

— Hein ? Si si.

Je pris une grande cuillère de porridge pour ponctuer ma déclaration. J'étais cependant encore trop distraite – et stressée – pour accorder à mon repas toute l'importance qu'il méritait. Après avoir mangé, je pris donc tout naturellement la direction des cachots, la mort dans l'âme, pour aller effectuer cette fichue retenue. Rachel me retint.

— Bah Rose, où est-ce que tu vas ?

— J'ai ma retenue ce soir, lui rappelai-je d'une voix sombre.

Son visage s'éclaira et elle m'offrit un sourire compatissant. Je savais qu'elle devinait comme c'était pénible pour moi que ma réputation de Préfète parfaite soit entachée de la sorte. J'avais honte de moi. Mes parents y avaient veillés.

— T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, me rassura-t-elle. Parfois, on s'amuse même pendant les retenues !

Je haussai un sourcil, pas convaincue pour une noise. Mais après tout, Rachel était régulièrement punie, elle en savait bien plus que moi sur le sujet.

— Oui, enfin, surtout si tu fais ta retenue avec quelqu'un en fait, ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me prit dans ses bras. Rachel était trop tactile et elle oubliait parfois que je ne l'étais pas du tout. Pas. Du. Tout. J'avais arrêté de respirer. En fait, je me retenais de hurler et de fuir en courant : je savais qu'elle le prendrait mal. Au bout de combien de temps je pouvais lui demander d'aller se faire voir sans que cela ne soit trop malpoli ? Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je la repoussai.

— Rachel, ne refais plus jamais ça, dis-je en faisant les gros yeux.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier et s'avança vers moi les bras tendus, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche en cul de poule.

— Rosie chérie, viens embrasser tatie Danielle, clama-t-elle en rigolant.

Je ris à mon tour.

— Arrête ça, sinon je fournis James en farce et attrapes !, la menaçai-je.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et me lança un regard exagérément horrifié.

— Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ta meilleure amie ! Non ? Si… Tu es machiavélique, Rosie.

Je lui tirai la langue, et cette fois-ci, je me dépêchai d'aller dans les cachots avant d'être en retard. J'arrivai donc devant le bureau de Mr Gowan complètement essoufflée et le cœur battant. J'allai frapper contre la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur le professeur de Potions au moment où mon poing allait s'abattre.

— Vous avez failli être en retard Mrs Weasley, commença-t-il d'un ton cassant, merci à l'avenir de vous rappeler que les retenues ne sont pas négociables. Vous effectuerez celle-ci avec Mr Finnigan. Donnez-moi votre baguette.

Rougissante et mortifiée, j'obéis. Arthur Finnigan sortit à la suite de Mr Gowan et me fit un clin d'œil. On rejoignit le cachot en silence, sous la surveillance sévère de notre professeur. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes pesaient une tonne et que je me rendais sur ma potence. Arthur, lui, foulait le sol comme s'il effectuait une parade royale. Son assurance m'impressionna et m'insuffla un peu de courage. J'étais une Gryffondor que diable et ce n'était sûrement pas deux petites semaines de retenues à récurer des chaudrons qui allaient m'abattre ! Mon enthousiasme retomba comme un soufflé au fromage quand Mr Gowan nous montra la montagne de chaudrons qu'on devait nettoyer. Puis, il s'en alla en sifflotant.

Je regardai Arthur, sidérée.

— Il s'en va ?, m'étonnai-je.

— C'est ta première retenue, Rose ?, demanda-t-il, très surpris.

Je haussai des épaules d'un air que j'espérai nonchalant.

— Oui, avouai-je un petit peu penaude.

Arthur ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant et je lui en fus très reconnaissante.

— Gowan ne reste jamais pendant les retenues. Il préfère aller boire son bourbon tranquille dans son bureau, m'expliqua Arthur.

— Donc personne ne nous surveille ?, fis-je incrédule.

Arthur émit un sourire amusé que je ne m'expliquai pas.

— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, quelqu'un passera plus tard pour vérifier qu'on fait bien notre boulot et nous redonner nos baguettes. Sûrement le concierge ou un préfet.

Je hochai la tête pour faire signe que je comprenais et, d'un accord tacite, nous nous mîmes silencieusement au travail. C'était un travail physique, salissant, désagréable mais je pris la décision de ne pas m'en plaindre une seule seconde. L'auto-apitoiement, c'était une perte de temps. A la place, je fomentais une revanche digne de ce nom auprès de Malefoy. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'on s'était mis à quoi ? Fricoter ? Pff, on pouvait à peine appeler ça comme ça. Nous n'avions échangé que deux baisers de rien du tout. Bref, ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait trouvé un semblant de terrain d'entente que j'allais pour autant renoncer à lui faire payer ses coups bas.

Je n'oubliais pas que j'étais ici à cause de lui. Que je m'étais pris la soufflante de ma vie, à cause de lui. C'était comme si, depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, un mois plus tôt, il cherchait à tout prix à contrebalancer ça en me faisant les pires crasses possibles. A croire qu'il regrettait de l'avoir fait. Je chassais immédiatement cette pensée. Malefoy était beaucoup de choses, mais j'étais finalement certaine qu'il n'était pas du genre à être capable de désirer la mort de quelqu'un. Evidemment, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir son côté casse-couilles.

Il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il n'avait aucune rancune ni aucune animosité à mon égard, ses actes le contredisaient. Il ne s'était pas caché pour avoir fait exploser le chaudron, ni pour me pendre par les pieds, et j'étais certaine que quand mes cheveux avaient soudainement pris feu la semaine dernière, c'était à cause de lui. Idem pour toutes mes chutes inexpliquées ces derniers jours ou bien la teneur particulièrement élevée en sodium de tous mes plats. Ces petites attaques étaient sournoises et portaient sa signature, j'en étais certaine. Je n'avais parlé de mes soupçons à personne. Rachel m'aurait sorti une hypothèse farfelue dégoulinante de guimauve et je craignais un peu la réaction d'Albus : il détestait tellement que Malefoy et Donovan ne s'entendent pas avec nous, j'avais peur d'envenimer la situation en lui confiant mes doutes.

Je pouvais demander à Hagrid s'il avait des Niffleurs pour les introduire dans le dortoir de Malefoy. L'idée me fit sourire. J'imaginais sans peine la réaction horrifiée de Malefoy en découvrant son baldaquin saccagé et tous ses petits trésors dans les poches d'une adorable et diabolique créature. Visiblement mon rictus malveillant interpella Arthur puisqu'il s'interrompit dans son travail pour me dévisager et me donner un coup de coude.

— Pourquoi tu ricanes Rose ? Tu viens de penser à un truc cochon ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta jolie petite tête ?

J'ignorai son compliment et me demandai vaguement si je pouvais compter sur Finnigan pour tenir sa langue. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien, mais il pouvait être utile. Pour lui avoir moi-même souvent retiré des points, je savais qu'Arthur prenait plutôt à la légère le règlement de l'école, sans pour autant être un trouble-fête à la hauteur de James ou Rachel. Et entre causeurs de trouble, la règle numéro une n'était-elle pas de ne pas être une balance ? Sans trop y songer plus encore, je me lançai.

— Hum… N'en parle à personne, mais, disons que dans un cas hypothétique où quelqu'un fait délibérément une bêtise et s'arrange pour que tu sois puni à sa place, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour te venger ?

— Dans un cas purement hypothétique hein ?, me charria-t-il pas dupe pour une noise.

— Assurément, très hypothétique, approuvai-je, tout sourire, en rentrant dans son petit jeu.

Arthur releva la tête et se gratta le menton avec sa main propre (l'autre étant plongée dans un chaudron au contenu d'un verdâtre visqueux) en réfléchissant.

— Je ne sais pas trop en fait, ça dépend jusqu'où la personne est prête à aller dans sa vengeance… ?

— Oh jusqu'au bout, assurément, dis-je avec conviction. Tant que ça ne devient dangereux pour personne.

— Ah, donc j'imagine qu'il faut éliminer la torture physique dans ce cas, dit-il, nonchalant.

Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ?

— La torture physique ?!

— Oui. Par exemple, tu arraches les yeux de la personne et tu chies dans les trous.

Choquée, je me pétrifiai. Arthur agita sa main devant mon regard éteint.

— Rose. Rose !, m'interpella-t-il.

Je sortis de ma torpeur et le fixai.

— Je plaisantais tu sais, rigola-t-il en se passant sa main valide dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

Lui peut-être, mais moi, non. Jamais je ne me serais abaissée à faire quelque chose d'aussi… _trivial_ , même en pensée. Finalement, Arthur était nul pour trouver des idées de vengeance. Il sembla se rendre compte de ma déception car il m'adressa un sourire contrit avant de reprendre son récurage de chaudron. Super, j'avais plombé l'ambiance. Un sentiment de malaise me noua les entrailles.

On passa le reste de la retenue dans le silence le plus complet. Puis enfin, vers vingt-trois heures, un préfet de Serdaigle dont j'avais oublié le nom vint nous voir. Il nous remit nos baguettes magiques et nous raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Je m'écroulai dans mon lit, morte de fatigue et courbaturée mais l'imagination tournant à plein régime. Rachel me réveilla le lendemain. J'étais tellement engourdie de sommeil que je n'avais pas entendu le réveil du dortoir sonner. Je me traînai avec ma meilleure amie pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner avant d'entamer cette nouvelle journée de cours.

C'est en voyant _qui_ était attablé en face d'Albus à notre table que les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en pleine face, à la vitesse d'un boomerang. Aussitôt je me raidi et Rachel, qui avançait derrière moi, me rentra dedans. Elle ne regardait donc jamais où elle mettait les pieds ?

— Rose ?, m'interrogea mon amie.

Je l'ignorai et repris ma marche funèbre, le ventre noué. J'avais fait faux bond à Malefoy et même s'il le méritait, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Je n'étais clairement pas prête à payer les pots cassés. Ca ne rata pas. Quand il me vit m'installer à côté d'Albus, et donc en face de lui (putain mais quelle idée de me mettre en face de lui sérieusement ?), il me fusilla du regard. Je déglutis.

— Salut les filles !, lança joyeusement Albus.

Pourquoi, par Merlin fallait-il qu'Albus soit aussi enjoué le matin ?

— 'jour, marmonnai-je en me servant une tasse de thé et en évitant les prunelles incendiaires de Malefoy.

Plus vite j'aurais mangé, plus vite je pourrais me casser.

— Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi, j'entendis Rachel expliquer à voix haute. Elle est rentrée super tard hier soir. Je dormais déjà.

Je me tournai vers elle, et ma voix off me souffla que Rachel parlait de moi. Visiblement Albus lui avait posé une question silencieuse puisqu'il me regarda avec compassion. Malefoy, lui, fronça les sourcils, intrigué à mort. D'habitude il dissimulait mieux ce qu'il pensait. Je retins un ricanement moqueur. Il devait brûler de curiosité et se demander pourquoi diable j'avais aussi peu dormi.

— Donovan n'est pas là ?, demanda poliment Rachel.

De toute évidence, elle voulait montrer à Albus qu'elle faisait des efforts. Celui-ci arbora d'ailleurs un sourire triomphant.

— Bibliothèque, expliqua mollement Malefoy, de toute évidence blasé par le comportement de son ami.

— Comment ça s'est passé hier soir Rose ?, m'interrogea Albus sans dissimuler un sourire railleur que j'eus immédiatement envie de lui faire ravaler.

— J'étais avec Arthur Finnigan. C'était dégoûtant.

— Finnigan est pourtant sympathique, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégoûtant.

Rachel explosa de rire

— Je parlais des chaudrons Albus. Finnigan est sympa. Il a une imagination…euh, débordante, ajoutai-je en repensant à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la torture physique.

En face de moi, le regard de Malefoy s'était allumé : il venait sans doute de comprendre pourquoi je l'avais laissé en plan. J'eus un rictus mauvais et aussitôt, il redevint aussi fermé qu'une huître. Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire. Malefoy avait le don se renfermer sur lui-même en arborant cet espèce de masque d'impassibilité qui le rendait aussi abordable qu'une porte de prison. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout le temps ça sérieux ?

— Maintenant que tu te transformes en petite délinquante, je vais pouvoir faire plein de bêtises sans que tu me menaces ?, me demanda Rachel sur un ton qui ne trompait personne.

Son frère Thomas choisit cet instant pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sous le bras. Il avait aussi un magazine de magie scientifique dont il marqua la page avant de le ranger dans son cartable. Ma curiosité était piquée. J'étais passionnée de magie scientifique.

— Weasley tu te transformes en délinquante ?, commenta Thomas Davis à mon intention.

— Non, m'indignai-je. Et plutôt que de parler de mon hypothétique basculement du côté obscur, surveille ta sœur, Davis. Elle croit que parce que je me suis prise deux semaines de retenues, ça l'autorise à faire n'importe quoi.

Ma meilleure amie me lança un regard noir auquel je répondis en faisant une grimace. Albus arborait son éternel air d'indifférence narquoise. Oui, l'indifférence peut être narquoise.

— C'est vrai Rachel ?, fit Thomas d'un ton sévère.

Rachel se ratatina sur place et baragouina des explications inintelligibles. Thomas lâcha un soupir peu convaincu et se beurra un toast en silence. L'expression faciale de Rachel me hurlait en plein visage en énorme « TRAITRESSE ». Je m'en fichais, j'étais parvenue à détourner les moqueries de mes amis sur mes retenues.

— Tu lis _Sciences Magiques_ , Davis ?, demanda alors Malefoy à Thomas, faisant probablement référence au magasine que Thomas avait rangé dans son sac quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'intéressé se tourna vers le Serpentard, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard. Rachel se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main.

— Oh putain, c'est parti pour une heure de charabia inintéressant.

Davis ignora royalement sa sœur – je ne l'avais jamais vu faire une chose pareille.

— Oui ! Toi aussi ?, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Depuis quand Thomas Davis était-il aussi fougueux ?

— Vous avez lu l'article sur l'avancée de la théorie de la physique magique quantique de la semaine dernière ?, fis-je à mon tour, avec passion.

— Evidemment, nous répondit Malefoy d'un air las, presque supérieur.

— Il va y avoir une exposition à l'Observatoire magique pendant les vacances de Noël, précisa Thomas.

— Non, c'est une conférence, rectifiai-je. Ma mère a déjà pris nos billets.

— Pourrie gâtée, tacla Malefoy.

Thomas me regarda avec envie, alors que Malefoy semblait juste écœuré. Je savais que les places étaient très chères, limitées et que Thomas avait peu d'argent. Je pouvais sûrement m'arranger avec ma mère pour pouvoir l'inviter. Après tout, elle était Ministre de la Magie, elle se devait aussi d'aider les classes défavorisées à s'en sortir ! Il fallait bien qu'elle montre l'exemple de temps en temps.

— Je t'invite Thomas si tu veux, proposai-je. Ce sera plus sympa de partager ça avec quelqu'un de mon âge. A chaque fois que ma mère se rend dans un lieu public tout le monde l'accapare et elle se met à serrer de tas de poignées de mains.

— Je ne veux pas abuser, Rose, me confia Thomas mais sa phrase jurait avec l'enthousiasme qui brillait dans ses yeux.

— Ne fais pas l'idiot et accepte, rétorqua Rachel.

Thomas sourit et capitula.

— D'accord.

— Et moi ? Je ne suis pas invité ?, s'enflamma Malefoy.

— Non, répondis-je avec humeur.

Et puis quoi encore ? Mais Malefoy ignora ma remarque pour enchaîner directement avec le contenu de l'article en question. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Malefoy était lui aussi passionné par le sujet. On entama tous les trois un débat animé pour savoir si oui ou non il y avait plus de protons ou bien plus de neutrons dans les atomes magiques. Davis soutenait qu'il y avait plus de protons tandis que Malefoy et moi pensions le contraire. C'était étrange d'être d'accord avec Malefoy et de faire, en quelque sorte, équipe avec lui. Le plus surprenant c'était que nos pensées avaient suivies le même cheminement et que donc nos arguments s'enchaînaient avec une logique imparable. Au bout d'un moment, Thomas s'avoua vaincu et baissa les bras, non sans nous conseiller de relire l'œuvre du Dr Planck avant d'affirmer avec autant de véhémence nos soi-disant contre-vérités.

— Ce n'est pas que je voudrais vous arrêter dans votre petit délire d'intellectuels, mais c'est l'heure d'aller en cours les enfants, nous interrompit Albus, qui, de toute évidence s'étouffait de bonheur de nous voir discuter ensemble sans se sauter à la gorge.

La Grande Salle était effectivement presque vide. On obtempéra tous en silence, en nous adressant des sourires complices – enfin surtout moi et Thomas parce que Malefoy était comme à son habitude, froid et distant. Je commençai ma journée par un double cours de Métamorphose avant le double cours de Potions. Après l'incident qui m'avait valu deux semaines de retenues, je me demandais vaguement si Mr Gowan allait persister à me mettre en binôme avec Malefoy.

« Et si c'était pour ne pas être en binôme avec toi que Malefoy avait fait ce coup bas !? », s'exclama alors ma voix off, déclenchant de désagréables palpitations dans ma poitrine. Non, tout de même pas. Il ne pouvait pas me détester à ce point. Je ne lui avais rien fait, après tout. Putain pourquoi je me prenais la tête avec ça, sérieusement ? Malefoy ne méritait pas mes questions existentielles.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut tellement génial que j'en oubliais toutes mes préoccupations au sujet de Malefoy, bien trop amusée à modifier la structure génétique de la souris en face de moi. A la fin de l'heure, je fus la seule à avoir réussi le sortilège et à avoir récolté autant de points. Un sentiment de fierté me fit bomber le torse, et je rejoignis les cachots d'un pas guilleret.

Ma joie disparut instantanément en entrant dans le cachot. Mr Gowan me lança un regard foudroyant et m'indiqua d'un geste de me rendre à côté de Malefoy, à ma place habituelle. « Bon, si Malefoy voulait t'évincer, c'est râpé, ça lui fera les pieds. », commenta ma voix off. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec elle.

— Je compte sur vous, Miss Weasley, pour ne pas transformer ce cours en scène de crime, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

J'acquiesçai piteusement, mais en réalité, je bouillonnai de colère. Il exagérait quand même. Ce n'était qu'un chaudron et hormis l'arcade sourcilière de Malefoy qui arborait à présent une belle cicatrice – il n'y avait pas eut _tant_ de dégâts que ça. Je lançai un regard noir à Malefoy mais il resta imperturbable et commença à prendre des notes, visiblement Gowan avait tellement peur que je fasse des miennes qu'il avait imposé un cours théorique.

Malefoy prenait des notes avec soin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune, recouvrant ses parchemins d'une écriture soignée, penchée, élégante. J'eus une moue piteuse en regardant mes pattes de mouches qui s'étalaient dans leur charabia. Bon, je restais la meilleure de ma promotion, suivie de très près par Rachel qui avait engagé un genre de compétition avec James dès notre première année.

Les deux heures passèrent super lentement et je ne fus pas surprise, à la fin du cours, de voir Malefoy quitter la pièce comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Fatiguée, je mis un temps fou à ranger mes affaires. Rachel et Albus, qui m'attendaient, s'impatientaient en roulant les yeux dans ma direction.

— Allez-y sans moi, les gars, lançai-je, je vous rejoins plus tard, les libérai-je.

— C'est maintenant que tu nous le dit ?, râla Rachel.

Je lui adressai mon majeur et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Albus leva les yeux au ciel, probablement fatigué de nos petits délires. Puis ils s'exécutèrent. A peine eussé-je fais un pas en dehors du cachot que mon sac se déchira, répandant tout son contenu au sol. Un sac tout neuf ! Parchemins, livres et bouteille d'encre s'étaient éparpillés dans un joyeux capharnaüm dans un bruit sourd. Dépitée, je me penchai pour tout ramasser. Malefoy surgit devant moi à cet instant, et, prise au dépourvue, je manquai de peu la crise cardiaque.

— Ca va pas de surgir comme ça ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !, l'accusai-je.

— Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu es aussi peu attentive, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

— C'est toi qui viens de déchirer mon sac ?, fis-je suspicieuse.

C'était tout à fait son genre. Il esquiva la question. C'était donc lui.

— Il faut que je te parle.

— Grand bien te fasse, je n'ai rien à te dire, taclai-je, vraiment agacée par son comportement et esquissant un mouvement pour partir, mes livres sous le bras. Il ne m'avait même pas aidé à ramasser mes affaires, ce cognard.

Il me rattrapa aisément en deux trois grandes enjambées – j'avais oublié qu'il était aussi grand.

— Tant pis pour toi, tu vas quand même m'écouter, ordonna-t-il, autoritaire.

Je haussais les sourcils.

— Tu vas immédiatement arrêter de me parler sur ce ton Malefoy si tu veux que je t'écoute !, protestai-je sèchement.

Il s'empourpra de colère mais ne fit pas la bêtise se surenchérir. Il serra et desserra les poings avant de reprendre.

— Je t'ai longtemps attendu hier soir, commença-t-il d'une voix qui puait/suintait le reproche.

Mais je le coupais immédiatement, la colère faisant vibrer ma voix.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite : je serais volontiers venue au rendez-vous que _tu_ m'as imposé – sans même prendre le temps de me demander si oui ou non j'étais disponible – si je n'avais pas eu une retenue au même moment. Retenue que je ne méritais pas d'ailleurs et qui m'est tombée sur la gueule à cause d'un connard prétentieux qui retourne sa veste toutes les deux minutes ! Alors ne viens surtout pas me faire le moindre reproche, tu l'as mérité, aboyai-je.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir !, explosa-t-il.

— Et tu aurais pu te dénoncer pour l'explosion de chaudron !, enchéris-je en criant.

— Désolé, lâcha-t-il platement, après s'être massé les tempes, comme s'il voulait faire passer un mal de crâne.

— Tu n'as pas du tout l'air désolé, blâmai-je, agacée. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Malefoy, un jour tu me fais les pires crasses possibles et le lendemain, tu te mets à me consoler. C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

— Tu pleurais !, se défendit-il.

Je vis rouge.

— Tu m'as embrassé parce que tu m'as prise en pitié ?, hurlai-je, indignée.

— Non !

— Alors pourquoi, hein ?

— Parce que… Parce que… Rah tu me fais chier, Weasley !

— T'embrasse toujours les meufs qui te font chier ?, raillai-je.

Malefoy prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il se retenait de frapper quelque chose ou de lancer un sort particulièrement vilain – mon petit doigt me disait que j'étais la source de tant de haine.

— Non. Y'a que toi pour me faire chier comme ça, conclut-il finalement.

Ouah. On ne m'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi blessant. Je sentis les larmes affluer et une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je penchai la tête en arrière pour les retenir. Hors de question que je pleure à nouveau devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Rien.

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore te mettre à chialer !

Je ne répondis pas. Cette dispute n'avait aucun sens et commençait à vraiment me courir sur le haricot. J'étais fatiguée et en plus, je recommençai à avoir des crampes dans le bas-ventre. Merlin, je détestais être une fille parfois. Je refoulai mon envie de pleurer et le regardai droit dans les yeux. J'étais fière de ne pas avoir versé une seule larme. Malefoy se pétrifia.

— Non, je ne vais pas me remettre à chialer. On sait comment ça finit après.

— Tu crois que je regrette ?, m'interrogea-t-il, consterné.

— Je sais pas, j'arrive pas à te cerner, avouai-je.

Ma déclaration sembla lui faire plaisir puisqu'un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

— C'est mieux comme ça, répondit-il énigmatique.

Je ne relevai pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ses états d'âme. Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi son humeur était toujours aussi changeante et surtout, _surtout_ , pourquoi il avait décidé de faire de moi sa nouvelle tête de turc. Ou son nouveau plan cul. J'avais un peu de mal à suivre.

A cette pensée, je m'empourprai, ce qu'il remarqua aussitôt.

— Tu rougis ?

— Non, fis-je faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente.

— Si, tu rougis, ajouta-t-il, taquin.

— Non.

— Pourquoi tu rougis ?

— Pour rien.

— Ah ! Tu vois bien que tu rougis, cria-t-il, victorieux.

— Je ne te pensais pas aussi immature, le chambrai-je.

— Et toi aussi pudique, surenchérit-il.

Piqué dans mon orgueil, je lui expliquai.

— Allons-nous reporter euh… le _rendez-vous_ que tu avais prévu ?

— Ah je vois, Madame ne peux pas se passer de mon corps de rêve…, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais l'impression de découvrir un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité. Visiblement, Malefoy était du genre espiègle. Dommage pour lui je n'étais pas toujours du genre à très bien prendre les farces. Oui, j'étais très susceptible. Je le tenais de mon père ça.

— Ose me dire que tu ne m'as pas attendue un long moment hier soir, rétorquai-je.

Il déchanta immédiatement et perdit son sourire. Je retins un ricanement moqueur.

— Ce soir, après ta retenue ?, proposa-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Non ! Pas cette semaine, j'avais mes règles, putain !

— Je serais trop fatiguée, contrai-je.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Le réveil avait vraiment été difficile ce matin, à cause de cette fichue retenue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre aussi impatient punaise ? Bordel les mecs et leurs testicules pleins… Bon, d'accord, j'étais probablement aussi impatiente que lui. Mais tout de même !

— Dis-moi Weasley, ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu es en période rouge ?, se gaussa-t-il.

Je piquai un fard, vexée comme un pou et tournai les talons. Quel rustre !


	10. Chapitre 9 Ecarts de conduite

**NOTE DE CHAPITRE :**

 _Bonjour :)_

 _De la musique pour ce chapitre : Sail par **AWOLNATION** et Believer par **Imagine Dragons**._

 _Et sinon, je tiens à vous dire qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre. J'ai mis un avertissements entre crochets dans le texte pour que ceux que ça puisse mettre mal à l'aise ou qui n'ont pas l'âge puissent le passer rapidement._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

— Rose ! Grouille putain on va être en retard chez Hagrid !, beugla Rachel dans mon oreille.

Avec ses hurlements d'hystérique elle allait finir par me rendre folle. Ou sourde.

— Ca va, ça va, j'arrive, j'avais oublié mon écharpe dans le dortoir.

Je ne pigeais pas trop le comportement de Rachel d'aussi bon matin, d'habitude, c'était elle qui traînait et moi qui lui hurlais dessus. En plus, elle se fichait bien d'être à la bourre. La preuve : où qu'elle aille, elle n'arrivait jamais à l'heure. Ca m'exaspérait, moi qui mettais un point d'honneur à ne jamais être en retard, mais jamais trop en avance non plus. Je régissais ma vie.

Rachel roula des yeux en me voyant m'emmitoufler dans ma cape d'hiver, mon écharpe XXL enroulée autour de mon cou en de multiples tours, mon bonnet vissé sur ma tête jusqu'aux oreilles et mes gants en peau de dragon. Bah quoi ? Oui, j'étais frileuse mais je n'exagérais pas. Nous étions milieu octobre et il faisait un froid de canard. Le ciel tout blanc n'avait absolument rien d'un ciel d'automne, et cela faisait deux jours que des rafales de vents glacial s'abattaient sur Poudlard. Je ne sortais plus dans les couloirs du château sans ma cape.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt, râla Albus en nous voyant descendre du dortoir des filles.

— Tu m'étonnes, enchérit Rachel.

A peine avions-nous quitté l'école pour rejoindre la cabane de notre demi-géant préféré, qu'un vent glacial vint mordre nos joues et balaya nos cheveux dans tous les sens. Albus, en revanche, n'avait jamais paru aussi bien coiffé. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine en voyant la lumière et la fumée s'échapper de la masure. Hagrid m'avait manqué. Albus frappa contre le lourd battant de bois et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

— Albus !, s'extasia Hagrid. Oh, Rose, Rachel, vous êtes là aussi, je ne vous avais pas vues. Entrez !

J'étais super contente de revoir Hagrid. Le demi-géant arborait un immense sourire et flanqua à Albus une claque encourageante dans l'épaule qui manqua de peu de l'envoyer le nez sur le plancher. Rachel ricana et Albus lui lança un regard noir. Hagrid s'activa pour nous préparer du thé et déposa devant nous ses biscuits plus durs que des cailloux.

— Comment allez-vous Hagrid ?

— Mes rhumatismes commencent à devenir pénibles, fit le garde-chasse d'une voix bourrue. Je pense que je vais prendre ma retraite à la fin de l'année.

— Quoi ?, s'insurgea Rachel qui suivait le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec la plus grande concentration. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber comme ceci Hagrid !

Hagrid eût un sourire nostalgique.

— Je me doutais bien que tu réagirais comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?, grogna Rachel en croisant les bras.

Albus explosa de rire, probablement pour se venger du ricanement de Rachel lorsqu'Hagrid avait faillit l'envoyer au tapis. Le garde-chasse préféra changer de sujet.

— Et toi, Albus, comment vas-tu depuis vendredi dernier ?

Depuis vendredi dernier ? Comment ça depuis vendredi dernier ? Albus était allé voir Hagrid sans nous ? J'adressai à mon meilleur ami un regard interrogateur mais Albus m'ignora royalement. Rachel avait la même expression d'incompréhension que moi.

— Ca va, affirma Albus, bien que ses yeux dirent le contraire.

— Ca finira par aller, conclut Hagrid.

— On verra.

— Mais de quoi vous parlez punaise ? Albus, tu as été voir Hagrid sans nous le dire ?, s'écria Rachel en tapant du poing sur la table.

Hagrid sembla se rendre compte qu'il venait de commettre un impair et adressa à Albus un regard mi-horrifié mi-désolé. Albus haussa les épaules et évita notre regard.

— Hagrid, est-ce que vous faites toujours l'élevage de Niffleurs ?, fis-je d'un ton innocent.

C'était le moment parfait pour orienter la conversation dans un autre sens. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hagrid et Albus venaient de me fournir une occasion en or. Et moi qui me demandais comment est-ce que j'allais amener le sujet sur le tapis !

— Oui, répondit avec entrain le professeur, les yeux brillants. Mais pourquoi cette question Rose ?, ajouta-t-il avec suspicion.

Ah, Hagrid était bien trop clairvoyant. Tant pis.

— Est-ce que je pourrais vous en…emprunter un ?

Hagrid ouvrit des yeux ronds et éclata de rire, son ventre se secouait tellement fort qu'il faisait sursauter la table et les tasses qui étaient dessus menacèrent de se vider de leur contenu à chaque nouveau hoquet de rire.

— La dernière fois qu'on m'a emprunté un Niffleur, c'était pour le mettre dans le bureau d'un professeur !, dit Hagrid sur le ton de la conversation, comme si mettre des Niffleurs dans un bureau de professeur était tout à fait naturel. Alors, dis-moi Rosie, toi qui es si sage et si intelligente, quelle utilisation comptes-tu avoir de ce Niffleur ?

Je réprimai la vague d'impatience qui menaçait de s'abattre sur moi. Tout le monde me voyait toujours comme étant si sage et si intelligente. A cet instant, ma réputation m'horripila. N'avais-je donc pas le droit de faire, moi aussi, des bêtises ? Mon frère ne s'en privait pas lui ! Je pris brusquement conscience à quel point je m'étais moi-même enfermée dans ce cercle vicieux au nom doux-amer : la renommée.

— Ne me demandez pas ce que je compte faire de ce Niffleur et je ne vous demanderais pas de quoi Albus et vous avez discuté en secret de Rachel et moi.

Albus blêmit et Hagrid toussa pour masquer son embarras plus qu'évident. Rachel me dévisagea avec un regard intense, comme si elle essayait de lire dans mon esprit pour voir ce que je mijotais. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de lui dire, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse tenter de m'arracher les vers du nez me mit mal à l'aise. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui j'avais horreur de mentir, c'était Rachel. Des roulements de tambour s'abattirent sur la porte de Hagrid, nous sortant tous de notre torpeur. Le semi-géant avait à peine eut le temps de se lever, que la porte s'ouvrait en grand sur James.

— Hagrid !, beugla mon cousin sans remarquer notre présence, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ vont encore être édités ! J'ai été invité à la séance de dédicace. C'est trop génial !

Hagrid se mit à rigoler. Rachel, elle, s'était mise à fulminer. Je n'aurais pas été surprise de voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines.

— On ne t'a jamais dit d'attendre à la porte après avoir frappé ? Sombre crétin !, rugit-elle avec fureur.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à une dispute entre Rachel et James. Ca ne m'avait pas manqué du tout. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les conflits, bien que je sois bien consciente qu'il était important d'en mener certains jusqu'au bout. Il y avait des enjeux qu'il ne fallait pas remettre en question.

James ignora complètement la remarque de Rachel, et se contenta de nous saluer, Albus et moi, d'un petit signe de tête. Il attendait visiblement le verdict d'Hagrid au sujet de cette incroyable nouvelle.

— C'est super James. Tu te joins à nous ?, invita Hagrid après avoir cessé de rigoler.

Rachel lança une œillade hostile à James qui voulait clairement dire « si tu acceptes, je t'éventre ».

— C'est gentil Hagrid, mais je vais décliner, mes amis m'attendent, lança-t-il en désignant du doigt, derrière lui, deux grands gaillards dégingandés.

Hagrid tenta de masquer sa déception, lorsque James commença à refermer le battant de bois sur lui-même. Puis, juste avant que la porte ne se referme, James entra sa tête entre la porte et le mur et lança à l'intention de Rachel :

— Au fait la moche ! N'oublie pas que l'entraînement de ce soir à été décalé à dix-huit heures ! Nous avons bientôt des serpents à éradiquer je te rappelle.

— Quoi ?, s'insurgea Rachel en se levant d'un bond, mais James était déjà parti.

James était effectivement le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Rachel et lui-même étaient poursuiveurs, avec une autre fille dont le nom m'avait échappé. Le terrain de Quidditch était en quelque sorte leur _no man's land_. Il n'y avait que sur leur foutus balais qu'ils étaient capables de s'entendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois James reparti, nous continuâmes de bavarder avec Hagrid et au moment de s'en aller, le professeur me donna mon Niffleur sans me poser de question. A peine l'eussé-je récupéré, que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à l'empêcher de me voler ma montre. Je l'enfermais dans un sac de toile après lui avoir jeté un sort de confusion. A présent, je devais trouver le moyen de m'introduire dans le dortoir de Malefoy pour lui laisser le Niffleur.

Mais il y avait un problème de taille : je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard, bien que j'eusse toujours remarqué qu'ils se dirigeaient en masse vers les cachots après le dîner. Je connaissais plein de gens qui auraient pu savoir. A commencer par Malefoy et Donovan évidemment, mais ça aurait bien trop attiré leurs soupçons. Il y avait Albus aussi, mais un seul regard m'avait dissuadé de lui demander quoi que ce soit pour les prochaines années à venir. Albus n'avait pas aimé le chantage auquel j'avais soumis Hagrid. Chantage dont je n'aurais pas pu profiter si mon cousin ne s'était pas subitement décidé à se montrer aussi cachottier.

Rachel, également, le savait sans doute et elle aurait probablement été très amusée par la bêtise. Elle m'aurait aussi demandé une foule d'explications que je n'avais aucune envie de lui fournir. Je ne voyais pas James faire ce genre de chose : les seules farces qu'il s'autorisait c'étaient celles qui visaient à rendre Rachel complètement dingue.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule personne : Arthur Finnigan. Et il se trouvait justement que nous étions encore en retenue ensemble pour un petit moment, alors les occasions de lui parler seul à seule ne manquaient pas. Et conformément à mes prédictions, Finnigan fut enchanté à l'idée de participer à un tel projet et ne m'imposa aucun interrogatoire, ce dont je lui fus très reconnaissante.

— Toi !, hurla Malefoy en me pointant du doigt et s'avançant vers moi d'une démarche furieuse.

— Oulah, ça sent mauvais, commenta Albus en écarquillant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu Scorpius dans cet état. Tu as encore explosé votre chaudron Rose ?

Je regardai Albus, outrée. Donovan, qui suivait Malefoy comme son ombre, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami dans un geste supposé l'apaiser. Cela eût l'effet inverse.

— Je ne me calmerais pas !, tempêta Malefoy à l'adresse de Donovan. Je sais que c'est elle qui a fait ça. Tout est toujours de sa faute !

Heu… Hein ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je vis rouge.

— Oulalala, reprit Albus après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet. Maintenant, ça sent _très_ mauvais.

— Tout est toujours de ma faute, Malefoy ?, explosai-je à mon tour en sifflant. Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?

Malefoy s'empara de mon avant-bras et me traîna hors de la Grande Salle dans un geste sec. Je me laissais faire, comprenant qu'il voulait nous mettre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Et le regard mauvais qu'il lança à nos amis les dissuadèrent d'écouter. Une fois seuls, je me dégageai brusquement de son emprise.

— Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait ça, m'attaqua-t-il.

— Qui a fait quoi Malefoy ?, fis-je avec un air innocent qui ne pouvait pas le tromper.

Il me lança un regard noir.

— Tu le méritais. Après ce que tu m'as fait. Tu le méritais, assenai-je, déterminée.

— Tu as fait entrer un Niffleur dans mon dortoir, Weasley ! Un putain de Niffleur !

Je n'avais jamais entendu Malefoy dire des gros mots. Le phénomène était étrange. Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement.

— Tu as l'air davantage impressionné qu'énervé, constatai-je sans dissimuler le plaisir qu'une telle observation provoquait en moi.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les paupières, avant de pousser un lourd soupir.

— Comment tu as fait ?

De toute évidence, la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment. Je me contentai, pour toute réponse, d'un sourire narquois. Confronté à mon silence, il insista.

— Dis-moi comment tu as fait.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que.

— C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois au sujet de tes règles ?

Ma main rejoignit sa joue dans un geste si violent et si inattendu qu'il me fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Je venais de gifler Malefoy. Je. Venais. De. Gifler. Malefoy. Oh, malheur. C'était quand même la deuxième fois que je le giflais depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais giflé personne. Je relevais les yeux sur lui, un peu inquiète de son manque de réaction. Il se massait simplement la joue en me fusillant du regard. J'eus aussitôt envie de creuser un trou et de me cacher dedans pour toujours.

— Je crois qu'on a un gros problème pour communiquer, lâcha Scorpius sur le ton de la conversation.

— Sans déconner !, taclai-je avec humeur. La semaine prochaine, tu fais quoi ?, l'interrogeai-je ensuite d'un ton autoritaire, décidée à dévier le sujet sur quelque chose de plus agréable qu'un règlement de compte.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?, fit-il avec un insupportable sourire narquois.

Il savait très bien. Je levai les yeux au ciel, fatiguée par son manège.

Finalement, j'avais réussi à convaincre Malefoy de reporter notre petit rendez-vous à la semaine suivante. Il s'était bien avisé de ne plus me faire de remarques sur mes règles et heureusement pour ses parties génitales. On devait se retrouver ce soir, après ma retenue, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Et j'étais donc là, nue dans la salle de bain, mes différents sous-vêtements étalés sous mes yeux.

D'habitude, je me fichais de ce que je mettais tant que c'était sexy et confortable, n'accordant aucune importance aux éventuels ensembles. Mais Malefoy ne m'avait jamais vue en sous-vêtements et même si son opinion m'indifférait, je ne tolérerais pas qu'il se moque de moi. Je poussais un long soupir. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression que je m'étais mise sur mon trente-et-un pour sa petite gueule. Après un débat houleux avec ma voix off – qui me houspillait pour que je ne change rien à mes habitudes, je décidai d'enfiler les premiers sous-vêtements qui me viendraient sous la main en fermant les yeux. Je me retrouvais donc avec un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et une culotte en coton rose pale.

De toute façon, je n'étais pas en couple avec Malefoy, et il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que je fasse le moindre effort vestimentaire pour lui. Est-ce que lui il allait se prendre la tête pour ses caleçons ? J'en doutais. Si ça se trouve il n'en mettait même pas. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas du genre à porter des slips, autrement mon enthousiasme allait fondre comme neige au soleil.

Une fois que le préfet nous eût raccompagnés, Arthur et moi, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à partir pour aller retrouver Malefoy. En voyant que je ne m'arrêtai pas devant le portrait et que je m'apprêtai à continuer mon chemin l'air de rien dans le couloir du septième étage, Finnigan fronça les sourcils.

— Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça Rose ? Tu prépares un autre mauvais coup ?

Je lui lançai un sourire mystérieux, espérant qu'il se satisfasse de cette réponse.

— Je peux venir avec toi ?, me demanda-t-il, les yeux taquins.

Un élan de panique fit frissonner ma colonne vertébrale.

— Non !, m'exclamai-je, brusque.

Arthur ne cacha pas sa surprise et sa… déception ? Je m'en voulus aussitôt et je fis un pas dans sa direction.

— Désolée Arthur, mais ça, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule, m'excusai-je.

Il hocha la tête, pour me montrer qu'il comprenait.

— Arthur ?, l'interpellai-je.

Il se retourna à nouveau sur moi.

— Tu peux garder ça pour toi s'il-te-plaît ?, implorai-je.

— Pas de soucis, Rose.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, et entra dans notre salle commune. Réalisant que maintenant, je devais parcourir le château pour aller retrouver Scorpius Malefoy, en pleine nuit, pour faire… ce que nous avions envie de faire, une pierre tomba dans mon estomac. J'étais prise d'un inexplicable sentiment de malaise, et il me fallut un petit moment pour mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais. En fait, j'étais _stressée_.

Et pourtant, quand j'arrivai enfin en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, essoufflée d'avoir monté toutes ces marches et que je vis la silhouette de Malefoy se découper contre la lumière lunaire, mon angoisse s'évanouit aussitôt : ce n'était _que_ Scorpius Malefoy après tout.

Il se retourna en m'entendant arriver.

— Tu souffles comme un bœuf Weasley, remarqua-t-il.

Je résistai à l'envie de le gifler. _Encore_. Je n'avais pas monté toutes ces marches pour les redescendre aussitôt.

— Tu veux qu'on aille se balader ou …, me demanda-t-il platement.

— Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me balader.

— Ah je vois, t'es comme ça toi. Tu rentres direct dans le vif du sujet.

— Ce n'est pas comme si on avait grand-chose à se dire.

Je remarquai soudain l'air dépité et coupable qu'arborait le Serpentard.

— Hé, Malefoy, ça va ?

— Je suis en train de faire une grosse connerie… marmonna-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

Mais il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ?! Je le regardai, sidérée, mais il ne capta pas mon regard scandalisé.

— Tu plaisantes ?, l'attaquai-je avec véhémence.

Sa moue coupable parlait pour lui : non il ne plaisantait pas. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je m'approchai de lui, jusqu'à se que nos torses se touchassent et qu'il se décidât enfin à me regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas te dégonfler Malefoy ?

— Arrête de m'appeler Malefoy, j'ai l'impression que tu parles à mon père.

— Comme tu voudras… Scorpius.

Je le sondai du regard et _Scorpius_ me dévisagea comme si j'étais le serpent du jardin d'Eden, et lui Eve. Enervée qu'il me scrutât de la sorte, et du désir que son regard fît naturellement naître en moi, je décidai de prendre les choses en main.

 **[DÉBUT DU LEMON]**

— Arrête de réfléchir, assenai-je abruptement.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps d'y songer davantage et n'y tenant plus, j'agrippai le col de sa chemise et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il perdit aussitôt toute sa retenue et passa à son tour ses mains sur mon visage, sur ma chute de reins, sur mes hanches, comme s'il craignait que je m'en allasse. Une vague de chaleur s'abattit sur moi lorsqu'il força le barrage de mes lèvres pour joindre sa langue à la mienne.

Ce n'était ni brutal ni tendre, ni violent ni sentimental. C'était divin, fougueux, éreintant. A chaque fois que sa main passait sur ma peau, celle-ci s'embrasait, comme si elle reconnaissait son contact. J'avais entrepris, avec des petits gestes saccadés et excités de défaire sa chemise mais mes doigts tremblaient tellement que je n'arrivais à rien. Je le sentis esquisser un sourire moqueur contre mes lèvres, ses dents ripant contre ma bouche. Mais il se foutait de moi l'enfoiré ! Vexée, je m'arrêtai immédiatement et le repoussai en l'incendiant du regard.

Mais ses prunelles brillaient d'excitation et même si j'étais en colère et indignée, il semblait finalement ne pas vouloir me laisser partir. Il me rattrapa et m'emprisonna dans ses bras.

— Pas si vite.

Comment ça « pas si vite ? ». Il ne voyait pas que j'étais énervée ! Sans se préoccuper de mes états d'âme, il m'embrassa à son tour, et envoya valser mes convictions par la même occasion. Je tirais ses cheveux, il me mordait la langue. J'inspirais son air, faisais rouler mon oxygène dans sa bouche. Jamais un baiser ne m'avait mise dans un tel état auparavant. J'étais au bord de l'apoplexie. Tout mon derme me semblait glacé par rapport aux sillons enflammés que son toucher laissait sur ma peau. Je frissonnais alors que je n'avais ni froid, ni peur. J'étais entre le bien-être le plus total et l'excitation la plus folle. Si ses mains n'avaient pas parcourue mon corps de la sorte, jamais je n'aurais soupçonné l'existence de toutes ces terminaisons nerveuses qu'il mettait à rude épreuve. J'avais l'impression de me redécouvrir.

Malefoy… non. _Scorpius_ , embrassait vraiment bien. Sa bouche quitta soudainement la mienne pour les contours de ma mâchoire, mon cou… Je penchai la tête en arrière pour lui laisser un libre-accès à ma chair. Je crus mourir de plaisir quand sa langue glissa le long de ma jugulaire avant de remonter jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille, qu'il mordilla. Je lâchai un gémissement bruyant. Cela sembla accentuer son excitation car il m'agrippa les fesses sans ménagement et me colla à son bassin. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon ventre à travers le tissu de nos vêtements.

Vêtements qui m'encombraient plus qu'autre chose. Malefoy ne m'avait jamais semblé autant habillé. J'entrepris à nouveau de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de mes mains, alors qu'il continuait de jouer avec mon lobe d'oreille, le léchant, le caressant, l'aspirant même. Mais Scorpius remarqua mon entreprise et emprisonna mes poignets dans une seule de ses mains. Sa paume était large et ses doigts très long… Je rougis et lui lançai un regard incertain.

Il me dévisagea et ses yeux me clouèrent sur place, assombris par le désir. Je tentai un mouvement pour libérer mes poignets mais il était définitivement bien plus fort que moi et il en profita pour m'attirer encore davantage contre lui. Je ne résistai même pas, curieusement excitée par son manège.

— Pas ici, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Mon désarroi l'amusa. _Connard_.

— Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de me déshabiller ici, Rose ?, s'amusa-t-il.

— Je me fiche bien de l'endroit du moment que je peux te toucher !, protestai-je avec passion, m'efforçant de ne pas analyser la façon dont il avait prononcé mon prénom, pour la première fois.

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur.

— Viens.

Il relâcha soudainement mes poignets qu'il tenait toujours contre lui et s'éloigna de moi. Dès qu'il s'était écarté, je m'étais figée, comme gelée par le manque de chaleur qu'émettait son corps contre le mien. Voyant que je ne le suivais pas, Scorpius se retourna.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Ce mec mettait tous mes sens en émoi, c'était intolérable. Pourtant, je le suivis dans les escaliers sans discuter, ignorant où il allait, mais bien déterminée à voir où est-ce que tout ce bordel pouvait m'emmener. On se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de Métamorphose et d'un simple _Alohomora_ , Scorpius déverrouilla la porte. Il s'inclina ridiculement tout bas et m'invita à entrer avec un sourire coquin.

— Après vous, ma chère.

Me prêtant au jeu, j'esquissai une pitoyable révérence en souriant avant d'entrer. Scorpius était un véritable obsédé : se déshabiller dans une salle de classe ? Pourvu que le concierge ne passe pas par ici… Je flippais à mort. « Menteuse ! », cria soudain ma voix off. Je la fis taire sur-le-champ. Inutile qu'une voix débile commentât tous mes faits et geste dans un moment pareil. Quand j'entendis la porte se refermer sur Malefoy, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Nous étions seuls, à l'abri des regards. Tout pouvait arriver. Scorpius jeta négligemment un sort sur la porte pour la verrouiller et insonoriser la pièce. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner furieusement dans ma poitrine et du plomb vint se nicher dans mon ventre. On y était.

Ne supportant pas de ne rien faire et de rester plantée là comme une andouille, je m'assis sur un pupitre et dévisageai Scorpius. Son regard était tellement intense que j'avais l'impression qu'il pénétrait tout mon corps et qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Sans me quitter des yeux, et avec le même air sérieux et impassible qu'il arborait si souvent, il posa sa baguette sur une table et entreprit de défaire chacun des boutons de sa chemise avec des gestes délibérément lents, tout en s'avançant vers moi.

A chaque morceau de peau qu'il dévoilait, je pouvais sentir mes joues s'enflammer un peu plus. Son torse n'était pourtant pas spécialement musclé, mais il était bien dessiné et sa peau d'albâtre semblait aussi lisse et douce que le marbre. Je rêvais de le toucher et Malefoy sembla lire dans mes pensées, car quand il défit enfin le dernier bouton de sa chemise, il prit mes poignets entre ses paumes, et toujours sans me quitter des yeux, posa mes mains sur lui.

La sensation était indescriptible. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur, aussi erratiques que les miens. Je pouvais sentir sa peau frissonner à mon contact. Je pouvais effleurer ses tétons et le sentir se raidir. Je pouvais le griffer ou bien laisser courir mes paumes partout sur lui. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas recouvrir chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme du mien. A la place, je lui retirai sa chemise. Et mes mains retrouvèrent naturellement leur place sur le torse du Serpentard.

— Tes mains sont brûlantes, dit-il d'un air qui frôlait l'indifférence.

— Je ne sais pas trop quelle partie de mon corps n'est pas chaude Malefoy.

Wow ! C'était moi qui disais ça ? Je me mordis la lèvre, comme pour me retenir de dire d'autres conneries du même acabit.

— Scorpius, corrigea-t-il automatiquement.

— Scorpius…, repris-je d'une voix incandescente.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il fondit sur moi et que ses lèvres écrasèrent les miennes. Comme à chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait, mon sang bouillonna sous ma peau et celle-ci me parut hypersensible. Bien que j'eusse les yeux clos, tout m'apparaissait avec une insupportable clarté. Je sentis ses mains effleurer chacune des mes courbes sans jamais s'attarder dessus, ce qui m'émoustilla et me frustra au plus haut point. Et puis ses paumes s'arrêtèrent sur mes genoux, au dessus de mes mi-bas de laine. Il m'était impossible de ne pas penser à quel point ses mains étaient proches de mon entre-jambe, et d'ailleurs, elles commencèrent à remonter le long de mes cuisses, me faisant frissonner.

Le baiser de Malefoy s'était fait impatient, chaud, langoureux quand il agrippa ma culotte. Ma culotte rose pâle dépareillée. Putain ! Pourquoi je pensais à un truc pareil dans un tel moment ? Les lèvres de Scorpius quittèrent les miennes et déposèrent une myriade de légers baisers dans mon cou qui me rendirent dingue. Je rejetai la tête en arrière pour mieux les apprécier et poussai un soupir appréciateur. Voyant qu'il entreprenait de me retirer la fameuse culotte, je soulevai mes fesses du pupitre, prenant appui sur la table d'écolier. Il la fit glisser le long de mes jambes, accompagnant le mouvement du tissu en me caressant. Ses doigts remontèrent à mon intimité, dissimulée par ma jupe.

— Ah je vois tu es comme ça Weasley.

Vive comme l'éclair, je saisis ma baguette pour la pointer sur lui, la fureur commençant à courir dans mes veines comme un acide. Je voyais très bien ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

— Ouais, je suis comme ça, Malefoy. Si tu n'as jamais vu un sexe qui n'est pas complètement épilé, c'est pas mon problème. Je ne vais quand même pas te donner un cours d'anatomie féminine, et encore moins m'épiler entièrement la chatte pour retrouver le pubis d'une gamine de quatre ans.

Malefoy parut impressionné par mon petit discours. Jamais aucun mec n'avait dicté la façon dont j'apprivoisai mon corps, je n'allais certainement pas commencer avec lui.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, dit-il, étrangement calme, sa main toujours contre moi.

— J'anticipe, répliquai-je d'un ton cassant.

Il enfonça soudain deux doigts en moi, qui glissèrent entre mes chairs fondantes et je poussai un râle de frustration quand il les retira dans un mouvement d'une lenteur exagérée.

— Tu l'avais anticipé, ça ?, railla-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard noir mais il recommença son manège plusieurs fois sans me quitter des yeux, me faisant trembler et haleter de plaisir. Puis, il se mit à genoux sur le sol, si bien que sa tête se retrouvait entre mes cuisses, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible s'il avait été plus petit. Il prit doucement mes chevilles pour poser chacune de mes jambes sur ses épaules, et brusquement, attrapa mes hanches pour rapprocher mon sexe de sa bouche. Impatiente, j'agrippai la table avec mes mains pour conserver l'équilibre.

Sa langue rejoignit ses doigts qui avaient repris leur insupportable activité et une nouvelle vague de chaleur coula sur moi. J'étais tellement excitée que je pouvais sentir ma moiteur dégouliner le long de la chair de Scorpius et entre mes fesses. L'alternance entre ses coups de langues, chauds, lourds, et humides et son souffle désordonné caressant mon sexe me rendait dingue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pousser des petits cris à chaque fois ses doigts me pénétraient, relayés par son impitoyable langue qui ne cessait de courir sur mes lèvres, effleurant mon clitoris sans jamais s'attarder dessus.

J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure éternellement, mais au bout d'un moment, Malefoy reposa mes jambes – tremblantes – sur le sol, et se releva, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je déglutis.

— Il y a un feu qui brûle en toi, Rose, déclara-t-il abruptement en posant ses mains sur le pupitre, me piégeant entre ses bras par la même occasion.

Je me demandai vaguement s'il faisait référence au plaisir qu'il venait de me donner ou bien à autre chose de plus… intime. Je préférais ne pas trop savoir.

— T'es con putain, plaisantai-je mollement, une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise par ses propos.

— Tu es très grossière aussi, tacla-t-il.

Je ne relevais pas, après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Mais plutôt que de m'attarder sur ses insanités, je préférais passer une main derrière sa ceinture et l'attirer à moi. La bosse qui déformait son pantalon me narguait depuis tout à l'heure et le cunnilingus qu'il venait de me faire m'avait laissé dans un tel état d'excitation que je n'avais plus la patience pour ses autres jeux. Je le voulais en moi, et je le voulais maintenant.

Je défis la boucle de sa ceinture, me battis avec son bouton et descendis sa braguette dans un geste impatient et assuré. Je pouvais sentir ses prunelles sur mon visage, imperturbables. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Une fois son sexe libéré, je m'en emparai et entamai de lents va-et-vient. Scorpius laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et ses paupières se fermèrent, comme pour mieux savourer la caresse. Le voir ainsi, complètement à ma merci, offert, et en train de prendre son pied me procura un sentiment de toute-puissance. J'avais encore plus envie de lui.

Je déposai un filet de salive sur mon pouce avant de le faire glisser sur toute la longueur de son pénis. Il gémit en poussant de petits soupirs. Je luttai contre l'envie de me moquer de lui.

— Arrête, souffla-t-il comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

— Pourquoi ?, l'asticotai-je sans m'arrêter, un grand sourire goguenard étirant mes lèvres.

Je savais très bien pourquoi. Mais ce n'était décidément pas tous les jours que je pouvais me vanter d'avoir le contrôle sur Scorpius Malefoy. Il retira ma main de son membre et dans un geste brusque, m'attira à lui. Mon intimité humide se retrouva contre son sexe tendu à l'extrême. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

— Parce que, coupa-t-il.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il me pénétra en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement quand, enfin, il m'emplit entièrement. Je nouai mes jambes autour de son bassin pour l'inciter à me prendre encore plus profondément et plus vite. J'en voulais plus. C'était tellement bon !

Je gémissais longuement à chacun de ses à-coup, et Malefoy, dont je pouvais sentir le torse se soulever contre ma poitrine, me murmurait à l'oreille des insanités qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer la sensation : j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans un océan de plaisir. Une tempête faisait rage en moi, des déferlantes de désir pur se heurtaient à son pénis, me secouaient de part en part, me plongeaient dans les abîmes des plaisirs de la chair. Je me mis à griffer le dos de Scorpius, à agripper ses cheveux, pour le rapprocher toujours plus de moi. Il me mordillait le lobe de l'oreille quand son orgasme mit fin aux festivités, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Une fois de plus, je n'avais pas eût le temps de venir.

On resta un instant comme ça, luisants de sueur, le souffle court, les cheveux et les fringues dans tous les sens. Puis Malefoy se retira dans un geste lent qui m'arracha un grondement rauque avant de remettre son caleçon et son pantalon. Je savais qu'une fois de plus il me lorgnait, mais j'étais incapable d'affronter ses pupilles. J'étais tétanisée, bien que mes jambes tremblaient encore. Ma culotte gisait sur le sol.

— Tu n'as pas joui n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda-t-il abruptement.

Sa question me stupéfia. Je mis un moment avant de répondre, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

— Si, j'ai joui. Je crois que la question que tu te poses, c'est plutôt « est-ce que tu as eu un orgasme ? ». Et la réponse est non, je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme, expliquai-je, un peu affligée, un peu déçue, un peu tremblante.

— Pourquoi ?

C'était super indiscret mais il avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air, à ma grande surprise, de vouloir me poser cette question dans un souci de performance. A chaque fois que j'avais couché avec un garçon, il avait toujours ponctué l'acte sur un pitoyable et insupportable « alors, c'était comment ? », qui avait le don de gâcher le moment. Mais visiblement, pas Malefoy. Lui, il avait tout de suite compris, sans que je lui dise ou rien, que je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme, même si j'avais effectivement pris mon pied.

— Waouh je suis vraiment touchée par ta sollicitude, plaisantai-je, mal à l'aise.

— Non mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir si je ne t'ai pas donné d'orgasme.

J'émis un rire jaune, pour masquer ma gêne. J'étais quand même sidérée, et agacée qu'il ait cerné de la sorte mon plaisir.

— Pour qui tu te prend, j'ai besoin de personne pour jouir !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme en t'envoyant en l'air ?, demanda-t-il réellement intrigué.

C'est sûrement ce qui me poussa à lui répondre franchement.

— Bah… J'y arrive très bien toute seule.

Jamais je n'avais confié ça à quelqu'un, et je sentis immédiatement mes oreilles chauffer furieusement.

— Montre-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il me demandait ? Je croisai son regard. Oui, il savait. Un bulle de chaleur, aussi fragile qu'une bulle de savon, éclata dans ma poitrine, diffusant son parfum de rose et de miel dans tout mon corps. Presque instantanément, je sentis mon sexe se mouiller. Alors, grisée par le désir que sa demande faisait naître en moi, je commençai mon effeuillage, retirant un à un chacun des vêtements qu'il me restait sous l'œil lubrique de Malefoy.

Au moment où, enfin, je me retrouvai nue sous ses rétines ardentes, je sus que je m'apprêtais à vivre l'un des instants les plus érotiques de toute ma vie.

 **[FIN DU LEMON]**

* * *

 **NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

_Bon, il s'agit là de mon tout premier lemon, alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. (J'appréhende à mort vos retours !)._

 _Des bisous !_


	11. Chapitre 10 Magnétisme

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que j'ai du retard, et je vous avoue, j'avais un peu oublié que j'avais commencé à publier ici. Mais je suis de retour, pleine de bonne volonté, et surtout, de chapitres écrits. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire. Pas besoin d'attendre des plombes avant le prochain (enfin ça dépendra aussi de vous, je vous le dis tout de suite enfin j'ai eu la surprise de voir que j'avais eu quelques reviews ici alors je ne suis pas complètement désespérée) !_

 _Certains d'entre vous remarquerons peut-être que j'ai changé de pseudo et de couverture pour la fanfiction. Mais j'en doute. Pour faire court, j'avais envie de changement._

 _Brefouille, pour ce chapitre, je vais partager avec vous mon nouveau crush musical, **Loïc Nottet**. Bon, si vous n'êtes pas comme moi et que vous avez la télé chez vous, vous connaissez sûrement déjà. Et comme me l'a fait remarquer **Chalusse** faut écouter son album les gars, il est trop bien, mais c'est chiant parce qu'il n'y a que deux titres de celui-ci qui sont sur Youtube, donc pour partager avec vous, c'est pas tip top. Et pour ce chapitre : **Rhythm Inside**._

 _Vwala, bonne lecture !_

* * *

En face de moi, Luke Donovan se servit une quatrième part de tarte, qu'il dévora. Je me demandai, une fois de plus où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien stocker toute cette nourriture. Plutôt grand et sec, Luke Donovan semblait être l'allégorie vivante de ce vieil adage qui stipule qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Il avait la tête du bon copain, toujours souriant lorsqu'il n'était pas plongé dans un de ses bouquins.

Des yeux noisette, des cheveux bruns, de grandes fossettes, Donovan me donnait l'impression d'être le rigolo de la bande de Malefoy avec son humour pince-sans-rire qui s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec son caractère studieux. Albus m'avait dit qu'il avait l'ambition d'écrire de grands best seller. J'étais sceptique. Cependant, malgré son caractère paisible mais pas trop, Donovan me laissait une étrange impression. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose ou qu'il jouait un rôle.

Parfois, je surprenais un regard, un sourire, un tic nerveux, qui me hurlaient que Donovan n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il laissait croire qu'il était. J'étais certaine qu'il y avait un truc en plus, un truc qu'il ne montrait pas. J'avais cette impression, au fond de moi : on ne savait pas tout. Mais j'étais désormais bien placée pour savoir que nous avions tous nos petits secrets et celui de Donovan ne m'intéressait pas une seule seconde. Ce qui m'intriguait en revanche, c'était qu'Albus semblait déterminé à faire semblant de ne rien à voir.

Et je connaissais Albus par cœur. Au fond de lui, il savait que Donovan cachait un truc, c'était trop évident. C'était juste trop bizarre qu'Albus ne cherchasse pas à en savoir davantage. Il n'était pas du genre à être dans le déni. Je n'avais jamais abordé ouvertement le sujet avec Albus, pourtant.

— Luke, tu peux me donner une part de tarte s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Al à son ami, dont les yeux convoitaient avec avidité ladite part.

— Non, répondit tranquillement Donovan, engloutissant la part en question.

Albus ouvrit des yeux ronds, faussement scandalisé et mit ses mains sur sa poitrine d'un air théâtral.

— N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ? fit mon cousin.

— Mon estomac prend déjà trop de place, rétorqua Donovan sans broncher.

Albus explosa de rire et se résolu à prendre un pancake à la place.

— Rachel n'est pas là ? m'interrogea Albus la bouche pleine.

— Elle pionce, expliquai-je la voix enrouée de fatigue.

Al acquiesça. Malefoy arriva à cet instant et se laisser tomber lourdement entre Albus et Donovan, pile en face de moi. Je me plongeai immédiatement dans la contemplation de mon assiette, pourtant dénuée d'intérêt. Si je l'observai, j'allais encore brûler d'envie de le toucher. Jamais je n'avais eu à lutter autant contre mes désirs. C'était insupportable.

— Tu aurais pu me réveiller, grogna Scorpius à l'intention de Donovan.

— Sûrement pas, pour une fois que tu dormais normalement, répondit tranquillement le Serpentard.

Scorpius avait des difficultés pour dormir ? Voilà qui expliquait sa perpétuelle attitude passive/agressive. Il ignora la remarque de son ami et releva les yeux sur moi. J'eus le malheur de l'imiter – pur hasard – et je croisai son regard. Mon cœur rata un battement. Comme à chaque fois que je le voyais depuis ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette fameuse soirée. Un nuage de chaleur éclata dans ma poitrine. Et évidemment, j'eus envie de passer mes mains sur la sienne en attrapant le même plat que lui, ou bien d'effleurer _malencontreusement_ sa cheville avec mon pied. Je résistai. J'avais évité Scorpius toute la semaine.

Ne pas rougir. _Ne surtout pas rougir._

Mais comment m'en empêcher ? Je n'avais pas uniquement vécu le moment le plus érotique de ma vie à ce jour, j'avais aussi vécu l'instant le plus intime de celle-ci. Avec Malefoy putain. Une part de moi avait les boules que ce soit lui qui désormais me connaisse aussi bien (du moins sur cet aspect-là), et une autre part de moi était heureuse qu'il s'agisse de Scorpius. Parce que je savais qu'il préférerait se pendre plutôt que d'admettre ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Et que jamais il ne me jugerait.

Nous n'en avions pas parlé. Après lui avoir montré comment je me… _Non, Rose, ne rougit pas !_ Bref, après lui avoir montré comment je me masturbais – voilà, c'est bon, tu l'as dit sans rougir – Malefoy m'avait bouffé du regard. Jamais un regard ne m'avait autant mise mal à l'aise. Ca m'avait complètement pétrifiée. Ca m'avait semblé durer des heures mais à aucun moment je n'avais baissé les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que je me mette à frissonner violement. J'étais encore nue. Alors il m'avait intimé de me rhabiller, avant de détourner le regard, comme s'il ne supportait pas de me voir enfiler mes vêtements. Puis Scorpius avait lâché un simple « à bientôt Rose » et il était parti.

J'étais rentrée au dortoir, complètement bouleversée. J'avais le sentiment inéluctable qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose qui m'avait échappé. Quelque chose d'important. Je voulais absolument trouver une explication à la façon dont il m'avait sondé, l'air impénétrable comme toujours, mais comme s'il voulait résoudre toutes les questions de l'univers à travers la vision de mon corps nu. Moi, j'avais surtout l'impression que son regard m'avait dépouillé de tous mes secrets. Il avait lu en moi. Jamais personne ne m'avait observé avec la même intensité, avec la même franchise. Son regard avait été plus intime que les caresses qu'il avait pu me donner quelques minutes plus tôt et ça me foutait en l'air.

En partageant cet instant avec Malefoy, en le laissant me voir me donner du plaisir de la sorte, je l'avais fait entrer dans mon univers, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, là où je n'avais moi-même jamais osé aller parce que j'avais bien trop peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver à affronter. Mais lui, il avait vu. Dorénavant, _il savait_.

Et même si ça m'avait mise atrocement mal à l'aise, cela m'avait également terriblement excitée. Comment un regard avait-il pu me mettre dans un tel état ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre, à me rendre folle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je ne reconnaissais même plus la façon dont mon corps pouvait réagir. C'était à croire que lui, il l'avait compris mieux que moi. Ca m'énervait. Scorpius Malefoy débarquait dans ma vie sans prévenir, il y foutait le bordel et il se cassait. S'il s'imaginait que j'allais le laisser faire.

Bien sur que rien de tout ça n'était sérieux. Bien sur qu'il n'était pas question de sentiments. Mais j'étais touchée dans ma fierté, dans mon orgueil. Scorpius Malefoy, le type que j'exécrais et dont j'étais jalouse depuis des années m'avait mise à poil. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait fait une chose que personne n'avait faite avant lui _, il m'avait comprise_. Et il ne m'avait pas jugée. C'était salvateur et terriblement excitant. Et ma gêne passée, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien.

C'était probablement ce dernier point qui me le rendait aussi irrésistible. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Pas seulement parce que _putain_ , il se débrouillait super bien au lit, ou même parce que ses œillades avaient le don de m'anéantir. C'était surtout parce qu'après cette soirée, passée mon hébétude, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivante. Tout m'apparaissait désormais avec plus de clarté, le monde semblait plus beau, les couleurs plus vives. J'étais, comme j'aimais à l'appeler, sur mon « petit nuage post-orgasme ». Alors oui, même si nous n'avions pas parlé, on allait remettre ça. J'y veillais. Mais il fallait d'abord que j'arrive à passer au-dessus de ma pudeur.

Scorpius, toujours en face de moi, finit par détourner le regard et se racla la gorge, comme si, lui aussi, avait conscience qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas très naturel entre nous. Je déglutis, troublée et décidai de quitter sur-le-champ la table de ma maison. Je n'avais pas la force d'affronter ses pupilles, de voir tout ce qu'il savait de moi. Son regard était trop intense, trop pénible à encaisser. Trop vrai.

J'avais mal au bras. C'était le quatorzième soir que Finnigan et moi nous récurions des chaudrons et mon bras, qui faisait toujours le même geste et était perclus de courbatures. A ce rythme là, je finirais par avoir un bras plus gros que l'autre.

Je m'efforçais de tenir bon, et de me lancer de petits encouragements mentaux. C'était le dernier soir de mes retenues et j'avais hâte que ça se termine. Je n'en pouvais plus, ce travail était ingrat, et contre-productif. Savoir que j'aurais pu le faire en un tour de poignet avec ma baguette plutôt que d'y perdre des heures le rendait encore plus pénible. C'était ma dernière retenue, je le jurais sur Merlin.

L'indignation roula le long de ma gorge. De toute façon, je n'avais pas mérité cette retenue. Même si j'avais fait payer à Scorpius, lui n'avait pas à récurer des chaudrons dégoûtant tous les soirs durant deux semaines. C'était tellement injuste ! La prochaine fois – si toutefois il y avait prochaine fois – je me débrouillerai pour que ce soit lui qui soit puni pour ses conneries, me promis-je en silence.

Penser à Scorpius me ramena au souvenir de notre dernière soirée ensemble et je me senti rougir. _Encore_. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre comment un con pareil pouvait me faire un tel effet. Par bonheur, Arthur ne remarqua pas mes oreilles rouges, trop plongé dans son propre récurage de chaudron.

Parce que oui, Scorpius me faisait un effet terrible. Depuis le dernier soir, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer nu à chaque fois que je le croisais. Ou encore d'imaginer mille et un stratagèmes pour le toucher. Ou bien d'entendre en pensées les insanités qu'il m'avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille quand… Stop.

Ne. Pas. Penser. A. Malefoy.

Sauf pour l'insulter.

D'accord, Scorpius était canon, il fallait le lui reconnaître. Et il savait très bien se servir de sa langue aussi. « Rah non Rose ne tombe pas de ce piège là ! », hurla ma voix off.

Je m'admonestai une gifle mentale. Etait-il possible d'en avoir marre de soi-même ? Ce n'était qu'un corps, qu'un physique. Un physique magnifique, il est vrai, mais un physique tout de même. Comment j'avais fait pour mettre autant de temps avant de m'en rendre compte ? Il avait toujours été là, sous mes yeux. C'était une bombe humaine. Il me laissait cette impression pas possible. J'étais vraiment attirée par lui. Comme un papillon de nuit est assoiffé de lumière. Comme si une volonté m'insufflait, me poussait irrémédiablement vers lui. C'était magnétique. A chaque fois que je voyais sa silhouette, sa peau, son visage, j'étais comme poussée en avant, crevant d'envie de toucher et d'embrasser absolument toutes les parties de son corps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour qui que ce soit et je ne doutais pas qu'à un moment ou un autre, tout ça allait finir par m'exploser à la gueule.

— Hé Rose ? fit Arthur, toujours en train de nettoyer un chaudron, qui dégageait d'ailleurs une odeur nauséabonde.

— Quoi ?

— Ca te dit qu'on fête la fin de ces foutues semaines de retenue ?

Je me tournai vers Arthur, intriguée et bizarrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'une telle perspective.

— Comment tu veux fêter ça ? lançai-je à la fois suspicieuse et enjouée.

Il me lança un regard en coin, et en jeta un autre par-dessus mon épaule, comme s'il s'assurait qu'on était bien seuls, ce qui ne faisait déjà aucun doute.

— J'ai du Whisky Pur Feu dans ma valise, précisa-t-il sur le ton d'un conspirateur.

Je laissai échapper un ricanement ridicule. J'étais censée retrouver Scorpius, _pour parler_ , après ma retenue. Il m'avait envoyé un hibou deux jours plus tôt.

 _« Je crois qu'on devrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, Weasley. La tour d'Astronomie, vendredi, après ta dernière retenue. Si ça te convient bien sur. S.M. »_

Depuis sa lettre (pour peu qu'on puisse appeler cette chose une lettre), j'appréhendai à mort. J'avais peur des mots que Scorpius était capable de me jeter au visage. C'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Il ne laissait jamais rien paraître.

— Tu veux qu'on se mette la tête à l'envers, Arthur ? m'étonnai-je.

— Ouais, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

On aurait dit qu'il n'attendait que ça. J'ignorais qu'Arthur était du genre à se saouler pour se saouler. D'ailleurs, en ce qui me concernait ce n'est pas non plus mon genre. Je buvais uniquement lorsque je faisais la fête. Ce fut pour cela que je me surpris moi-même en répondant :

— D'accord.

Tant pis pour Scorpius, il attendrait. Je n'étais vraiment pas pressée de le voir et l'idée de décompresser avec Arthur avant, dont la présence était vraiment agréable m'enchantait.

Arthur redescendit de son dortoir avec la bouteille tant attendue dans sa main et un immense sourire sur son visage. J'en profitai pour le détailler. De taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds dorés coupés courts et des yeux marron passe-partout, Arthur était un peu le mec banal. Banal mais pas désagréable à mater. Son visage était souligné par les contours de sa mâchoire bien dessinée, et la petite barbe de trois jours qu'il entretenait avec soin lui donnait un air mature et adulte que beaucoup de garçons de Poudlard devaient lui envier.

Beaucoup de gens appréciaient Arthur, c'était le type cool par excellence, populaire et pas prise de tête pour une noise. Même s'il avait une imagination sans bornes et que ses répliques sortaient de nulle part. C'était le premier à organiser des fêtes après nos victoires au Quidditch, le premier à foutre le bordel durant lesdites fêtes (je me souvenais d'une fois particulièrement mémorable où il avait convaincu toute la salle commune de se mettre en sous-vêtements simplement pour – et je citai – « libérer nos chakras ». Et c'était aussi le premier à tout ranger à la fin de la fête et ce, quel que soit son degré d'alcoolémie dans le sang.

— J'ai cru qu'on ne viendrait jamais à bout de ces chaudrons ! plaisanta Arthur en se laissant tomber à côté de moi, sur un canapé de la Salle Commune.

— Tu m'étonnes, enchéris-je.

Arthur ouvrit la bouteille et me la tendit.

— Les dames d'abord, m'invita-t-il.

— Directement à la bouteille ? m'étonnai-je.

— Tu fais ta prude Weasley ? railla-t-il.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et y chuchota :

— Je te promets que je me suis lavée les dents ce matin.

J'explosai de rire et bu une grande gorgée. L'alcool me brûla la trachée et une bulle de chaleur roula le long de mon œsophage. Je toussai, ayant bu trop vite.

— Hé doucement Weasley ! Il n'y en aura plus pour moi après, râla Arthur.

— Désolée, longue semaine m'excusai-je.

— Je plaisantai, rigola-t-il. Ce sont les retenues qui t'ont achevée comme ça ? s'enquit-il ensuite d'un ton poli et intéressé.

Je lui redonnai la bouteille et Arthur but au goulot, posant ses lèvres charnues là où les miennes s'étaient trouvées un instant auparavant.

— Les retenues étaient crevantes, je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais non, il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Il me restitua la bouteille et je pris, à nouveau une grande gorgée.

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas, confiai-je, perturbée.

— Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce fameux Niffleur qu'on a déposé dans le dortoir des Serpentard ? D'ailleurs, à l'occasion, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi on a fait une chose pareille. C'était marrant, je te l'accorde, mais cela a titillé mon imagination.

Je souris à ce souvenir, lorsque Arthur avait changé d'un tour de baguette la couleur de son uniforme en vert et argent avant d'aller terroriser une première année, la menaçant de la chatouiller jusqu'à la mort d'un terrible _chatouillatis_. Même si le moment le plus drôle de cette après-midi là restait la vision du Niffleur s'en donnant à cœur joie, courant, glissant et bondissant dans le dortoir pour tout saccager. Le fou rire que nous avions eu ensuite faisait dorénavant parti de mon top dix.

— Est-ce que j'ai ta parole que tu ne diras rien ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.

— Rose, est-ce que j'ai déjà trahi ta confiance ? fit-il amusé.

— Le coup du Niffleur ne compte pas, c'est interdit par le règlement, tu aurais autant de problème que moi à en parler.

— Tu as oublié la fois où tu t'es barrée dans les couloirs après la retenue sans me dire où tu allais, conclut-il en s'enfilant une grande rasade.

Je marquai un silence, plongée dans mes doutes, avant de céder à une sorte d'impulsion et de lâcher :

— J'ai couché avec Scorpius Malefoy.

Arthur s'étrangla avec le Whisky Pur Feu. Son visage se colora d'une très jolie teinte violette et finalement, quand l'air circula à nouveau librement dans ses poumons et que son visage eut retrouvé une couleur normale, il reprit.

— Quoi ! Mais comment c'est possible ?

Ce fut mon tour de rougir, et j'arrachai la bouteille des mains d'Arthur, qui manifestement, était encore trop sous le choc pour une prendre une gorgée de courage liquide.

— Il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? raillai-je mollement.

Ma tentative de plaisanterie tomba complètement à l'eau. Visiblement, Arthur ne rigolait pas du tout.

— Non mais Rose, tu détestes Malefoy. Tout le monde sait que toi et Rachel, vous n'avez jamais accepté l'amitié qu'Albus pouvait entretenir avec lui et Donovan. Tu passes ton temps à l'insulter et à lui lancer des regards noirs, alors oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment c'est possible que vous ayez couché ensemble !

Sa question n'en était pas vraiment une. Arthur était davantage outré que curieux. Pourtant, je ressentis le besoin de me justifier, comme si j'essayais, moi aussi, d'expliquer et de comprendre l'incompréhensible.

— L'autre jour, on s'est croisés dans les couloirs. J'étais super mal et quand Malefoy s'en est rendu compte, il a immédiatement cessé de se comporter comme le con qu'il est la plupart du temps. Et puis, je ne sais pas, c'était tellement… instinctif. On s'est embrassé et puis de fil en aiguille…

Arthur m'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

— Ca va, j'ai compris. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre à te laisser guider par tes hormones Rose.

Je lui offris une œillade menaçante et je pris une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à se laisser guider par ses hormones ? J'avais l'impression que les mots coulaient tout seuls de ma bouche et que je ne prenais conscience de ce que je disais qu'avec un long temps de retard.

— Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, avouai-je, ma voix devenant de plus en rauque à mesure que les rasades de Whisky inondaient ma gorge.

— T'empêcher de coucher avec Malefoy ou t'empêcher d'aimer ça ?

Je piquai un fard.

— Les deux.

— Et lui ?

— Quoi, lui ?

— Bah vous en avez discutés ?

Je me levai d'un bond du canapé en titubant à moitié. Putain, j'avais complètement oublié notre rendez-vous !

— Euh… Je suis censée le retrouver là, en fait, fis-je, à la fois scandalisée par mon comportement et tellement sereine.

Je savais cependant que le sentiment d'euphorie et de quiétude que je ressentais était signé Whisky Pur Feu. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Arthur arqua un sourcil moqueur.

— Tu réalises que tu es légèrement alcoolisée, Rose ? me taquina-t-il.

— Très drôle, Arthur. J'ai déjà mis un vent à Scorpius, et crois-moi, me disputer avec lui est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment.

— Scorpius hein ? releva Arthur. Coquine. Bon, hé bien rejoins-le dans ce cas. Je note qu'on abandonne encore ce pauvre Finnigan avec sa bouteille de Whisky.

Je pouffai et je jetai un coup d'œil à ladite bouteille à présent presque vide.

— On finira ça à un autre moment Arthur, je te le promets, dis-je en lui rendant la bouteille.

— T'as intérêt ! rétorqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'arrivai péniblement en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Ces escaliers allaient finir par me tuer. Je songeai vaguement à mon retard. C'était bizarre. Je n'étais d'ordinaire jamais en retard. Peut-être que le contact plus ou moins prolongé avec Malefoy altérait ma perception du temps. Voir sa silhouette se détacher contre la lumière lunaire me rappela immédiatement notre dernier rendez-vous au même endroit. Quand il releva les yeux sur moi, ma poitrine se comprima, l'air me manqua soudainement. Après l'avoir évité toute la semaine, c'était difficile d'affronter son regard. C'était pénible de voir dans ses prunelles qu'il me connaissait aussi bien. Même bourrée, je n'arrivais pas à faire face à ça. Alors, je déglutis péniblement.

Son visage était fermé et n'exprimait rien. Même ses yeux étaient muets. La tension, le silence étaient palpables et me rendaient nerveuse. Une chape de plomb, une barrière infranchissable semblait s'être érigée entre nous. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir été complètement dépassée par les évènements, cruellement rattrapée par l'attirance que j'avais pour lui. Car là, en cet instant, les pieds plantés dans le sol, ses iris cloués aux miens, son corps tout entier soustrait à ma vue, je ne pouvais pas ne pas y faire face. Je n'étais pas seulement attirée par lui. J'en avais besoin.

Scorpius ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, il me regardait simplement et malgré les battements erratiques de mon cœur (je venais de grimper de longs escaliers tout de même) j'étais pétrifiée. Une part de moi crevait d'envie de le toucher et l'autre rêvait de se faire la malle. J'étais tiraillée entre ce besoin presque irrépressible de poser mes mains et sur lui et le désir hurlant de foutre le camp. J'avais peur. Peur de ce que son regard pouvait me faire, peur de me voir dans ses yeux, peur d'aimer un peu trop tout ça. Alors, sans réfléchir, ne pouvant plus supporter ce lourd silence, je me mis à parler.

— Alors ?

Scorpius répondit du tac au tac, comme s'il avait décidé depuis le début que c'était à moi qu'il revenait d'entamer cette conversation.

— Alors quoi ?

J'avalai péniblement ma salive, nerveuse.

— Alors, tu es là, je suis là.

— Impressionnant constat, railla-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il avait l'air en colère.

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? demandai-je, un peu vexée, un peu blessée, un peu fatiguée.

— Est-ce que tu m'as évité toute la semaine ?

Son ton était dur. Je plissai les yeux.

— Tu es en colère, notai-je.

— Tu es décidément très forte pour déballer des évidences ce soir, tacla-t-il d'un ton dur.

Savoir que Scorpius était en colère après moi me fit mal. Je m'avançai vers lui, brûlant d'envie de le toucher. Mais évidemment, je titubai et menaçai de m'écrouler au sol quand il me rattrapa par le coude. Sa colère semblait décuplée.

— Je ne le crois pas : t'es bourrée, Weasley ? fit-il avec colère.

Je rougis.

— Non ! me défendis-je.

Pitoyablement. Il plissa des yeux.

— Pas de mensonge avec moi, Rose. Jamais. Tu empestes le Whisky Pur Feu ! Putain où est-ce que tu as trouvé du Whisky Pur Feu à Poudlard ?

— Pourquoi, t'en veux ? plaisantai-je.

Mais il me foudroya du regard et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

— Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi si tu es dans cet état là.

— On peut faire autre chose, suggérai-je d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Malefoy eût une moue écœurée qui entailla vivement mon égo et me refroidit aussitôt.

— Il est hors de question que je te touche si tu n'es pas en état d'en profiter, assena-t-il.

J'étais stupéfaite. Et évidemment, il ne voulait pas parler non plus. Putain il était super chiant quand il s'y mettait. Mais j'étais quand même impressionnée par ses manières de _gentleman_ et je ressentis le besoin de partager avec lui mon impression.

— Wow, t'es peut-être pas si con finalement.

Par Merlin ! Maudite impulsivité d'alcoolique !

— Merci Weasley.

Il n'avait plus l'air en colère. Juste… ennuyé ? Une vague de fatigue s'abattit sur moi, pourtant, je ne bougeai pas et continuai de parler, la langue déliée par le Whisky.

— Je pourrais presque dire que je t'aime bien.

— Tu parles trop quand tu es bourrée, tu sais.

« Il a raison », tacla ma voix off qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de me bâillonner avant que je ne dise d'autres conneries du même acabit.

— Mes propos te dérangent ? relançai-je sans me préoccuper de ma voix off qui me houspillait sans relâche.

— Oui, avoua-t-il sans gêne.

— Y'a pourtant rien de mal à ça.

Et malgré mon impression de nager sur un nuage de coton – à moins que ce ne soit le nuage de coton qui nageait sur moi ? – j'étais tout à fait sérieuse.

— A « ça » quoi ? releva-t-il, las.

— A ce qu'on soit amis.

— Tu veux qu'on soit amis ?

Son regard me narguait et s'était fait clairement moqueur. _Imbécile_.

— Je sais pas… c'est fatiguant de toujours se faire la guerre, notai-je.

— C'est parce que t'es super chiante ça.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ? demandai-je d'un ton triste.

Triste ? L'alcool modifiait même mes inflexions vocales. Lamentable, j'aurais mieux fait de lui foutre un vent plutôt que de venir le retrouver en étant autant bourrée. Il avait raison, discuter quand on en a un coup dans le nez était une très mauvaise idée.

— Non.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on soit alors ? hurlai-je à moitié, les yeux roulant dans mes orbites.

— T'es chiante, me cassa-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

Sa réplique me vexa. Je ne lui demandais tout de même pas la lune ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en faisait toute une histoire ? Ce n'était pas comme si je lui demandais de me rouler un patin devant tout le monde. L'idée me rebuta au moment même où je l'évoquai en pensée et je frissonnai.

— Mais explique-toi, à la fin ! beuglai-je en perdant patience.

Il avait décidément le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour prononcer le mot « Quidditch ».

— Tu ne comprends donc rien Weasley ? s'énerva-t-il à son tour. C'est ce que je me tue à te dire : tout ceci est voué à l'échec d'accord ! Peu importe de quoi il s'agit ou non. Ne t'attache pas à moi. Pas comme ça. Jamais.

Son égo ne connaissait vraiment aucune limite. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer encore ? Que j'avais des sentiments pour lui ? Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Scorpius marqua une pause avant d'ajouter d'un air sombre :

— Le mieux serait encore que tu me détestes.

— Le mieux pour toi ou le mieux pour moi ? rétorquai-je, luttant pour contenir mon indignation.

— Pour nous deux j'espère.

— Comme tu voudras, capitulai-je, toujours énervée. Mais je refuse de prendre part à tes jeux pervers. Ce… euh, _ce truc_ qu'il y a entre nous (il leva un sourcil), c'est fini.

— Très bien, souffla-t-il, imperturbable.

J'avais envie de le secouer dans tous les sens pour son manque de réaction. Il m'énervait. Son air stoïque m'énervait. Sa face impénétrable de robot contrarié m'énervait. Ses silences m'énervaient. Je m'énervais moi-même à être énervée après lui. Il ne méritait pas mon énervement. Il ne méritait rien venant de moi.

J'aurais menti en prétendant que ça ne me gonflait pas de mettre fin à la chose qui m'avait faite me sentir si bien – et si bizarre – ces derniers jours. Pourtant, j'étais résolue à m'y tenir. Je ne cèderais pas. Je ne cèderais plus. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une simple erreur de jeunesse, erreur de jugement, erreur de la chair. Et ça ne lui apportait visiblement pas la même plénitude qu'à moi. Inutile de poursuivre l'impensable. J'aurais du me douter que ça ne fonctionnerais jamais.

Toujours dans la pensine, je me tourne vers Nathalie Weiss et j'ajoute d'une voix triste, usée, brisée :

« Mais j'étais faible, et surtout profondément irrationnelle dès qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius Malefoy. Je ne m'en rendais pas encore tout à fait compte, mais j'avais déjà développé cette espèce d'attirance magnétique impossible à refouler pour lui. Il m'était devenu – sans que je ne me l'explique, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucune logique là-dedans – indispensable, un peu à la manière d'un verre de Whisky.

Et vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des drogues. Il ne faut jamais commencer. Sauf que pour moi, il était déjà trop tard. »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plu !_

 _Je publie le prochain chapitre dans **deux** nouvelles reviews._


	12. Chapitre 11 En colère

SCHHHHLAC ! Mes rideaux de baldaquin brusquement repoussés contre la colonne en bois de mon lit, la lumière du jour me brûla les paupières.

— Rose, lève-toi !

— Weasley n'est toujours pas debout ? s'étonna la voix de Sasha Kirkman plus loin.

Je me retournai dans mes couvertures, avec la ferme intention de me noyer dans mon lit. Mais Rachel en avait décidé autrement. J'avais super mal au ventre, et j'avais l'impression que la fanfare de l'école s'était décidée à jouer l'un de leurs abominables concerts dans ma tête. Quelqu'un s'assit dans mon lit et une main glacée se posa sur mon front. Je gémis.

— Tu es malade Rose ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher le professeur Londubat ? demanda Rachel avec une insupportable considération.

— Non. Pas…Malade.

— Elle n'est pas malade, claqua la voix de Laura et je devinai le regard curieux et préoccupé de Rachel sur elle. Elle a la gueule de bois.

Je sentis le mouvement de recul de Rachel dans mon lit. Les vagues de son jugement qui s'abattirent sur moi et qui émanaient d'elle me firent frissonner. Mes narines se dilatèrent, ma respiration se fit ample et lourde, comme si elle pesait physiquement sur mon cœur dont les battements s'étaient accélérés. Et si le monde se décidait à me foutre la paix, hein ? J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller, fuyant l'accablante clarté du jour.

— C'est vrai, Rose ?

— Laisse-moi dormir, baragouinai-je.

Laura émit un ricanement méprisant. La porte du dortoir claqua dans ma tête comme un coup de feu. La main de Rachel, froide, relaxante, et bizarrement agaçante, me caressait les cheveux. J'avais envie de la prendre et de la serrer très fort, pour lui faire le plus de mal possible.

— Je rêve ! protesta Rachel, depuis quand tu bois en semaine, Rose ?

Je poussai un long soupir. Elle ne me laisserait pas me rendormir et sécher les cours. Je maudis ma meilleure amie et la traitai de tous les noms dans ma tête. Elle ne pouvait donc pas me laisser tranquille ? Je savais qu'elle pensait bien faire en prenant soin de moi de la sorte, mais je n'avais qu'une seule envie : qu'on cesse de m'importuner. Pas qu'on me materne et qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire comme si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans incapable de s'habiller seul. Quoique. A cinq ans, les enfants savent sûrement déjà s'habiller seuls. A quel âge en moyenne, un enfant apprend-t-il à s'habiller seul ? Je me redressai et adressai un regard noir à Rachel. J'avais quand même très envie de lui demander son avis sur les enfants de cinq ans.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale Rachel pour que je sache que j'ai déconné ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Ma mère ? Ma conscience ?

Je vis dans son regard que mes propos l'avaient heurtée. Une part de moi s'en voulait, et l'autre part – celle qui subissait les assauts criards de cette fichue fanfare – s'en fichait et désirait enfoncer le clou.

— Très bien, conclut-elle d'un ton sec. Je suis désolée de m'inquiéter pour toi, parce que tu as la gueule de bois et que tu es incapable de te sortir de ton lit pour aller en cours, apprendre et pouvoir réussir tes examens de fin d'année.

— Je suis parfaitement capable de me sortir du lit toute seule, beuglai-je la voix pâteuse.

Rachel arqua un sourcil, pas convaincue. Je rejetai brusquement ma couverture à mes pieds et me levai. Le coin de sa bouche frémit, comme si elle se retenait de sourire. Elle m'avait eu la garce. Je soufflai, à la fois agacée et amusée. En me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je lui dis :

— Je te déteste, vile manipulatrice.

— Menteuse, tu m'adores, rétorqua-t-elle, une moue moqueuse tordant son rictus.

En chemin pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Rachel reprit la parole, m'empêchant de laisser vagabonder mes pensées.

— Alors, tu me racontes ?

— Te raconter quoi ?

— Ta cuite.

— Oh, ça.

Je repensai à la soirée d'hier. A la bouteille de Whisky que j'avais descendue avec Arthur. Les choses que je lui avais confiées. Un sentiment de panique m'étreignit soudainement : et s'il en parlait à quelqu'un d'autre ? « Jamais Arthur ne ferait une chose pareille », souffla ma voix off, rassurante. J'eu un élan inhabituel de reconnaissance pour cette dernière.

— Arthur et moi avons fêté la fin de nos semaines de retenues, expliquai-je à Rachel.

— Et ton foie a réussi à suivre celui de Finnigan ? s'étonna-t-elle en riant.

Son rire se répercuta douloureusement contre les parois de mon crâne.

— Pas trop non, avouai-je, piteuse.

Rachel eût un sourire complice. Albus arriva à cet instant, l'uniforme impeccable et son éternel air joyeux sur le visage. Il nous avait rattrapés quelques mètres devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il enroula ses bras autour de nos épaules, ce qui fit ricaner Rachel. Avec le bras d'Albus autour de ses épaules, sa masse de boucles blondes semblaient étouffer son visage.

— Alors, les filles, ça baigne ?

— C'est Rose qui baigne, rétorqua Rachel.

Je la foudroyai du regard. Albus me lorgna bizarrement.

— Tu baignes, Rose ?

— En fait, c'est son foie qui baigne, corrigea Rachel.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, avoua Albus, complètement perdu.

— Rachel essaye de te dire de manière absolument pas subtile que j'ai la gueule de bois.

Albus me dévisagea. Je me sentis rougir de honte. Un long rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de mon cousin. La moutarde me montait au nez alors que nous prenions place sur les bancs des Gryffondor. Dans la seconde qui suivait Malefoy et Donovan s'installaient également, aux côtés d'Albus. Lorsque je desserrai les poings, j'aperçu de petits arc de cercles au milieu de mes paumes. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais contracté mes mains.

— Hé les gars ! les salua joyeusement Albus, tandis que je plongeai le nez dans mon assiette, peu désireuse de croiser le regard de Scorpius.

Je savais que ma mâchoire se contracterait et que j'aurais un air dur bien trop facilement reconnaissable. Je n'avais pas digéré notre échange de la veille.

— Salut Albus, fit poliment Donovan avant de sortir un livre de son sac qu'il posa sur la table.

— Comment fais-tu pour être aussi joyeux le matin Al ? demanda la voix traînante de Scorpius.

— C'est rare que vous veniez tous les deux, nota Albus.

— Eglantine Zabini s'est mise en tête de s'inviter à la réception que donnent mes parents durant les vacances de Noël, répondit Scorpius.

Je fronçai les sourcils, les yeux toujours rivés à mon assiette remplie de toasts et de saucisses fumantes. Les parents de Scorpius donnaient des réceptions ? Ils se prenaient pour qui ? La famille royale sorcière ? Stop. Je devais cesser cette avalanche de questions à propos de tout ce qui touchait Malefoy. Mon obsession pour lui devait prendre fin dès maintenant. J'avais clos ce bordel, ce n'était pas pour récidiver le lendemain. Et puis, j'avais suffisamment mal à la tête pour éviter d'en rajouter une couche. Je gémis en prenant mon crâne entre mes mains, les coudes posés sur la table. La main de Rachel se nicha dans mon dos et je me raidis, les membres crispés.

— Tu devrais manger Rose, me conseilla-t-elle.

— Humph.

Je sentis le regard des garçons sur moi et dégageai la main de Rachel de mon dos. Elle oubliait trop souvent que je n'aimais pas les contacts physiques humains. Enfin, pas ceux de ce genre.

— Au fait Rose, tu ne m'as pas dit, lança Albus d'un ton joyeux, qui est-ce qui t'as dévergondée comme ça ?

Je relevai les yeux sur lui et croisai le regard de Scorpius dont la respiration semblait soudain coupée. Ses prunelles me firent l'effet d'une douche glaciale combiné à une inexplicable envie de rire moqueusement. Mon bas-ventre chauffa et mes jambes imprimèrent un mouvement nerveux. Je ne tenais pas en place. Malefoy devait penser qu'Albus parlait de lui. Tout tournait toujours autour de lui de toute façon, pensai-je avec amertume.

— Finnigan, répondis-je. On a fêté la fin de nos retenues.

Je vis la poitrine de Malefoy se relâcher soudainement et ses yeux se plonger dans son assiette.

— Sérieux ? siffla Albus. Tu m'étonnes que tu sois dans le mal. Arthur a une descente plutôt impressionnante.

Je n'étais pas « dans le mal » à cause de ma gueule de bois, même si évidemment, elle y était pour beaucoup. J'étais dans le mal parce que je brûlais d'envie de toucher Malefoy à nouveau, de sentir son parfum, de frissonner sous ses mains fermes. Mais il y avait cette barrière invisible, épaisse, infranchissable qui s'était érigée entre nous durant la nuit. Je n'étais pas stupide. Je voyais bien qu'il fuyait mes prunelles. Mes oreilles et mes joues se coloraient de rouge. Le sang battait à mes tempes, imposant un rythme endiablé au flux de mes émotions.

— Comment tu sais ça Albus ? demanda Rachel en plissant les yeux, l'air soupçonneux.

— Oh, les rumeurs vont vite tu sais, dit Albus, mais sa moue coupable ne trompait personne.

Nous avions Potions aujourd'hui, et j'angoissais à l'idée de me retrouver aussi proche de Scorpius. Il ne m'intimidait plus, ce n'était plus le problème. Je devinais que le silence s'installerait entre nous. Et le seul silence que je pouvais accepter entre Scorpius et moi, c'était celui de nos caresses. Rien à voir avec les autres, ces silences assourdissants m'asséchaient la bouche, dilataient mes pupilles, me faisaient perdre le contrôle de mes muscles. Je me donnais envie de vomir à laisser ces hurlements taciturnes avoir autant d'emprise sur moi. Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de facilement manipulable. Je n'étais pas non plus du genre à me laisser guider par mes émotions corporelles.

Je sentais bien que je perdais peu à peu du terrain sur l'ascendant que j'avais exercé jusqu'ici sur ma vie. Lorsque j'y pensais, je sentais ma chair se hérisser et des sueurs froides glisser le long de mon échine, sinistres. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient de la plus désagréable des façons, celle qui me donnait encore plus l'impression de ne rien savoir diriger. Je devais fermer les yeux très fort pour ne pas les sentir s'écarquiller au point de m'infliger de pénibles migraines.

Quand on entra dans le cachot, Scorpius se dirigea vers la paillasse que se partageaient Albus et Donovan et bavarda à voix basse avec eux, en attendant que le professeur Gowan ne fasse son apparition. Je déballai mes affaires, posant brutalement mon chaudron sur la table. Le bruit qui se répercuta à l'infini contre les parois de mon crâne me fit aussitôt regretter la violence de mon geste. Je lâchai un souffle rageur alors que je vis Eglantine Zabini rejoindre les garçons qui bavardaient.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Eglantine Zabini voulait être présente lors de cette réception ? En voyant arriver la métisse vers eux, les garçons se turent soudainement, ce qui me fit penser qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Mais pourquoi ? La curiosité me dévorait.

Le port altier, la petite jeune femme fusillait Donovan du regard. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place du jeune homme, bien qu'il lui rendît son regard hautain à merveille. Eglantine Zabini dégageait une aura charismatique. Des yeux admiratifs et envieux la suivait où qu'elle passe. Son uniforme était toujours impeccable, sans le moindre pli, le moindre accro, le moindre grain de poussière. Elle portait toujours un collier de perles qui mettait en valeur son cou gracile. Les traits de son visage étaient harmonieux et sensuels. Sa peau était sans défaut et satinée. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient coupés au carré, le genre de coupe que je ne pourrais jamais me permettre avec ma touffe. Ils étaient toujours lissés et j'avais toujours un sentiment de compassion en imaginant le nombre de bouteilles de Lissenplis qu'elle devait utiliser par semaine.

Je ne connaissais la Serpentard que de vue et de réputation. Cette dernière était sans bavure mais je devinais sous l'épais vernis de ses qualités quelque chose de plus sombre, que les autres n'étaient pas autorisés à voir. C'était une fille plutôt populaire, je ne l'avais jamais vue seule à la bibliothèque ou dans les couloirs. Elle avait d'excellents résultats scolaires et avait pour ambition de diriger le Département des Mystères, ce qui me faisait doucement rigoler. Comment pouvait-on savoir aussi jeune ce qu'on voulait faire de sa vie ? Ca me dépassait.

Eglantine Zabini était aussi la source de nombreuses rumeurs un peu farfelues. Certaines laissaient entendre qu'elle avait déjà mis le calmar géant K.O. la plaçant comme une sorte de super héroïne et d'autres, beaucoup moins reluisantes, disaient qu'elle était du genre à s'attirer les faveurs des professeurs avec des moyens peu…conventionnels. Je n'accordais pas la moindre importance aux rumeurs. Mais Zabini semblait se délecter de l'attention que les gens lui portaient, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Je la soupçonnais d'inventer elle-même ces on-dit pour s'assurer que son nom soit sur toutes les lèvres.

— Pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche ?

Je sursautai et me tournait vers Sasha, qui s'était approchée de moi et que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, plongée dans mes pensées. Elle avait les poings serrés et ses yeux incendiaient la silhouette de Zabini. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Sasha était jalouse de Zabini visiblement. J'allais me moquer d'elle quand je remarquais les larmes dans ses yeux. Finalement, peut-être que Sasha ressentait vraiment quelque chose d'authentique pour Scorpius, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse absolument pas et que ce ne soit pas très logique. La culpabilité me scia les jambes et je me laissai lourdement tomber sur ma chaise. J'avais peut-être jugé Sasha trop rapidement. Mon estomac remonta dans ma gorge.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Sasha, je crois que Malefoy en a plutôt marre de Zabini, dis-je pour la rassurer, la voix nouée.

Mon geste altruiste m'étonna moi-même et visiblement, ce fut aussi le cas de Sasha qui me dévisagea en plissant les yeux, l'air soupçonneux.

— Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ?

Je luttai contre l'envie de l'étrangler, ou bien de l'attraper par le cou et de fracasser sa tête de blonde contre la paillasse. « Ta meilleure amie est blonde ! », me reprit ma voix off que j'envoyais paître. Au lieu de lui exploser le visage ou de la noyer dans mon chaudron je me mis à lui parler d'une voix sourde, grave, rauque.

— Malefoy a mangé avec Albus ce matin, et il s'est plaint de Zabini. Arrêtes de te faire des films.

Mon ton sec ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination quant à mon état émotionnel.

— Ah ouais ? C'est quand même bizarre que tu t'en sois souvenu ! m'accusa-t-elle.

« Le meurtre est puni par la loi, Rose », me rappela ma voix off, qui, elle aussi, semblait à deux doigts de jeter un vilain maléfice à Kirkman. Mais je ne lui aurais jamais jeté de maléfice. J'étais nulle en maléfices.

— C'était il y a trente minutes Kirkman ! me défendis-je avec hargne.

Ah, ça m'apprendrait à vouloir rassurer une hystérique. La haine que je ressentis à l'encontre de Kirkman, d'une surprenante violence, fit bouillonner mon sang. Mon poing se resserra autour de ma baguette. Les traits de mon visage s'étaient déformés. A cet instant, Mr Gowan fit son entrée dans le cachot et Sasha retourna à sa table, non sans prendre soin de m'adresser un vilain regard. « Ouh j'ai peur ». Quelle idiote.

Je pensais qu'il était temps que Gowan arrive quand Scorpius se laissa tomber sur son siège sans m'accorder une œillade. Finalement, je me demandais si je ne préférais pas la présence de Sasha à couteaux tirés, plutôt que cette ambiance de guerre froide avec Malefoy. Mon estomac quitta brusquement ma gorge, pour retomber lourdement à sa place. Le pauvre n'était déjà pas en grande forme en raison de mes excès de la veille. J'avais envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps. Mon rythme cardiaque avait emprunté un rythme tellement insoutenable que j'étais obligée de prendre de longues inspirations pour le réguler. Ma poitrine me faisait mal.

— Ecoutes, je sais que ce n'est pas la joie entre nous, mais je t'en serais très reconnaissante si tu continuais de m'expliquer ce que tu fais en potions, lui dis-je abruptement.

Ma propre audace m'étonna. Etait-il possible que j'ai des restes d'alcool dans le sang ? Ou étais-je juste un peu stupide et en quête d'un suicide social ? Scorpius m'observa avec intensité. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses cils accrochaient ses émotions. Le reste de son visage était impénétrable, comme d'habitude, ce qui m'irrita. Je claquai la langue contre mon palais.

— Quoi ? demandai-je avec agressivité.

— Rien.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça alors ?

— Je te regarde comment ?

— Comme si… Comme si…

J'avais envie de dire « comme si tu ne ressentais rien » mais j'avais la vague impression qu'il se foutrait ouvertement de ma gueule si je lui sortais un truc pareil.

— Comme quoi ?

J'eus envie de lui faire bouffer ses cheveux pour son affreux sourire narquois.

— Comme si tu étais un putain de robot, lâchai-je finalement d'une voix rauque.

— Tu n'aimes pas les robots ?

— Je n'aime pas les gens qui font comme s'ils ne ressentent jamais rien, crachai-je alors.

Scorpius se figea imperceptiblement.

— Je continuerais de t'expliquer, dit-il d'un ton neutre qui me donna encore plus envie de le frapper.

Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi stoïque par Merlin ? Je tournai avec tellement fureur les pages de mon manuel que j'en déchirai une, ce qui fit battre le sang contre mes tempes avec encore plus d'intensité. Je pouvais presque entendre ma tension artérielle hurler son impitoyable musique contre mes tympans. Le regard de Malefoy sur moi qui s'en suivit fut insoutenable. Je savais qu'il me sondait. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait me rendait dingue. J'avais l'impression que les évènements le laissaient toujours de marbre. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se donnait toujours cet air impassible ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait comme s'il ne ressentait jamais rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il portait toujours ce masque en bandoulière sur son visage ?

A la fin du double cours, Rachel sautilla jusqu'à ma paillasse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui rangeait ses affaires et attendit qu'il parte pour parler.

— J'ai une idée, annonça-t-elle d'un ton excité qui ne présageait rien de bon.

— Encore un de tes coups tordus Rachel, soufflai-je d'impatience.

Elle me lança un regard surpris et blessé.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis ce matin, Rose, mais ce serait super chouette si tu pouvais arrêter de nous sauter à la gorge à tout propos. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je suis ton amie.

Et elle tourna les talons d'un air digne. Je la regardai s'éloigner, et je refoulai ma culpabilité sous une grande vague de ressentiment. De l'autre côté du cachot, je croisai le regard indifférent d'Albus. J'avais la sensation d'être le vilain petit canard. L'indignation m'étranglait.

Je reçus une lettre de ma mère durant l'heure du courrier, lors du déjeuner.

 _Ma très chère Rosie,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien et que ton frère ne fait pas trop de bêtises. Je sais que tu es très occupée et je suis absolument ravie que tu t'épanouisses autant dans ton travail scolaire. Cependant, je tiens à te rappeler que je suis ta mère, et que tu n'as en aucun cas, la permission de m'écrire sur ce ton. Par ailleurs, j'apprécierais que tu donnes des nouvelles de ton propre chef, devoir être obligée de « te harceler » pour que tu donnes des nouvelles n'est agréable pour personne et je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu cessais de te comporter comme si tu étais l'adulte._

 _Je te prierais également de ne pas qualifier ton frère de « chiant ». Et je suis certaine que si tu lui demandes gentiment, Hugo acceptera de te prêter Azylum. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il croit que tu as tué Kity ? Ton frère ne penserait jamais une chose pareille !_

 _Maintenant que j'ai fait ma petite mise au point, je reviens sur ta demande pour aller à l'Observatoire Magique. J'ai reçu des places par le Comité des Sciences Magiques pour toute la famille donc il n'y a évidemment aucun problème (essaye de convaincre ton frère je t'en prie, je me charge de ton père). De plus, je crois que la Gazette du Sorcier tient à ce que j'y fasse une apparition._

 _Pour la fève soporifique, je savais. Harry avait un manuel griffonné d'astuces mais je crois qu'il l'a perdu, ce qui n'est pas plus mal compte tenu des horreurs qu'on pouvait trouver dedans._

 _J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience et t'embrasse,_

 _TA MAMAN QUI T'AIME_

 _PS : Ton père t'embrasse également._

Je résistai à l'envie de brûler cette lettre et me contentai de la rouler en boule et de l'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de mon cartable. Ainsi, ma mère trouvait que je lui écrivais sur un ton inapproprié, hein ? Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une lettre ! Ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais insultée ou que je lui avais dit d'aller se faire voir. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'avait manquée à ce moment-là ! J'étais à l'école, avec mes amis, il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de vouloir un peu d'espace. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait jamais comprendre ça ?

Bon, et ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si Hugo était réellement chiant. Maman ne réalisait pas à quel point il était affreux à l'école. Je m'en rendais de plus en plus compte. Mon petit frère prenait la voie un peu trop facile de la brute épaisse idiote. Il se transformait en terreur de Poudlard avec sa grande gueule et sa façon de s'en prendre ouvertement à tous ceux qui le contredisaient. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas encore assez stupide pour faire de telles choses devant des préfets. Les élèves qu'il persécutait ne s'en plaignaient jamais, et c'était bien dommage. Si ça avait été le cas, Hugo aurait pu payer et ça lui aurait donné une excellente raison de s'amender. L'autre jour, je lui avais retiré vingt points pour avoir racketté une première année. Mais l'élève avait été tellement terrifiée par mon idiot de frère qu'elle m'avait supplié de retirer ma punition. Jamais ma mère ne me croirait si je lui disais. Elle était tellement proche d'Hugo.

Visiblement, mon père, lui, avait un peu trop bien compris mon besoin de solitude et d'espace. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis que je lui avais dit qui était mon binôme de Potions. Décidément, Scorpius m'attirait des problèmes avec tout le monde, y compris mon propre père. Ca me mettait tellement… Rah ! Papa m'embrassait, hein ? Il pouvait me l'écrire, lui aussi ! Au lieu de faire son pantouflard et se laisser emporter par maman et ses prises d'initiatives étouffantes. A lui, j'avais écris des lettres. Des petits mots inquiets et sincères. J'étais certaine que ma mère avait ajouté ce _post-scriptum_ d'elle-même sans le consulter. Il fallait toujours qu'elle contrôle tout. Jusqu'au délai de réponse de ses enfants. Quand est-ce qu'elle réaliserait qu'en tant qu'individu unique, j'avais le droit d'avoir mes propres opinions ? De faire mes propres choix ? De me lancer dans mes propres erreurs ?

Je savais qu'elle faisait tout ça pour me protéger. Mais j'étais trop intelligente pour ne pas deviner qu'elle le faisait également pour se satisfaire elle-même, dans un pur élan d'égoïsme. La voix de Donovan me sortit de ma rage contenue et silencieuse.

— Albus, mon petit bubusse d'amour, tu me fais un gâteau au chocolat ?

Je relevai les yeux sur Donovan. Il avait la bouche pleine et des miettes étaient éparpillées sur son menton comme une petite constellation gastronomique. Albus le regarda et je devinai son embarras. Tout comme moi, Al n'aimait pas beaucoup les déclarations d'amour ou les contacts physiques. La pauvre Rachel était la seule de notre groupe à vouloir étreindre chaque passant. Ces derniers temps, Malefoy et Donovan mangeaient beaucoup trop souvent à notre table. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus nous infligeait tout le temps ça ? Je subissais suffisamment Malefoy dans ma tête, inutile de me l'ajouter au menu de chaque repas.

— Tu as vraiment confiance en ma cuisine ? s'étonna Albus.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Albus ne mangeait que des choses saines. Le gâteau au chocolat n'était absolument pas considéré comme sain. Et surtout, Albus cuisinait très mal. Une fois, il avait voulu nous préparer du riz au curry. Cet idiot avait oublié d'ajouter de l'eau dans la casserole et était parvenu à déclencher le strutoscope de son père.

— Le gâteau au chocolat c'est facile, tu suis la recette, dit Donovan d'un ton où perçait très clairement sa logique implacable.

— Dis « s'il-te-plaît » ? parla Albus, plus pragmatique que jamais, l'air complètement indifférent.

— S'il-te-plaît, fit Donovan en joignant les mains l'une contre l'autre dans un geste de supplication plutôt lamentable.

Il arborait une moue tordante : la lèvre inférieure retroussée, créant de petits trous dans son menton. Il papillonnait des paupières. Albus croqua dans sa pomme.

— J'ai réfléchi et en fait c'est non, lâcha-t-il alors.

Un grand éclat de rire sortit de la bouche de Scorpius jusqu'ici indifférent et tout le monde le dévisagea. Je réalisai brusquement que je n'avais jamais entendu son rire. Celui-ci glaçait mon sang et faisait chanter mon cœur. J'avais le sentiment d'être malade, tant la nausée emprisonnait mon ventre.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux et que je croisai son regard, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. J'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Ma bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Le sang battait furieusement contre ma tempe. Mes membres étaient contractés. Ma poitrine était tellement comprimée que j'avais le sentiment d'étouffer, me faisant respirer bruyamment. La mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés, les narines dilatées, les traits déformés, j'étais prise au piège de mes émotions. Mes poings étaient tellement fermés que je pouvais sentir mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Mais je n'avais pas mal. La douleur viendrait après.

Les prunelles de Scorpius me transperçaient de part en part, sans aucune considération pour les dommages qu'elles pouvaient causer. Son regard m'avait effleuré dans son affreux éclat et de rire et était revenu à moi, s'ancrant quelque part du côté de mon abdomen. J'avais des difficultés à exhaler l'air de mes poumons et je me refusai de quitter ses iris. Il ne gagnerait pas cette partie là, il en était hors de question.

Mes poings tremblaient violemment et je raffermis volontairement leur contraction. Tant pis si mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes paumes au point de les faire saigner. Je sortirai victorieuse de ce combat, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible. Tant pis si je souffrais. Il valait mieux que j'endure ce supplice plutôt que je cède à cette insupportable tentation. Il valait mieux que je tremble de douleur et de désir en le regardant plutôt que de me laisser aller. Je n'en avais plus le droit. Terminé, les erreurs de jeunesse, erreurs de jugements, erreur de la chair.

Scorpius et moi, c'était fini. C'était ce que nous avions décidé. Et je devais m'y tenir. Pas par honneur ou pour respecter ma parole. Pour mon bien-être. J'avais le droit d'être heureuse comme tout le monde et ce n'était pas en me foutant en l'air à chacun de ses regards ou de ses états d'âme que j'allais y parvenir. Je n'avais aucune raison d'en être dépendante. Pourtant, je l'étais.

Le docteur Weiss écrit quelque chose sur son bloc-notes et me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes à monture d'écaille. Elle remonte ses dernières sur son nez avec son index. J'avais remarqué ce petit tic qu'elle avait.

— Vous étiez en colère, conclut-elle d'un ton doux.

Je déglutis. J'ai envie de pleurer et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai envie de boire aussi, mais ça, je sais très bien pourquoi. J'ai la gorge sèche, mes mains sont prises de secousses depuis deux jours, j'ai les nerfs à vif. Le manque.

— J'étais dans une rage folle, je confirme, la voix nouée de sanglots. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle haine auparavant. Même si j'avais détesté Scorpius lorsqu'il m'avait infligé ses coups bas ou lors de la fête des Poufsouffle je ne l'avais jamais détesté comme je l'avais détesté ce jour-là.

— Vous pouvez pleurer dans cette pièce, Miss Weasley. Personne n'est là pour vous juger.

J'obéis et je laisse mes larmes rouler le long de mes joues en silence. Mes épaules se secouent. J'ai l'impression que ma conscience est partie très loin de mon corps et que j'observe cette petite chose fragile et potelée se vider de larmes de loin. Je ne reconnais presque pas cette rousse aux cheveux en pétard, les yeux rougis par la douleur et le chagrin. Je me fais de la peine. Au moment où cette pensée me traverse, je cesse de sangloter. Natalie Weiss annote automatiquement son calepin. A croire qu'elle guettait ce moment depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'elle a chronométré le temps que j'ai mis à pleurer ?

— Vous savez que la colère est aussi un mécanisme de défense ? m'interroge la psychomage.

Je fronce les sourcils. Non, je l'ignorai. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. J'avais vécu dans une colère semi-permanente depuis ce jour. Le genre de haine qui nous ronge de l'intérieur comme un acide. J'étais tellement rongée qu'à mon avis, il ne restait plus grand-chose de celle que j'étais auparavant.

— J'étais tout le temps en colère, vous savez, je lui dis d'un ton dur et peiné.

— « Etais » ? relève-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mon propre usage de l'imparfait. Je pousse un long soupir.

— Je suis toujours en colère, avoué-je.

Le docteur Weiss me lance un regard entendu.

— On travaillera là-dessus.

Sa déclaration me fait immédiatement flipper. J'aime ma colère. Elle est devenue l'unique repère de ma vie depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse m'en passer aussi aisément. Ma colère est la seule chose qui me permet d'avancer chaque jour.

Sans elle, je ne suis plus rongée. Je ne suis plus rien.


	13. Chapitre 12 Des confidences

La fatigue m'étreignait. Je me contemplai mollement dans la glace de la salle de bain des préfets. Même mon reflet était épuisé. J'avais des cernes brunes qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux, mes cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, j'étais aussi pâle qu'un mort. Mais le pire ce n'était pas la fatigue physique, les devoirs qui s'abattaient sur moi comme un vent de tempête qui déracinerait des arbres, le pire c'était la fatigue morale. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour résumer l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais : trop. Tout était en trop. Trop de fatigue, trop de gens, trop de fausseté. Je crevais d'envie de hurler à la face du monde de me foutre la paix. Ma mère avait reprit son insupportable correspondance alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille. Les frasques de Rachel m'horripilaient, alors qu'elles m'avaient toujours amusée, et même Albus avec son éternelle compassion naturelle me tapait sur les nerfs. Tout le monde était après moi. Paradoxalement, je rêvais d'être seule tout en me sentant isolée, perdue dans l'obscurité de la vie, comme au bord d'un gouffre, au bord des abysses du désespoir. Ma façon de broyer du noir m'étonnait moi-même : je n'avais jamais été du genre dépressif.

J'avais conscience que le problème venait de moi. Que les autres ne s'étaient pas mis subitement tous d'accord pour me tomber dessus. Mais on m'avait submergée, ma tête se noyait sous l'eau, mon cœur s'égarait dans les étoiles, mon moral s'enfonçait dans mes chaussettes. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule au milieu de la foule tout en aspirant à cette solitude. J'avais le sentiment de ne pas réussir à supporter ces autres que j'adorais tant. Tout m'irritait. J'avais envie de tout critiquer. Ma propre attitude m'écœurait, je n'avais jamais été du genre méchant. Du jour au lendemain j'étais devenue acerbe, aigrie, furieuse.

Je compris que je colérais désespérément. Après les autres, pour être aussi prévenants alors que je ne le méritais clairement pas mais davantage après moi, parce que je savais pertinemment que je déversais des flots de haine injustifiés auprès des gens qui le méritaient le moins (et qui très clairement me soutenaient malgré mon horripilant caractère).

Ces dernières semaines, je n'avais pas prêté la moindre attention à cette fameuse agressivité. J'étais bien trop occupée avec le reste. Cela m'avait frappée après, quand j'avais attaqué Albus, la crème de la crème et que Rachel m'avait enguirlandée, me mettant face à mes démons. Nous étions dans la Salle Commune et j'avais pété un plomb pour une broutille. Je m'étais excusée, je m'en étais voulue, mais j'avais le sentiment que ça ne suffisait pas. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec moi par Merlin ?

Alors je m'étais mise à remuer tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête. A tenter de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, mettre des mots sur l'inexplicable. Et j'étais frustrée : mes pensées me ramenaient toujours à _lui_. Je voulais penser à n'importe quoi, sauf à lui. J'avais fini par comprendre que justement c'était ça, le truc. Tout était de _sa_ faute. L'écho de notre dernier échange se répercutait contre les parois de mon crâne à l'infini, fracassant toutes mes autres réflexions, tous mes autres sentiments sur son passage. Il voulait que je le déteste. C'était le cas. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait à ma haine autant que je tenais à sa présence ? Ca me rendait folle. Ca me blessait, ca me rendait méchante. Et j'étais en colère.

Je regrettais de laisser mes états d'âmes Malefoyen avoir tant d'influence sur moi-même et sur mon comportement auprès de mes amis. Rachel m'avait dit la semaine précédente que j'étais bizarre en ce moment. Je m'étais retenue de lui hurler dessus que _oui_ j'étais bizarre mais que j'avais de bonnes raisons. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde pensait que ma colère n'était pas légitime et ça m'énervait encore plus. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas leur dire ce qui clochait avec moi. J'étais piégée par le secret, le mensonge, la peur de faire face à mes erreurs.

Remarquant que je broyais du noir depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Rachel m'invita à assister à ses entraînements de Quidditch. « Je n'aime pas te laisser seule quand tu es au plus bas », avait-elle déclaré d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. « Ce n'est pas négociable, tu viens ». Bien que je ne sois pas une grande amatrice de Quidditch, j'avais accepté, plus pour qu'elle me fiche la paix que par réelle envie. Elle aurait été capable de m'entraîner de force cette folle.

C'était une magnifique journée d'automne. Les feuilles des arbres étaient peintes de merveilleuses couleurs chatoyantes, et le soleil réchauffait timidement de ses premiers rayons le parc de l'école. Un vent froid agitait nos cheveux dans tous les sens.

En arrivant sur le terrain, Rachel courut vers les vestiaires d'un pas bondissant et surexcité tandis que je rejoignais péniblement les gradins – ces escaliers étaient vraiment chiants à monter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant d'escaliers à Poudlard, par Merlin ? J'avais pris du papier à lettre pour répondre au courrier de mes parents. Depuis que j'avais dit à mon père que mon binôme de Potion portait le nom absurde et pompeux de _Malefoy_ , mon père n'avait pas répondu à une seule de mes lettres, ce qui contribuait à faire grossir cette bulle de stress et d'angoisse dans laquelle j'étais perpétuellement plongée ces derniers jours. J'avais pris la décision de le relancer, bien que cette perspective m'effrayait un peu. J'avais le sentiment inexplicable de l'avoir déçu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je me sentais stupide.

En arrivant dans les gradins, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver Arthur. Je le rejoignis en traînant des pieds, contente de ne pas rester complètement seule à regarder ces abrutis faire leurs acrobaties. Emmitouflé dans sa cape, il avait les yeux rivés sur le terrain et ne m'avait pas vu arriver. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour lui signifier ma présence. Il se tourna vers moi et un sourire illumina son visage, qui contamina le mien.

— Hey, Rosie !

— Salut Arthur.

Ce mec était un vrai rayon de soleil.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici un jour où le vent glacial se déchaîne ?

— Rachel m'a traînée ici, bougonnai-je. Et toi ? l'interrogeai-je dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation de ma personne.

— Oh, il m'arrive souvent de venir assister aux entraînements.

— Pourquoi ?

Arthur haussa les épaules.

— Pour penser à autre chose.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant, Arthur Finnigan ?

J'avais du mal à croire qu'Arthur puisse être le genre de personne à avoir des problèmes. Mais j'avais du me tromper. Peut-être que dans la vie, tout le monde a des problèmes et s'efforce de lutter en permanence contre ça. Peut-être que c'est juste plus facile de faire comme si tout va bien.

— Oh des choses et d'autres, éluda-t-il d'un air mystérieux. Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es faite entraînée par la bourrasque blonde ?

— Il parait que je fais trop la gueule pour rester seule…

— Et c'est vrai ? s'enquit-il, visiblement intéressé.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu trouves que j'ai l'air seul ?

— Je trouve que tu rêves d'être seule.

— Putain tu m'étonnes.

— J'ai une proposition.

— Je t'écoute.

— On peut être seuls à deux.

J'explosai de rire. L'air stoïque d'Arthur m'arrêta net.

— Oh par Merlin tu es sérieux.

— Hé oui, ça c'est moi… Arthur Finnigan, toujours plus sérieux que jamais, dit-il avec humour.

— Bon, et on fait comment pour être seuls à deux ? demandai-je donc, entrant dans son jeu avec un léger sourire.

— Alors pour commencer, il faut être deux, commença-t-il d'un ton pondéré.

— Je crois que nous remplissons cette condition à la perfection, raillai-je en imitant lamentablement ses inflexions profondes.

— Ensuite, il faut se sentir seul, continua-t-il sur le même mode en ignorant ma moquerie.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il y avait une grosse différence entre se sentir seul et vouloir être seul. Arthur avait très clairement dit qu'il voyait que je rêvais de solitude. Alors comment avait-il deviné que je me sentais plus seule que jamais ? Mes joues rosirent, une sensation d'inconfort me poussa à me trémousser sur le banc. Je contrattaquai aussitôt.

— Tu te sens seul Arthur ?

Il releva son visage vers moi et me sourit. Mais ses yeux, eux, ne souriaient pas. Portée par mon instinct, je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai très fort. Apparemment j'étais capable d'établir des contacts physiques humains de mon propre chef. Il me rendit ma curieuse étreinte, et d'un commun accord tacite, nous cessâmes de parler pour reporter notre regard sur le terrain, où James aboyait ses directives auprès de son équipe.

L'abondante chevelure de Rachel était visible de loin, comme la lumière d'un phare. On aurait dit qu'elle illuminait le terrain : mes yeux étaient attirés par cette étrange source de clarté. Je poussais un petit soupir. J'avais vraiment été odieuse avec elle et Albus ces derniers jours. J'avais de la chance d'avoir des amis qui me supportaient malgré mes crises de nerfs existentielles. Je n'étais pas seule dans ce château et j'avais eu un peu trop tendance à l'oublier. Il allait falloir que je me rattrape, que je me fasse pardonner. Même si eux ne m'en tenaient pas rigueur, je n'étais pas sans savoir que j'avais fait une erreur. Ma morale, ainsi que ma voix off, m'enjoignaient à les réparer. Si je continuais à traiter mes amis comme de la merde, ils n'allaient pas rester mes amis très longtemps.

Une bourrasque de vent fit voler les parchemins que j'avais pris avec moi pour répondre au courrier de mes parents.

— Zut !

Je me levai et commençai à m'affoler dans tous les sens pour récupérer les papiers éparpillés. Arthur, très calme, sortit sa baguette et lança un « _Accio_ » en me lorgnant, un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres. Je me sentis très stupide. Tu parles d'une sorcière. Arthur me tendit les feuilles et je me rassis sagement à côté de lui en rougissant.

— Je suis fatiguée, expliquai-je mollement.

— Je ne juge pas, tacla-t-il en me jugeant.

Je résistai à l'envie de lui tirer la langue comme une enfant de quatre ans. A la place je poussai un lourd soupir. Le soupir est la bouderie de l'adolescent. L'adulte ne boude pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend.

— C'est pour quoi faire toutes ces feuilles ? Tu as l'intention d'écrire un livre ? me chahuta gentiment Arthur.

Je lui enfonçai mon poing dans l'épaule.

— Mais non, pouffai-je. C'est pour répondre à mes parents.

J'avais du prendre un ton un peu lugubre car Arthur enchaîna.

— Et donc tu as prévu de t'y prendre comment pour les assassiner ?

Je le regardai en roulant des yeux. Il explosa de rire.

— Mais quoi ? se défendit-il. "C'est pour répondre à mes parents", me caricatura-t-il en prenant le ton blasé d'un adolescent boutonneux en pleine crise hormonale.

Arthur disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de prendre la chose sérieusement. J'esquissai un maigre sourire. Ces derniers temps, mes parents avaient été les plus durs à supporter avec toutes leurs critiques. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'ils se contentaient de nous voir, Hugo et moi, comme de petits _punching ball_ qui pouvaient encaisser en silence leurs perpétuels assauts émotionnels. Alors oui, leur répondre en faisant semblant que tout allait bien alors que j'avais l'impression que mon monde partait en morceaux, ça m'était pénible.

Ils étaient en partie responsables de mon mal-être. Une part de moi leur en voulait de ne pas voir mon espèce de détresse et une autre part, celle de ma voix off, me disait que s'ils ne la voyaient pas, c'était surtout parce que je m'en assurais - je ne voulais pas les inquiéter - et visiblement un peu trop bien.

— Ca ne se passe pas bien avec tes parents, Rosie ? demanda finalement Arthur d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

— Ca ne se passe pas très bien avec beaucoup de monde en ce moment, confiai-je le cœur lourd. J'en ai marre que tout le monde soit sur moi.

— Personne n'aime avoir tout plein de gens sur soi. Sauf les amateurs de partouze.

On se bidonna. Je tombais amoureuse du rire d'Arthur, très communicatif.

— Tu veux en parler ? finit par ajouter le jeune homme une fois que nos rires cessèrent.

Je haussai les épaules. Le blond semblait bien être le parfait confident et d'une certaine manière, ces derniers temps, je lui avais témoigné plus de confiance qu'à Rachel ou Albus. Pourtant, je n'étais pas très à l'aise à l'idée de déballer mon sac comme ça, à froid, à quelqu'un qui semblait n'être ni mon ami, ni mon ennemi.

— En tout cas, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin, ajouta mon _partner in crime_.

Sa remarque fit gonfler une étrange boule de chaleur dans ma poitrine, qui vint titiller mes narines, comme lorsque j'avais envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Arthur était un quasi inconnu pour moi et que comparé à mes amis, il semblait être celui qui voyait clair dans mon jeu ? Parce que j'étais en train de m'attacher à lui sans réellement le connaître ? Parce qu'inexplicablement, il semblait toujours en savoir davantage à mon sujet que moi au sien ? Mes poings se refermèrent dans un geste nerveux sur mes parchemins récupérés.

— Tu as sans doute raison, avouai-je, le rouge colorant mes joues. C'est simplement que j'ai l'impression en ce moment, que le monde est contre moi. Comme si l'Univers cherchait à me cracher au visage que je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Arthur arqua un sourcil et je compris qu'il prenait le temps de la réflexion pour mesurer mes paroles. J'appréciai immédiatement le fait qu'il ne prenne pas mes paroles à la légère.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que tout le monde est contre toi ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer violemment. Non, je n'avais rien fait de mal. Ou peut-être que si. Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir si c'était Mal de coucher avec Scorpius Malefoy ? Dans quel monde le mensonge et le secret étaient considérés comme Bien ?

J'avais couché avec Scorpius Malefoy. J'avais menti à mes amis. Je les trahissais encore un peu plus à chaque nouveau secret.

Alors oui, j'étais rongée par la culpabilité. Et devoir garder cette dernière pour moi me rendait aigrie et méchante. Furieuse. Mes amis me manquaient et je leur en voulais. Je ne leur avais jamais menti, ni jamais rien caché. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas réaliser ? Etais-je donc si insignifiante à leurs yeux ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait encore appeler ça de l'amitié quand lesdits amis ne réalisaient pas que le pire se produisait sous leur nez ?

— Est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal à partir du moment où on se sent coupable ? questionnai-je alors Arthur, des trémolos dans la voix.

Cette fois, il répondit du tac au tac.

— Non. Regarde les grands criminels de guerre, oui bon d'accord c'est extrême comme contre-exemple, mais tu vas comprendre : ils ont commis le pire, et s'ils avaient ressentis la moindre culpabilité, ils auraient cessé leurs sombres activités. Sauf qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait. Et je ne pense pas que les punitions de type prison ou autre, contribuent à leur racheter une conscience, ajouta-t-il d'un ton enflammé, je pense que ça aggrave la chose. Ca les met en colère contre tout le monde. Et la colère, ça mène au pire du pire.

— Ca fait du bien d'être en colère aussi, parfois. Ca défoule.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère.

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée. Pétrifiée. Terrifiée aussi.

— Tu ne pensais quand même pas que personne ne s'en était rendu compte ?, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Une boule remonta dans ma gorge. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans mes paumes.

— C'est juste que je n'en peux plus ! explosai-je alors.

Mais Arthur ne remua pas le moindre orteil, aucun traits sur son visage ne changea, comme s'il s'attendait à mon éclat… ou qu'il l'avait espéré, attendu.

— Je t'écoute, m'invita-t-il.

Et alors, je déversai ma bile contenue des derniers jours. Crachant mon venin, ma haine contre le monde, ma colère, ma culpabilité, mon ras-le-bol. Et plus je parlais et plus je prenais la mesure de ma colère, plus je réalisais à quel point je m'étais contenue comme une cocote minute et que j'étais maintenant prête à exploser, je sifflais, j'écumais de rage.

— Est-ce que c'est normal que les regards de Scorpius Malefoy me mettent en l'air à ce point ? Est-ce que c'est Bien ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde, et en particulier mes proches ont l'air de penser que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ? Est-ce que c'est mal de montrer ses faiblesses à un garçon et de le laisser nous détruire ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça me semble aussi Mal que Scorpius Malefoy veuille que je le déteste ?

Ma violente diatribe m'avait laissé le souffle court. Et même si je me sentais bizarrement vidée de toute énergie, je n'avais pas terminé.

— Je suis tellement à bout ! J'ai l'impression que je suis obligée de jouer un rôle pour que mes proches m'acceptent ! C'est blessant à la fin.

— Mais tu t'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, non ? me demanda Arthur un peu agacé.

— Je me fiche du regard des autres sur moi. Mais pas de l'opinion des gens que j'aime, qui comptent pour moi, ou que j'estime. Ca n'aurait pas de sens autrement.

Arthur médita mes paroles en silence et hocha la tête.

— Hum, oui, tu as raison. Ca se tient. Mais tu dis que tu as l'impression de jouer un rôle pour ne pas décevoir tes proches. Est-ce que ce n'est pas juste toi qui a changé ?

La question d'Arthur me donna envie de frapper quelque chose mais je pris le temps d'y réfléchir avant de répondre. Il s'était donné la peine de me la poser calmement et de réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui avouer, je pouvais bien lui rendre la politesse. Pour passer ma frustration, je poussais un soupir rageur.

— Je ne pense pas avoir changé. Il s'est juste passé de nouvelles choses dans ma vie. Et c'est ma vie, il est normal que je réagisse à ce qui s'y passe.

— De nouvelles choses comme… Scorpius Malefoy par exemple ? interrogea Arthur, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Mon souffle haché retomba comme un soufflé au fromage et je m'avachis sur moi-même, dépitée.

— Il doit jubiler. Je le déteste.

Cette fois, le Gryffondor parut surpris par ma vergogne et c'est ce qui me calma presque instantanément. Finnigan était du genre difficilement impressionnable, ça me faisait un drôle d'effet.

— Je pense que ce genre de déclaration gagnerait à être développé…, suggéra le jeune homme au bout d'un moment.

Et alors, je lui racontai tout. Comment Scorpius prenait sans jamais rien donner en retour, comment je m'étais ouverte à lui, pour rien, comment il avait brisé la seule chose qui m'avait apporté un semblant de bien-être dans ma vie ces derniers temps. Et surtout, comment il se repaissait de la situation. Quand j'eu fini de vider mon sac, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et mes doigts étaient engourdis par le froid qui régnait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Arthur enfouit ses mains sous ses aisselles, dans les replis de sa cape. On entendait le vent souffler sur la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite et James beugler ses instructions de capitaine. Focalisés sur leur entraînement, Rachel et Albus ne me témoignaient pas le moindre signe d'intérêt et je regardais les joueurs s'activer dans les airs sans vraiment les voir, trop obnubilée par ma conversation avec Arthur pour penser et réfléchir à autre chose.

— En fait, t'es vénère parce que tu flippes, déclara-t-il finalement.

Son visage était tordu en une moue circonspecte que je trouvais craquante, malgré son langage un poil grossier.

— Mais par contre, je ne comprends pas ce qui te fait autant flipper, reprit-il, le fait que tu doives garder ce secret ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je précipitamment.

— Menteuse.

— Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu connais la réponse ? râlai-je.

Mais le Gryffondor se contenta d'esquisser un sourire canaille sans rien dire.

— J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, avouai-je alors.

Décidément, ce garçon était doué pour me tirer les vers du nez. Peut-être un peu trop.

— Ton mec nous mate, m'informa mon camarade Gryffondor à brûle-pourpoint, les yeux plissés.

Je ne compris pas. Mon mec ? Quel mec ? Puis je suivis son regard, sur les gradins des Serpentard.

Et c'est alors que je le vis. De l'autre côté du terrain dans les gradins d'en face, Luke Donovan assit à _ses_ côtés en train de lire un livre, Scorpius était là, assistant lui aussi à l'entraînement des Gryffondor. Bien qu'en cet instant, son attention n'était absolument pas portée sur ses adversaires de Quidditch. Il nous dévisageait, l'air impénétrable. Un élan d'indignation coula en moi.

— Tu parles de Scorpius ? m'étonnai-je.

— Tu as couché avec d'autres mecs ces derniers temps ? railla Arthur.

— Mais comment ça se fait que Malefoy et Donovan assistent à l'entraînement de notre équipe ? Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être ici !

— Oh, je ne crois pas que ça pose problème, dit tranquillement Arthur en soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Les miennes étaient toujours crispées sur mes bouts de papiers. Je n'avais même pas pris de gants mais je ne ressentais bizarrement pas la morsure du froid avec autant de violence que d'ordinaire.

— Et s'ils répétaient à leur équipe ce qu'ils voient ?

— Qu'ils le répètent, nous n'avons pas besoin de garder nos secrets pour les battre, fit Arthur avec orgueil.

— C'est stupide.

— Tu réfléchis comme si tu étais une Serpentard.

— Et toi tu ne réfléchis pas, enchéris-je avec humeur.

Je croisai les bras, mécontente. Arthur enroula son coude autour de mes épaules.

— Ne te vexe pas, Rosie, je déconne. On sait que tu es la meilleure Gryffondor de tous les temps.

— Humph.

Je n'étais plus vexée, mais ça m'amusait de jouer la comédie. Arthur commença à enfoncer ses doigts entre mes côtes et je me mis à exploser de rire sous l'assaut de ses chatouilles tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

— Arrête ! parvins-je à souffler en riant.

Arthur obéit et eut une moue malicieuse. Je me sentis rougir. Puis il reporta son regard sur le terrain de Quidditch où Rachel et ses coéquipiers se lançaient le souafle.

Je roulais des yeux. Le visage brûlé par les pupilles orageuses de Scorpius, j'encrais mon regard dans le sien, décidée à en finir avec ça. Mais l'oxygène commença à me manquer et je me mis à trembler. Alors c'était _ça_? C'était ce que j'étais supposée ressentir à chaque fois que je croiserais son regard ? Cette horrible sensation d'étouffement, ce malaise intérieur, comme si on prenait mes entrailles pour de la laine à tricoter ? Cette pesanteur qui me collait à l'âme, au corps, au cœur… Ce n'était pas tolérable.

Son expression était indéchiffrable et son regard scientifique me passait au crible fin. Comme s'il m'analysait. Et je savais d'avance qu'il déciderait que je n'étais pas un sujet d'étude suffisamment passionnant pour sa petite personne bouffie de suffisance et d'autosatisfaction. Le sang bouillonna dans mes veines, et vint enflammer mon cœur, pris d'une insupportable frénésie.

Puis la main froide d'Arthur se posa sur mon poing crispé - j'en avais déchiré mes parchemins, ils étaient bons pour la poubelle - et aussitôt, mes tremblements cessèrent. Je me mis à scruter Arthur et lui offris un sourire sincère.

Un coup de sifflet particulièrement sonore m'arracha à ma contemplation. Sur le terrain, Rachel fonçait en piqué vers le sol à une vitesse alarmante. J'entendis James hurler quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

— Mais elle est folle, elle va se tuer ! m'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond, la panique déformant ma voix.

Sans réfléchir, je m'élançai dans les escaliers des gradins. Les dévalant pour retrouver ma meilleure amie. M'assurer qu'elle était en un seul morceau. Et l'enguirlander pour son inconscience. Arthur me suivit. Le bruit de nos pas précipités sur le bois faisait un boucan d'enfer relayé par le sang qui battait furieusement contre mes tempes. Nous arrivâmes sur le terrain en courant, le souffle court. Rachel était debout au sol, son balai dans une main et elle marchait en direction des vestiaires l'air déterminé, ignorant royalement tout ce qui l'entourait. Je connaissais Rachel par cœur : elle écumait de rage.

James venait d'atterrir sur le terrain et la suivait, visiblement dans le même état de colère.

— Davis ! appela-t-il.

Mais Rachel ne se retourna pas.

— DAVIS !

Rachel continua de l'ignorer. James roula des yeux, exaspéré.

— Rachel ! hurla-t-il alors.

Et cette fois, elle interrompit brusquement sa marche cadencée et se pétrifia. J'étais moi aussi complètement immobile. J'avais le sentiment que j'étais en train d'interrompre un je-ne-sais-quoi digne de ces deux là. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose là-haut. Un truc m'avait échappé. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. James rejoignit très rapidement ma meilleure amie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais qui semblait tendue à l'extrême. En quelques foulées, il était derrière elle. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor et celle-ci se retourna brusquement.

— Ne me touche pas ! éructa-t-elle.

James retira vivement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Les yeux de Rachel étaient plissés, son regard meurtrier. James avait du faire ou dire un truc vraiment horrible pour mettre Rachel dans cet état. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que le reste de l'équipe ne prenait absolument pas part dans le drame qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Ils s'étaient contentés de se poser sur le sol du terrain et de contempler mollement la dispute qui faisait rage.

J'échangeais un regard inquiet avec Albus mais il me sourit, comme pour me rassurer. J'avais pourtant les tripes nouées.

— Mais je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama James, cédant à son tour à la colère. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Pendant une seconde, je crus que Rachel allait le frapper, mais elle n'en fit rien.

— Mais c'est ça le problème James ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends jamais !

Et elle s'en retourna vers le vestiaire en le plantant là. Rachel n'avait peut-être pas giflé James, mais vu la tronche stupéfaite qu'il tirait, c'était tout comme. Ca lui donnait un peu l'air idiot. Mon cousin remarqua alors notre présence sur le terrain, à Arthur et à moi et nous lança un regard désemparé. Je décidai de prendre la situation en main et allai rejoindre Rachel dans les vestiaires.

J'entendis vaguement James annoncer la fin de l'entraînement d'un ton malheureux et Arthur se mettre à parler avec passion des nouveaux avantages que présentait le dernier modèle _Nimbus_ avec les membres de l'équipe. Je poussais la porte d'entrée du vestiaire des filles, un peu inquiète de voir l'état dans lequel j'allais trouver Rachel.

Assise sur un banc, elle portait encore sa tenue de Quidditch, son visage reposait dans le creux de ses mains, ses coudes sur les genoux. Elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

— Hey, commençai-je doucement en m'avançant dans la pièce.

Rachel releva soudainement la tête et ses traits se détendirent quand elle me reconnut.

— Je déteste me donner en spectacle, commença-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Je haussai les épaules.

— Ca arrive à tout le monde, dis-je un peu bêtement.

J'avais tellement horreur des phrases toutes faites et bateau et voilà que j'en sortais à mon tour.

— Il m'énerve tellement. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Je prends toujours trop à cœur ce qu'il peut dire ou faire. Ca me rend folle, avoua-t-elle.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Rachel ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle était amoureuse de James et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle prenait tant à cœur ses propos. Je n'étais pas certaine que le lui dire l'aide vraiment. Elle aurait été capable de m'en vouloir. Il y avait certainement une bonne raison qui expliquait son déni. Ah l'amour… ça rendait les gens bien cons.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je diplomatiquement.

— Rien, ce n'est pas important, éluda-t-elle en fuyant mon regard.

Je devinai qu'elle avait honte. Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Raconte, insistai-je.

— C'est ridicule, commença-t-elle, encore un peu agacée, nous étions en train de nous passer le souafle, comme d'habitude et ça se passait super bien. Puis au moment où je rattrapais le souafle, James m'a sortit que j'avais super mal réceptionné la balle et que si je continuais comme ça, je finirais par me faire laminer par Emma Brown, tu sais, la capitaine de Serpentard. Et j'ai pété un plomb. Je ne supporte pas qu'il me fasse des reproches, je ne supporte pas qu'il soit capitaine, je ne supporte pas qu'il me compare à cette poufiasse d'Emma Brown.

Je ne su comment répondre à cet aveu. C'était un peu comme si elle me hurlait en pleine tronche "JE SUIS GRAVE AMOUREUSE DE JAMES POTTER ET CA ME REND MEGA JALOUSE." Je commençai sérieusement à me demander si elle s'en rendait compte ou pas. A ce stade là, ce n'était plus de la cécité volontaire, c'était du déni pur et dur. Je me contentai donc de conserver le silence.

— Rose ? finit par demander Rachel en relevant la tête.

Son visage était soucieux.

— C'est pas moi, plaisantai-je.

Elle ne releva pas la blague et poursuivit.

— Je crois que je suis amoureuse de James.

Un immense sourire vint étirer mes lèvres et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas entamer une danse de la joie. _Enfin_!

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. C'est super flippant, arrête ça, supplia-t-elle.

— Bah putain c'est pas trop tôt ! lâchai-je avec bonheur.

Elle me dévisagea comme si elle avait avalé un citron de travers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? paniqua-t-elle.

Alerte. Danger. Putain.

— Rien.

— Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut rien dire tu dis beaucoup.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire avec "quelqu'un qui ne veut rien dire" ? Je veux dire plein de trucs, d'accord ?

— Ah bah je t'écoute puisque tu as des choses à dire.

— Hé dis donc, c'est pas moi qui ais des choses à dire. Madame-je-suis-amoureuse-de-James-Potter.

— Je croyais que tu voulais dire plein de trucs.

— Ouais. Genre : je suis super-intelligente. Et pas uniquement grâce à ma mère.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Nous explosâmes d'un rire d'hyène hystérique. J'étais soulagée d'avoir détourné la conversation et j'espérais que Rachel saurait gérer ce qu'elle venait de réaliser à son propre sujet. Les autres filles de l'équipe, dont le nom m'avait échappé, entrèrent au même moment. Si elles avaient eu l'air inquiet en poussant la porte du vestiaire - probablement à cause de l'éclat de Rachel qui avait interrompu l'entraînement - elles se mirent à sourire en nous voyant, Rachel et moi, complètement hilares, en train de nous tenir les côtes.

— Pour rien, souffla Rachel entre deux éclats, rouge comme une tomate.

Et nous repartîmes de plus belle dans un grand éclat de rire. Je sortis, encore morte de rire, laissant les filles se doucher et se changer tranquillement. James, Arthur et l'un des batteurs de l'équipe, Jack si mes souvenirs étaient bons, s'avancèrent vers moi, une moue préoccupée sur le visage. James en particulier avait l'air au bord de l'apoplexie.

— Alors ? fit James.

J'essuyais une des larmes de rire qui perlait encore à mon œil et le rassurais.

— T'inquiète, je crois qu'elle était juste un peu sur les nerfs.

— Ce n'est pas à l'équipe de subir les sautes d'humeur de Rachel, souffla Jack, excédé, sa batte sur l'épaule.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Arthur émit un petit sourire en voyant ma tronche.

— Oui, et bien on se passerait bien de tes répliques à deux noises également Jack, et pourtant, on ne dit rien, cinglai-je, agacée.

Jack semblait sur le point de répliquer quand il fut interrompu par une voix traînante que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille.

— A ta place je ne répondrais pas Sloper. La répartie de Weasley n'a aucune limite.

Je fis volte-face. Scorpius venait de nous rejoindre, accompagné de Donovan et d'Albus.

— Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de toi Malefoy, beuglai-je, hors de moi.

Albus eut une moue sévère que j'ignorais. J'étais trop obnubilée par les fentes orageuses de Scorpius dans lesquelles une tempête faisait rage. Tumulte qui se déchaînait également du côté de ma cage thoracique.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. Ces derniers temps, à chaque fois que je l'avais croisé, il m'avait lorgné avec insistance. Ses regards me donnaient l'impression de ne plus m'appartenir. Je me donnais malgré moi à sa vision. J'étais devenue l'essence de sa vue. Pourquoi fallait-il que je ressente cette stupide attraction à chaque fois qu'il m'observait ? Pourquoi est-ce que je reconnaissais la morsure de ses prunelles sur ma nuque ?

Je le rejetais de toutes mes forces, je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse tranquille, moi, ma conscience, ma tête. Mais il était toujours là, avec son putain de masque d'indifférence qui lui collait à la peau, que je détestais tant. Je savais, sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, que _ce masque_ , ce n'était pas lui. Et il était là, à me regarder, constamment, à me surveiller, les yeux sur mon dos, ma nuque, dévorant tout mon corps. Soustraite à ses regards, j'appartenais à la vision de Scorpius Malefoy. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si cette idée me plaisait ou pas, en tout cas, elle ne me laissait pas indifférente. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle venait de Scorpius.


	14. Chapitre 13 Les visites

La pluie martèle la fenêtre de ma chambre. Ploc ploc ploc. C'est l'été et pourtant le temps est affreux depuis hier, malgré une chaleur étouffante. Ploc ploc ploc. Heureusement, la clinique est entièrement soumise à un sortilège de climatisation. Ploc ploc ploc. Ca fait trois jours que je suis ici. Ploc ploc ploc. J'étais sceptique au départ mais je sais que je déteste cet endroit à présent. Ploc ploc ploc. Je ferme les double-rideaux, espérant qu'ils étouffent le martèlement incessant de la pluie. Ici, tout est vert pâle. Les tenues du personnel, les murs, les meubles, la vaisselle, et même les gens.

Il s'agit peut-être d'un effet de mon imagination pour ce dernier point, j'ai du mal à différencier le faux du vrai depuis un moment maintenant. Enfin, ce n'est même pas du vert. C'est cette couleur étrange sur laquelle les gens n'arrivent jamais à se mettre d'accord, entre un vert pâle dégueulasse et un bleu turquoise délavé. Je pense que j'aurais encore préféré des murs blancs aseptisés de potion et d'enchantements du sol au plafond plutôt que cette horreur que même les enfants de martiens doivent détester. Si toutefois les martiens existent. Et qu'ils ont des enfants.

Evidemment, je ne déteste pas cet endroit à cause de sa décoration. Je ne suis pas puérile à ce point. Non, le problème vient d'ailleurs. Le docteur Weiss et l'ensemble des gens ici me sont sympathiques. Certains malades font vraiment peur à voir, avec leur mine blafarde et leur façon de traîner des pieds, mais je me doute qu'en un sens, je ne dois pas être beaucoup mieux. J'ai eu un vrai sevrage depuis que je suis arrivée. Pas de Whisky, juste des potions. Ces dernières sont immondes. Je ne supporte pas ces médicaments. Ils ne remplacent pas la brûlure de l'alcool. Ils m'arrachent mes souvenirs. J'ai encore plus de difficultés à faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de ce que j'ai fait, ou dit, hier et tous les jours avant ça.

J'ai eu pas mal d'entretiens avec le Docteur Weiss depuis que je suis ici. La pensine est très utile. Ca me permet de lui montrer ce qui s'est passé, et d'ensuite en discuter. On gagne un temps phénoménal. J'adore la magie. Outre ma vie, dont nous parlons énormément, on parle pas mal de la boisson également. Je sens bien qu'elle cherche à me faire prendre conscience de quelque chose et à me motiver. Elle ne veut pas comprendre que mon alcoolo-dépendance pose davantage de problèmes à mes proches qu'à moi-même. Elle m'a aussi expliqué que la plupart des gens qui travaillent ici sont des abstinents volontaires, c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'ont jamais développé de dépendance à l'alcool et que donc cela ne leur cause aucune souffrance ou autre manque. Ils ont fait le vœu de ne jamais en boire une goutte. Un peu comme des végétariens en fait, sauf qu'ils sont végétariens d'alcool. Je trouve ça complètement con mais c'est leur problème. Je n'ai aucune envie de les contredire. Plus vite je me casserai d'ici et mieux je me sentirais.

Ce matin, c'est groupe de parole. Ce sera la deuxième fois que j'y vais. J'aime bien ça. Les gens sont cool, on ne se prend pas la tête. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est assez déprimant. On dirait un concours de gens qui font la tronche.

En dehors des rendez-vous qui nous sont régulièrement imposés, nous sommes assez libres au sein de la clinique. Nous n'avons pas à porter leur tenue d'hôpital vert moche. On a une salle de loisirs qui m'évoque la salle commune de Gryffondor et nos chambres sont individuelles. Je ne sais pas combien nous sommes, l'endroit est divisé en plusieurs sections. La mienne porte le numéro quatorze. On doit être une cinquantaine dans celle-ci.

Quand je pousse la porte de la salle dans laquelle on se réunit, je suis la première arrivée. Il y a des chaises en cercle, une vingtaine. J'en tire une au hasard et me laisse tomber dessus comme un caillou dans l'eau. Je sens que la journée va être longue. Puis, petit à petit, des gens entrent, y compris le bénévole qui gère ce groupe. Son nom m'échappe en permanence. Les nouveaux arrivants prennent possession des places assises. Je note que les gens évitent de se mettre trop près d'autres personnes mais vient un moment où cela est inévitable.

— Bien, tout le monde est là ? commence le bénévole qui anime ce groupe de parole.

Il lance un coup d'œil circulaire et s'assure que tous les sièges sont occupés. De taille moyenne, assez maigrichon, il porte un bouc taillé en pointe qui jure avec son crâne rasé. Il est habillé avec les vêtements de la clinique. Un jour de plus ici et le vert me sortira définitivement par les trous de nez.

— Avant de commencer, est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à partager avec le groupe ?

Personne ne répond et on se lance tous des regards hagards. Jusqu'à ce qu'un papi aux épaules carrées lance en se grattant la bedaine :

— Oui, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

J'explose de rire tandis que certains me dévisagent d'un air réprobateur. Quand je reprends mon souffle, le papi me fait un clin d'œil et le bénévole claque la langue d'un air impatient.

— Merci pour cette énième intervention très éclairée, Tony. _Encore_.

Ledit Tony ricane et salue le bénévole comme un militaire.

— A ton service Auguste.

Oh Merlin, c'est vraiment son nom ? Pas étonnant que je ne sois pas capable de m'en souvenir. Ma mémoire fait le tri pour moi.

— Puisque personne n'a rien à dire, on reprend les témoignages, déclare Auguste-le-bénévole en jetant un coup d'œil à la feuille qu'il tient. Et aujourd'hui… C'est le tour de John.

Un type petit et trapu se met à rouler des épaules. Il fait le coq mais je vois dans ses gestes à quel point il est épuisé d'être ici. J'écoute son discours d'une oreille distraite.

— Bonjour, commence-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, je suis John et j'ai commencé à boire lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans.

Je m'attends presque à ce que tout le monde réponde par un "bonjour John" bien monotone mais les gens se contentent de hocher la tête et de l'inviter à poursuivre son histoire en inclinant le menton.

— Je venais de trouver du travail au Ministère de la Magie, au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, explique John d'une voix morne, comme s'il avait pris l'habitude de raconter cette histoire. J'étais assistant. Tous les soirs, mon équipe fêtait quelque chose. Une nouvelle victoire commerciale, la venue d'un nouveau tournoi, l'apparition d'un autre collègue. Evidemment, l'alcool coulait à flots. Je ne m'en méfiais pas. J'étais bien trop content d'être enfin traité comme un adulte. Je buvais rarement jusqu'à l'ivresse, c'était arrivé une ou deux fois, pas plus, sans jamais être prémédité.

Les autres sont plongés dans le récit de John, qui fait probablement écho à leurs propres souvenirs. John a le droit à quelques œillades compatissantes. Moi-même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'identifier à certains points de son histoire. Ce qui prouve que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas mériter ma place ici.

— Puis peu à peu, reprend John, j'ai continué à boire y compris durant mes jours de congés, durant mes vacances. Je me suis rendu compte du problème lors d'un repas de famille. Il n'y avait pas d'alcool à table. J'ai complètement paniqué. Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi après ce dîner, je me suis jeté sur ma bouteille et je l'ai bu seul en une soirée. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne mais je pense que ma femme se doutait de quelque chose. Ca faisait deux ans que je bossais dans cette section du ministère lorsqu'ils m'ont viré. J'arrivais en retard, pas rasé, j'avais des trous de mémoires : j'étais devenus inefficace. Quelle ironie ! J'étais devenu alcoolique à cause de mon job, et mon job m'avait viré en raison de mes problèmes d'alcool. Suite à ça, je me suis violemment disputé avec ma femme. Je ne lui avais jamais dit des horreurs pareilles. Evidemment, j'étais saoul. Le lendemain, je me suis levé pour m'excuser mais elle était partie. L'alcool m'a arraché à ma propre vie, m'a interdit toute dignité. J'ai appris que j'avais des problèmes de stérilités à cause de cela. J'avais perdu la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde et un travail que j'adorais. Alors, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main et... me voilà.

Auguste-le-bénévole acquiesce.

— Merci pour ton témoignage John. Quelqu'un veut rebondir là-dessus ?

Il y a un moment de flottement et finalement, une femme assez grande et un peu rondelette lève la main et prend la parole. Elle s'appelle Martha, ses cheveux rouges sont coupés courts et sont tout bouclés sur son crâne. Je le sais parce que c'était elle qui devait se présenter hier.

— C'est vraiment incroyable que le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques n'ait pas cherché à vous aider John, lance-t-elle mi-scandalisée, mi-préoccupée.

S'ensuit un débat auquel je ne participe pas pour déterminer si oui ou non, c'est le rôle d'une entreprise de gérer les problèmes perso de ses employés. J'essaye de me fondre dans ma chaise. Je rêve de devenir invisible. Mais par bonheur, les gens qui sont animés par leur débat sont trop occupés par celui-ci pour s'occuper de moi.

Le temps passe, je déjeune seule sur un bout de table, un bouquin à la main, ce qui me rappelle Poudlard. Puis vient l'heure des visites. L'amertume roule sur ma langue. Je me demande si du monde va venir me voir. Je me demande si j'ai envie de les voir également. Je n'ai ouvert aucunes lettres reçues. Je sais déjà de qui elles viennent. Jackson me manque, mais je lui en veux encore. Comment a-t-il pu me faire un coup pareil ? M'acculer de la sorte contre le mur ? Je sais que j'ai un petit problème avec l'alcool. Je sais que j'en bois souvent. Je sais que je suis régulièrement ivre : c'est juste parce que j'aime me détendre et faire la fête, de là à me demander d'aller me faire soigner… C'est tellement blessant ! J'ai vraiment le sentiment d'avoir été trahie. Je le fais pour lui, de toute façon. Je ne l'aurais fait pour personne d'autre. Il verra que je ne bois pas tant que ça.

Je suis encore dans le self de la clinique — vert, lui aussi, et j'attends de voir si quelqu'un va franchir la porte avec l'intention de rendre visite à Rose Weasley, dépravée en chef.

Je ne suis pas la seule à guetter le double battant de l'entrée de la cafétéria avec appréhension. Je vois Martha, un peu plus loin qui se ronge les ongles et qui jette de fréquents petits coups d'yeux inquiets aux portes. Je me demande si elle a plus peur de voir une personne en particulier, ou peur que personne ne vienne. Et il y a John, à deux tables, dont la jambe tressaute nerveusement. Une soignante s'approche de lui et pose une main qui se veut rassurante sur son épaule. Mais John l'envoie bouler en braillant. Sa jambe bouge encore plus vite et la guérisseuse s'en va, sans avoir l'air blessé. A sa place, je l'aurais probablement giflé.

Il y a aussi ceux qui abordent un air confiant, et je devine que ce sont les habitués, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils sont là. Ils ne guettent pas la porte, ils restent immobiles un sourire débile fixé sur leur tronche. Ils ont l'air ridicule à se donner de grands airs. Evidemment, il y a les autres. Ceux qui sont ravagés. _Les vrais alcooliques_ comme je les appelle dans ma tête. C'est certain qu'à voir leur visage rouge, bouffis, dévasté, ça fait peur. Eux, je ne me demande pas ce qu'ils font ici.

Et enfin les portes s'ouvrent par magie et une petite foule entre. Mon estomac remonte dans ma gorge, j'ai brusquement envie de vomir. Il y a des gens qui poussent des cris de joie en se serrant dans les bras, d'autres qui restent drapés dans une espèce de dignité agacée. Le bruit est assez insupportable. Ma poitrine est comprimée, j'ai mal au ventre. Mes membres me semblent lourds. Je pose mes mains face à moi, sur la table en mélaminé pour les empêcher de trembler. Je me plonge dans leur contemplation. Mes doigts sont gonflés, je fais de la rétention d'eau à cause de la chaleur. Je ne porte pas de bijoux, mais mes ongles sont tellement longs et bien taillés qu'on pourrait les qualifier de tels. Dommage qu'ils soient si jaunes. Quelques marques de vieillesse ont commencées à apparaître il y a un ou deux ans, noyées dans mon flot de tâches de rousseurs, on ne les voit que si on sait qu'elles sont là.

Puis, au terme d'une petite éternité, j'entends quelqu'un me héler.

— Rose !

Je lève la tête et mon estomac revient péniblement à sa juste place. Je reconnaîtrais cette tornade blonde même dans une tempête de sable. Rachel me fait un geste de la main de l'autre côté de la pièce et vient vers moi. Elle est seule. Pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin à mon niveau, son souffle est court. Elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise verte qu'elle fait bruyamment racler contre le sol en face de moi et pousse un soupir.

— Excuse-moi, je suis en retard. C'est la folie en ce moment.

Aussitôt une vague de jalousie me submerge. Elle est en retard parce qu' _elle,_ elle a encore une vie. Le monde continue de tourner, complètement indifférent à mon sort. J'ai l'impression d'être piégée dans une dimension parallèle (dans laquelle tout est vert, bien entendu) et où le temps s'écoule bien plus lentement. Quand je sortirai de là, on aura changé trois fois de Ministre et ma mère prendra des filtres de Mort Vivante pour dormir tous les soirs. La ceinture de mon père augmentera de trois tailles et je serai tata deux fois. Et voilà, je suis agacée.

— Comment tu vas ?

— Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, je réponds d'un ton un peu sec.

A son avis, comment je vais ? Je lui ai servis mon mensonge malgré la stupidité de sa question, mais je dois au moins donner le change. Leur montrer que tout va bien. Rachel roule des yeux.

— Je suis étonnée de te voir ici, je lui avoue alors.

Elle arbore une mine stupéfaite.

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules, pas certaine que lui répondre soit une bonne idée.

— Je croyais que tu m'en voulais à mort.

Elle passe une main sur son visage, comme si elle cherchait à lisser ses traits.

— Non, Rose, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis contente que tu aies pris cette décision. Je suis soulagée même, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Est-ce qu'on peut encore affirmer qu'il s'agit de ma décision quand je l'ai fait pour à peu près tout le monde, sauf moi ? Les propos de Rachel m'irritent, mais je ne réagis pas. Garder la face. Je dois garder la face. Je m'efforce alors simplement de ne pas fuir son regard si clair. C'est un peu comme si mes intestins s'étaient mis à danser la salsa avec mon estomac.

— Tant mieux, mens-je en souriant.

Le silence s'installe, mais malgré mon bobard, il n'est pas pesant. Rachel est ma meilleure amie. Entre nous, les silences ne sont jamais dérangeants. Alors on se regarde, on regarde autour de nous, on attend un je-ne-sais-quoi. Qu'on ait quelque chose à se dire peut-être.

J'ai envie de parler, mais je ne suis pas certaine que Rachel soit capable d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire. J'ai envie de voir le Docteur Weiss aussi. Finalement, c'est Rachel qui finit par briser la glace, m'arrachant à mon étrange torpeur.

— Et donc, comment est-ce qu'ils abordent le sujet ?

Dire que je suis surprise par sa question est un euphémisme. Je la fixe un petit moment avant de me secouer en papillonnant des yeux et de lui répondre. Rachel a toujours été acerbe avec mon amour du Whisky. Mais je sais très bien pourquoi ses réactions sont si virulentes. Petite, l'alcoolisme de son père lui a fait vivre le pire. Y repenser me donne le tournis. L'enfance de mon amie fut vraiment sombre.

— C'est un peu choquant au début, j'explique. On parle tout le temps de la même chose. L'alcool par ci, l'alcool par là. Ils font tout pour qu'on ne s'en cache pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on essaye de m'expliquer que ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis gay.

— Tu es gay ?

Je lui adresse une œillade blasée.

— Tu as très bien compris.

Rachel ricane et j'émets un sourire faible. Elle reprend la conversation sur un ton plus sérieux.

— Donc en gros, ils vous demandent de hurler que vous êtes alcooliques ?

J'ai envie de lui répondre que non, puisque je ne suis pas alcoolique mais mon petit doigt me siffle que je ne suis pas vraiment en position d'affirmer une telle chose. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de m'attirer les foudres de Rachel, je sais déjà à quel point le sujet est sensible chez elle. Ce qui m'agace un peu en fait. Je dois toujours me brider quand le sujet vient sur le tapis pour ne pas la froisser, ou pire, lui faire du mal.

— Non, pas vraiment, c'est plutôt qu'on ne doit pas s'en cacher.

— Tu ne t'en es jamais cachée.

Je perçois très nettement la nuance de reproche dans sa voix et je sens l'acide remonter mes veines. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas répliquer. Ca ne servirait à rien. Je change de sujet.

— Comment tu vas ?

Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu faire plus original. Rachel passe une main dans son abondante chevelure.

— Ca va, répond-t-elle d'un ton égal.

— Tu sais si tu es la seule à venir me voir ?

La question me brûle les lèvres depuis un moment et il m'a fallu une grosse dose de courage pour la poser tant je suis terrifiée d'entendre la réponse. Un rictus affectueux étire les lèvres de ma meilleure amie.

— Albus ne pourra pas venir. Ni ta mère. Mais Jackson doit passer.

— Et mon père ? je demande, inquiète.

Rachel tourne la tête de gauche à droite. J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine est prise dans un étau. C'est toujours la même chose avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si ça me rend plus triste ou plus en colère. Les deux sont difficiles à démêler.

— Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de… ?

J'interromps Rachel avant qu'elle ne prononce _son_ prénom et la force ainsi à laisser sa phrase en suspend.

— Non. Il m'a envoyé trois lettres que je n'ai pas ouvertes.

Elle pince les lèvres et je devine qu'elle se retient de dire ce qu'elle pense. Fatiguée de son petit manège, je l'invite à poursuivre.

— Crache le morceau.

— Tu devrais les lire, annonce-t-elle d'un ton sentencieux.

— Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? je m'enflamme.

Bon, ça commence à être râpé pour garder la face maintenant.

— Nous étions tous d'accord avec lui, Rose. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le seul à avoir eu les couilles de le faire que tu devrais lui en vouloir.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vous en veux aussi.

Ma voix a claqué dans l'air. Je sais à quel point mes propos sont durs mais je ne vais pas les reprendre. La blonde ouvre la bouche, choquée. Je sens qu'elle va s'énerver.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire du mal aux gens qui tiennent à toi, n'est-ce pas ? rétorque-t-elle pour me faire la morale.

— Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire le moindre mal Rachel, mais si tu viens m'emmerder, ne t'attends pas à ce que j'acquiesce gentiment ! j'explose.

Nous nous fusillons du regard un moment. L'air est chargé d'électricité. Finalement, Rachel pousse un long soupir et range ses effets dans son petit sac à main. Elle se lève, met la bandoulière sur son épaule et me dévisage. Je lui rends son expression féroce.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de partir Rachel, je finis par soupirer.

— Si je reste, je vais dire des choses que je regretterais. Et puis de toute façon, c'est l'heure, j'ai un rendez-vous. On se voit la semaine prochaine.

Rachel me dit ça de la manière la plus naturelle du monde, sans que sa voix ne soit altérée par la colère. Je devine qu'elle est simplement fatiguée. Alors je me lève à mon tour, et je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte en attendant que Jackson vienne. S'il vient vraiment. Ma meilleure amie m'embrasse sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner. Je regagne ma table d'un pas lourd et me replonge dans la lecture de mon roman.

Je suis arrachée de ma lecture lorsque je reconnais son petit accent avant de voir ses larges épaules. Il porte une chemise en lin bleue pâle, rentrée dans un pantalon marron clair retroussé sur ses chevilles. Une fois de plus, il me donne l'impression de sortir d'un de mes fantasmes. Ses cheveux bruns sont coiffés n'importe comment et il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez du bout de l'index. Il fait toujours ça et je me surprends à sourire en le contemplant. J'adore ses manies. J'adore qu'il ait l'air aussi perdu et sa façon de détourner le regard des gens pour leur laisser de l'intimité. En l'apercevant, je me suis levée brusquement de ma chaise et celle-ci a raclé bruyamment le sol. Alors, sa tête pivote et ses yeux se posent sur moi.

Ma respiration se bloque, je suis prise de tachycardie et je suis certaine que mes pupilles se dilatent. A chaque fois que je le regarde, ça me frappe avec la force d'un coup de poing en plein plexus : je l'aime.

Il quitte le guérisseur avec qui il s'entretenait et s'avance. En quelques foulées souples, il arrive à mon niveau. Je quitte ma chaise et me plante en face de lui. Son corps est à quelques centimètres du mien. C'est comme si ses yeux m'avalaient. Il ne sourit pas, ses iris ne me lancent pas non plus d'éclairs comme je le craignais. En fait, c'est un peu comme s'il n'ose pas me regarder réellement et qu'à moi aussi il veut donner de l'intimité. Il n'a jamais fait ça. Un élan de panique et d'appréhension commence à me nouer la gorge. Un sentiment d'urgence me saisit, alors j'attrape l'une de ses mains entre les miennes et je me mets à parler.

— Jackson…

Il enfonce ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes et je suis clouée sur place.

— Rose, il m'interrompt.

Je déglutis et je sens les sanglots qui me montent en travers de la gorge.

— Ne me laisse pas tomber.

Je me mets à le supplier d'une voix étranglée. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Il a l'air stupéfait.

— Mais non, jamais ! s'exclame-t-il un peu fougueusement.

Il chasse ma larme solitaire avec la pulpe de son pouce. Malgré ce qu'il affirme je me sens toujours aussi mal. Sa main effleure mon visage, je ferme les yeux, pousse un léger soupir. Il m'ouvre ses bras, m'attire dans une étreinte et je me laisse complètement aller contre son torse, la tête nichée dans son cou. Mes soucis s'envolent quand je suis dans ses bras. Le reste n'a jamais d'importance quand je suis avec lui. Je pourrais survivre à l'apocalypse pourvu qu'on soit ensemble.

Au bout d'une petite éternité, je quitte à contrecœur cette étreinte. Nous devons parler.

— Jackson, reprends-je donc.

Il fronce les sourcils, mécontent. J'ai du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Est-ce que nous sommes réellement obligés d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ? proteste-t-il.

— Je n'aime pas qu'il puisse y avoir des non-dits entre nous.

Il me lance une œillade assassine, et toujours en fuyant ses prunelles, je m'en vais m'asseoir sur la chaise que je viens de quitter. Jackson lâche un soupir et prend place en face de moi. Je l'ai toujours trouvé impressionnant, mais il m'apparaît, en cet instant, effrayé, perdu, et je sais que c'est en partie ma faute. Ca ne rend pas la chose plus facile, au contraire.

— Ca te va bien de me dire ça, réplique-t-il.

Je l'implore du regard mais il m'ignore et poursuit.

— Tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai mes raisons pour être en colère Rose, assène-t-il d'un ton dur. Tomber amoureux de toi était facile. Découvrir que tu es une sorcière, je pouvais encore le digérer. Mais apprendre par _ce… ton…_ peu importe, je ne sais même pas comment qualifier cet enfoiré, que tu es alcoolo-dépendante depuis de nombreuses années et que tu me l'as caché, que tu m'as menti. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a blessé.

Je serre les dents. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Pas devant lui.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment alcoolo-dépendante.

— Ah tu vidais juste les bouteilles pour qu'elles soient plus légères ? raille-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, m'agacé-je.

— La faute à qui ? s'énerve-t-il à son tour. Je m'en fous que tu sois alcoolique Rose, ça se soigne, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'est que je ne l'ai pas appris de ta bouche. Tu comprends, ça ?

— Ca t'énerve que ce soit _lui_ qui te l'ai dit mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de l'approuver complètement pour me forcer à faire cette cure !

— Tu étais d'accord aussi il me semble !

— J'aurais été d'accord avec n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre ! hurlé-je alors et quelques regards torves se posent sur nous.

Je rougis. Jackson n'a plus l'air en colère, je devine que je l'ai blessé pour de bon, mais je chasse cela dans un coin de ma tête. Ce n'est pas lui qui se retrouve en cure de désintoxication quasiment contre son gré.

— Mais enfin Rose, comment peux-tu t'imaginer que je vais te laisser tomber comme ça, tout le temps ? souffle-t-il, peiné.

— Parce que c'est ce qui se passe à chaque fois. Et c'est toujours pire lorsque les gens découvrent ma… _faiblesse_ , avoué-je, des trémolos dans la voix. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te perdre aussi.

Il me lance un regard compatissant et prend l'une de mes mains entre les siennes, grandes et chaudes, aux longs doigts fins. Des doigts de pianiste. Il embrasse ma paume du bout des lèvres. Je suis prise d'un violent frisson. Ce sont toujours ces petits gestes qui me font le plus d'effets. Je me demande s'il le sait. C'est étrange. Il est l'une des rares personnes dont le contact physique ne me dérange pas. Encore une fois, je suis persuadée que quelque part, ça veut dire quelque chose. Un peu comme si Jackson était vraiment fait pour moi.

— Je t'aime, soupire-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

Les effluves brûlantes de ses exhalaisons effleurent ma main et s'en vont souffler leur délicieuse chaleur jusque dans mon bas-ventre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me le dit, je ronronne de bien-être. La peau de mon décolleté se soulève à un rythme régulier, je sens dans ma poitrine que les pulsations sont fortes et puissantes, je me sens plus vivante que jamais. La sensation a quelque chose d'assez dérangeant. C'est inconfortable.

— Comment ça se passe ici ? reprend Jackson sur un ton mondain, sa main englobant la pièce.

— Tout est vert, ronchonné-je pour me donner bon genre.

Jackson embrasse les lieux d'un coup d'œil.

— Mais non, c'est bleu.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu vois bien que c'est vert. Vert d'eau ça s'appelle.

— Quoi ? Tu as soif ?

— Laisse-tomber, je lâche, complètement dépitée.

C'est du vert, un point c'est tout. Jackson hausse les sourcils. Il sait à quel point je suis têtue et passe déjà à autre chose.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Quelle question ?

— Arrêtes de jouer à ce petit manège. Comment ça se passe ici ?

Je passe ma main libre sur le visage, complètement lasse.

— J'ai eu des entretiens avec une psychomage.

Je rougis en repensant à tout ce que j'ai confié au Docteur Weiss. Elle est la seule personne auprès de qui je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas alcoolo-dépendante. Evidemment je me garde bien de dire tout cela à Jackson.

— Oh, c'est intéressant, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demande Jackson, visiblement très préoccupé par l'avis de la professionnelle.

— Hé bien pas grand-chose. C'est surtout moi qui parle pour le moment.

Jackson hoche la tête. Je sens qu'il brûle de savoir ce que je peux bien confier à cette psychomage. Il est tellement curieux mais bien trop attentionné pour me poser la question. Je décide de lui donner d'autres informations sur lesquelles se rabattre.

— Ils insistent vachement sur le fait que la démarche doit venir de nous.

— C'est-à-dire ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, très intéressé.

— Si on veut que la cure porte ses fruits, on doit le vouloir, ça doit venir de moi, explicité-je.

Aussitôt, Jackson devient livide.

— Mais tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baisse les yeux. Je vais mettre beaucoup trop de temps à répondre à cette question. Il va sûrement falloir que je m'arrange avec la vérité. Une fois de plus.

— Ouais… On nous dit aussi que l'alcool est une maladie, que ce n'est pas de notre faute.

Le lancer sur un autre sujet devrait être suffisant à détourner la conversation du tour qu'elle prend — par ma faute — et qui ne me plait pas du tout.

— "Notre", relève Jackson.

Finalement, je ne sais pas quel tour de conversation je déteste le moins. Je lâche un grognement exaspéré et je le fuis du regard. Jackson s'empare de mon menton du bout des doigts et me pousse à tourner la tête pour rencontrer à nouveau ses prunelles couleur écorce d'olivier.

— Rose, m'appelle-t-il en chuchotant.

Je lève enfin les yeux sur lui. Je me sens tellement triste. Son pouce caresse lentement ma pommette. Ca tambourine à mille à l'heure dans ma poitrine.

— Tu t'en sortiras, d'accord ?

Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout. Mais évidemment, je ne lui dis pas. Evidemment, je lui sers mes salades, une fois de plus. Comment lui dire que non, je n'ai pas envie de m'en sortir, parce que je vais bien, parce que je suis relativement heureuse dans ma bulle de sérénité ? Je sais à quel point ça le blesserait. Qu'est-ce qui est préférable ? Un mensonge qui fait sourire ou bien une vérité qui fait mal ? Je préfère lui sortir les plus gros bobards de la Terre plutôt que de lui dire quelque chose qui pourrait le heurter. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

Alors, pour ne pas vraiment le baratiner, j'hoche la tête, incapable de parler tant ma gorge est nouée. Jackson esquisse un sourire et je sens l'ensemble de mes organes descendre au fin fond de mes chaussettes. Sa main se cale dans ma nuque, il se penche par-dessus la table tout en m'attirant à lui, mon organe cardiaque se met à emprunter un rythme endiablé dans ma cage thoracique et alors que mon souffle est plus court que jamais, il m'embrasse.

Je ferme les yeux, savourant le baiser, savourant même les palpitations de mon sang dans mes veines, savourant toute la fébrilité dans laquelle il parvient à me mettre simplement avec ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je le ressens avec une nouvelle force : je l'aime. Je sens dans la contraction de sa mâchoire à quel point il est frustré et énervé et je fais de mon mieux pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, à quel point il m'a manqué durant ces trois affreux jours, à quel point, moi aussi, je suis furieuse, malheureuse, blessée, comme si ce baiser pouvait réparer tout le mal que nous nous sommes fait ces derniers temps.

Sa main est perdue dans mes cheveux emmêlés, je suis à moitié agrippée à sa chemise, lorsqu'il met soudainement fin à ce baiser. Pantelante, je me rassois maladroitement. Ses yeux brillent de désir et m'enflamment complètement.

— Nous sommes dans un lieu public tout de même, raille-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Je lâche un soupir agacé. Parfois, la bienséance de Jackson est insupportable, bien qu'elle me donne très souvent envie de le dévergonder. Je m'enfonce dans ma chaise en m'efforçant de ne pas en vouloir à mon fiancé. Mais c'est dur. Non seulement je me retrouve seule, isolée dans une cure de désintoxication, mais en plus, je dois limite faire vœu d'abstinence. Ca me rend folle.

Alors que mon pied s'apprête à faire connaissance avec celui de Jackson sous la table, un écho un peu flou me parvient. Je me pétrifie, mes sens sont en alertes, tous mes poils se hérissent sur ma peau. J'arrête de respirer et même mon cœur se paralyse. J'ose un regard par-dessus les épaules de Jackson et je _l'_ aperçois.

Scorpius Malefoy est ici et ses iris sont cloués aux miens.


	15. Chapitre 14 Trahison, famille, mondanité

Scorpius Malefoy est ici et son regard est cloué au mien.

C'est brutal. Je suis interdite. Scorpius est là. J'espère que c'est un rêve, que je recommence à avoir des hallucinations mais je sais que c'est faux. Jamais mes hallucinations n'ont rendu justice aux traits de Scorpius avec la fidélité sous laquelle ils m'apparaissent en cet instant. Et surtout, Scorpius là, je peux le sentir jusqu'au fond de mes tripes, son image ne s'évapore pas. Il est réel, tangible. Je peux le toucher. Mes mains se mettent à trembler.

Constatant mon air distrait, Jackson agite sa paume devant mes yeux, je papillonne un instant des paupières avant de reporter mes prunelles sur mon fiancé. Je devine que le sang a quitté mon visage. Le brun fronce les sourcils.

— Tout va bien, Rosie ? demande-t-il, préoccupé.

Je ne réponds pas, mon regard est à nouveau attiré comme un papillon par la lumière sur les larges épaules de Scorpius et son regard pétrifiant. Alors, Jackson se retourne et voit l'objet, l'homme de mes préoccupations. Lorsqu'il me fait face à nouveau, ses iris sont voilés de colère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Je déglutis mais encore une fois, je ne réponds pas. Ma gorge est nouée, je suis incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai chaud. Ma tête tourne, comme si je n'avais pas assez mangé. J'ai l'impression d'être malade. Je suis sûrement sur le point de rendre mon déjeuner. J'ai terriblement envie de prendre une longue rasade de Whisky. Pas même pour sentir la brûlure de l'alcool le long de ma trachée, ou pour le soulagement que les gorgées me procurent, simplement pour le geste. Le plaisir de déboucher la bouteille, de prendre un verre ouvragé, et entendre le liquide tomber sur le verre froid et insensible, faire craquer les glaçons dans la boisson. Puis prendre le verre entre mes doigts et poser me lèvres incandescentes sur la vaisselle à la morsure glaciale.

Scorpius s'approche de nous et cette fois, j'ai l'impression que le glaçon qui se craquèle au contact du whisky, c'est mon cœur. Il se brise un peu plus à chaque nouveau pas qu'il fait et ses morceaux viennent se ficher un peu partout dans mon corps. Le regard de Jackson pèse sur moi, je suis accablée.

Arrivé à notre hauteur, Scorpius me dévore du regard, ses yeux m'engloutissent. Tout mon corps me brûle, me hante. Pourquoi suis-je autant tourmentée ?

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, commence Scorpius en guise de préambule, sans me quitter des yeux, sans nous saluer, ignorant complètement la présence de Jackson.

Il porte son masque d'impassibilité. Je le déteste. J'ai envie de lui arracher la figure. Jackson guette mes réactions, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Je ne veux pas te parler, annoncé-je.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à émettre le moindre son. Je n'ai jamais eu autant conscience d'avoir des cordes vocales.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à écouter.

De l'acide remonte mes veines.

— Va-t'en.

Je ne sais pas où j'ai puisé le courage, la force de lui dire ça. Peut-être parce que Jackson nous observe ? Non. C'est autre chose. Je ne peux plus supporter la présence de Scorpius. A chaque fois que je suis à son contact, je pète un plomb. Toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites ont été provoquées par le feu dévorant, vénéneux qu'il fait brûler en moi. Je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise. Il finirait par me détruire.

— Non, tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres, alors je viens. Je te l'ai déjà dit Rose, je sais exactement ce que ça veut dire quand tu me repousse comme ça et je ne te laisserais plus faire. Je ne te laisserais plus te foutre en l'air.

C'est comme s'il craquait une nouvelle allumette et qu'il la jetait sur les cendres de mes vieux démons. Je déglutis, en m'efforçant de ne pas penser à Jackson qui nous détaille, Jackson qui s'est laissé convaincre par Scorpius, Scorpius qui veut encore contrôler ma vie. Ma vie qui s'éparpille dans tous les sens depuis Scorpius. Je n'oublie rien du mal qu'il m'a fait. C'est sa faute si je suis ici. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à tout ça, de ne pas penser combien j'aime Jackson, combien je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Scorpius, combien toutes ces pensées me transpercent et me donnent envie de boire plus que jamais.

— Tout irait tellement mieux si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie, Scorpius.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lâcher une bombe pareille et Jackson fronce les sourcils. Scorpius me fusille du regard. Son masque d'impassibilité se craquèle, je vois ses épaules frémir et je me mords la lèvre.

— Peut-être bien que c'est toi qui es entrée dans la mienne, pour ce que tu en sais, réplique-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Je suis à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Je m'efforce de conserver un semblant de calme, mon ton est mesuré. Mais dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mes chairs, c'est la pagaille. Il n'y a que lui pour tout ravager sur son passage. Il n'y a que lui qui parvient à me détruire en un regard.

Il faut qu'il s'en aille. Il faut qu'il parte avant que je laisse tomber mes barrières. Je cloue mes yeux aux siens, je prie pour qu'il quitte l'établissement et qu'il ne remette plus jamais un pied dans ma vie.

— Vas-t'en, répété-je.

Je le supplie à moitié, ma vue est voilée, ma poitrine, prisonnière. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi que je cherche le plus à convaincre.

Scorpius pousse un soupir. Il se redresse un peu, forge à nouveau son putain de masque de merde. De sa veste, il sort un papier rectangulaire et l'aplatit brutalement sur la table devant Jackson.

— J'avais dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, lâche Scorpius d'un ton dur.

Jackson l'assassine du regard et je devine qu'il se retient de sauter à la gorge du blond simplement parce que c'est un sorcier. J'ai rarement autant apprécié que Jackson soit un moldu. Enfin, Scorpius, non sans m'avoir laissée sur une dernière œillade indéchiffrable, finit par tourner les talons et quitter les lieux.

L'air se remet à circuler librement dans mes poumons.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande à Jackson en désignant du menton le papier qui trône devant mon fiancé.

— Rien du tout, lâche-t-il en esquissant vivement un geste pour s'en emparer.

Mais je suis plus rapide que lui et je bondis sur le papelard, avant de l'examiner. C'est un chèque d'un montant exorbitant à l'ordre de la clinique. J'explose.

— Il n'a pas osé ! beuglé-je, indignée.

Jackson dissimule son visage las dans sa main, le coude posé sur la table.

— Bien sur que si, souffle-t-il, comme excédé.

C'est alors que je comprends. Aussitôt, je vois rouge.

— Ne me dis pas que tu étais d'accord ? explosé-je, la respiration sifflante.

Le silence de Jackson est plus éloquent que le plus éclairant des discours. Je lâche un soupir rageur et me lève brusquement.

— Je m'en vais, annoncé-je abruptement.

— Rose…

— Non, Jackson ! Je commence à en avoir ma claque !

Furieuse, au bord des larmes, une envie dévorante de boire me tordant l'estomac, je fais demi-tour et le plante là, sans me soucier des supplications qu'il me lance. Dorénavant, je ferais route toute seule. Je n'en peux plus de ces magouilles que tous les gens que j'aime font dans mon dos pour "m'aider", me "soutenir", tout ça parce qu'ils "tiennent" à moi. Terminé. Ils tiendront du vide avant la fin s'ils continuent ainsi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'ont guidés jusqu'au bureau de Nathalie Weiss. Je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec la psychomage, il se fait tard, j'hésite à frapper à la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre de toute façon ? Je n'ai pas de Whisky, je ne suis plus certaine d'avoir encore des amis. Je me sens seule, j'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un. Alors, mon poing se lève et frappe trois coups.

Au bout d'un instant, je pense faire demi-tour mais la porte s'ouvre en grand sur la médicomage, sans sa blouse verte. Elle ne porte pas ses lunettes et j'ai un mouvement de recul avant de la reconnaître dans la pénombre.

— Miss Weasley ? fait-elle, vraiment surprise.

Tu m'étonnes. Moi qui jurait Merlin que l'on ne me verrait jamais dans ce genre d'endroit, encore moins pour frapper à la porte d'une psychomage…

— Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

Ma voix est rauque, pleine de sanglots. Putain, on peut difficilement faire plus pathétique. Pour toute réponse, Nathalie Weiss redresse ses épaules, se redonne une contenance de celle à qui on la fait pas et m'invite à entrer en ouvrant la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, j'en viens à me demander ce que je suis venue foutre ici. Un peu nerveuse, je tortille mes mains dans tous les sens et investis la méridienne. Nathalie Weiss s'assoit sur son fauteuil. Cette fois, elle n'a pas de calepin, simplement les sourcils froncés.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

— J'étais en train de boucler quelques dossiers. Nous sommes en début de semaine, des patients ont quittés l'établissement, explique-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête d'un air distrait. La médicomage penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle m'examinait. L'expression de son visage est douce, avenante et je commence à me détendre.

— J'ai croisé Scorpius Malefoy. Il est venu vous voir ?

Putain, y'a pas à tortiller, elle est vraiment perspicace. Mon visage s'assombrit.

— Me hanter plutôt. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

La rancœur fait trembler ma voix.

— Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans la pensine ? je lui demande, un peu fatiguée, un peu rouillée, et prête à tout revivre plutôt que de repenser à ce qui vient de se passer.

La doctoresse semble hésiter un moment, je vois qu'elle évalue rapidement mon état. Peut-être aussi se demande-t-elle combien de temps cela va durer. Au moment où je compte lui dire que ce n'est finalement pas la peine, elle acquiesce.

Alors, une fois de plus, nous empruntons les chemins sinueux de ma mémoire.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées à une allure phénoménale. Comme l'année dernière, nos parents n'avaient pas pu se libérer pour nous accueillir, mon frère et moi et sur le quai de la voie 9/¾ et c'était notre tante Ginny qui nous avait accompagnés jusque chez nous, avant de repartir chez elle pour retrouver ses enfants.

Je ne passais jamais de temps avec mon petit frère à Poudlard et les vacances étaient bien souvent l'occasion de se lancer dans d'interminables et épiques joutes verbales. Hugo avait encore grandi et il me dépassait dorénavant. C'était perturbant et presque offensant. J'étais la plus âgée ! Tout cela à cause de son chromosome Y. Parfois, je me faisais la réflexion qu'être un homme présentait tout de même pas mal d'avantages. J'aurais aimé passer une journée dans le corps de l'un d'eux pour voir si c'était aussi bien que ça en avait l'air.

Mais Hugo n'était pas encore un homme, c'était juste un adolescent, et un adolescent sacrément couillon. Il n'ouvrait jamais un livre (il m'était arrivé de me demander s'il savait encore lire) et préférait se reposer sur ses acquis. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était exceptionnel en Sortilèges. Il faisait d'ailleurs parti d'un club.

— J'ai une de ces dalles ! s'exclama mon frère en soulevant sa valise comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi fort ? Derrière lui, je traînais péniblement la mienne. Si seulement je pouvais utiliser la magie à la maison ! Hugo portait son bagage pour le monter dans sa chambre, et je voulais l'imiter. Mes muscles de têtards ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup.

— Dis, tu pourrais pas m'aider avec ma valise quand tu auras fini s'il-te-plaît ?

Hugo s'interrompit dans sa montée fantastique, se retourna et me dévisagea.

— Tu rêves !

Je le foudroyai du regard.

— Frère ingrat !

— C'est toi qui veux exploiter mes muscles comme si j'étais un elfe de maison ! s'indigna-t-il.

— Allez Hugo, sois sympa…

— Ah… Tu fais moins la maline, là, quand tu ne peux pas me retirer de points ou me mettre une retenue, nargua-t-il.

— Ouais, bah attend un peu qu'on y soit, à Poudlard… le menaçai-je sans aucun état d'âme.

— Attend un peu que maman en entende parler, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

— Crétin.

— Mochetée.

— Troll des montagnes.

— Harpie.

— Inferi.

— Crotte de nez !

— Furoncle !

On se fixa une seconde, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir ri depuis des semaines et en un sens, c'était le cas. J'étais vaguement devenue l'ombre de moi-même depuis que j'avais décidé de mettre fin à mon espèce de liaison Malefoyenne. Mes amis avaient bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'y avait qu'avec Arthur que j'étais à l'aise pour parler des regards insistants de Scorpius et la façon dont j'avais perpétuellement l'impression d'être espionnée par ce dernier. Arthur avait évidemment émis l'hypothèse que je me faisais sans doute du mauvais sang pour rien, mais je savais jusque dans mes tripes qu'il n'en était rien. Scorpius m'observait en permanence et j'ignorais pourquoi. Je n'étais pas non plus certaine de vouloir le savoir. Je souhaitais simplement qu'il cesse cela. La présence d'Arthur avait, au fil du temps, apaisé mes angoisses, sans pour autant les faire taire. Plus je passais du temps avec le jeune homme, et mieux je me sentais. Je ne me l'expliquais pas. Dans tous les cas, c'était salvateur.

Rire avec mon frère, même pour un motif aussi idiot me faisait un bien fou. Comme si j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait que de rire, mes zygomatiques tordaient mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de glousser. Je me sentais plus légère. Finalement, Hugo m'aida à monter ma valise, et je m'attelai à la préparation d'un casse-croûte.

Vers vingt heures, le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure nous fit sursauter. Hugo et moi nous nous regardâmes en souriant. Nous avions parié pour savoir lequel de nos parents allait franchir la porte d'entrée en premier.

Cette dernière donnait directement sur notre cuisine, que j'adorais. Elle était spacieuse mais pas trop, avec des vieux meubles en bois peints en blanc et une crédence en verre. Au centre trônait une table ronde, avec quatre chaises confortables. C'était une pièce lumineuse dans laquelle j'adorais passer du temps. Evidemment, le fait que ce soit la salle qui soit pleine de bouffe contribuait à nourrir mon amour pour elle. Dans le prolongement de l'entrée, en traversant la cuisine, on avait accès à un grand salon tout en clarté et à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

— Tu vas mordre la poussière, railla Hugo assis en face de moi, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait en grand sur... Mon père.

J'explosai de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

— Amène la monnaie !

J'étais contente d'avoir gagné mon pari. En revanche, voir mon père m'infligeait un certain stress. Il n'avait pas répondu à mes lettres, hormis par monosyllabes. Allais-je enfin avoir des explications ?

Mon père accrocha sa cape trempée de pluie à la patère et se sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de nous lancer un sourire rayonnant.

— Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore parié ?

J'esquissai un sourire.

— Hugo me doit deux Galions.

Mon père fronça les sourcils.

— Tu es dure en affaire Rosie.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce crétin se laisse avoir à chaque fois.

— Hé ! protesta ledit crétin.

Pas même foutu de faire une vraie phrase.

— Ne parle pas de ton frère comme ça, me réprimanda mon père.

Je retins une réplique cinglante et luttai contre l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Mon père nous rejoignit autour de la table. Hugo et moi étions encore devant nos assiettes vides.

— Il y a quelque chose à manger ? demanda mon père en se grattant la bedaine.

— Tu es un ventre ! se moqua mon frère.

— J'ai travaillé dur, fils, je mérite de manger.

— Tu passes ton temps à faire des explosions, ce n'est pas du travail !

Mon père lança un regard noir à Hugo en croisant les bras.

— Tu veux venir me remplacer cet été ?

Hugo ouvrit la bouche, sonné, sans doute parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si notre père se moquait de lui ou pas. J'émis un rire moqueur.

— Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches Hugo, taclai-je.

— Bon, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit : est-ce qu'i bouffer ? reprit mon père.

— Rose a préparé le dîner, annonça Hugo d'un air dégoûté.

— Hé ! Tu m'as dit que la salade n'était pas mauvaise, protestai-je.

Il ne manquait pas d'air cet ingrat ! Mon père se tapa le front du plat de la main d'un air désespéré.

— Mais Rose, commença mon frère en roulant des yeux, c'est de _la salade_.

Je croisai les bras, boudeuse, alors que mon père se mettait à ricaner.

— Ah ! Si seulement on avait un elfe de maison pour nous faire à manger ! lança mon père en s'étirant.

— On a Rose, opposa Hugo d'un ton qui se voulait logique et raisonnable.

Je le pulvérisai d'un coup d'œil.

— Maman va vous tuer si vous dites ça, chantonnai-je pour les faire flipper.

Dans cette maison, rien n'était plus redoutable que l'autorité de ma mère. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit justement à ce moment-là. Je priai silencieusement pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu notre conversation.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vais les tuer s'ils disent quoi ? demanda ma mère en ôtant ses chaussures.

Pas possible ! Elle avait des oreilles à rallonge ou quoi ?! Mon père devint livide tandis qu'Hugo se tortillait sur sa chaise, de toute évidence pas à l'aise. Je pinçai les lèvres : je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de les dénoncer.

— Des bêtises plus grosses qu'eux, fis-je rapidement, espérant que ma mère se contente de cette lamentable explication.

Elle fronça justement les sourcils.

— Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

— Oh, laisse tomber Hermione, dit mon père en allant embrasser ma mère, c'est sans importance.

Elle plissa des yeux, pas débile pour un sous.

— Si tu crois que tu vas m'amadouer comme ça, Ron ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Ouf. Si elle plaisantait c'était qu'une potentielle crise était passée.

— Qui a faim ? poursuivit-elle, j'ai acheté du poulet.

Evidemment, les garçons se jetèrent sur la viande. J'échangeai un regard dépité avec ma mère. C'était quoi le problème avec la salade sérieusement ?

On finit par manger du poulet tous ensembles dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En tout cas, c'était à ça que ça ressemblait. Nous étions heureux. Nous étions l'archétype de la famille parfaite qui s'entendait parfaitement bien et qui était épanouie. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je savais qu'il y avait des tensions. Et surtout, je sentais que mon père ne m'avait pas tout dit. Je l'avais surveillé au moment où il était entré. J'avais guetté ses mouvements, ses réactions, ses propos à mon égard. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas ignoré depuis octobre. Un certain malaise s'était donc naturellement niché au creux de mon ventre. Pourquoi avait-il fait semblant ? Parce qu'Hugo, puis maman, étaient là ?

Mon père était toujours le dernier couché. Alors, au moment où tout le monde rejoignit sa chambre et qu'il était encore dans le salon en train de lire une bande dessinée, j'allais le voir. Il était temps d'élucider ce mystère.

— Papa ? commençai-je nerveusement.

Mes intestins commencèrent à faire n'importe quoi. Mon père leva le nez de sa BD et me dévisagea.

— Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit, qui perçait les baies vitrées. Seul un lampadaire éclairait la lecture de mon père, installé dans son fauteuil en cuir favori.

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma son livre, l'air soucieux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Quand je t'ai dis qui était mon binôme de Potions, tu as cessé de répondre à mes lettres, attaquai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. En plus, maman m'a dit juste après que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire sur ce coup-là…

— Rosie, me coupa-t-il, je préfère ne pas en parler.

J'ouvris la bouche, sidérée. Les oreilles de mon père commençaient à rougir. Cette fois, j'étais perdue. Pourquoi mon père était-il embarrassé ?

— Hé bien moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi mon père n'a pas répondu à une seule de mes lettres. Je pense bien le mériter, insistai-je.

Je jouais avec le feu. Je n'avais jamais parlé ainsi à mon paternel. Celui-ci me regarda longuement, interdit. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

— Tu demanderas à ta mère.

Je compris que la discussion était close mais je rageai. Puisque c'était comme ça, il m'aurait sur le dos ! Je tournai les talons et regagnai ma chambre, agacée au possible. Ce fut la dernière fois que je tentais de discuter avec mon père.

Quelques jours plus tard, ma mère me rejoignit dans la cuisine, un dossier super épais sous le bras. Elle trimballait toujours des tas de papelards.

— Rose, c'est toujours bon pour la conférence sur la magie scientifique ?

Je levai le nez de mon bouquin aussi vite qu'un Niffleur à la vue d'une pièce d'or.

— Oui !

— Parfait, annonça-t-elle en fouillant dans son porte-document. Je te laisse prévenir ton ami par hibou. On se retrouve ici ce soir, on prendra une voiture du Ministère.

— Oh non, maman, pas les voitures du Ministère !

— Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me déplacer dans ce genre d'événements comme tout le monde. Moi aussi ça m'ennuie. Ce sera la voiture du Ministère ou pas de conférence du tout, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Je lâchai un lourd et profond soupir. Je n'aimais pas quand elle prenait sa voix de c'est-moi-la-maman-tu-n'as-pas-ton-mot-à-dire.

— Ouais. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais, le soir même sur l'une des banquettes magiques des voitures du Ministère de la Magie, en compagnie de Thomas Davis, le frère de ma meilleure amie, en vu d'assister à une conférence que j'attendais avec impatience. J'étais survoltée par l'excitation. Thomas aussi. Je me chamaillais avec lui au sujet de la quantité des protons dans les atomes magiques. Ma mère nous regarda avec un insupportable sourire en coin.

— Tu as relu la thèse du Dr Plank ? demandait Thomas avec un petit sourire supérieur.

— Cinq fois, faisais-je avec prétention.

J'espérais le lui faire bouffer, son sourire. Il ne répliqua pas. Nous étions simplement contents de pouvoir échanger avec quelqu'un qui était aussi passionné que nous par la chose. J'attendais tellement de cette conférence ! J'avais pris un bloc-notes pour répertorier toutes les infos intéressantes et les ajouter à ma collection.

Evidemment, à peine sortis de la voiture, nous fûmes assaillis par les flashs des journalistes. Je maugréai dans ma barbe contre ces rapaces. Ma mère n'était pas ici pour faire de la politique ! L'Observatoire Magique, planqué par une colline à l'œil des moldus à l'écart de Londres nous dominait. L'air du début de soirée était froid mais sec, la lune se reflétait à l'infini sur le dôme nacré du bâtiment, me faisant momentanément oublier les charognards. C'était magnifique.

— Madame la Ministre, par ici s'il-vous-plaît !

— Mrs Granger-Weasley, pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_ !

A quel moment la culture était-elle devenue mondaine ? Je détestais, l'espace d'une minute, être née Weasley. Ma mère nous entraina vers l'avant, dispersant les journalistes avec ce geste qui traduisait son habitude de fendre les foules. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage. C'était une femme respectée, respectable et c'était difficile de se montrer à la hauteur en de telles occasions. Thomas était impassible et se contentait d'avancer. Pour ma part, je rentrais la tête dans les épaules, et fonçais tête baissée, déterminée à franchir ce barrage de gens.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'Observatoire, les journalistes furent remplacés par le gratin sorcier et les passionnés friqués. Ma mère serrait un nombre incalculable de mains tandis que Thomas et moi trainions des pieds derrière elle, impatients d'entrer enfin dans la pièce principale, dans laquelle le docteur Plank et des tas d'autres professionnels viendraient faire étalage de leurs théories et de leurs découvertes. Au bout d'une petite éternité, nous entrâmes enfin. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure et je ne doutais pas une seule seconde du sourire émerveillé qui avait élu domicile sur mon visage. Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote bienheureuse mais je m'en fichais. J'étais effectivement, très heureuse d'être ici, et c'était également le cas de Thomas, à en juger par sa façon d'inspecter tous les recoins de la pièce, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— J'ai cru qu'on en viendrait jamais à bout, soupira ma mère.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice.

Je passais dans cette pièce l'un des plus merveilleux moments de toute mon adolescence. La conférence avait été magique et demeurait l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Lorsque j'avais dû invoquer un Patronus pour la première fois, j'y resongeais. C'était l'illustration parfaite d'un temps où j'avais été heureuse. Animée par des sortilèges visuels, les théories des doctorants et professionnels des particules et ondes magiques étaient magnifiques, colorées, enchanteresses. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et je n'avais jamais autant écrit sur mon calepin avec une telle frénésie.

La conférence était suivie d'un cocktail. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les mondanités mais l'idée de pouvoir échanger avec des professionnels de la magie scientifique me mettait dans un état de fébrilité tel qu'il frôlait le ridicule d'un peu trop près.

Repensant au semblant de discussion que j'avais eu avec mon père quelques jours plus tôt, et profitant du fait que Thomas s'était éloigné discuter avec le Dr Plank — sa ridicule idole, j'avais pris ma mère à part, avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau happée par la foule.

— Maman ? commençai-je d'un ton hésitant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée à mort. Elle devait s'étouffer de bonheur à l'idée que je cherche le contact avec elle alors que d'ordinaire je passais plus ou moins tout mon temps à la fuir.

— Oui ? m'invita-t-elle à poursuivre, un immense sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

— Papa ne m'a pas envoyé de courrier depuis que je lui ai dis qui était mon binôme de Potions. J'ai essayé de lui en parler l'autre soir, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire ! Ce qui est d'ailleurs tout à fait scandaleux si tu veux mon avis… Il avait l'air gêné et il m'a dit de venir t'en parler.

Nerveuse, je tripotais le pendentif que j'avais choisi pour accompagner ma robe. Le sourire de ma mère s'était agrandit au fur et à mesure de mon discours. Il était même devenu… Moqueur.

— Hum… Oui, je suis au courant. Dans ma lettre, je ne faisais pas référence au fait qu'il s'agisse du fils de Drago Malefoy, ma chérie. Mais que ce soit un garçon. Evidemment, après avoir découvert cela, ton père comptait t'assaillir de menaces et je crois même l'avoir entendu parler de ceinture de chasteté… (Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre d'un ton logique). J'ai pensé qu'il ferait mieux de s'abstenir tout court et je l'ai convaincu de se taire plutôt que de te blesser. Je suis désolée si ça été le cas malgré tout.

J'ouvris la bouche, me sentant très stupide. Puis mes neurones se connectèrent et je rougis violemment.

— Mais c'est ridicule, j'ai pleins d'amis garçons !

— Albus est ton cousin, me rappela ma mère.

Je pouffai.

— Je ne pensais pas à Albus.

— Ah ? Il y a d'autres garçons dans ta vie ?

Je la vis chercher Thomas du regard de la manière la moins subtile du monde.

— Maman arrête !

Je savais qu'elle voulait juste me taquiner mais j'étais affreusement embarrassée. Elle ricana.

— Oh je plaisante chérie ! Tu es aussi susceptible que ton père.

— Ce sera répété, déformé, amplifié, annonçai-je immédiatement avec un sourire en coin.

— Va plutôt faire ton interrogatoire railla-t-elle, m'invitant à déambuler parmi les autres invités.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je me promenai parmi la foule et je harponnai plusieurs doctorants pour m'entretenir avec eux. Contrairement à l'image que je m'étais faite d'eux, ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des vieux croutons aux yeux secs à force de se plonger avec acharnement dans leurs recherches. En fait, ils étaient représentés par un panel relativement large et étendu. Du jeune diplômé trentenaire au _businessman_ à la cinquantaine, voire la soixantaine bien tassée. Certains d'entre eux étaient vachement bien foutus et je me surpris à reluquer ces derniers. Putains d'hormones.

La salle était circulaire, très spacieuse et d'un blanc immaculé. Des tableaux animés qui représentaient des découvertes majeures de la magie scientifique étaient accrochés sur les murs. Des serveurs bien habillés se baladaient, des plateaux chargés de coupes d'hydromel, de vin des elfes, de jus de citrouille et de petits canapés.

Mon regard tomba alors sur un couple détonnant, probablement de l'âge de mes parents. L'homme était grand, noir, un peu trop bien habillé. Il dégageait une classe et un charisme phénoménal. A son bras, la femme, grande elle aussi, avec un teint diaphane aussi nacré que la lune, semblait engloutir le discours du scientifique en face d'elle, visiblement impressionnée par la passion qui animait le professionnel. Ma vue fut particulièrement attirée par ses lèvres sans défaut, bien dessinées, charnues comme il faut et d'un rose soutenu qui puait le naturel. On aurait dit qu'ils sortaient eux-mêmes d'une œuvre d'art.

Je compris moyennement à qui j'avais affaire lorsque je reconnus à leurs côtés nulle autre qu'Eglantine Zabini. A présent, inutile de me demander d'où elle tenait son port de tête parfait. Je restais intriguée.

— Qui est-ce ?

Je posais cette question à voix haute, un peu dans le vent, sans espérer de réponse puisque de toute manière, j'étais seule. Pourtant, une voix au ton traînant que j'aurais reconnue entre mille me répondit.

— Blaise et Marie Zabini.

Je portai ma main sur ma poitrine d'un geste vif, prise par surprise. Scorpius Malefoy sortant de nulle part venait de me flanquer une trouille bleue. Il ricana.

— Nan mais ça ne va pas !

Il partit dans un fou rire et je l'incendiai d'un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici de toute façon ? Lorsque nous avions évoqué cette conférence, à aucun moment il n'avait sous-entendu qu'il avait, lui aussi l'intention d'y assister ! Quel charognard ! D'abord il passait son temps à me regarder bizarrement, et voilà que maintenant j'étais forcée de voir sa tronche durant les vacances ? Rah. Je poussai un grognement rageur, alors qu'il continuait ouvertement de rire et de se moquer de moi.

Minute. Scorpius Malefoy était en train de rire. Pour se moquer de moi. Ce monde était devenu fou.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici de toute manière ? lui demandai-je d'un ton agressif.

Il me lorgna comme si j'étais devenue folle (et j'avais de plus en plus l'impression que c'était ce qui allait se produire).

— Hé bien… Probablement la même chose que toi, répondit-il, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

— Mais non, pas _ici_ , à l'Observatoire Magique. _Ici_ , avec moi. Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes parents, ou des amis à toi ?

J'avais demandé poliment, sur un ton mielleux qui puait la bienséance, comme si la foule avait fini par déteindre sur moi.

— Te faire chier est un de mes passe-temps favoris Weasley.

Je lui adressai une moue blasée, pas convaincue pour une noise. Quoique…

— Bon, d'accord, capitula-t-il, j'essaie d'éviter Eglantine.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des Souafles. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me dise la vérité et me révèle ce genre de chose.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact, me tacla-t-il.

Je lui lançai un autre regard féroce et tournai les talons. S'il ne voulait rien me dire, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il venait faire avec moi ! Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé quelques semaines auparavant, il ne chercha pas à me rattraper. Et contrairement à ce que j'aurais ressenti quelques semaines auparavant, ça me dérangea.


	16. Chapitre 15 L'art de la Rhétorique

C'était devenu bizarre. Je m'étais mise à nourrir une obsession surprenante parce qu'invraisemblable au sujet de Scorpius Malefoy. Je songeais en permanence à lui, à ce qu'il pensait, à ce qu'il ressentait, à son attitude étrange, sa façon de battre le chaud pour ensuite battre le froid, ses moues tantôt surprises et tantôt pétrifiées par son masque d'impassibilité.

Tout, chez Scorpius Malefoy, de ses hobbies à la façon dont il semblait jouer avec Eglantine Zabini m'interpellait, m'obsédait. Tout le temps. Quand je mangeais, je pensais à lui, quand je faisais mes devoirs, je pensais à lui, quand je passais du temps avec mes amis, je pensais à lui. Et évidemment, je restais encore terriblement attirée par le Serpentard.

Alors, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Ce que vous croyez avoir deviné. Mais non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Scorpius. J'étais simplement… Fascinée. Scorpius Malefoy avait su éveiller ma curiosité comme jamais personne auparavant. J'étais stimulée par chacune de ses interactions sociales, chacun de ses regards. Je voulais tout savoir et tout connaître de sa personne. Une question demeurait cependant en suspens : est-ce que lui, le voulait ?

Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer la réponse : c'était non. Après tout, Scorpius m'avait très bien fait comprendre qu'il était préférable que l'on ne passe pas de temps ensemble. J'avais tout de même le sentiment qu'il était trop tard. Moi, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui. Je crevais d'envie de comprendre les rouages de sa pensée, de mettre des mots sur chacun de ses silences et surtout d'être touchée par lui. Je n'avais pas eu une conscience aussi aiguë de mon corps auparavant. C'était comme si, en commençant à coucher avec lui, Scorpius avait déclenché quelque chose. Je n'étais au départ qu'un tas de bois, dur, sec, rêche. Il avait été l'allumette qui craque, celle qui crépite dans l'air, qui, posée sur une bûche fait plus de fumée que de feu, commençant tout juste à effleurer, exciter l'incendie. Je brûlais d'envie de me consommer à nouveau, en entier, à son contact.

J'avais aimé celle qu'il me donnait l'impression d'être. Une jeune fille forte, désirable, intelligente. Et j'étais obligée de réfréner ces nouvelles pulsions, ce nouveau désir impossible. Scorpius n'était pas capable de me donner ce que j'attendais de lui, j'avais bien fini par le comprendre. Et moi, je n'étais visiblement pas capable d'être d'accord avec ça. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

Je ne fuirais plus jamais les regards de Scorpius. Je ne l'éviterais plus. Je provoquerais le contact. J'estimais au moins mériter sinon son attention, au moins des explications sur son attitude et son éternelle façon de vouloir me tenir à distance.

J'eus l'occasion de mettre en place ma nouvelle stratégie lors du cours de Potions.

J'avais déjà réfléchis à tout.

Etablir un contact visuel.

Provoquer un contact physique.

Ne pas penser à son corps nu.

Lui parler et lui montrer à quel point j'étais digne d'intérêt.

Et surtout : briser son masque d'impassibilité.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'éprouvais tant ce besoin de lui faire mes preuves, après tout, son opinion n'avait jamais compté pour moi. Peut-être que le soudain manque d'attention de la part de Malefoy m'avait davantage perturbée que ce que je voulais bien reconnaître au premier abord.

— Sortez vos manuels ! lança le professeur Gowan. Aujourd'hui, cours de théorie !

C'était mal barré pour établir un contact visuel. A côté de moi, Scorpius, dont la présence m'électrisait sortit son manuel dans un geste lent. Je m'exhortai au calme et à l'indifférence feinte. En vain.

— J'aurais préféré qu'on fasse des potions, déclarai-je en brisant le silence studieux dans lequel il s'était plongé.

Scorpius tourna lentement la tête vers moi, son visage n'exprimait rien sinon le vide. Je me sentis incroyablement stupide.

— Pas toi ? insistai-je.

Pourquoi par Merlin, est-ce que je faisais une chose pareille ? Je voyais bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de venir me parler ! Je ne faisais que me ridiculiser. Et il semblait l'avoir comprit. Son visage restait impassible, mais ses yeux, eux, me narguaient : "La honte ne tue pas, Rose Weasley." Certes, la honte ne tuait pas. Et heureusement, car au train où j'étais partie, j'en vivrais.

— Je m'en moque, répondit-il platement après un temps qui me parut incroyablement long.

Je rétrécissais les yeux dans le vain espoir de capter son regard, une œillade, une attention, n'importe quoi. J'avais un plan à exécuter après tout, et ce n'était pas parce que je faisais tout dans le désordre que cela devait m'en dispenser. Je gardais bien en tête mon objectif. Capter autre chose que l'attention torve et insignifiante de Scorpius.

— De quoi est-ce que tu ne te moques pas, de toute façon ?

J'avais murmuré cette question, sans réfléchir, sans prévoir qu'il l'entendrait. Mais évidemment, il la perçut.

— Je te demande pardon ?

Il me dévisagea, complètement ahuri. J'ouvris mon manuel d'un geste brusque, fuyant son regard. J'étais sacrément nulle pour suivre mes plans. Mes joues chauffèrent. Putain.

— Rien.

— Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui as voulu tout arrêter, me reprocha-t-il.

Je déglutis, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse mettre de lui-même ce sujet sur la table. Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet avec lui.

— La faute à qui ? rétorquai-je le sang bouillant dans mes veines.

Nous avions arrêté de chuchoter et Mr Gowan nous lança un regard autoritaire. Je me replongeai dans la contemplation de mon manuel, sortant une plume, du parchemin et un pot d'encre pour prendre des notes.

A côté de moi, Scorpius poussa un soupir que j'interprétai comme un mélange d'exaspération, et de regrets. L'atmosphère semblait soudain bien plus pesante. Je me sentais lourde, la tête me tournait.

Mr Gowan commença son cours, et je m'efforçai de prendre des notes avec application : me concentrer sur la leçon était supposé m'aider à mieux ignorer Scorpius. Comme prévu, j'étais parvenue à éveiller son attention. Je n'avais en revanche absolument pas voulu l'entraîner sur un tel terrain.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je commençais enfin, à force de concentration, à me plonger dans le cours de Mr Gowan, Scorpius pulvérisa mes maigres efforts. Un bout de parchemin atterrit soudain sur mon manuel. Dessus, l'écriture de Scorpius, alignée et élégante (avait-il pris des cours de calligraphie ?) fit disjoncter mes neurones.

Il me fallut un moment avant d'entamer le déchiffrage du mot en question tant j'étais perturbée par sa provenance.

 _C'est de ta faute._

Je m'empourprai. Ma faute ? Comment osait-il ?!

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui suis incapable de prendre la moindre décision._

J'étais particulièrement fière de ma répartie, griffonnée avec mes pattes de mouches au dos du parchemin de Scorpius. Mes mains tremblaient. Il me le retourna rapidement.

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui suis incapable de discuter sobrement._

Quoi ?!

 _Comme si ça avait changé quelque chose ! Tu es incapable de discuter tout court !_

Je pouvais sentir mes narines qui palpitaient, tentant de réguler le flux désordonné de ma respiration. En vain.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as jamais essayé._

Je fus tellement abasourdie qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de rédiger une réponse.

 _Comment j'aurais pu essayer ? Tu es aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ! Tu passes ton temps à me dire que je ferais mieux de te détester. TU refuses même qu'on essaye d'être amis. C'est bien joli de vouloir instaurer une discussion, mais si une fois qu'on y est, la seule chose que tu es capable de dire c'est "on ne devrait pas parler", ça ne sert à rien. Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi si c'est pour entendre des choses pareilles._

Mon cœur battait furieusement contre ma cage thoracique, comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper.

 _Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?_

 _JE NE SAIS PAS !_

Putain. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais écris ça en lettres capitales ? Il allait croire que je voulais m'impliquer ! Oui, je voulais des réponses, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il me pense obnubilée par lui, et la moindre de ses pensées. Oui, même si c'était vrai.

Je risquai une œillade par-dessus mon manuel, dans sa direction. Comme d'habitude, son visage n'exprimait rien, ce qui me frustra. Encore. Et j'avais envie de lui. Encore. Je poussai un soupir, ce qui attira son attention. Ses prunelles harponnèrent les miennes et j'oubliai de respirer. Son regard inonda ma culotte, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et une bulle de chaleur éclater dans ma poitrine. La façon dont ses iris cherchaient à avaler les miens me rappela aussitôt la façon dont il m'avait dévisagée la première fois. Soudain, plus rien n'existait, sinon ces deux petites planètes mercuriennes, à la fois tranchantes comme du métal, liquide comme une coulée de fonte, et immatérielles comme un nuage. Les yeux de Scorpius étaient mon enfer sur Terre. J'étais incapable de résister à ses prunelles, et complètement soumise à leur emprise. Pitoyable. Mais comment détacher mes yeux d'un tel regard ? Je me rappelai la façon dont ses baisers me donnaient l'impression que sa bouche connaissait la mienne depuis toujours, je me souvenais de l'incendie dans mon ventre, je me rappelai la pulpe de ses lèvres. Je me souvenais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et qu'il avait cherché à l'esquiver. Il était lâche et j'étais accro.

 _Tu ne sais pas grand chose._

Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas comprendre le double sens du mot qu'il venait de déposer devant moi. Je n'étais pas stupide

 _Je sais que tu caches quelque chose._

Je guettai sa réaction, mais il n'exprima rien, se contentant de rédiger déjà une réponse rapide. Cette fois, il ne s'embarrassa même pas de faire glisser le mot sur la paillasse, allant directement le fourrer dans ma main, prenant bien le temps d'effleurer ma chair sans me quitter des yeux, espionnant la moindre de mes réactions. Evidemment, ma peau s'enflamma et se couvrit de chair de poule à son contact. Il jouait avec le feu. Enfoiré.

 _Toi aussi._

Je me sentis pâlir brusquement et déglutis. C'était un peu comme s'il me disait : "j'ai lu en toi". Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers lui, Scorpius me lançait un petit regard satisfait : le regard de celui qui est content de sa connerie, heureux d'être parvenu à ses fins. Le regard d'une putain de manipulateur qui vient de ferrer sa proie. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Je devais être la manipulatrice, pas la manipulée. Visiblement, il s'était fait la même réflexion, ce qui me mit dans une rage prodigieuse.

 _Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ?_

Il lut la missive, mais l'ignora prodigieusement alors que je fulminai à côté de lui, incapable de prendre la moindre note du cours de Mr Gowan, incapable de penser à autre chose que son regard orageux. Scorpius était parvenu, une fois de plus à infiltrer les moindres recoins de mon esprit. Le reste du cours s'écoula avec lenteur, ce qui me rendit complètement folle. J'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, ou bien de me mettre à hurler des insanités en renversant tout le matériel de potion. J'avais envie de griffer, hurler, extérioriser toute cette haine et cette colère qui faisait bouillir mon sang et me faisait perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

Lorsqu'enfin, la sonnerie retentit, Scorpius se précipita hors du cachot : inutile d'être une lumière pour comprendre qu'il m'évitait. Je quittai le cachot sur ses talons, sans même prendre le temps d'attendre Rachel ou Albus, les traits déformés, les poings serrés.

La gorge nouée par les sanglots — résultat de cette terrible affliction physique qui me faisait pleurer à chaudes larmes à chaque fois que j'étais furieuse — j'avisai la porte d'une salle de classe que je savais désaffectée et qui était justement entrebâillée. Je fonçai à l'intérieur et refermai brutalement le battant. Aussitôt, j'appuyai mon front contre le bois de la porte, et ouvris les vannes. Agacée par mes propres sanglots, je me mis à tambouriner contre la porte, frappant, cognant à m'en écorcher les jointures. Luttant contre l'envie de hurler, j'enfonçai un poing dans ma bouche et mordis ma propre chair jusqu'au sang.

Je n'ignorai pas la douleur, mais il m'était plus aisé de me concentrer sur la douleur physique que je m'infligeais que sur les réels motifs de ma colère qui semblait toujours un peu trop intense et un peu trop impossible à justifier.

— Enervée ? lança une voix traînante.

Oh, _malheur_.

Je me retournais lentement, bien consciente que mon visage était bouffi et ravagé par les larmes. Nonchalamment appuyé contre un pupitre poussiéreux, Scorpius me sondait, une lueur narquoise dansant dans ses prunelles. Evidemment.

Je fis volte-face rapidement, enclenchai la poignée de la porte et l'ouvris juste avant qu'une grande main blanche s'abatte sur le battant et la claque pour la refermer. Mon regard remonta sur la main blafarde qui maintenait la porte fermée, suivant la peau que je savais douce et chaude. Si mâter son bras me fut un peu trop aisé, je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour oser regarder Scorpius dans les yeux.

— Ecarte-toi, ordonnai-je d'une voix forte et puissante qui nous surprit autant l'un que l'autre.

— Si je m'écarte tu vas t'en aller, opposa-t-il d'un ton implacable.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre ?

— Oui, répondis-je, bien que ce ne fût pas une question.

Il s'écarta, mais je fus incapable de bouger, le regard perdu dans ses prunelles. Un silence assourdissant s'abattit entre nous, créant une nouvelle barrière dont nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin. Puis Scorpius esquissa un sourire vainqueur et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'allais lui flanquer une violente gifle mais il intercepta vivement mon poignet avant que ma main ne claque contre sa joue. Je hoquetai de stupeur.

— J'apprends vite, expliqua-t-il, un éclat furieux dans le regard.

Je compris qu'il faisait référence aux autres droites que j'avais pu lui infliger (et qu'il avait parfaitement mérité). Frustrée, les nerfs en pelote, ma colère venait d'atteindre son paroxysme. Ce fut pire lorsque son autre main vint s'emparer de mon poignet libre. Je tentais vainement de l'empêcher de faire, mais Scorpius était bien plus fort que moi et ma baguette était au fond de mon sac, que j'avais lâché par terre en entrant dans la salle de classe.

— Tu la mérites, assenai-je le plus méchamment que je pus.

— Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il sur le même mode et les sourcils froncé.

Je tentais vainement de dégager mon poignet de son poing mais j'eus simplement l'air d'une anguille qui gesticule.

— Laisse-moi partir.

Il y avait d'insupportables intonations de supplication dans mon timbre.

— Tu n'en as pas envie.

Je le maudis de lire aussi bien en moi.

— Parce que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, expliquai-je précipitamment, cherchant à justifier l'injustifiable.

C'était comme si je venais de briser quelque chose et que des éclats de la barrière qui existait encore entre nous venaient se ficher un peu partout. Je me sentais… écorchée. J'étais vulnérable.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion : il devait chercher à quelle question je faisais référence. Je crus bon de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

— Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? répétai-je alors, cette fois-ci à voix haute.

Je m'attendais à ce que son regard s'illumine, mais celui-ci s'assombrit. J'étais perdue. J'avais commencé à transpirer. Mes sanglots étaient toujours bloqués en travers de ma gorge, je commençai à avoir du mal à parler.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de jouer ?

— J'ai envie de comprendre.

— Et si le truc, c'était justement que tu ne comprennes pas ?

— Réponds simplement à la question, Scorpius !

Il sursauta, comme si je l'avais brûlé en employant son prénom. Sa paume se resserra autour de mon poignet. Il fit un pas vers moi, me bloquant entre lui et la porte. Il était si près que son parfum envahit mes narines, me faisant perdre la tête, me ramenant à des souvenirs entêtants.

— Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu sous-entends par "tout ça", déclara-t-il avec dédain.

Je lui lançai une œillade furibonde.

— A ton avis imbécile ?

— Dis-le, ordonna-t-il.

— Non.

— Dis-le.

— Non.

— Dis-le !

— On a couché ensemble Scorpius !

— Je sais. J'étais là, je te rappelle.

— Ce n'est pas rien, alors arrête de faire semblant, arrête de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Arrête de faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, comme si, comme si, comme si ce n'est qu'un jeu !

Son souffle effleura mon visage, me faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

— Pourquoi ?

Je fus tellement sidérée par sa réponse que j'ouvris bêtement la bouche, choquée. Indignée. Furieuse. Blessée. Je sentis à nouveaux les larmes affluer, alourdissant mes paupières, ma gorge, tout mon être.

— Tu ne vas pas te remettre à chialer tout de même ! s'indigna-t-il. Tu es vraiment insensée ma parole, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

— C'est parce que tu m'énerves, imbécile ! aboyai-je.

— C'est toi qui m'énerve ! s'impatienta-t-il à son tour.

Sa réplique me donna à nouveau envie de le gifler et je l'aurais sûrement fait si mes poignets n'étaient pas encore prisonniers de ses poings.

— Va te faire foutre ! m'époumonai-je.

Au lieu d'aller se faire foutre, il se rapprocha de moi, son aura menaçante et ses prunelles orageuses au-dessus de moi.

Je refusais de le quitter du regard. Les lèvres pincées, la mâchoire contractée, je n'en démordrais pas. Il baisserait les yeux avant moi.

Mais il lâcha soudain mes poignets, qui, dégagés de ses paumes brûlantes me donnaient l'impression d'un courant d'air glacial. Surprise que Scorpius me libère, je fronçai les sourcils. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que nos uniformes se touchent.

C'était comme si, sans prévenir, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Je retenais mon souffle, au bord de l'apoplexie, j'avais la sensation que mes lèvres étaient froides comme le marbre tout en ayant la certitude d'être brûlante, consommée par un feu incertain. Complètement pétrifiée, j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens. Scorpius avait quelque chose dans le regard qui rendait n'importe laquelle de ses œillades plus intense, comme s'il cherchait à parler avec ses iris, comme si lui aussi, il n'en pouvait plus de ce masque qu'il portait en permanence.

Lui non plus ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas. Il me lorgnait, faisant fondre ses prunelles et mon cœur au passage. Harponnée de la sorte par son regard, je devais me concentrer pour rester en colère après lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler d'une voix sourde, rauque, divine.

— Pourquoi es-tu énervée ?

Mon sang fit le tour de mon corps en une seconde. Les veines parcourues de frissons, je venais de subir un électrochoc — ou du moins, l'idée que je me faisais d'un électrochoc.

— Parce que tu n'es qu'un imbécile et que je te déteste.

Il s'approcha encore, m'acculant complètement contre la porte, m'immobilisant avec ses hanches. Ses paumes se posèrent contre le battant, de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse et furieuse d'être piégée de la sorte. Son parfum de menthe poivrée inonda mes sens. Je serrai mes poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans la chair. Je tentai maladroitement de conserver une respiration égale, j'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. J'en vins à regretter le moment où il avait emprisonné mes poignets entre ses paumes.

— Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Rose. Tant que tu me détestes, tout va bien.

— Tu dis ça, mais est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce que ça fait que d'être détesté, Scorpius ?

Il me lança un énième regard indéchiffrable et profond, mais différent de celui avec lequel il me lorgnait d'ordinaire et qui me donnait l'impression que tous mes organes étaient devenus liquides. Ce regard-là était différent. C'était le genre de regard qui donne l'impression d'avoir avalé un litre de plomb liquide. Mais je ne flanchai pas. Ses silences, ses non-dits, j'en viendrais à bout. J'étais déterminée à comprendre qui était Scorpius Malefoy, même à l'usure.

— Et toi ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait ? rétorqua-t-il après un moment, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réponse. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'il me réponde.

— Evidemment, avec toi j'ai matière, répondis-je d'un ton supérieur.

J'espérais qu'il se recule. Sa proximité m'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

— Ah je vois, fit-il d'une ironie amère, la Préfète parfaite est tellement aimée de tous, elle ne supporte pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui résiste à son charme, fut-ce même quelqu'un qu'elle déteste avec tant de joie.

Je papillonnai des yeux. On ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça. Jamais personne ne m'avait traité comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'imbu de lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas le plus blessant. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison : la profonde entaille qu'il venait de faire dans mon égo le prouvait.

— Tais-toi.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

— T'as vraiment rien compris Rose, dit-il d'un ton las qui m'insupporta.

— Alors explique-moi puisque je suis si conne, répliquai-je, piquée au vif.

— Je croyais que tu voulais que je me taise.

— Putain, t'es vraiment chiant ! explosai-je.

Il ricana et j'eus envie de le frapper. Fort. Il ferma les paupières, comme s'il comptait mentalement jusqu'à dix. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées en deux fentes orageuses qui me coupèrent le souffle.

— Tu sais quoi ?, commença-t-il d'un ton dur comme l'acier. Tu me fais suer aussi, Rose Weasley. Avec ta prétendu bien pensance de merde. T'es fausse. La Préfète parfaite, reine de la cour qui prétend veiller sur ses sujets et qui supporte pas qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités en face. Ton égo crève d'indignation qu'on ne te vénère pas. T'es toujours en quête d'attention, faut que tu sois au centre de tout. Mais devine quoi ? Je sais qu'à l'intérieur, tu te sens toute vide.

Des larmes de peine inondèrent mes canaux lacrymaux. La gorge serrée, je fis de mon mieux pour les retenir.

— Tu mens, coupai-je d'une voix chevrotante qui défiait les lois du pathétique.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste rageur, impuissant. Quand ses prunelles se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, je m'étais remise à respirer, choquée par la vitesse à laquelle elles s'étaient dilatées alors qu'elles étaient si serrées l'instant d'avant. Pas pour longtemps. Il agit si rapidement que je ne le vis pas venir. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes brutalement. De la lave sur la glace. Quelque part, je sentis quelque chose se briser au fond de moi, une digue qui éclatait.

Pire que le désir brûlant dont j'étais brusquement assaillie, une déferlante de rage s'abattit sur moi. Je répondis à son baiser furieusement, mordant sa langue qui était venue caresser la mienne, agrippant et tirant sur ses cheveux. J'étais une vague de chaleur. Scorpius repoussa mon corps du sien, me piégeant entre la porte et lui, ses ongles labourant mon cuir chevelu.

Son souffle vint se perdre sur les contours de ma mâchoire tandis que mes bras se refermaient autour de son corps, l'attirant encore davantage contre moi. J'avais besoin de plus. Je le voulais partout : son parfum dans mes narines, ses prunelles sur moi, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, ses dents contre mes lèvres, son sexe plongé au plus profond de ma féminité humide.

Sa bouche sourit contre mon lobe d'oreille, sa respiration erratique s'échouait en vagues chaudes et irrégulières contre ma nuque. J'étais parcourue de frissons tout en crevant de chaud, l'incendie bouillonnant dans mon bas-ventre réchauffant absolument toutes les régions de mon anatomie, y compris certaines dont je n'aurais pas soupçonnées l'existence avant ça. Complètement perdue, un peu désespérée, je me cramponnais à sa cape, comme s'il ne me restait plus que lui et les picotements de ses baisers pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans cette douce fureur qui avait été la mienne ces derniers mois.

— Tu vois ? Tu as besoin de ça pour ne pas te sentir vide, murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Evidemment, un spasme secoua mon corps, confirmant ses propos. Merlin, j'étais maudite.

— C'est incroyablement prétentieux de ta part, tentai-je tout de même. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'insulte juste avant de me sauter dessus.

Il mordilla mon lobule. Je gémis. J'étais pire que grillée. Ses doigts froids s'étaient glissés sous mon uniforme, je retenais ma respiration.

— Tu n'as pas compris, reprit-il en continuant de chuchoter d'une voix toujours plus chaude au creux de ma conque.

— Alors explique-moi putain !

Je perdais patience et le glissement de ses paumes fraîches contre mon dos brûlant ne m'aidaient pas non plus à me concentrer. Un ange passa, et je me rendis très rapidement compte que Scorpius était en train de démontrer ses talents d'orateurs. Son silence était prétendu, il faisait du cinéma. Du suspens pour le show, pour mieux me torturer. Quel enfoiré.

— Je ne te déteste pas, Rose Weasley.

Mon cœur se glaça dans ma poitrine. Ses doigts continuaient de chatouiller ma peau veloutée.

— Ca ne signifie pas que tu m'aimes, parvins-je à chuchoter au terme d'un immense effort.

— Ah, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas conne, railla-t-il.

Il s'écarta de moi. Son visage était pourfendu d'un immense rictus. De toute évidence, il se réjouissait d'être le seul à comprendre cet échange qui m'échappait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle parole échangées.

— Merci, répondis-je, cynique, sans trop savoir ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre.

J'étais agacée. Il venait de briser le moment. Je me dégageai des lambeaux de son étreinte et entrepris maladroitement de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue. De toute façon, la fin de la récréation allait bientôt sonner.

— Quoi ? cingla-t-il d'un ton mauvais, comme vexé.

— T'en fais pas, j'ai très bien compris. Tu es un imbécile et moi, je suis insensée.

— Tu es une imbécile et une insensée, corrigea-t-il.

— Adorable, ironisai-je.

— C'est toi qui as commencé à me traiter d'imbécile, s'indigna le blond.

— Ose nier que tu n'en es pas un.

— Ose nier que tu n'en es pas une.

Il croisa les bras et ses yeux me défièrent de le contredire.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Que je suis une imbécile insensée.

— Parce que tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis.

— C'est parce que tu ne dis jamais rien d'intéressant.

— Non, c'est parce que tu es focalisée sur tout ce que tu ne contrôles pas.

Je plissai les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit lui qui me comprenne aussi bien ?

— Heureusement que tu as nos intermèdes dérangés pour te remettre de tes émotions, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-il d'un ton railleur.

Je me sentis pâlir. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle, le dessus. N'avais-je pas élaboré un plan bien précis ?

— Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

— J'en avais envie.

— Je ne suis pas un bout de viande à ta disposition, Scorpius, m'impatientai-je, reprenant du poil de la bête.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Je te demande pardon ? Est-ce que moi je te considère comme un bout de viande à ma disposition ? Je ne crois pas non !

— Tu pourrais.

Je m'étouffai avec ma salive.

— Quoi ?

Puis, enfin je saisis et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

— Ca ne marchera jamais.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Tu refuseras toujours de me donner les réponses que j'attends.

— Effectivement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas les chercher de ton côté.

Je plissai les paupières, indécise. Scorpius me lorgnait par-dessus ses cils, appuyé contre une table. La peau me piquait là où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Arrête de réfléchir, Weasley. Contente-toi de dire oui.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Si tu peux.

— Non.

— Si, tu peux.

J'expirai bruyamment.

— Tu vois, tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça.

Et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était oui, ou non, une bonne nouvelle. Une part de moi était soulagée : je gardais encore un peu de mystère pour lui. L'autre part était déçue.


	17. Chapitre 16 C'est dans ma nature

— GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE MATCH !

Le terrain de Quidditch explosa de cris de joie, de rires sonores et de lamentations agacées. Une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements hurlèrent dans le stade. Gênée par le bruit soudain, je couvris mes oreilles. A côté de moi, mes camarades s'étreignaient, fous de joie, en sautillant sur place, en chantant, en brandissant des poings victorieux.

Le Quidditch n'avait jamais été trop mon truc, et malgré le bruit qui me cassait les oreilles, il était difficile de ne pas se laisser convaincre et entraîner par la bonne humeur qui faisait rage un peu partout autour de moi.

— On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a gagné ! scandaient un groupe d'élèves de première année en dansant en cercle.

Je pouffai, les trouvant absolument ridicules.

— Rose !

Je me retournai et croisai le regard pétillant de gaieté d'Arthur. Je plissai les yeux, aveuglée par le soleil vif qui perçait à travers les nuages. Un sourire pourfendit mon visage. Arthur me fit une accolade, ce qui me surprit tellement que j'en restais toute rigide.

— Viens, on va fêter ça dans la salle commune ! s'exclama-t-il par-dessus la clameur de la foule.

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il m'entraîna à sa suite d'un pas guilleret.

La salle commune était un bordel monstre. Il y régnait un vacarme bien plus assourdissant que celui qui m'avait explosé les tympans quelques minutes plus tôt, dans les gradins. A peine fussions-nous arrivés que tout le monde vint saluer Arthur, le dieu de la fête, comme s'ils l'imploraient tous de mettre l'ambiance.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Arthur avait installé deux grosses enceintes en lévitation qui déversaient les décibels de la RITM, la radio des jeunes sorciers. Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard de son dortoir, avec deux énormes caisses de Whisky Pur Feu. James, qui arrivait au même moment avec des cartons de Bièraubeurre émit un sifflement impressionné. Je cherchais Rachel et Albus du regard. Si James était arrivé dans la Salle Commune, se devait être leur cas également.

Depuis que Rachel avait compris la nature de ses sentiments pour James, elle avait complètement cessé de lui balancer des piques, comme trop perturbée par la nature de ses propres émotions pour réagir avec naturel. J'ignorais si James avait capté le changement d'attitude de ma meilleure amie car son comportement à lui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. C'était super bizarre de voir mon cousin balancer ses vannes à la blonde sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Je les repérais finalement dans la foule avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ils furent tous acclamés et applaudis par l'ensemble de la salle commune en liesse, qui venait de les apercevoir également. Je devinais que le contenu de leur gobelet n'était sûrement pas étranger à leur bonne humeur et je décidai de passer l'éponge pour cette fois et de ne pas assumer mon rôle de préfète. Il fallait avouer qu'avec le verre qu'on venait de me fourrer dans les mains, j'étais difficilement crédible.

Quelqu'un — très certainement Finnigan — avait suspendu au plafond une immense banderole représentant tour à tour les membres de notre équipe de Quidditch sous leur meilleur jour lors des meilleurs moments du match. Il fallait avouer que celui-ci avait été particulièrement magnifique. Même moi, l'éternelle insatisfaite, j'avais été complètement bluffée par les performances des joueurs.

— Les Poufsouffle sont des nuls !

— POTTER ! POTTER ! POTTER !

Albus, qui avait effectué une manœuvre impressionnante pour s'emparer du vif d'or sous le menton de son adversaire ne savait plus où se mettre. A côté de lui, Rachel dévorait du regard James. Quelqu'un repoussa les canapés et les fauteuils contre les murs. James et Jack (l'un des batteurs de l'équipe) s'avancèrent vers Albus.

— T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, James ! brailla mon cousin à l'intention de son frère.

— Bah alors quoi Al' ! T'as le vertige ? railla James.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ils le hissèrent sur leurs épaules. Al se força à sourire et à envoyer des signes de la main à la foule surexcitée qui n'arrêtait pas de crier. J'explosai de rire. L'alcool me rendait déjà plus légère. Rachel ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

— Vous avez fait un super match !

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Entre la musique qui pulsait et les cris des Gryffondor, on ne s'entendait plus penser.

— Vous avez fait un super match !

— QUOI ?

— VOUS AVEZ FAIT UN SUPER MATCH !

J'avais hurlé au moment où la musique s'était arrêtée et subitement tout le monde me dévisagea avant de partir dans un grand fou rire collectif. Je ne rougis même pas.

— DANZA DIRICO !

— Oh putain Rose c'est notre chanson ! beugla Rachel dans mon oreille, m'envoyant les effluves de son haleine à la Bièraubeurre dans la figure.

Elle buvait si rarement, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit pompette aussi rapidement. Qui lui avait servi à boire par malheur ?

— Oh non…

Je n'étais pas encore assez saoule — contrairement à Rachel — pour aller me déhancher au milieu de la Salle Commune. Elle ne fit pas attention à mes protestations et m'entraina vivement sur la piste. Elle poussa tout le monde et ordonna aux plus jeunes de s'écarter et d'admirer le spectacle.

Finalement, je me laissais emporter par l'enthousiasme de ma meilleure amie et commençai à me bouger au rythme de la musique, oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait, me concentrant simplement sur les vibrations des basses qui faisaient presque trembler les murs, sur le mouvement de mes hanches, sur les gestes lascifs de mes bras en l'air. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, je me sentais bien.

Autour de nous, tout le monde chantait, tapait des mains, claquait des doigts, criait, ou sautait tout simplement. J'aperçu Arthur un peu plus loin qui faisait un concours de boissons avec des garçons de cinquième années qui hurlaient "Bois ! Bois ! Bois !" dans un bel ensemble. Je m'imaginais qu'ils étaient un genre de troupeau qui scande des chansons. Et s'ils montaient une chorale de chameaux ?

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, je croisai l'expression joyeuse de Rachel. J'étais en sueur, la tête me tournait et pourtant, je me sentais super bien. Les yeux de la blonde passèrent sur les miens sans s'arrêter. Je la vis mater James de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui était en train de faire du rentre-dedans auprès d'une fille de sa promotion. Mon cœur se serra pour ma meilleure amie. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi triste. Je lui adressais un sourire compatissant qu'elle ignora royalement. A la place, elle s'en alla nous chercher deux verres pleins de Whisky.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Rachel ! lançai-je en la suivant néanmoins jusqu'au bar (qui n'était en réalité qu'une table de travail sur laquelle les caisses de boissons avaient été posées) géré par les mêmes garçons de cinquième année qui avait tenu compagnie à Arthur un moment auparavant.

— Tu n'as pas autant de scrupules quand tu bois avec Arthur alors ne viens pas me donner de leçon, Rose !

Sur cette réplique qui me vexa profondément, Rachel vida son verre cul-sec avant d'investir à nouveau la piste de danse. Le dernier tube à la mode pulsait dans les enceintes. Rachel fit évacuer la piste de danse improvisée à grands renforts de menaces. Quand enfin, elle fut certaine que toute l'attention était sur elle, elle commença à bouger.

Quand elle le voulait, Rachel avait vraiment un talent incroyable pour attirer les regards sur elle. Tout le monde dans la salle commune s'était mis à observer ma meilleure amie qui se déhanchait les bras levés. Un cercle de rouge et or s'était formé autour d'elle et l'encourageait en sifflant, en applaudissant, en chantant. Ses cheveux éparpillés dans l'air, les yeux rêveurs, elle était complètement emportée par sa danse, par ses mouvements. Je surpris finalement les yeux de James sur elle et je compris instantanément pourquoi Rachel avait cherché à se mettre en avant de la sorte. Si tous les Gryffondor dévisageaient la danse hypnotique et rythmée de la blonde, James, lui, était complètement happé par le spectacle. A côté de lui, la grande brune sulfureuse à qui il faisait du gringue un moment auparavant tentait pitoyablement d'attirer l'attention de mon cousin dans sa direction, sans pour autant parvenir elle-même à s'empêcher de lorgner la danse endiablée de Rachel. Je retins un ricanement et pris une nouvelle gorgée de mon Whisky Pur Feu.

Il fallait avouer que Rachel donnait vraiment envie. Envie de savoir danser comme elle, sans craindre le faux pas, libérée du moindre complexe, à la fois sexy dans ses roulements de hanches et joyeuse comme une enfant lorsqu'elle tournait sur elle même, balançant ses boucles dorées d'un côté ou de l'autre de son visage.

Au refrain, Rachel se mit à chanter, vite relayée par sa foule de fans en délire. J'explosai de rire. Je n'avais jamais vu ma meilleure amie aussi peu dans la retenue et j'adorais la voir se libérer de la sorte. De l'autre côté, je vis qu'Albus lui-même (enfin libérer de son frère et de son partenaire de Quidditch) n'avait pu résister à la tentation de l'applaudir avec les autres. Je le rejoignis, me dandinant sur place au rythme de la musique et tapant du pied.

— I LOVE ME ! GONNA LOVE MYSELF NO I DON'T NEED ANYBODY ELSE !

Le lendemain, nous avions tous récolté un mal de crâne abominable et Rachel me fit jurer de ne plus jamais la laisser boire.

— J'ai vraiment dansé là-dessus devant tout le monde ? me demanda Rachel, assise en tailleur au bout de mon lit.

Je déballai une chocogrenouille et en lançai une à ma meilleure amie qui la refusa.

— Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, oui, tu as fait ça, répondis-je d'un ton las. Et c'était génial.

On percevait clairement la note d'envie qui faisait vibrer ma voix.

— Mais pourquoi j'ai fait une chose pareille ? se lamenta-t-elle pour la énième fois en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

— Hum, je pense que ça a un tout petit rapport de rien du tout avec un certain capitaine de Quidditch.

Rachel pâlit.

— Oh mon dieu. James m'a vue ? s'affola-t-elle.

— Ma chère, répondis-je sur un ton guindé, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas te voir. Et James ne t'a pas vue (elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais je n'avais pas fini ma phrase) il t'a carrément bouffé du regard.

Les prunelles de ma meilleure amie s'assombrirent.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un _blackout_ et un mal de crâne abominable que tu dois te moquer de moi. Tout le monde n'a pas l'habitude de boire comme toi. J'ai très bien vu James avec Melissa Woodward.

— D'abord, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire. Je consomme juste normalement pour une fille de seize ans. C'est toi qui n'es pas comme tout le monde. Et crois-moi que lorsque tu t'es mise à danser, James n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Et Woodward aussi d'ailleurs, si toutefois ça t'intéresse, précisai-je avec un sourire narquois.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je me fiche de cette pimbêche.

Sasha entra en trombe dans le dortoir au même moment.

— Salut ! Je reviens de la volière. Mes parents insistent toujours pour que je leur écrive le dimanche. A-t-on déjà vu lubie plus étrange ?

Je retins une remarque acide sur son étrange stupidité à elle, sous le couvert de ses longs cils, ma meilleure amie m'adressait un regard piquant d'avertissement.

— Il y a bien ta façon de tomber amoureuse d'un nouveau garçon chaque année, commenta Rachel d'un ton guilleret qui contrastait avec son regard...

Sasha vint nous rejoindre sur mon lit et me piqua l'une de mes chocogrenouilles. Cette nana me sortait définitivement par les trous de nez. Je me demandais si l'étouffer avec mon oreiller me procurerait une certaine joie ou s'il était préférable que je la passe à tabac. Compte tenu de ma nullité en maléfice, je manquais clairement d'entraînements. Peut-être serait-elle suffisamment stupide pour accepter de me servir de cobaye ? Hum, Rachel ne me laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille... Quel dommage !

— A propos de ça, vous avez déjà remarqué à quel point Andrew Collins est devenu canon cet été ? J'ai dansé avec lui toute la soirée d'hier, déclara Sasha.

Andrew Collins ? Canon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la place des yeux, elle ?! Le nez de ce type (un sixième année de Gryffondor) prenait toute la place sur son visage, au point qu'on avait l'impression qu'il écrasait tous ses autres traits physiques. Il fallait cependant reconnaître qu'il avait pris de la masse musculaire. Je fus encore plus dépitée par l'attitude de Sasha que d'ordinaire — et ce n'était pas peu dire. Avait-elle au moins pris la peine de parler avec ce garçon ou bien s'était-elle simplement contentée, comme à son habitude de le draguer lourdement ?

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? insista Sasha.

Je soupirais longuement. Si elle insistait pour que je lui donne mon opinion, elle allait être servie, et elle n'allait pas aimer. Au moins, elle avait lâché Scorpius, pensai-je avec soulagement.

— Ah euh. Pas du tout mon type. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas vraiment de type, déclarai-je alors.

Sasha reporta ses yeux candides sur Rachel qui rougit brusquement, probablement gênée de dire à son amie à quel point son _crush_ était un gros laideron.

— Si tu l'aimes bien écoute, c'est le principal, dit alors Rachel en déglutissant.

— Non mais le physique ne fait pas tout hein, ajoutai-je, désireuse de ne pas voir Sasha pleurer sur mon lit.

Je venais tout juste de faire changer mes draps par les elfes.

— Vous êtes sérieuses ?

Sasha semblait être entre la crise de rire, et la crise de larmes. Bon, je savais comment orienter la conversation pour éviter l'explosion de la bombe.

— Ouais, tu nous diras ce qu'il a sous le capot, dis-je alors, avec un immense sourire.

— Mais nan ! s'indigna la concernée.

— Rose a raison, l'intérieur compte aussi, déclara Rachel.

— Oui, il a sûrement de beaux organes, surenchéris-je, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

— Ca va j'ai compris ce que vous pensez, conclut Sasha avec une moue boudeuse.

On explosa de rire toutes les trois. Peu de temps après, on décida d'aller dans la Grande Salle, voir si Albus — que nous n'avions pas vu de la journée — s'y trouvait.

Albus était effectivement là-bas… A la table des verts et argents. Dépitées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table des Gryffondor, ou un groupe de septième année, dont James, étaient en train de faire une partie de Bataille explosive.

— Vous ne devriez pas plutôt être en train de réviser vos ASPICS ? demandai-je alors qu'un grand type aux sourcils particulièrement broussailleux retournait ses cartes.

— On est dimanche Rosie, et on a fait la fête jusque très tard hier soir, répondit mon cousin. Laisse-nous nous reposer. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que toi et tes petites copines vous n'avez pas passé la journée à glander tout de même ? Je suis certain que vous vous êtes encore empiffrées de chocogrenouilles.

Je rougis en m'asseyant, comptant sur ma masse capillaire pour dissimuler mon visage cramoisi.

— D'ailleurs en parlant d'hier soir, tu étais vraiment incroyable Davis ! lança une camarade de James.

Rachel s'affala sur le banc en répondant.

— C'est mon mal de tête qui est incroyable.

Un petit éclat de rire parcourut la table.

— La rançon du succès... ajouta James en triant ses cartes.

Ma meilleure amie dévisagea le brun, qui, trop occupé à faire joujou avec ses cartes, ne remarquait pas l'état dans lequel sa réflexion avait plongé la blonde.

— Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? fit finalement Rachel, complètement incrédule.

Et je l'étais aussi. James, qui d'ordinaire ne se privait jamais pour faire des remarques stupides ou des vannes à la limite du blessant semblait avoir complètement perdu son habitude. Cela avait de quoi surprendre.

— Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? marmonna James.

— Parce que c'est toujours ce que tu fais, cloua Rachel d'un ton cassant.

James releva enfin ses yeux sur la blonde. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était mise à retenir sa respiration.

— Ah oui, je sais. Mais là, il n'y a vraiment aucune blague à faire. _Tu étais incroyable_ , conclut-il, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le ton employé une minute plus tôt par ma meilleure amie.

Cette dernière piquait d'ailleurs un fard monumental. James ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'esquisser un immense sourire railleur. Je me frappai aussitôt le front du plat de la main. Non mais quel boulet !

— Va te faire ! beugla finalement la blonde avant de bondir et de s'en aller.

James ne regarda même pas Rachel et se replongea dans son jeu. Je pouvais deviner à quel point Rachel bouillonnait de colère et je décidai de la laisser aller se calmer toute seule. Quand Rachel s'énervait, surtout si c'était parce qu'elle était blessée, il valait mieux la laisser se calmer toute seule. Je me servis donc un verre de jus de citrouille en serrant les dents, songeant à quel point mon cousin pouvait se montrer stupide.

Alors que j'étais en chemin pour la Salle Commune (j'avais l'intention de prendre mes affaires de classes et d'aller faire une partie de mes devoirs à la bibliothèque), Albus surgit soudain à mes côtés. Il était essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru pour me rejoindre (ce qui était sûrement le cas, en fait).

— Hey Rose ! Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée.

Son ton sonnait comme un reproche et je répondis au quart de tour sur la défensive.

— Peut-être que si tu passais moins de temps avec l'autre blond de malheur, tu aurais eu l'occasion de me voir.

Mécontent, Albus interrompit ma progression vers le dortoir en m'agrippant par le coude.

— Je peux savoir ce que Scorpius t'a fait pour que tu parles de lui comme ça ? demanda Albus d'une voix dure.

— Rien, répondis-je sèchement.

C'était sûrement ça le problème d'ailleurs mais il était hors de question que je le dise à mon cousin.

— Alors tu n'es pas obligée de parler comme ça, conclut Albus.

— Toi non plus, rétorquai-je.

On se défia du regard un petit moment. Je poussai finalement un soupir, Albus sourit. Nous étions bien incapables de rester fâchés l'un contre l'autre.

— J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée dans mon dortoir avec Rachel, expliquai-je donc en reprenant ma progression vers mon dortoir.

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Albus après tout, si son meilleur ami était un gros con.

— Oh, vous vous êtes encore goinfrées de chocogrenouilles…

— Pas du tout ! me défendis-je.

— Tu as du chocolat sur le menton.

Je portai machinalement ma main sur mon menton pour effacer les preuves du délit.

— Non, l'autre menton, plus bas, dit Albus.

Je lui flanquai mon poing dans son épaule.

— Arrête de te payer ma tête ! râlai-je en riant.

Albus rit.

— Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu marches toujours aussi bien !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Tu fais quoi ? lui demandai-je alors.

— Je vais répondre à la lettre que m'a envoyée ma mère. Elle m'a encore demandé de surveiller James, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de ma vie, soupira Albus. D'ailleurs, en parlant de James, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rachel ?

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? fis-je, méfiante.

Albus fit les gros yeux.

— Ne me fais pas croire que j'ai été le seul à remarquer sa façon d'enflammer la piste hier soir. Ou la façon dont James la bouffait des yeux. Ils se sont enfin parlé ?

— Non, Rachel a compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour James. Mais lui, toujours pas.

— Il a toujours été un peu lent, dit Albus sur un ton d'excuse.

J'explosai de rire.

— En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi Rachel est en train de voler sans ses affaires de Quidditch, poursuivit mon cousin.

— Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle a encore dédaignée ses protections !

Albus me lança un regard blasé.

— Rachel vole super bien, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

— Jusqu'au moment où elle se prendra une giboulée et qu'elle devra atterrir en catastrophe, qu'elle ne verra pas les tribunes et qu'elle se les ramassera en pleine face, fera une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres et mourra dans d'atroces souffrances !

— J'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas du tout de légères tendances à l'exagération.

— Je suis sérieuse Albus.

— Rose, il y a peut-être du vent et d'accord, il fait un froid de canard. Mais Rachel vole depuis des années, c'est l'une des meilleures poursuiveuses de Poudlard, et surtout, il y a un soleil magnifique, alors arrête de faire ta mère poule.

— De toute façon, lorsqu'il s'agit de Quidditch, vous êtes tous inconscient !

— Et toi, beaucoup trop inquiète !

— On se demande pourquoi. Il n'y a pas une année ou vous ne faites pas de séjour à l'infirmerie.

Albus balaya mes remarques très pertinentes d'un geste de la main.

— Bon, et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

— Je vais à la bibliothèque faire mes devoirs.

— Je te préviens, "l'autre blond de malheur" y est aussi, déclara Albus sur le ton de la conversation.

Je haussai les épaules.

— Je ne vais certainement pas me priver d'y aller parce qu'il s'y trouve en même temps que moi.

— Je ne disais pas ça pour ça, dit-il alors qu'on arrivait enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

— Alors pourquoi ?

Je donnais le mot de passe et nous franchîmes l'ouverture.

— Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu le vois, quand tu reviens, tu es toujours super énervée et que je n'ai pas envie de dîner avec quelqu'un de super énervé.

Je me figeai. Albus avait fait le lien entre mes colères soudaines et mes interludes avec Scorpius Malefoy. Pour quelqu'un qui passait de moins en moins de temps avec moi, il s'était montré très clairvoyant. S'il avait compris cela, qu'avait-il deviné d'autre ? Mon cœur s'emballa et mes mains devinrent moites, comme si j'étais en danger.

— Je suis si énervée que ça quand je vois Malefoy ? demandai-je avec un ton étonné savamment travaillé.

— Ouais. Je n'aurais sans doute pas remarqué s'il n'était pas lui aussi, très énervé après t'avoir vue.

Je fronçai des sourcils. La curiosité me dévorait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Ca me semble pourtant clair.

— Mais comment tu fais pour voir que Malefoy est en colère ? Il est toujours si… impassible !

On pouvait clairement entendre la consonance de frustration qui perçait dans ma voix mais je l'ignorais et visiblement, Al également.

— Ah ça, c'est à cause de sa mère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Quand il était petit, elle lui a rabâché sur les oreilles que pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait des gens, il devait faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien, pour que les autres ne voient pas ses faiblesses et les utilisent contre lui, tu vois le genre, un truc d'éducation à la con chez les riches.

— Je suis riche aussi et pourtant on voit bien quand je ressens quelque chose, les émotions qui passent sur mon visage. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

— C'est différent. La famille de Scorpius lui a donné une éducation censée lui permettre d'évoluer dans le monde des affaires. Et pour ça, il y a ce truc là. Scorpius dit tout le temps que ce masque l'aide à gérer les situations pénibles. Le genre de trucs qui le mettent mal à l'aise.

Formidable. Devais-je en conclure que j'étais "une situation pénible" qui forniquait avec un type qui prenait ses émotions pour des contrats ?

— Je vois, répondis-je d'un ton dur.

En tout cas, il y avait une bonne nouvelle : la face de robot contrariée de Scorpius était réellement un masque. Ce n'était pas lui. Un sentiment dévorant de curiosité me donna immédiatement envie de gratter à la surface et de fissurer ce masque pour savoir ce qui se cachait dessous. Peut-être qu'alors, je comprendrais comment Albus faisait pour être ami avec un type pareil.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la bibliothèque, je repérai immédiatement Scorpius. Il était à l'une des tables principales, les plus grandes, au milieu des étagères, en train de lire. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir au premier coup d'œil mais j'eus un pincement au cœur en songeant à la façon dont sa présence m'avait sauté aux yeux aussi rapidement. En face de lui, Donovan écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin tellement long qu'il prenait quasiment toute la largeur de la table. Eglantine Zabini était là, elle aussi, à côté de Donovan, le visage entre ses mains, comme si elle s'arrachait les cheveux sur un problème particulièrement épineux. Elle devait sûrement essayer de se rappeler comment faire ses lacets.

Avec une boule au ventre, je passai devant eux sans qu'ils ne me voient et allais m'approprier une table vide entre deux étagères dans la section Sortilèges de défense. Je ne sentis pas la brûlure du regard de Scorpius sur ma nuque et ça me manqua. Depuis quand étais-je aussi invisible ?

J'avais une dissertation à écrire sur les maléfices les plus utiles en cas de duel. Je ne comprenais pas du tout l'intérêt de ce devoir et j'étais horripilée d'avance de devoir rédiger un truc pareil qui allait encore me prendre tout mon temps. Evidemment, mon désintérêt pour cette dissertation n'avait rien à voir avec ma nullité légendaire en maléfice. J'étais douée dans toutes les matières, sans pour autant être excellente ni brillante. Mais en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il n'y avait rien à faire, mon niveau était lamentable. A chaque fois que j'allais dans ce cours, le stress me prenait à la gorge et rendait les moments de pratiques terribles. Je m'étais prise de sacrées dérouillées.

Avec un soupir je sortis mes affaires et commençai à tout éparpiller sur la table. Vint le moment où après avoir organisé tout mon matériel, je fus bel et bien obligée de me plonger dedans.

Au bout d'un moment, agacée de rédiger des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens, pas même pour moi, je posai brutalement ma plume dans mon pot d'encre et relevai la tête. A cet instant, Scorpius arrivait en face de ma table, sans doute pour aller chercher un livre dans l'un des deux rayons de livres qui m'encerclaient. Son regard glissa sur moi, complètement indifférent à ma présence, ce qui me hérissa le poil. Mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je me levais d'un coup, faisant racler bruyamment ma chaise contre le sol de pierre.

Intriguées, ou agacées, impossible de savoir, les prunelles de Scorpius se posèrent sur moi. Il arborait l'air neutre de ceux qui savent déjà ce qui va se produire. Je m'approchais de lui avec une envie claire et nette d'en découdre.

— Salut Weasley.

— Scorpius.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme s'il avait du mal à supporter que je l'appelle par son prénom. Cette supposition me fit jubiler.

— Tu as besoin d'aide pour attraper un livre qui est trop haut ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

— Non.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui voulais. Et à vrai dire, avant que je ne me mette à parler, moi non plus.

— J'ai compris un truc Scorpius.

— Quoi donc ? répondit-il avec le flegme de l'indifférence, son regard déjà détourné de ma personne.

Je l'agrippai par l'uniforme et le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux. Ces derniers me lancèrent des éclairs que j'ignorais royalement. Il m'attirait. Jamais un mec ne m'avait fait autant d'effet que lui. Je fus surprise de voir à quel point la colère dans ses iris, au lieu de me clouer sur place, avait le don de faire bouillir mon sang.

Cela dura une seconde. Le souffle un peu plus court, je pris la décision de ne plus lui laisser le choix, ni la moindre emprise sur moi. Sans réfléchir, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur la bouche. Ca avait été trop rapide et trop instinctif pour qu'il ait le temps de répondre au baiser mais j'étais certaine que l'innocence de celui-ci lui avait retourné les sens et qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Pendant un très court instant, il resta complètement stoïque. Puis soudain, il fondit sur ma bouche, glissa sa langue chaude et impatiente entre mes lèvres, cala sa main immense derrière mon crâne pour me rapprocher de lui. Un peu à contrecœur, je mis brutalement fin au baiser en le repoussant au niveau des épaules. Il me lança une œillade incertaine et je lui offris un sourire carnassier.

— Et bien visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin de ça pour ne pas me sentir vide.

Scorpius perdit toutes couleurs et ses mâchoires se contractèrent. J'avais employé exactement les mêmes mots que lui lorsqu'il m'avait coincée dans la salle de classe désaffectée une semaine auparavant. Ignorant son changement d'attitude, je poursuivis.

— Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. On va coucher ensemble. Encore. Puis je voudrais à nouveau mettre des mots là-dessus et toi des barrières. Alors je t'en prie, épargnons-nous les détails sordides et chiants qui prennent un temps phénoménal, et qui en plus, ont le don de m'horripiler. Contentons-nous de le faire, et de remettre ça quand le cœur nous en dit. Tu ne veux pas mettre de mots là-dessus ? Tant pis, je peux gérer. Au moins, me concernant, je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Scorpius me dévisagea l'air complètement ahuri. On aurait dit que je venais de lui annoncer ma volonté de monter un élevage de Scroutt à pétards. Puis, soudainement, son air d'imbécile heureux fut remplacé par une moue narquoise. Il s'était rarement montré aussi expressif.

— Et de quoi il s'agit ?

— D'un petit con arrogant et d'une Préfète parfaite qui aiment s'envoyer en l'air pour ne pas se sentir vide.

Il haussa les sourcils.

— Et tu ne me demande pas mon avis ? s'étonna Scorpius.

Lui et son sens des conventions !

— Ca ne te dérange pas ? m'assurai-je, plus par politesse que réel intérêt.

J'avais décidé que ça se passerait comme ça. Il pouffa.

— C'est toi que ça finira par déranger.

Quelle blague.

— Le seul truc qui me dérange, c'est ta façon de tout vouloir garder secret.

— Tu connais la fable du scorpion et de la grenouille [i]?

— Non, répondis-je, irritée qu'une fois de plus, il ne réponde pas directement à la question.

— Le scorpion demande à la grenouille de le transporter de l'autre côté de la rivière. Evidemment, la grenouille refuse, effrayée, arguant que le scorpion voudra la piquer. Le scorpion lui dit alors qu'il n'y a aucun risque, car s'il la pique, ils meurent noyés tous les deux. Face à cette logique implacable, la grenouille accepte. Pourtant au milieu de la rivière, le scorpion pique mortellement la grenouille. Sais-tu ce que le scorpion répond lorsque la grenouille l'interroge sur son geste ?

— Non.

Je commençai sérieusement à perdre patience.

— "C'est dans ma nature."

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mais je pouvais toujours faire mine de rien, mon cœur s'était quand même accéléré et mes mains étaient devenues moites.

— Laisse-moi deviner : tu es le scorpion, et moi la grenouille ?

Scorpius se contenta de sourire. Il était inutile qu'il réponde. De toute façon, j'avais compris.

* * *

[i] La fable du scorpion et de la grenouille : L'origine et l'auteur de cette fable sont inconnus. Des variantes de cette fable apparaissent dans le folklore de l'Afrique de l'Ouest. Des fables similaires existent dans l'œuvre d'Ésope. (Source : wikipédia).


	18. Chapitre 17 Le début de la fin

Je m'installai à ma place habituelle chez les Gryffondor, du côté qui me permettait d'observer tout mon saoul la table des Serpentard. Scorpius n'était pas encore là. Je poussai un soupir de frustration et commençai à me servir mon petit-déjeuner. Albus mangeait avec nous ce jour-là, et il semblait encore d'une humeur beaucoup trop joyeuse. Je trouvais sa façon d'être aussi enjoué le matin prodigieusement agaçante.

— Vous avez écrit votre dissertation pour le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ? nous demanda-t-il, à Rachel et moi.

Je m'assombris aussitôt, songeant à ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque lorsque j'avais voulu me consacrer à ce devoir. Rachel bomba le torse. Scorpius n'était toujours pas là. Il avait plutôt intérêt à se grouiller s'il ne voulait pas être en retard en cours.

— Oui. Mais j'ai écrit 20 centimètres de parchemin en trop, j'espère que ça passera quand même, déclara la blonde.

Je roulais des yeux.

— Et toi, Rosie ? me demanda Al.

Je grognai.

— Je crois que ça veut dire "ne me parlez pas de cette maudite matière", traduisit ma meilleure amie avec un petit rire moqueur.

Je bougonnai d'assentiment et Al ricana.

— Je peux te filer un coup de main pour le devoir si tu veux, proposa Rachel.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, le détournant de ma focalisation sur une certaine table.

— Merci, mais je ne sais pas si je dois accepter, grommelai-je.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rachel.

— Parce que tu vas finir par t'énerver et tout écrire à ma place. Or, je veux vraiment comprendre l'exercice.

— Tu insinues que je ne suis pas pédagogue ? râla Rachel en faisant semblant de s'insurger.

J'esquissai un maigre sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

— Je n'insinue rien du tout, je le dis très clairement.

Albus gloussa.

— Ceci dit, c'est très gentil de ta part, ajoutai-je.

— De toute fachon, tu n'as pas fi' le devoir ? m'interrogea Al', la bouche pleine.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

— Tu n'allais pas à la bibliothèque pour ça hier ? poursuivit-il pour éclairer ma lanterne.

Une ampoule s'alluma quelque part dans mon esprit.

— Ah ! m'exclamai-je avec l'étonnement caractéristique de ceux qui viennent de comprendre qu'un truc simple leur a échappé. Je n'ai pas fini en fait.

Un certain blond avait accaparé toute mon attention. Automatiquement, mes yeux le cherchèrent à nouveau. Mon coeur dégringola dans ma poitrine quand je reconnus cette chevelure or caractéristique. Il était installé à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, très exactement en face de moi. Je me demandai vaguement s'il avait fait exprès ou si c'était une sorte de curieux hasard. Quand ses prunelles harponnèrent soudain les miennes, alors qu'il relevait la tête de son assiette je compris que cela n'avait rien d'une coïncidence. A côté de lui, Donovan et Zabini semblaient en grande discussion. La pointe de mes oreilles chauffa sous le regard incandescent de Scorpius. Malgré la distance, je devinais le sourire goguenard qui étirait ses lèvres.

Je secouai la tête et décidai de m'occuper de mon petit-déjeuner et de ce que me disaient mes amis.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Albus. Mais tu y es restée des heures !

Vexée, et encore ailleurs, je répondis un peu sèchement.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je galère autant en DCFM.

— Mais c'est de la tienne si tu refuses qu'on t'aide, nargua Rachel.

Je lui tirai la langue et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Au fait Rachel, comment va James ?

Elle s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et me fusilla du regard. Albus donna un coup de coude pas du tout discret à Rachel en montrant du menton son frère, attablé avec sa bande un peu plus loin. Rachel piqua un fard monumental. Avec ses cheveux, elle ressemblait à une glace vanille-fraise.

— Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, rétorqua-t-elle. Moi il m'énerve.

— Ouh la menteuseuuuh, roucoula Albus à l'oreille de Rachel.

J'explosai de rire.

— Hey dis donc Albus, au lieu de m'emmerder avec ton idiot de frangin, on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne nous parles jamais de tes amours, à toi ?

— Ah donc tu reconnais que mon idiot de frangin est ton amour ? railla Albus qui ne s'était pas démonté.

Je le sentais pourtant un peu fébrile. Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait ?

— Parce qu'on l'emmerderait avec ça à chaque occasion, répondis-je.

Rachel se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Ah je vois. Donc je suis la seule qu'on emmerde et c'est normal.

— Ca fait des années qu'on suit ce qui se passe entre James et toi, expliquai-je.

— Il ne se passe rien.

Albus me lança un regard éloquent que j'appuyai également.

— Tu as raison, la tension sexuelle qui règne entre vous deux est sans doute destinée à tous les autres habitants de Poudlard, ironisa Albus.

— Va te faire voir, Al.

Comprenant que le sujet tournait à la dispute complètement débile, j'intervins.

— Vous pensez que Mr Gowan va changer les binômes, maintenant que nous entrons dans le second trimestre ?

Rachel haussa les épaules. Le sujet ne l'intéressait probablement pas.

— J'en connais une qui veut se débarrasser de Scorpius, commenta Albus, l'air de rien.

— Étonnamment, non.

Albus, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une réponse pareille se figea. Il avait l'air d'un idiot ainsi, la gueule ouverte et la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

— Sérieux ?

— Il est très bon en potion, il ramène de bonnes notes et il m'explique tout ce qu'il fait. J'ai progressé grâce à lui, dis-je en toute franchise.

Albus papillonna des yeux. Rachel contemplait ses ongles. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que ça m'irritait tout de même un peu que Scorpius soit aussi bon et pas moi. Sauf que j'étais maligne, je savais en profiter.

— Pourtant à chaque fois que je vous regarde en cours, j'ai l'impression que vous vous apprêtez à vous égorger mutuellement.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un bon binôme de Potions que ça fait de lui une personne agréable pour autant, maugréai-je. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'espère pas que Gowan va nous séparer.

— Je me demande si Scorpius pense la même chose que toi.

— C'est vraiment surprenant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses un jour t'entendre avec lui, fit Rachel.

— On est pas stupide, on est capable de se mettre d'accord pour un cours, fis-je sidérée.

J'étais étonnée que mes amis considèrent comme surprenant que je puisse être capable de faire des efforts pour m'entendre avec un type que je haïssais pour pouvoir mettre en commun nos connaissances et avoir de meilleures notes. Certes, c'était surtout moi qui bénéficiais de son savoir. Mais après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, je le méritais amplement.

— Je lui demanderais son avis, poursuivit Albus.

Aussitôt la panique me gagna et ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa table. Il discutait avec Donovan.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je me demande s'il est sur la même longueur d'onde que toi, fit Albus sur le ton de l'évidence.

Oh Merlin bordel de merde. Je ne voulais pas du tout que Scorpius sache que je puisse parler de notre entente cordiale quoique un peu froide en cours de Potions. Il pourrait très vite s'imaginer que je leur avais déballé tout le reste alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Et si Scorpius se mettait à parler à Albus de notre espèce de relation bizarre ? Comment réagirait Albus ? Je n'avais pas du tout envie que cela se sache. Il fallait que je discute avec Scorpius et qu'on établisse un minimum de limites. Je ne voulais pas que cette histoire dérape sur ma vie, et que je perde le contrôle des évènements sur cette dernière.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Il en a sûrement rien à foutre, commentai-je en espérant dissuader Albus.

Ma remarque ne fit pas du tout mouche.

— Allons, Rosie, tu ne te poses pas la question aussi ? Et puis Scorpius n'est pas aussi insensible que que tu sembles le croire.

— Oh je t'en prie Al', regarde ce pauvre garçon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire, dit Rachel.

Elle ne s'en doutait sûrement pas, mais sa remarque me sauvait la vie.

— C'est sûrement parce que tu ne lui as jamais raconté de blague drôle, rétorqua Albus du tac au tac.

— Toutes mes blagues sont à mourir de rire. Malefoy n'a simplement jamais eu le privilège d'entendre les miennes.

— Toutes tes blagues, tu en es bien certaine ? commençai-je à la railler.

— Hum, oui, vous ne connaissez donc pas la blague des deux saucisses dans le micro-onde ? fit Albus en imitant la voix aiguë de Rachel.

Cette dernière explosa de rire. Rachel racontait toujours cette blague. Elle était toujours la seule à se marrer à la fin.

— La chute est super drôle.

— Elle n'a toujours dérider que toi.

— Ce que je trouve absolument fascinant avec cette blague et toi, c'est que, quelque soit le nombre de fois que tu la racontes, elle te fait toujours glousser, dit Albus en se moquant ouvertement de la blonde.

— Mais ce sont deux saucisses dans un micro-ondes ! s'indigna-t-elle en roulant des yeux, toujours sidérée que cette blague ne nous amuse pas.

— Et elles parlent ! ajouta-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un truc complètement fou.

Albus et moi nous nous regardâmes avant de laisser éclater notre hilarité. Un petit sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Rachel.

— Vous voyez, c'est drôle.

On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de nous expliquer à quel point il était capital de s'esclaffer devant cette blague.

Je surpris alors le regard de Scorpius, à l'autre bout de la salle. C'était comme si ses yeux m'avaient appelés et que j'avais automatiquement réagi en tournant la tête vers lui. Cette sensation me prit complètement au dépourvu. J'eus comme l'impression que mon âme quittait mon corps pour mieux observer Malefoy. D'un geste du menton, il m'indiquait l'immense double battant de la Grande Salle. Je compris qu'il voulait que je le rejoigne dehors. Je dissimulais la surprise que sa demande avait fait naître en moi, ainsi que ce petit sentiment de satisfaction qui s'était niché entre mes intestins et trouvai rapidement un prétexte pour fausser compagnie à mes amis. J'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi avant le début des cours.

Lorsque je sortis de la Grande Salle et que j'arrivai dans le Hall du château, je ne vis Scorpius nulle part. Comprenant que ce connard s'était bien payé ma tête, je me dirigeai d'un pas furibond vers mon dortoir, fomentant un plan de vengeance (avec quelque chose de bien pire que de pauvres Niffleurs cette fois), quand un bruit attira mon attention.

Je me pétrifiai et tournai la tête dans tous les sens. Le Hall était plein d'élèves qui s'apprêtaient à aller en cours, mais je ne voyais pas de tête blonde. Une main froide attrapa soudain mon poignet et me tira sur le côté, m'attirant dans une alcôve que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant, et dissimulée par une énorme tapisserie qui aurait mérité un bon Récurvite. Sans réelle surprise, je me retrouvais le souffle court contre Scorpius. J'étais obligée de me dévisser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux tant il était grand.

Son parfum de menthe poivrée me prit aussitôt la gorge et il me fallut un petit moment avant que mes yeux ne s'adaptent à l'obscurité.

— Je te manquais ? raillai-je à l'intention de Scorpius.

Mais ça ne le fit pas du tout rire.

— Bah alors quoi, tu as bouffé du dragon ce matin ?

— Non, répondit-il laconiquement.

Son flegme m'agaça prodigieusement. Je me détachai de sa poigne et croisai les bras sur la poitrine. S'il pensait que j'allais m'intéresser à son cas, il se mettait la baguette dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

— J'ai mal dormi, avoua-t-il finalement.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu es aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ? rétorquai-je à présent de mauvaise humeur également.

— Non, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de faire ça.

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il entendait par "ça" quand ses lèvres s'aplatirent brusquement sur les miennes. Instinctivement, je nouais mes bras autour de sa nuque en fermant les yeux. Scorpius me rapprocha de lui et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire à néant le mince espace qui existait encore entre nos deux corps. C'était incroyable que des baisers me mettent dans un tel état.

Tout mon corps entrait en fusion. Sa langue vint chercher la mienne, léchant ma bouche au passage, ce qui me fit gémir. J'adorais quand il faisait ça. La sensation de sa langue glissant sur ma lèvre, souvent suivie de celle de ses dents qui venaient cueillir ma bouche, comme s'il mordillait dans un fruit juteux, me rendait complètement folle de désir.

A travers son baiser, Scorpius faisait passer une frustration que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée chez lui. Tout était un peu brutal, saccadé, précipité. Nos souffles étaient courts. Il faisait sauter toutes les barrières qu'il avait installé entre nous. Au moins autant excitée que lui, je le poussais brutalement contre le mur, au fond de l'alcôve. Scorpius grogna lorsque ses omoplates se cognèrent contre la pierre froide et tira sur l'arrière de mes cheveux. J'interrompis le baiser pour le fusiller du regard mais il me lança un sourire en coin qui fit fondre tous mes organes.

Choquée, je réalisai que je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de sourire sur ses lèvres. Sans me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, il m'attira encore à lui et au lieu de reprendre possession de mes lèvres, il se mit à suçoter mon lobe d'oreille.

La sensation était incomparable. Il avait positionné sa main froide autour de mon oreille, son pouce caressant lentement ma joue et le reste de sa paume maintenant mon lobe entre ses lèvres chaudes et humides. C'était comme si on aspirait toute la chaleur de mon corps par ce petit bout de peau, tout en diffusant dans chacun de mes atomes des décharges pures de plaisir, qui arrivaient sur moi comme des vagues. Je me rendis compte que je haletais.

Son autre main était calée au creux de mes reins, et m'attira plus encore contre lui. Je crus que j'allais m'écrouler tant mes jambes étaient chancelantes mais Scorpius me maintenait trop fermement contre son torse dur pour que je tombe. Sa langue vint titiller mon lobe. Mes genoux tremblaient. J'étais obligée de m'agripper à lui pour ne pas m'écraser au sol. Cela le fit ricaner.

— Je te tiens, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille d'un ton rassurant.

J'eus presque envie de fondre en larmes tant sa voix était belle. Ses inflexions chaudes me rendaient toute chose. Ma voix off me hurla de me ressaisir. Ma libido la réduisit immédiatement au silence.

— Je sais, murmurai-je, le visage dans son cou.

Scorpius déposa une myriade de bisous mouillés le long de ma mâchoire, de mon lobe jusqu'à mon menton. Ses mains redescendirent tout le long de mes bras, de mon dos, elles glissèrent sur mes fesses et remontèrent sous ma jupe, pour venir s'échouer sur mes hanches. Je dévisageai le Serpentard et déglutis avec l'impression que quelqu'un avait suspendu le temps. Ses iris gris semblaient avoir été avalés par leur coeur noir. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et son souffle mentholé venait caresser mon visage au rythme de sa respiration lente et profonde. Il était si beau. Son regard, comme du métal en fusion, me tuait, me brûlait la rétine.

Le temps reprit son cours au moment où, sans me quitter des yeux, Scorpius enfonça l'un de ses doigts au plus profond de ma féminité étroite. Surprise par le contact excitant de son index froid je sursautai et lâchai soudain un râle de plaisir. L'autre main de Scorpius s'envola tout de suite pour couvrir ma bouche et étouffer mon gémissement. Ses yeux s'étaient faits narquois. J'avais complètement oublié que de l'autre côté de la tenture, le monde Poudlardien continuait de tourner.

Me le rappeler redoubla mon excitation. Mon sexe se fit plus humide, plus grand. Scorpius n'avait même pas remué le doigt. Je l'implorai du regard et il me fit un petit signe de dénégation qui m'énerva, comme s'il refusait un caprice d'enfant. Je décidai de prendre le contrôle des opérations en entamant moi-même des va-et-vient sur son doigt tendu, en ondulant le bassin. En me voyant faire, Scorpius réprima un rire et introduisit un deuxième doigt glacé entre mes chairs.

Je me serrai contre lui, le maudissant intérieurement. La pulpe de son pouce vint taquiner mon bouton de chair. Je me retrouvais toute frémissante et transpirante entre ses bras, en train de lutter pour ne pas gémir. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup l'idée de réprimer mes râles de plaisir, comme s'ils m'aidaient à jouir.

Finalement un peu agacée de me sentir comme une petite chose fragile dont la satisfaction dépendait des mouvements que Scorpius insufflait ou non à ses doigts en moi, je retirai sa main de sous ma jupe en fuyant ses iris. Je n'osai rencontrer à nouveau ses prunelles que lorsque je me fus mise à genoux devant lui et que j'eus défait la boucle de sa ceinture. Si je me fiais à son regard lubrique et la bosse qui déformait sa braguette, il était super excité. J'esquissais un rictus carnassier tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil dubitatif. Il était temps que je renverse la situation.

L'idée de prendre Scorpius dans ma bouche m'excitait et m'angoissait à la fois. J'avais rarement pratiqué ce genre de… gâterie et je savais que je manquais d'expérience et de confiance en moi. J'ignorais s'il allait aimer. Ce fut avec un grand désir de faire mes preuves et d'être à la hauteur que je fis glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches, avant de libérer son sexe de son caleçon. Savoir que Scorpius me dévisageait la respiration sifflante ne m'aidait pas non plus.

Je posais doucement mes mains sur ses cuisses pour apaiser mes tremblements et je sentis immédiatement les muscles de Scorpius se tendre. Lorsqu'il fit glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux, je me tétanisai. Il me força à relever le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. J'eus la stupéfaction de découvrir sur ses lèvres un sourire franc et sincère.

— Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, dit-il doucement.

Ca partait très certainement d'un bon sentiment, mais sa déclaration déclencha un feu de rage en moi. Il ne m'en croyait pas capable ou quoi ? Pour le provoquer et le surprendre, je fis lentement glisser ma langue de la base de son sexe jusqu'au gland, sans le quitter des yeux. A ma grande surprise, je me délectai aussitôt de sa réaction, qui fut instantanée. Il avait renversé la tête en arrière contre le mur et fermé les yeux une seconde en se retenant manifestement de gémir.

J'eus envie de rire aux éclats pour me foutre de sa gueule mais me retins, préférant nettement le prendre dans ma bouche. Je fis bien attention à ne pas laisser mes dents entrer au contact de sa chair que je savais sensible — j'avais lu dans un magazine que c'était le dernier truc à faire — et commençai à entamer de lents va-et-vient en montant et redescendant sur son sexe concupiscent. De temps en temps, ma langue venait jouer sur son épiderme. J'étais incrédule par la douceur de ce morceau de chair engorgée. Je salivais énormément. J'aimais ça et j'avais chaud.

L'exercice en lui-même ne m'excitait pas particulièrement. En revanche, les réactions de Scorpius me rendaient complètement folle. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, l'entendre me supplier de l'achever. Il était à ma merci et cette sensation me faisait planer tout en haut des montagnes de ma libido. Je pouvais sentir ma culotte complètement trempée, déjà mise à mal par le traitement que m'avait infligé les doigts du Serpentard quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au bout d'un moment, j'empoignai le pénis de Scorpius pour accompagner le va-et-vient de ma bouche et prendre un rythme plus soutenu. Cela sembla le rendre complètement ivre de désir. Je sentis une bulle de chaleur éclater dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il tira légèrement sur mes cheveux. Je compris qu'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses mouvements, se laissant complètement emporter par le plaisir que je lui procurais. J'étais très fière. Si son sexe n'avait pas été dans ma bouche et à deux doigts d'éclater, j'aurais eu un grand sourire.

Toujours en le suçant, je le fixai du regard. Ses prunelles étaient plongées dans les miennes. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme pour s'empêcher de gémir. Ca m'excita. Finalement, il mit fin lui-même aux réjouissances en me détachant de lui. Je me renfrognai, comme vexée. Je venais de perdre le contrôle. A une vitesse fulgurante, Scorpius me remit debout, me retourna de façon à ce que mon dos soit contre son torse, et ma poitrine écrasée contre le mur de pierre et me retira ma culotte en la faisant tout juste glisser sur mes cuisses, sans même prendre la peine de me la retirer complètement. Alors, son sexe plongea en moi, m'arrachant un long soupir de contentement.

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu cherchais à faire ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Il mordit mon lobe et j'eus un petit rire nerveux. Scorpius commença à s'activer en moi, ses mains agrippées à mes hanches. Impossible de savoir ce qui faisait pulser mon coeur aussi rapidement et ce qui réchauffait la moindre parcelle de mon corps au point de me donner l'impression qu'on m'avait plongée dans une cuve d'eau bouillante. Peut-être la sensation du sexe de Scorpius plongé en moi, me remplissant. Peut-être le coulissement de son chibre entre mes chairs tendres. Peut-être la façon dont il était obligé de plier et tendre les genoux pour me pilonner. Peut-être l'ondulation de son ventre au rythme de ses à-coups. Peut-être le choc répété de nos deux bassins qui se heurtaient. Peut-être la chaleur de ses paumes sur ma peau. Peut-être bien qu'il s'agissait tout simplement des ses doigts qui m'empoignaient avec plus de force à chacun de ses coups de reins, de nos gémissements étouffés ou encore de la sueur de son corps contre le mien.

Toujours était-il qu'avec mes mains ouvertes contre le mur et mes jambes tremblantes à cause de ses assauts pleins de désir, j'étais au bord de la jouissance tant c'était bon. Mais je la contournais, je la sentais à ma portée, proche, sans qu'elle ne veuille venir éclater en moi.

— T'arrête pas, suppliai-je d'une voix rauque.

Le souffle irrégulier de Scorpius s'échouait dans mon cou et caressait mon visage. Un incendie régnait dans mon bas-ventre et brûlait tout sur son passage.

— Tais-toi, rétorqua-t-il, son haleine à la menthe chatouillant mes joues.

— T'es un con, grognai-je.

Il donna un coup de rein plus franc que les autres, clairement provocateur. Excitée et agacée, je hoquetai de stupeur. J'allais le décapiter. Je n'avais jamais été énervée en couchant avec un garçon et je goûtais cette nouvelle émotion avec délectation, sans la moindre prudence. Je compris bien plus tard que c'était ce qu'on appelle la passion.

Je regrettais que le mur face à moi ne m'offre pas la moindre prise à laquelle me raccrocher. Deux petits soleils avaient pris place sur mes joues. A chaque nouvel assaut de Scorpius, je devais me mordre les lèvres pour empêcher mes gémissements de s'échapper. Les soleils sur mes pommettes diffusaient leur chaleur dans tout mon corps. Chacun de mes membres irradiait. Je rayonnais d'un plaisir brut, par salves toujours plus puissantes, toujours plus intenses. J'avais le souffle coupé par le plaisir, la respiration erratique. J'étais bien…

Scorpius souffla dans mon cou. Il venait de finir et je savais que ça signifiait la fin des réjouissances pour moi également. Je repris brusquement à nouveau contact avec la réalité, avec force. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'envoyer droit contre un mur. Ce qui, littéralement, était un peu le cas.

— Ca va mieux ? demandai-je à Scorpius.

Il me lança un regard noir et commença à se rhabiller en m'ignorant.

— Malefoy je te parle.

Pas de réponse. Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans le tibia.

— Aïe ! Merde Weasley qu'est-ce qui débloque dans ta tête ? beugla-t-il entre ses dents en se tenant la jambe.

Les mecs étaient tous des chochottes.

— Il ne fallait pas m'ignorer.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'épancher sur mes états d'âme, Weasley.

— Dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te servir de vide-couilles.

Il me lança une oeillade outrée.

— Je ne te prends pas pour... enfin tu vois quoi.

— Alors arrête de te comporter comme si c'était le cas, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras.

— Très bien, dit-il d'un ton sec, oui, je me sens mieux, c'est bon, tu es contente ?

— Oh mais ton plaisir fait le mien, raillai-je avec un grand sourire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Génial.

— Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi comme la pauvreté sur le monde ?

Il n'aurait pas paru plus ahuri si je lui avais annoncé que je projetais d'adopter des Scroutt à Pétard en Mongolie.

— Coucher avec toi ça… euh…

— Défoule ? Permet de penser à autre chose ? D'oublier ses problèmes ? proposai-je.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton lent après m'avoir dévisagé bizarrement.

— C'est mal dormir qui te donne l'impression que tu es tout vide à l'intérieur ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas, mais il tourna la tête sur le côté, ce qui à mes yeux, voulait clairement dire "oui".

— Tu te sens moins vide ? poursuivis-je alors.

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

— Arrête de me poser des questions, m'ordonna-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est pénible.

— Moi ça me saoule que tu répondes pas.

— Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Rose Weasley. Tu connais très bien les réponses à ces questions.

Je me renfrognai. Scorpius me caressa lentement le bras, par-dessus ma cape, ce qui me fit frissonner. Le geste était à peine érotique. C'était intime et ça me fit rougir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre tactile.

— Ne refais plus ça, lui demandai-je d'une voix sourde et impérative.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Ca quoi ?

— Me toucher comme si tu étais… Me toucher comme ça.

Son visage se ferma et pendant une microseconde je me maudis de lui avoir demandé un truc pareil.

— D'accord, acquiesça-t-il alors.

Il s'éloigna de moi, prit ses affaires et quitta l'alcôve sans se retourner, me laissant seule et complètement ahurie. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de se tailler, juste comme ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Il m'en voulait pour ce que je lui avais dit ou bien coucher avec quelqu'un le laissait-il aussi indifférent que cela ? C'était quoi son putain de problème à la fin ?

Quelques heures plus tard, le regard rivé au plafond de mon baldaquin, je me surpris à rêver d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et à la brûlure agréable de l'alcool contre ma gorge.

Petit à petit, la personnalité de Scorpius se dessinait sous mes yeux, je commençai à démêler l'énigme qu'il représentait. D'après Albus, Scorpius avait beaucoup hérité de l'éducation de ses parents. Mais c'était déjà le cas de tout le monde. Comment son tempérament s'était-il adapté à son éducation, c'était surtout la question que je me posais. J'étais excitée d'esquisser ces hypothèses, je sentais que j'étais proche d'une certaine vérité, peut-être même celle que Scorpius s'employait avec tant de force à me dissimuler.

J'étais à l'époque trop jeune pour renier mon amour de la réussite intrinsèquement liée à mon refus de l'échec. Si j'avais été plus mature, plus perspicace, j'aurais compris que découvrir qui était Scorpius Malefoy n'avait absolument rien d'une victoire. Au contraire.


	19. Chapitre 18 Les démons intérieurs

— Tu préfères la nuit ou le jour ?

Arthur me regarda et leva le nez en direction des étoiles. Il eut un petit sourire malicieux.

— J'adore le crépuscule.

— Non mais tu dois choisir, Arthur.

— Et bien j'ai choisi : ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je lui enfonçai mon coude entre les côtes. Il étouffa un rire.

— Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

— Je sais pas. Je me demandais c'est tout.

— J'aime le crépuscule parce que c'est ce qui met le plus en valeur les visages. C'est la meilleure luminosité pour faire des photos, m'avoua le garçon.

J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds.

— Tu aimes faire des photos des gens ?

— Je ne me balade jamais sans mon appareil photo.

Il sortit l'objet et me le tendit. Je posais la bouteille de Whisky entre nous et m'emparais de l'appareil pour le détailler. Décidément, Arthur avait vraiment une personnalité riche et multiple. A chaque fois que je pensais le connaître, je découvrais une nouvelle facette de lui. Une facette toujours agréable. L'appareil d'Arthur avait l'air très vieux mais on voyait qu'il était entretenu avec soin. De toute évidence, il passait du temps à le chouchouter.

— Tu as déjà pris des photos de moi ? demandai-je sans parvenir à dissimuler ma joie.

— Oh tu sais, je ne sais pas s'il n'y a une seule personne dans ce château que je n'ai pas déjà photographiée.

— Je pourrais voir les photos de moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? me nargua-t-il.

— Hey, tu as déjà des photos de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus !

Arthur se bidonna. Je souris franchement. Faire rire les gens avait un côté très gratifiant.

— Bon, très bien, je te les montrerai. Mais ne raconte à personne que je photographie tout ce qui se passe dans ce château, d'accord ?

— Si tu veux.

Je marquais un silence.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que tout le château le sache ?

— Parce que je vais me retrouver sous une avalanche de plaintes et de réclamations.

Pas bête.

— Bon, allez, fais tourner la bouteille, j'ai soif.

Je tendis le Whisky à Arthur. Ce fut à cet instant que je repensais à la remarque de Rachel, lors de notre victoire au Quidditch quelques semaines auparavant. Un poids tomba sur mon ventre.

— Arthur…

Il reposa la bouteille sur le sol de pierre et planta ses yeux verts dans les miens.

— Tu ne penses pas que tu bois un peu trop souvent ?

Il fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

— Du Whisky tu veux dire ?

— Ouais.

— Bof, pas vraiment. Je bois de temps en temps, avec des amis, pour passer les soirées et rigoler. C'est pas comme si je le faisais tout seul et jusqu'à l'ivresse tous les jours.

— Humph.

Je n'avais jamais vu Arthur avec des amis. Il s'entendait avec tout le monde c'était certain. Avait-il vraiment des amis ? Est-ce que je pouvais m'inclure dedans ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le rejoignais après le couvre-feu à la Tour d'Astronomie pour regarder le ciel, enroulée dans un plaid et pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Le Whisky nous accompagnait régulièrement. Parfois, on ne disait rien du tout et c'étaient des moments calmes que j'accueillais avec toute la bienveillance du monde. Savoir que je pouvais penser librement avec un ami à mes côtés pour écouter mes silences présentait un attrait unique : c'était apaisant.

Peut-être qu'Arthur ne réalisait pas qu'il buvait souvent du Whisky ? Mais de toute façon, c'était quoi, boire souvent du Whisky ? Une fois tous les soirs ? Une fois par semaine ? Par mois ? Plus ? Moins ? Ca devait forcément dépendre des gens et de leur capacité à gérer l'alcool.

Je poussai un soupir. Je me promis de ne jamais me laisser embrigader dans ce genre de trucs. J'allais dès à présent ralentir la cadence sur le Whisky et si à l'occasion je pouvais convaincre Arthur de faire de même, ce ne serait pas mal du tout. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser boire seul à côté de moi. J'étais de ceux qui avaient le besoin de tout diriger.

D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce que je faisais, en permanence, avec tout le monde. Je ne montais jamais sur mes grands hippogriffes en compagnie d'Albus car je ne supportais pas les disputes avec lui. Le matin, je m'assurais toujours d'être bien coiffée, manucurée et habillée avant de sortir. Je faisais attention à ne pas écorcher la susceptibilité de Rachel. Je veillais à ce que James se comporte le moins stupidement avec elle. Je faisais mes devoirs en temps et en heure et hormis lors de mes petits écarts avec Arthur, je m'acquittais de mes devoirs de préfète avec brio.

Oui, j'avais vraiment un ascendant incroyable sur ma vie. Sauf lorsque Scorpius Malefoy m'insultait, me regardait, me touchait. Avec lui, je déraillais toujours à un moment ou un autre. Arthur m'interrompit dans mes pensées, me sortant de ma drôle de léthargie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'interrogea-t-il.

— Rien.

Pause.

— Je réfléchissais à la façon dont on maîtrise nos comportements, repris-je.

— Par rapport à l'alcool tu veux dire ?

— Par rapport à tout. Tiens, comment tu te situes, toi, dans l'échelle de la gestion du comportement ?

— Wow, il va me falloir un peu plus de précisions là, fit Arthur en toquant sa tempe avec son index, comme s'il illustrait quelqu'un de marteau.

— Est-ce que tu as tendance à tout vouloir gérer dans ta vie, ou bien est-ce que tu te laisses porter sans jamais vraiment chercher à y intervenir ? Tu es plutôt du genre à t'exprimer avec des filtres pour ne froisser personne ? Ou bien au contraire : sans filtres et tant pis pour les conséquences ?

— Très clairement, je suis du genre à me laisser porter. Je pars du principe qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre sa propre nature, alors autant être heureux comme on est et prendre les choses comme elles viennent, non ?

Il semblait vouloir s'assurer que je sois au moins un peu d'accord avec lui.

— Ouais, mais l'organisation, ça t'apporte une certaine stabilité aussi. Ca évite le stress, les angoisses…, contrai-je donc.

— C'est pas une vie de tout prévoir. Pendant que tu passes ton temps à tout planifier tu passes à côté de l'essentiel.

— Je contrôle tout, déclarai-je abruptement.

— Je sais, enchérit Arthur.

Je levai un regard surpris sur lui.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas comme toi que je désapprouve. Je comprends ce que ça t'apporte, poursuivit-il.

— Hum. Je n'arrive pas à maîtriser quoi que ce soit avec Malefoy.

Je sentis les prunelles d'Arthur me brûler l'épaule. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

— Tu le vois encore ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard éloquent. Arthur roula des yeux.

— Quoi ? m'exclamai-je un peu outrée.

— Tu es en train de te plonger dans un truc super toxique.

Ah, ça lui allait bien de me dire ça alors que lui buvait des coups tous les soirs sans se considérer comme addict.

— Dixit le garçon qui s'en fiche de laisser couler sa vie.

— C'est pas parce que je ne la contrôle pas que je la laisse aller, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

— Humph.

— Si tu n'es pas prête à entendre ce que j'ai à dire, ne viens pas en discuter avec moi, Rose, répondit-il posément.

— Excuse-moi, c'est simplement que j'ai du mal à considérer un truc comme toxique quand ça me fait autant de bien.

— Evidemment que ça te fais du bien. C'est du cul. Ca fait toujours du bien, railla Arthur.

— C'est pas simplement ça tu vois. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'à force de me contenir, je suis au bord de l'explosion, j'ai envie de tuer tout le monde, ou bien de me jeter contre mon oreiller pour pleurer pendant des heures. Quand je me dispute avec Malefoy, ou que je couche avec lui… je laisse éclater cette colère. C'est libérateur.

— Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

— Merlin, non. Et crois-moi bien que je fais très attention à ce que ça n'arrive jamais.

— Pourquoi pas ? Si ça te fait autant de bien ?

Pendant une seconde, je me surpris à imaginer à quoi ma vie ressemblerait si j'étais en couple avec Scorpius. Si on s'embrassait au vu et au su de tous, si on se prenait la main dans les couloirs, si on se confiait nos malheurs avant de se lancer dans de grandes déclarations d'amour. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait. Mais j'étais certaine qu'être amoureuse de Malefoy serait une très mauvaise idée. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver enchaînée sentimentalement avec un type pareil.

— Ce ne serait jamais qu'un amour un sens unique.

— Ah. Parce qu'il est du genre à rien laisser paraître c'est ça ?

— Hum, ça dépend avec quelle partie de son anatomie tu joues, dis-je avec un grand rictus.

Arthur me flanqua son poing dans l'épaule, secoué de rires.

— Rose, petite coquine ! Tu m'avais caché ça !

Et il s'écroula dans son fou rire durant un bon quart d'heure. J'engloutis une grosse gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle me brûla tout juste la gorge.

— Bref, pour en revenir au sujet sérieux, dis-je en roulant des yeux, ouais, il est plutôt du genre à ne rien laisser paraître comme tu dis. Il porte toujours ce putain de masque d'impassibilité, c'est insupportable.

— Un masque d'impassibilité ? s'étonna le blond.

— Ouais, je ne sais pas comment appeler ça autrement. Il a le visage tout fermé, il exprime rien. C'est presque flippant.

— Mais comment tu peux être aussi certaine que c'est un masque ?

La remarque d'Arthur eut le mérite de me plonger, là encore, dans une profonde réflexion. J'avais presque deviné instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'un masque. En fait, je ne le remarquai que lorsque soudain il le revêtait. Son visage était neutre, ses yeux mornes et dès que — selon moi — un sujet délicat pour lui était abordé, il se barricadait derrière cette insupportable façade. Son visage n'était plus neutre, il était l'image même de l'indifférence froide de ceux qui se sont entraînés dans un miroir durant des années pour obtenir ce résultat parfait. Je savais qu'il portait un masque parce que parfois, il ne le portait pas. Scorpius ne censurait pas son visage aussi bien que je domptais ma vie.

— Il ne le porte pas tout le temps. Albus m'a dit que c'était à cause de sa mère qu'il faisait ça. Un genre de truc pour se protéger de ce qui pourrait bien atteindre son petit cœur tout mou.

— Ah bah, tu vois, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur de ta monomanie.

De façon très mature, je lui tirai la langue.

— Pas sûr qu'il soit si maniaque, soupirai-je avec amertume.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

— La dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble, à la fin, il a… je sais pas… tenté un câlin ? Bref, tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas tactile. Et puis je ne sais pas, c'est pas mon mec, c'est tout juste si c'est mon plan cul alors bon… Bref du coup je lui ai dis de ne plus refaire ça. Et il s'est barré, comme ça. Comme si c'était trop dur de dire "hey salut on se revoit en Potions" ou je sais pas "c'était sympa, hâte de remettre ça !". Bref, ça m'a énervé qu'il ne soit pas capable d'affronter la situation en face. J'ai l'impression que c'est trop compliqué pour lui, d'assumer ce truc étrange qu'il y a entre nous.

— Tu sais ce que j'en pense ?

— Vas-y balance.

— Petit un, ça me donne faim. Petit deux, oui, je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport avec la discussion. Petit trois, tu dois en discuter avec lui, je ne peux pas parler à sa place, fit Arthur en faisant les gros yeux.

Je soufflai.

— Ouais…

— Bon et sinon.

— Quoi ?

— Tu préfères le jour ou la nuit ? me demanda-t-il, la lune se reflétant dans son sourire tout en dentition parfaite.

— La nuit, répondis-je sans aucune hésitation et avec un sourire franc. Sans elle, je ne pourrais pas voir les étoiles et allumer la lumière n'aurait aucun intérêt.

Je reportais justement mon regard sur la voie lactée, non sans avoir repris une gorgé de Whisky — la dernière avant mon auto-abstinence me promis-je. Je repérai La Grande Ourse. On aurait dit qu'elle se moquait de moi.

Albus posa brutalement son sac sur la table à laquelle nous étions installées, Rachel et moi, pour faire nos devoirs. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Je surveillais du coin de l'œil un groupe de deuxième année en train de faire les imbéciles. La blonde leva des yeux inquisiteurs sur mon cousin qui déballait avec… euh… rage ? ses affaires. Ce n'était tellement pas dans son tempérament d'être énervé que je lançai un regard apeuré à ma meilleure amie, qu'elle me renvoya aussitôt.

— Al ? risquai-je.

Son regard s'adoucit en croisant mon expression inquiète. Je poussais un petit soupir de soulagement : au moins je n'étais pas la cause de son énervement.

— Quoi ?

Je voyais bien qu'il s'était retenu de ne pas me hurler dessus.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il était nerveux. Rachel se raidit. J'avais également remarqué à quel point il ressemblait à son frère aîné quand il faisait ça.

— Luke sort avec Zabini.

Albus regardait partout, sauf vers nous. Rachel claqua la langue d'un air impatient.

— Mais nan ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que ça mettait Albus dans un état pareil ? Il craquait pour Zabini ou quoi ?

— Et donc… ? fis-je.

Al s'affala sur la chaise en face de nous et déballa ses affaires.

— Et alors Luke est trop con quand il est en couple. Ils passent leur temps à mettre leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre. On dirait qu'elle veut avaler ses amygdales.

Oh Merlin. Je compris soudain. On avait fait la lumière dans mon esprit, alors qu'il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps dans le noir. J'en avais les yeux brûlés et la noirceur qui calcinait ma rétine. Ce n'était pas pour Zabini qu'Albus craquait. Sous le coup de l'émotion j'ouvris bêtement la bouche. Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous en avait jamais parlé ? Depuis combien de temps ressentait-il toutes ces choses pour Donovan ?

Je tentai un coup d'œil vers Rachel, pour voir si elle avait compris la même chose que moi. Elle se mordait la lèvre et ne lâchait pas Albus des yeux. Un poids se posa sur mon ventre. J'avais les intestins noués, comme si un marin s'était amusé à jouer avec.

— Lui aussi il essaie d'avaler les amygdales de Zabini ? lâcha Rachel le ton dur.

Quelque chose m'échappait. Pourquoi Rachel s'énervait à son tour ? J'étais confuse et perdue. Albus lança un regard noir à la blonde.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? Vous vous détestez tous !

— Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre nous, Al… tentai-je mais Albus me coupa la parole.

— Non laisse Rose ; je t'en prie Rachel, exprime-toi.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

— Tu crois qu'on est stupide ?

La blonde criait à moitié. Je pouvais sentir les regards des autres élèves sur nous. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, qui ne m'avait jamais parue aussi inconfortable. Au moins, le groupe de deuxième année qui chahutait tout à l'heure s'était calmé, bien trop occupé à nous dévisager.

— Tu crois qu'on a pas compris où était le réel problème ? continua-t-elle de beugler.

Je pâlis. Albus recula, comme si les propos de Rachel l'avaient frappé en plein visage.

— Tu ne sais rien ! hurla à son tour Albus.

Il reprit ses affaires, se leva et après avoir jeté son silence de plomb sur la Salle Commune, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de son dortoir et s'y réfugia en claquant la porte.

Rachel, la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés, bouillonnait.

— Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? demandai-je à ma meilleure amie lorsque les gens se furent remis à s'occuper de leurs petites affaires.

— La question c'est plutôt pourquoi est-ce que _lui_ ne nous a rien dit ? On est ses meilleures amies ! Pas des voisines de palier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'on va se foutre de sa gueule et le renier ?

Je déglutis en comprenant. Rachel ne tolérait pas les secrets entre amis. Et si elle découvrait le mien ? Je chassais aussitôt cette pensée. Pour le moment, Albus avait besoin de moi.

— En tout cas, s'il n'y croyait pas auparavant, compte tenu de ta réaction, il aurait du mal à ne pas y croire maintenant, lâchai-je d'un ton énervé.

Rachel s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose mais je lui lançai un regard qui la dissuada aussitôt. Je la plantai là et allai toquer à la porte du dortoir d'Albus, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pas de réponse. J'entrai.

Albus était sur son lit, son oreiller sur sa tête, comme s'il cherchait à s'étouffer lui-même. Il pleurait. Cela me fit un coup dans la poitrine, comme si on venait de me mettre un coup de poing. Je vins m'asseoir au bout de son lit. Sentant probablement son matelas s'enfoncer, Albus repoussa l'oreiller et se releva. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il fuyait mon regard.

— Al…, commençai-je.

— Ne dis rien s'il-te-plaît.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Je te dégoûte, pas vrai ? En tout cas, je dégoûte Rachel, c'est sûr… Je suis un monstre, une abomination, un putain de…

Je posai une main apaisante sur son bras.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu es une personne, tu es mon cousin et tu es quelqu'un de bien. Que tu sois homosexuel n'y change absolument rien.

— Tu devrais dire ça à Rachel… dit-il d'un ton malheureux.

— Rachel s'en fiche complètement que tu sois pédé, ce qui l'énerve, c'est que tu ne nous en aies jamais parlé.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

— Pourquoi j'aurais du faire une chose pareille au juste ? Est-ce que vous, vous êtes venues me dire que vous étiez hétéro ? s'agaça-t-il à nouveau.

— Mais non, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. On s'en fiche que tu viennes nous parler de ton orientation sexuelle ou pas. Mais si tu en souffres et que tu gardes tout pour toi, alors, oui, on se sent concerné.

— On ? releva-t-il.

— Oui, je suis d'accord avec Rachel. Garder les choses pour toi, surtout des choses aussi lourdes… Ca ne fait du bien à personne.

Il ricana.

— J'ai l'impression d'entendre Scorpius.

Je me raidis.

— Hé bien… commençai-je lentement, ça me fait presque mal de le reconnaître, mais pour une fois Malefoy n'a pas tort.

Scorpius pensait vraiment que garder les choses pour soi ce n'était pas bon ? J'avais déjà hâte d'utiliser cette nouvelle information contre lui.

— Tu m'autorises à lui répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ? lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Je te briserais les rotules avant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Comme si tu en avais la force…

Je lui abattis son propre oreiller en pleine figure.

— Hey ! se défendit-il.

Je levais les deux mains en signe de reddition. Au moment où Albus envoyait son polochon en plein dans mon visage, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Rachel. On se dévisagea tous les trois. Rachel triturait ses mains, Albus dardait sur elle un regard rougi et inquisiteur. Mes yeux faisaient les vols hiboux long courrier entre eux deux.

Finalement, la blonde s'avança vers nous, s'assit à nos côtés sur le lit d'Albus et le prit dans ses bras. Al lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte : lui non plus n'avait jamais été très tactile.

— La prochaine fois, viens nous voir, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

— La prochaine fois, ne m'engueule pas, rétorqua-t-il.

— Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Puis Rachel s'empara de l'oreiller qui reposait sur mes genoux et l'envoya dans la tronche d'Albus. J'explosai de rire. Nous étions bien.

Mr Gowan avait changé quelques binômes de travail pour le second trimestre, mais par une curieuse coïncidence, je me retrouvais encore avec Scorpius. Selon le professeur, nos notes avaient augmentés et nous nous tirions mutuellement vers le haut. Je me demandais bien en quoi j'étais utile à Scorpius dans la mesure où c'était lui qui m'expliquait tout ce qu'il faisait mais je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre de la situation. Depuis la dernière fois, où il s'était barré comme un voleur nous ne nous étions pas reparlés.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine forme de nervosité que j'investissais ma place habituelle sans oser regarder Scorpius dans les yeux. J'aurais dû être en colère et lui faire payer son manque de civisme. Savoir qu'il avait soutenu Albus et deviner qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment réagir avec moi n'aidait pas non plus. Pour quelqu'un qui tenait au contrôle de sa vie j'étais incapable de faire la part des choses.

— Salut, lança-t-il d'une voix polie.

Je déglutis. Ses prunelles grises me dévisageaient. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

— Salut.

Ce n'était pas parce que je n'étais pas en colère que j'allais laisser la chose passer aussi facilement. Pour une fois, j'avais hâte que le cours commence.

— Ça va ?

Par Merlin pourquoi était-il aussi bavard ? Finalement, je laissais libre cours à ma rancœur.

— Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça l'autre jour ?

Son visage se verrouilla automatiquement. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile. Je devais arrêter d'espérer qu'il se comporte comme le commun des mortels. C'était un troll, point barre. Scorpius poussa un soupir.

— Si je t'ai blessée, je te demande pardon.

— Tu ne m'as pas blessée.

Il réprima un rire sarcastique.

— Oui parce que pour ça il aurait fallu que tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais et dis. Oh mais attend. C'est pas justement ce que tu fais depuis des mois ?

Je pâlis.

— Va te faire foutre.

Je lâchai un soupir et tentai de maîtriser les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Mes doigts agrippaient la paillasse face à moi. J'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber dans les pommes.

— Bon, ça suffit. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu essayais de faire Scorpius, repris-je avec un ton autoritaire et impérieux qui me surprit moi-même. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. Explique-moi pourquoi tu es parti comme ça et passons à autre chose.

J'osais le regarder dans les yeux. Grave erreur. Mes iris se noyèrent dans ses prunelles. J'étouffais. Il portait toujours son masque d'impassibilité. Un jour je lui ferai bouffer me promis-je.

— Je fais des cauchemars depuis que je suis tout petit.

Je me retins de toutes mes forces de rétorquer que mon truc à moi, c'était plutôt le tennis. J'avais compris qu'il lui en coûtait de me faire une telle déclaration. Mais c'était quoi son problème avec les cauchemars ? Tout le monde fait des cauchemars ! J'attendis qu'il poursuive. Il n'en fit rien.

— Je n'aime pas en parler, conclut-il.

Je le foudroyai sous le couvert de mes cils. Je commençais à en avoir ma claque de ses sautes d'humeur perpétuelles. Irritée, je décidai de ne plus lui accorder la moindre importance, au moins durant le reste du cours. Mais j'avais surestimé ma capacité à l'ignorer et sous-estimé sa capacité à lui, de s'imposer comme il savait si bien le faire. Si seulement il pouvait être aussi omniprésent dans ma tête avec des réponses à mes questions, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples, songeai-je vaguement.

Au départ, Scorpius fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas que j'avais pris le parti de l'ignorer dans mon silence boudeur. Ce qui bien évidemment, m'horripila deux fois plus. Je redoublai mon attention sur le cours, plutôt pénible. Entendre Gowan parler pendant deux heures des propriétés de la Mandragore dans les potions était ennuyeux à mourir. J'aurais voulu être n'importe où ailleurs. Comme en Grèce par exemple, ça avait l'air bien la Grèce, avec ses maisons blanches et ses toits bleus, sa mer, ses guêpes…

Je sursautai soudain, sentant le contact froid et familier de sa main sur ma cuisse. En l'espace d'une seconde, l'intégralité de mon corps fut parcourue d'un frisson. Mon épiderme s'enflammait de l'intérieur. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre durant ce qui m'avait semblé une éternité, avant de repartir de plus belle. Je n'osais pas le regarder. J'en aurais de toute façon été incapable : j'étais pétrifiée. Du coin de l'œil je devinais son menton dans sa main, son coude sur la table et surtout son petit sourire en coin. Sourire qu'il aurait automatiquement effacé s'il se rendait compte que je l'épiais de la sorte.

Ses doigts remontèrent sur ma cuisse, vers ma jupe. J'arrêtais de respirer. Et si quelqu'un se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait ? On était en classe ! Au premier rang en plus ! Il n'y avait que le fond de la paillasse qui dissimulait au professeur ce qui se passait sous notre bureau. Mes oreilles se mirent à me brûler. Je n'étais ni capable d'encaisser une humiliation publique, ni des remarques désobligeantes d'un professeur que j'appréciais et dont je me savais appréciée.

Lorsque le pouce de Scorpius fit une percée sous ma jupe et vint caresser ma peau tendre, mon cœur explosa. Le corps tout contracté, je levai subitement la main. Les yeux perçant de Gowan se levèrent sur moi. Le pouce de Scorpius s'était immobilisé. Je pouvais presque entendre ses neurones tourner à plein régime et se demander ce que je faisais. Pour tout avouer, je me le demandais aussi.

— Oui ? Miss Weasley ?

Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire ? Tous les regards étaient sur moi. J'étais nulle pour la discrétion.

— Je ne me sens pas très bien. Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Merlin j'étais un génie. Mr Gowan battit si longtemps des paupières que je crains un instant qu'il refuse. Le pouce de Scorpius s'enfonça dans ma chair. J'agrippai encore le rebord de la paillasse pour rester impassible. Finalement, au bout d'un instant qui me sembla incroyablement long, le professeur de Potions accepta.

— Mais laissez donc Mr Malefoy vous accompagner. Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez un malaise dans un escalier en mouvement…

Je risquais un coup d'œil vers Scorpius. Il était complètement atterré. J'avais envie de refuser mais Mr Gowan risquait de refuser d'accéder à ma requête. J'obtempérais donc, la tête baissée. Sans prendre mes affaires, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du cachot, Scorpius sur mes talons. Je croisai au passage les regards curieux d'Albus et de Rachel. Je leur adressai un mince sourire et me précipitai dehors.

Quand, enfin, j'eus atteint le couloir, je me mis à accélérer, dans l'optique claire et nette de distancer Scorpius, sans même savoir où est-ce que j'allais réellement. J'avais dis que je l'ignorerais, j'allais donc l'ignorer. C'était sans compter sur ses entraînements de Quidditch : il sprintait vraiment très bien.

— Weasley !

Ignorer Malefoy. Ignorer Malefoy. IGNORER MALEFOY. Ignorer sa main qui s'était emparée de mon bras. Ignorer qu'il me forçait à me retourner sur lui. Ignorer que je me retrouvais maintenant la poitrine contre son torse. Ignorer mes oreilles qui chauffaient et ses iris noirs de colère. Et bien voilà, il ressentait enfin quelque chose.

— J'imagine que tu n'as aucune intention de te rendre à l'infirmerie ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris enfin ! aboyai-je et il recula d'un pas en lâchant mon bras, probablement surpris par mon coup d'éclat. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? Me tripoter en cours ! A deux pas de Gowan !

Il regardait partout sauf dans mes yeux. Je serrais les poings. Je devinais la veine qui palpitait contre ma tempe : elle palpitait aussi dans mon crâne.

— ET REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! hurlai-je carrément.

J'étais à bout de souffle et de nerfs quand il planta ses prunelles dans les miennes.

— Tu as fini ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton dur que je ne lui avais encore jamais connu.

Je déglutis et hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment, un peu honteuse. Alors, il prit la parole, sur le même ton cassant.

— Ce qu'il m'a pris ? J'avais envie de toi. Ce qui cloche avec moi ? Ca me regarde. Et j'en ai strictement rien à faire de Gowan à deux pas.

— Hé bien pas moi !

— Mais putain, je te l'ai dit Rose, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on se lance là-dedans ! s'enflamma-t-il et je fus choquée de l'entendre jurer. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que tout ce qui pouvait en ressortir, ça ne pouvait qu'être toxique, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! Tu as cru que tu pouvais me comprendre et percer ma carapace en un claquement de doigt et tu es juste frustrée de devoir faire face à un mur ! Alors ne viens surtout pas m'engueuler pour ça ! Je t'avais prévenue, _je suis comme ça,_ ou bien tu l'acceptes, ou bien tu passes à autre chose, c'est clair ?

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner furieusement dans ma cage thoracique.

— Au moins je n'ai pas rêvé, tu as bien une carapace.

Scorpius poussa un soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, les yeux mi-clos.

— Tu n'as rien écouté.

— C'est toi qui n'écoutes pas. Je sais que tu es comme ça et que tu ne changeras pas et d'ailleurs je m'en fou ! Moi aussi j'ai mes démons intérieurs, moi aussi j'ai mes secrets… Je comprends ce que tu me dis. Mais… ce qui se passe entre nous (il ouvrit brusquement les yeux) on est bien d'accord que c'est simplement… _sexuel_ ?

— Oui, et alors, quel est le rapport ?

Je lui fus mentalement reconnaissante de ne pas s'être moqué de ma gêne apparente.

— Alors ça ne regarde que nous. Le titillage en cours c'est non, d'office. J'ai suffisamment de difficultés comme ça, je tiens à avoir mes ASPICS.

— C'est l'année prochaine.

— Hého tu m'écoutes ? dis-je, irritée, sentant la moutarde me monter à nouveau au nez. J'ai des difficultés !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air dépité. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant !

— Tu es vraiment une bêcheuse, c'est fou…

— Alors quoi ? rétorquai-je sur la défensive.

— Rien, dit-il, reprenant son attitude flegmatique de d'habitude. On y retourne ? Sauf si tu es vraiment malade.

— Je ne suis pas malade. J'étais juste euh…

— Perturbée ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

— Va te faire, Scorpius.

Il leva les deux mains en signe de reddition en ricanant bêtement. Mes yeux tombèrent sur son visage magnifique. Ses cheveux ne s'échouaient plus devant, il les avait coiffés en brosse, mais sur le côté vers l'arrière du crâne. Ca dégageait complètement son regard, et ses yeux gris, qui d'ordinaire semblaient si sombres bien à l'abri de leur arcade sourcilière brillaient aujourd'hui d'un étrange éclat. Il avait des fossettes.

Il était beau et j'étais sotte.


	20. Chapitre 19 Jalousies

— Il va falloir qu'on trouve d'autres endroits où faire ça, Weasley.

Je relevai les yeux sur Scorpius, en train de reboutonner sa chemise. Mes genoux tremblaient. Je lissai les plis de ma jupe pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue et me donner une contenance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux salles de classe vides ? demandai-je, essayant de prendre un ton détaché.

Scorpius fit les gros yeux et désigna les lieux d'un geste évocateur. D'accord, les salles de classe désaffectées étaient inconfortables mais c'était toujours mieux qu'un mur (merci les articulations, ici au moins, on avait des chaises et des tables) ou n'importe quel endroit de ce château beaucoup trop exposé à la curiosité mal placée de nos camarades.

— Tu n'en as pas assez de coucher dans un nid de poussières ? lança-t-il d'un air supérieur.

Je ricanai moqueusement.

— Pauvre chou, raillai-je.

Il balaya ma remarque d'un geste nonchalant de la main et poursuivit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la Salle de bains des Préfets ? proposa-t-il.

— Tu veux qu'on risque notre badge pour s'envoyer en l'air ? m'insurgeai-je, atterrée.

Il poussa un soupir agacé.

— On risque déjà notre badge en faisant ça ici, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

— C'est différent. Personne ne vient jamais ici. Tu sais quel est l'intérêt des salles condamnées Malefoy ? Elles sont _condamnées_.

— Très bien, répondit-il sèchement. Pourquoi pas mon dortoir alors ?

Je le réprouvai d'un regard.

— Je ne sais pas si ton orgasme a atteint certaines parties de ton cerveau au point de les détériorer Malefoy, mais au cas où tu aurais oublié, nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison.

— Tu n'en as pas marre ? souffla-t-il d'un ton rageur.

— De quoi ? réclamai-je.

— De ruiner toutes mes propositions !

Il s'avança vers moi alors que je remettais ma cravate en place. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Un frisson parcouru mon échine quand il se mit à chuchoter à mon oreille.

— Imagine : toi et moi dans un lit, toute une nuit, sans craindre aucune sonnerie, qu'aucun élève ne nous interrompe. Je pourrais te faire jouir des douzaines de fois avec une opportunité pareille, je m'occuperais de toi…

Il ponctua sa phrase en mordant mon lobe d'oreille. Le volcan situé dans la zone sud de mon anatomie explosa, répandant sa lave brûlante dans toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Mes genoux se remirent à trembler.

— D'accord, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je sentis sa joue frémir contre les miennes. Il souriait. La seconde d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur ma bouche, m'embrassant avidement, enflammant la lave dans mes veines. Je répondis à son baiser en entourant sa nuque de mes bras, en rapprochant son corps fiévreux du mien, en gémissant dans sa bouche et en faisant danser ma langue avec la sienne. Puis il recula soudain d'un pas et rompit brutalement cette nouvelle étreinte. Je baissais les yeux sur mes chaussures un peu trop lustrées pour cacher mes joues rouges. Pourquoi est-ce que chacun de ses baisers me mettait dans un tel état d'excitation confuse ?

— Excuse-moi.

— Pour quoi ? demandai-je osant enfin relever les yeux sur lui.

Son visage était de marbre. J'eus envie de le gifler. Ou l'embrasser. Ou peut-être un étrange mélange des deux, je ne savais pas très bien.

— On devrait juste se contenter de coucher ensemble.

Je ne répondis rien et déglutis. Il avait raison. On aurait dû s'en contenter.

— Tu me retrouves à minuit à l'entrée des cachots ? proposa-t-il, l'air imperturbable.

— D'accord, répondis-je sans réfléchir, trop occupée à me demander si j'étais capable de me contenter de "simplement" coucher avec lui.

Il quitta la pièce dans un froissement de cape. La réalité me gifla autant que le froid dont je fus assaillie lorsqu'il déserta les lieux. Ma peau tressaillit sous l'assaut de frissons. J'agitai ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place et me rendis en classe l'esprit ailleurs.

Comment est-ce que Scorpius comptait me faire entrer dans son dortoir ? Quelqu'un allait forcément nous remarquer. Et comment est-ce que j'allais quitter mon propre lit sans que personne ne me voie partir ? Comment allais-je encore mentir à Rachel ? Et si le concierge ou un professeur m'attrapait ? Comment allais-je justifier ma présence ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite sous l'effet de la panique. En même temps… Le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle ? Et si j'arrivais enfin à jouir ce soir ? Je mordis ma lèvre, imaginant que c'était lui qui tourmentait ma bouche. Ma poitrine se mit à palpiter, mon souffle se fit court, je me tortillai sur ma chaise, pas très à l'aise.

— Rose ?

Je sursautai, interrompue dans ma rêverie et Rachel réprima un ricanement moqueur.

— Ca va ?

Je grognai. Elle m'interrompait dans mon fantasme éveillé pour ça ?!

— Ouais.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

— A quoi tu pensais ?

Je piquai un fard.

— Oh mon dieu, chuchota-t-elle.

Putain. Elle avait tout compris. J'étais grillée. Je plongeai le nez sur mes pattes de mouches en me cachant derrière un rideau de cheveux.

— Rose ?

— Chut, j'écoute le cours.

— De quel cours tu parles ? On est en Histoire de la Magie ! railla-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Elle enfonça son coude dans mes côtes.

— Aïe !

— A qui tu pensais ? reprit-elle.

Ma poitrine explosa. Je chassai l'image de Scorpius qui tentait d'élire domicile dans mon cerveau.

— Personne, éludai-je.

— Roh allez tu peux me dire quand même. Tu sais bien à qui moi je pense en permanence.

— C'est complètement différent. J'ai deviné avant toi à qui tu pensais. En plus tu es amoureuse.

— Et pas toi ?

Je me maudis d'avoir parlé de sentiments.

— Merlin, non !

— Alors quoi ? Tu fantasmes juste ?

— Ca fait un moment que j'ai dépassé ce stade, grommelai-je d'une voix sourde.

Elle eût une moue songeuse avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux. Je risquai un regard vers elle, redoutant le pire.

— Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Tu couches avec lui ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix triomphante.

— Moins fort !

Heureusement, le reste de la classe semblait somnoler de concert, bercé par la voix du professeur Binns. Rachel croisa les bras et eût une grimace désapprobatrice. Formidable.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? attaqua-t-elle.

— Parce que c'est sans importance, rétorquai-je du tac au tac, un peu agacée qu'elle ait deviné tant sans que je ne lui ai confié quoi que ce soit.

— C'est du sexe, c'est forcément important.

— Pas avec lui.

Les yeux de Rachel s'étrécirent en deux minces fentes de curiosité. Merde. J'en avais trop dit ou trop peu.

— Est-ce que je le connais ?

— Oh mon dieu Rachel, tu n'arrêtes jamais.

— Bah dis-moi aussi ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

— Non.

Une pellicule de sueur collait mes cheveux à mon front. Mes mains étaient si moites que je devais les passer toutes les deux minutes sur les plis de ma jupe pour les sécher. Rachel eut un mouvement de recul et je vis clairement dans son regard que je venais de la blesser.

— Il tient à ce que ça reste entre nous, expliquai-je, penaude.

En réalité, Scorpius et moi n'avions jamais réellement discuté de la confidentialité de nos ébats depuis notre premier baiser. Mais dans la mesure où ceux-ci avaient toujours lieu en secret et que personne dans notre entourage n'était jusque là au courant de quoi que ce soit, il était évident que le secret était de mise.

— Pourquoi ? insista Rachel.

Je claquai la langue contre mon palais.

— Parce que ce n'est pas important, justement.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, pleins de suspicions mais elle sembla lâcher l'affaire. Au lieu de me sentir soulagée, je poussai un soupir las et reportai ma maigre attention sur mes notes alors que la culpabilité gonflait au milieu de mon ventre. Je venais de briser quelque chose entre Rachel et moi. Pour me distraire, je recommençai à imaginer comment Scorpius allait s'occuper de moi ce soir. Et comment je m'occuperai de lui, aussi…

Je refermais les rideaux de mon baldaquin, les paumes plus moites que jamais. Dire que je crevais de trouille était un euphémisme. Pendant une seconde, j'envisageais de rester dans mon lit et de prétendre auprès de Scorpius que je m'étais juste endormie. Il ne me croirait jamais. J'entendais déjà ses railleries. Je passais les heures suivantes dans un stress grandissant. Et si les filles n'étaient pas endormies au moment ou je quitterais le dortoir ? Et si je m'endormais ? Les sueurs froides qui coulaient sur mon dos laissaient sur mes draps une affreuse sensation.

Le temps passa et quand le dortoir ne laissa échapper que les respirations lentes et profondes de mes camarades endormies, je regardai ma montre : c'était l'heure. Je tendis tout de même l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre gémissement dans le dortoir ou de la moindre respiration qui m'aurait indiquée que quelqu'un était encore éveillé. Miraculeusement, tout le monde semblait dormir.

Je quittai le dortoir sans un bruit, descendis les escaliers, traversai la salle commune complètement déserte et franchis le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui essaya de me retenir entre deux bâillements.

— Hé toi ! Reviens là, tu n'es pas autorisée à sortir à cette heure là !

Je rabattis la capuche de mon sweat. Baguette au poing, les sens à l'affut, je guettais l'obscurité dans la crainte que quelqu'un surgisse et me demande ce que moi, Rose Weasley, Préfète et élève émérite, faisait ici et à cette heure ci.

Mais quelque chose de plus important me préoccupait. Oui, j'avais envie de coucher avec Scorpius et j'avais même fantasmé dessus toute la journée ; mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais énervée, stressée ou que j'avais envie d'évacuer cette rage intérieure qui m'habitait parfois. Pour la première fois, ça n'allait pas arriver à cause d'une impulsion soudaine et irrépressible. Or, c'était précisément parce que rien n'était jamais prévu que c'était si salvateur. Et si, avec ce soir, mes moments d'égarements avec Malefoy perdaient de leur saveur ?

Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais arrivée devant les cachots et eus un moment de panique. Et s'il n'était pas là ? L'espace d'une seconde, tous mes organes s'évaporèrent et j'arrêtai de respirer, comme si le temps s'était arrêté avant de reprendre soudain son cours avec brutalité. Adossé au mur, Scorpius, toujours vêtu de son uniforme, croisait les bras dans une pose nonchalante. Ses yeux vrillaient les miens avec une intensité peu habituelle. Tous mes organes revinrent brusquement à leur place, chargés de plomb. Je déglutis et avançai lentement vers lui tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Etais-je supposée l'embrasser ou simplement lui dire "bonsoir" ? Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je pouvais l'entendre cogner contre les parois de mon crâne, occultant tous les autres sons.

— Je me suis demandé si tu allais venir, avoua Scorpius d'un ton détaché.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

— Je me suis demandé aussi, confessai-je à mon tour.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? rétorquai-je sur la défensive.

— Du calme, tigresse, j'étais juste curieux.

Scorpius s'éloigna du mur sur lequel il était et s'avança vers moi d'une démarche féline et souple. Sans me quitter du regard, il s'empara de ma main gauche et m'attira doucement à lui. J'étais pétrifiée.

— Dis-moi, Weasley, dit-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille ce qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, pourquoi est-ce que je te sens aussi tendue ?

Je déglutis. J'aurais voulu hausser les épaules et dissimuler ma nervosité mais j'en étais incapable. Alors je bégayai une réponse stupide.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Scorpius ?

Il recula d'un pas, comme si ma question l'avait physiquement percuté.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on s'est donné rendez-vous pour ça.

— Tu n'en as pas envie ?

— Si.

— Alors où est le problème ?

Je rougis sans répondre. Scorpius esquissa un rictus railleur et je le fusillai du regard, bien que consciente qu'avec mes joues cramoisies je ne devais pas être très menaçante. Puis sans un mot, ma paume étant toujours dans la sienne, il m'entraîna dans le dédale glacial des cachots. Arrivé devant un pan de mur de pierre, Scorpius chuchota ce qui devait être un mot de passe et que je n'entendis pas. La pierre s'ouvrit sur ce qui devait être la Salle Commune des Serpentard, heureusement, complètement vide. Je détaillais tout avec attention. La pièce était tout en longueur et baignée d'une étrange lumière verte qui se reflétait sur les murs de pierre et qui conférait au lieu une atmosphère mystique. Après un coup d'œil, je devinais qu'elle se trouvait sous le lac. De gros fauteuils de cuir noir étaient répartis un peu partout.

Remarquant ma curiosité et mon intérêt, Scorpius s'arrêta avec un sourire en coin.

— Je suis désolé, on ne fait pas de cartes postales, plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui lançai une œillade sans émotions.

— Est-ce que tu savais qu'il n'y aurait aucun élève ?

— Je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils dégagent tous dans leur dortoir il y a une heure.

— Comment tu as fait pour les convaincre ?

Il me dévisagea comme si j'étais stupide.

— Je suis aussi Préfet, au cas où tu aurais oublié.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

— Tu n'as aucune morale.

— Dit-elle alors qu'elle vient d'enfreindre le règlement, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton léger.

Il marquait un point.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez apercevoir le calamar géant d'ici ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Scorpius ricana.

— Non.

Je vis qu'il se retenait de rire aux éclats. De toute évidence, il se moquait de moi. Je me renfrognai.

— Quoi ? râlai-je.

— Tu vas t'énerver.

— Dis-moi.

— T'as l'air d'un genre de groupie.

Outrée et offusquée je lui enfonçais mon poing dans l'épaule...Ce qui eût simplement pour effet de le faire rire un peu plus fort.

— Arrête de me faire rire ! On va réveiller tout le monde !

— Arrête d'être aussi con aussi ! Comment tu peux être sûr que tout le monde dort d'ailleurs ? Tu es certain qu'on ne risque rien ?

Il roula des yeux.

— Je ne peux pas être certain pour les autres mais je sais que dans mon dortoir, tout le monde dort.

Il disait ça avec une lueur si malicieuse dans le regard que je le soupçonnai automatiquement d'avoir fait quelque chose d'un peu louche et très certainement réprimandable par le règlement intérieur de l'école. N'avait-il donc aucun principe ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

— A part insonoriser le dortoir et m'assurer que tous les rideaux de baldaquins étaient fermés ? Rien du tout.

Je plissais les yeux, méfiante. Scorpius ignora mon attitude et m'entraîna à sa suite dans son dortoir. A chaque nouvelle foulée, je sentai les battements de mon cœur dans ma poitrine redoubler d'ardeur. Mes sens étaient tant en émoi que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était dû au stress, à l'excitation ou à l'appréhension de me retrouver dans le lit du Serpentard. Pourtant, compte tenu du nombre de fois où nous avions été intimes, cela n'aurait pas dû m'inquiéter.

Le dortoir de Scorpius était étonnement bien rangé et baigné de la même lueur verte que sa salle commune. Quelques ronflements s'échappaient des baldaquins. Je devinais immédiatement où le lit de Scorpius se trouvait : c'était le seul vide et avec les rideaux ouverts. Je ne m'attardai pas sur ses draps défaits, trop focalisée sur mes explosions cardiaques. D'un geste souple du poignet, il m'invita à investir son lit, et trop heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose un poil concret à faire, je m'y assis en tailleur sans rechigner. Il me rejoignit sans un bruit, ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin, l'insonorisa d'un sort et prit place en face de moi.

Soudain plongé dans le noir et dans un silence des plus total, les battements de mon cœur semblaient résonner plus fort et mes joues chauffaient tellement que j'avais le sentiment qu'elles pouvaient éclairer tout le château. Malgré la pénombre, je savais très exactement quelle position Scorpius avait adopté, et quel sourire avait pris place sur son visage. Le dos contre sa tête de lit, les jambes allongées, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux mi-clos, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait tant il semblait paisible. Pourtant, son souffle lourd et intense m'apprenait qu'il en était tout autre. Peu à peu, les battements effrénés de mon cœur perdirent leur élan, laissant place à ce léger et familier frétillement dans ma culotte.

— Tu comptes me dévisager comme ça encore longtemps ? lança-t-il, narquois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être égocentrique ! Sans répondre, je m'approchai de lui d'un mouvement prédateur, et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je l'entendis sourire.

— Ne bouge pas, lui intimai-je.

J'avais quelque chose de très précis en tête.

— D'accord, souffla-t-il dans le silence, l'air toutefois un peu inquiet.

Je fermais les yeux et posai mes mains sur son visage. A l'aveuglette, je découvris ces traits que j'aimais et haïssais avec tant de force. Dont les expressions neutres me rendaient folles, et dont les rares sourires mouillaient ma culotte bien plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. J'espérai tout apprendre de cette physionomie, tout en comprendre. Obéissant, il ne remua pas un muscle. Seul son souffle s'échappait lentement de ses narines pour s'échouer sur la pulpe de mes doigts. Je sentais sous mes mains sa peau tendre et lisse ; piquante, là où sa barbe naissante mordait ses joues. Ses yeux sensibles qui bougaient dans tous les sens sous ses paupières. Je parcourai très lentement ses pommettes du bout des doigts et m'attardai sur sa bouche ferme et pleine, curieusement brûlante, dont j'aimais faire le tour. Les yeux fermés, je m'imaginai les contours de son visage comme en plein jour, comme s'il n'avait jamais revêtu aucun masque d'impassibilité.

— Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? murmura-t-il bien que nous soyons complètement isolé du monde extérieur.

— Comment est-ce que je fais quoi ?

Poussée par une étrange impulsion, j'avais également chuchoté.

— _Ca_. J'ai l'impression que tu es partout à l'intérieur de moi.

Sa confession m'arracha un rictus et une étrange sensation de chaleur au creux de mon bas-ventre se diffusa comme un parfum d'ambiance dans tous mes membres. Je déglutis et enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, savourant leur texture soyeuse sous mes doigts et la façon dont ils se pliaient à ma volonté.

Scorpius gémit doucement et se pencha en avant vers moi. Sa main vint se caler dans le creux de ma nuque.

— Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger, déclarai-je un peu déçue.

Il m'ignora et déposa sa bouche sur la mienne dans un geste si doux et si spontané que je fermai les yeux de plaisir et de délectation, comme lorsqu'on savoure un petit chocolat au cœur liquide et que le goût se répand dans tous les recoins de la bouche.

— Je veux te faire jouir, murmura-t-il tout contre mes lèvres, son souffle m'investissant.

Il passa sa langue sur ma bouche entrouverte, qui se languissait déjà de la sienne.

— Je veux que tu cries mon nom, poursuivit-il.

Il caressa mon lobe d'oreille.

— Je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu croises mon regard, tu repenses à la façon dont je te touche.

Il pinça ma nuque.

— Je vais te toucher comme jamais tu n'as été touchée.

Je penchai la tête en arrière pour lui donner un accès entier à ma gorge découverte et vulnérable. Il y glissa lentement sa langue, me faisant soupirer d'aise. Il souffla sur la trace humide et je frissonnai sous l'assaut de ce désir, et cette étrange sensation de chaud-froid qui me dévorait. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon sweat que d'un geste souple, il m'ôta. Dans la pénombre, je pouvais voir la lueur de désir qui dansait dans ses yeux quand il vit mes seins piégés dans la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge.

— Tu es magnifique.

Scorpius m'allongea sur le lit et s'installa au-dessus de moi. Sa cravate vint chatouiller mon nombril. Je l'empoignai et l'utilisai pour rapprocher le Serpentard de ma personne. Scorpius comprit le message et commença à déposer une nuée de baisers mouillés le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, sur mes clavicules. Je respirai par à-coups lorsque sa langue s'aventura entre mes deux monts de chair. Ses pouces effleurèrent mes tétons et je mordis ma langue pour retenir un gémissement.

— Lâche-toi, souffla-t-il contre mon ventre, je veux t'entendre gémir.

J'obéis et laissai échapper un son si rauque et si guttural que je doutais un instant qu'il soit réellement sorti de ma gorge. Enhardi par mon attitude, Scorpius libéra mes seins d'un geste abrupt et lécha ma poitrine, retenant mes poignets entre ses mains. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse d'être prisonnière de sa poigne. Alanguie par le désir et par ses caresses, je me tortillai sous lui en gémissant. C'était comme si quelqu'un remuait un chaudron de lave dans mon ventre et que la chaleur de celle-ci se répandait dans mon corps. Ma peau était brûlante sous ses doigts et mon souffle plus court que jamais.

Scorpius était partout, il m'embrassait partout, me léchait partout, comme si j'étais une friandise à son bon vouloir qu'il avait décidé de goûter dans tous les recoins de sa bouche, comme s'il voulait en malmener la saveur. Ses mains se détachèrent de mes poignets pour aller jouer avec mes seins. Il caressait mes mamelons tendus avec une lenteur insupportable. J'étais tellement excitée que je pouvais sentir ma culotte trempée contre mon entre-jambes. A bout de souffle, je le repoussai et repris ma place à califourchon sur lui. J'esquissai un sourire lorsque je sentis son pénis prêt pour moi. Lascivement, je frottai mon bassin contre son sexe. Il émit une complainte rauque qui me rendit folle. Je me penchai pour murmurer dans le creux de son oreille.

— Je veux te sentir en moi.

Sans quitter mes yeux, il glissa une main froide dans ma culotte et enfonça un doigt au plus profond de ma féminité. Je gémis. Enfin… J'étais entière.

— Dis mon nom, ordonna-t-il.

Je compris qu'il ne bougerait pas son doigt tant que je n'aurais pas obéi.

— Scorpius…

Il fit lentement coulisser son doigt.

— Plus fort.

— Scorpius.

Son pouce vint presser mon clitoris.

— Plus fort.

— Scorpius… Ah !

Enfin, il s'activait, jouant avec mon bouton de chair, entamant de longs va-et-vient en moi.

— Tu es si chaude…

Je haletai et l'embrassai à plusieurs reprises, murmurant son nom entre deux baisers, gémissant et ondulant sur son doigt tendu, galvanisée par les salves de désir dont j'étais prise. Scorpius retira son doigt, m'allongea sur son lit et dans un geste précipité, retira mes derniers vêtements. J'étais nue et offerte à ses yeux luisants de désir. Ses mains se baladèrent partout sur mon corps, laissant derrière eux un sillon enflammé et humide, dernier vestige du plaisir qu'il venait de me donner. La respiration sifflante, je me tortillai sous ses imprévisibles caresses, le cœur en émoi, mon sexe palpitant d'impatience. Scorpius semblait se délecter du spectacle que je lui offrais. Sa bouche frémissait mon nom après chaque baiser déposé sur mon épiderme.

Quand il ouvrit mes cuisses, en lécha les contours et plongea sa langue contre ma féminité, j'étais au bord d'une apoplexie dionysiaque. Je lâchais un soupir animal et empoignai les cheveux du blond. Galvanisé, il enhardi ses coups de langues, joignit ses doigts au ballet de sa bouche, sans me laisser un instant de répit. La jouissance coulait sur moi, en moi, déborda de mon corps. Mes membres se mirent à trembler. Ma poitrine se couvrit de sueur. Mon vagin palpitait si fort que j'avais la sensation que c'était le cœur que j'avais entre les cuisses.

A bout, il se releva sur ses coudes et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. La seconde qui suivit, il plongeait son membre dur en moi et je lâchais un long gémissement. Le désir montait en moi à chacun de ses à-coups. Nous soupirâmes de concert, chacun de nos souffles à chaque fois plus pressés, plus lourds. Je me mis à accompagner chacun de ses mouvements, à griffer son dos, empoigner ses cheveux, sentir son haleine qui frôlait ma bouche. Je me raidis quand son corps se fit plus lourd sur le mien. Je tendis les jambes, les écartais, allais à sa rencontre, l'incitais à accélérer la cadence. Mon dos se cambra et Scorpius y cala son bras pour me rapprocher de lui. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément en moi. Nos corps luisant de sueurs glissaient l'un contre l'autre, se rencontraient, se heurtaient, se séparaient.

Contre mon oreille, Scorpius grognait, se débattait et je l'encourageais à continuer, ne jamais s'arrêter, à garder son soldat au garde-à-vous. Pilonnée par le plaisir, je criais de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que finalement Scorpius cède à l'appel de sa jouissance et se laisse aller en moi. J'osais un coup d'oeil dans sa direction mais il fuya mon regard. J'attrapai son menton et le forçai à me rendre mon oeillade. Quand enfin, le mercure de ses yeux fondit dans les miens, je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais langoureusement.

— Merci.

Malgré l'obscurité, je vis que son visage avait retrouvé sa neutralité habituelle.

— Je t'avais bien dit que le lit était une bonne idée.

— Tu sais Scorpius, tu devrais vraiment garder pour toi toutes les phrases qui commencent par "je te l'avais bien dit". Tu n'as plus douze ans.

Il se gaussa et je levai les yeux au ciel. Poussant un soupir résigné, je me redressai et entrepris de me rhabiller.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'interrompit la voix inquiète du Serpentard.

— Bah je me rhabille.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas retourner à ton dortoir maintenant, si ?

Je lui lançai un regard entendu, que bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir.

— Rose, c'est ridicule.

Il se pencha sur sa table de nuit pour attraper sa montre.

— Il est tard. Tu ne vas pas traverser le château à cette heure là.

— Ça ne t'a pas dérangé quand il s'agissait que je vienne à minuit, rétorquai-je d'un ton dur.

— Ne sois pas ridicule et reste dormir ici. Inutile de risquer une retenue ou une pneumonie pour une nuit de folie.

C'était tout de même bizarre qu'il me propose de rester mais j'étais trop fatiguée et trop repue de contentement pour me disputer avec lui à ce propos.

— D'accord.

Grave erreur, évidemment. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin par des voix de garçons qui ne faisaient rien pour respecter ceux qui tenaient à rester dans les bras de Morphée. Agacée, j'ouvris les yeux, prête à beugler contre ces putois quand je me rappelai soudain avec effroi où est-ce que je me trouvais.

Avec la lumière, je réalisais que je portais le T shirt de Scorpius, enfilé à la va vite au cœur de la nuit, lorsque j'avais eu froid. Je l'avais certainement confondu avec le mien. Le jeune homme était toujours endormi, imperturbable, son torse se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait la bouille innocente des enfants. J'esquissais un sourire railleur.

— J'espère que tu ne te moques pas de moi, Weasley.

Je sursautai, surprise.

— Je n'oserais pas.

Scorpius ouvrit un œil et me contempla sous le couvert de ses cils.

— Menteuse.

Il m'attira contre son torse nu, me forçant à me rallonger à ses côtés et m'enlaça. Encore dans les vapes, je me laissai faire. Il avait la peau chaude, veloutée, qui sentait bon la menthe.

— Malefoy ?

Il grogna.

— Comment je vais faire pour sortir de ton dortoir et de ta salle commune sans que personne ne me remarque ?

— On va attendre que tout le monde parte et te trouver un déguisement. Maintenant arrête de parler et rendors-toi.

— Je parle si j'en ai envie.

— Très bien mais laisse-moi dormir.

Je poussai un soupir dépité. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois ! Rêvant de l'étrangler, je fermai les yeux et pris le parti de me détendre. Je me rendormis rapidement, bercée par l'odeur et la respiration de Malefoy.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, j'étais seule dans le lit. Avec un mouvement de panique (est-ce qu'il s'était barré en me piégeant dans son dortoir ?) je me relevais d'un bond. La pièce semblait super silencieuse.

— Malefoy ?

— Ah ! Enfin, elle se réveille !

Il ouvrit le rideau du baldaquin d'un geste vif, laissant entrer la lumière qui me brûla les yeux.

— Hé !

Il était habillé et me tendit un uniforme aux couleurs des Serpentard.

— Enfile ça.

J'obéis, ne masquant pas mon dégoût pour cet uniforme.

— Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

— Les elfes.

Je le soupçonnais de mentir mais ne m'attardais pas dessus. Est-ce que la provenance de cet uniforme avait vraiment de l'importance ? Non. Ou du moins, elle ne devait pas en avoir. Je dus élargir la jupe d'un sort, ce qui me fit penser que peut-être je mangeais trop de Chocogrenouilles. D'un sortilège rapide, Scorpius changea la couleur de mes cheveux. Difficile de passer inaperçue avec les miens et quelques longues minutes plus tard, j'étais sous ma douche, m'efforçant de ne pas repenser à cette nuit riche en émotions.

Une fois de plus, Rachel m'avait traînée à son entraînement de Quidditch, arguant que si j'avais pu me lever aussi tôt, c'était que je débordais d'énergie (comme elle ne m'avait pas vue me lever — puisqu'en réalité je ne m'étais pas vraiment couchée — j'avais inventé une histoire comme quoi je m'étais simplement levée très tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque). Évidemment, je n'avais pas osé la contredire, bien trop effrayée par ses questions.

J'étais donc dans les gradins, des cernes de trois kilomètres courant sous mes yeux et l'esprit toujours embrumé par ma nuit. A ma droite, Arthur était assis, le menton entre les mains, et les coudes sur les genoux. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué. Ou concentré.

Sur le terrain, James donnait ses directives aux autres joueurs qui effectuaient consciencieusement leurs tractions sur leur balai au-dessus d'eux. J'eus mal pour les bras de Rachel. James lui-même appliquait les exercices, tout en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à une blonde sulfureuse qui se trouvait en bordure du terrain.

— C'est qui, elle ? demandai-je à Arthur en montrant du doigt la femme en question.

Il me répondit avec un petit rictus.

— Clara Victoria.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Jamais entendu parler, mais au vu de la tronche de Finnigan, j'aurais dû savoir. Arthur remarqua mon air perplexe et leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'était une grande joueuse de Quidditch. Elle a joué pour l'Espagne et quelques équipes allemandes. Aujourd'hui elle est recruteur pour Flaquemare.

— Sérieux ? Ca veut dire qu'elle est là pour voir s'il y a des talents chez les Gryffondor ?

Arthur eut un petit ricanement.

— Cette nana ne se déplacerait jamais si elle n'avait pas déjà en tête une idée du joueur qu'elle veut recruter.

— Oh la vache ! Ils doivent tellement être sous pression ! Tu sais pour qui elle est venue ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. On a vraiment de bons joueurs cette année. Je pensais à Rachel au début, mais comme elle n'a pas encore entamé sa septième année, ça ne me semble pas trop crédible. Peut-être James. Ou Jack Sloper.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi James semblait sur les nerfs et ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher de dévisager fréquemment Victoria. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause des beaux yeux verts de la jeune femme. Je me plongeai soudain en avant pour mieux observer le terrain. Si James matait quelqu'un d'autre que Rachel, j'allais lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire bouffer.

Toute l'équipe donnait son maximum. Tous les joueurs étaient silencieux au possible et concentré à l'extrême. Finalement, James donna un coup de sifflet, et ils s'élevèrent tous dans le ciel pour entamer des tours de terrain à une vitesse proprement hallucinante. Je suppliais silencieusement pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se blesse. Rachel tournoyait dans les airs avec une telle fureur que lorsqu'elle passait à côté de ses coéquipiers, ceux-ci avaient du mal à tenir sur leur balai. Je vis James la réprimander fermement. En face de lui, Rachel restait droite et fière sur son Nimbus, mais il m'était aisé de deviner qu'à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait et que James allait passer un très mauvais moment lorsque cette Clara Victoria aurait disparu.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Victoria prononça quelques mots — sûrement d'encouragement — à l'équipe et retourna vers le château en compagnie du professeur Londubat, venu la chercher. Arthur les avait suivi, se fichant bien de voir Rachel ou Albus, que j'attendais devant leur vestiaire.

Je le vis arriver en bavardant gaiement avec ses amis et le spectacle me retourna l'estomac. Fuyant ses deux pôles glacés, je tâchais de l'ignorer et de me concentrer sur mes chaussures d'une banalité affligeante. Je redoutais le moment où je sentirais les prunelles de Scorpius vriller mon dos et où j'entendrai le rire parfait de Zabini retentir autour de moi. Pour autant, ce moment ne vint pas, ce qui curieusement, m'angoissa davantage. Je remuais mes orteils dans mes chaussures vernies et soufflais sur mes doigts pour les réchauffer. J'aurais aimé ne pas être seule, plantée comme une glandue dans l'herbe grasse et gelée à attendre mes amis sans savoir quoi faire.

— Salut, Weasley, me salua poliment Donovan, arrivé à mon niveau.

J'ouvris bêtement la bouche, trop sonnée pour réagir. C'était la première fois en six ans que Donovan me disait bonjour. Il y avait de quoi être choquée. J'entendis le rire piquant de Malefoy.

— T'as perdu ta langue Weasley ? se moqua-t-il.

Je me retournai sur lui, me figeai en voyant son bras enroulé autour des épaules de Zabini, et le tuais du regard, m'efforçant de ne pas repenser à comment sa langue s'était perdue en moi la nuit précédente.

— Va te faire foutre Malefoy, répliquai-je avec hargne.

Pause.

— Et salut, Donovan. Tu attends Albus ? demandai-je aimablement.

Il sourit. Un sourire courtois.

— Qui d'autre ? rétorqua Malefoy, sarcastique.

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Rachel arriva à cet instant, et j'eus un élan d'amour pour elle. James lui courrait après. La blonde m'agrippa le bras.

— Tu es prête à courir ? me lança-t-elle, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, et m'attirant à sa suite d'un pas précipité.

Un peu perdue, je la suivis d'un pas trébuchant, sans un mot ou un regard pour les Serpentard.

— Rachel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Les garçons sont tous des cons, dit-elle pour seule réponse.

Je ne la contredis pas. J'étais bien d'accord là-dessus. Spécialement après la remarque cinglante de Scorpius.

— Davis ! beugla la voix de James dernière nous.

Rachel l'ignora et augmenta l'allure. Je me retournai pour lancer un regard perplexe à mon cousin mais il était trop occupé à fusiller le dos de ma meilleure amie pour me remarquer. Finalement, voyant que Rachel était bien décidée à l'ignorer, il se mit à courir et bien évidemment, nous rattrapa en un rien de temps pour nous faire face.

— Arrête de partir comme ça quand j'essaye de discuter avec toi ! cria-t-il en guise de préambule.

Oh putain ça sentait pas bon du tout ça. Ces derniers jours, la relation James et Rachel avait été particulièrement difficile à suivre. Depuis que la blonde avait prit conscience qu'elle était amoureuse du brun, elle était assez réservée quand il était dans les parages. Et lui, forcément, n'avait rien remarqué de son changement d'attitude et d'humeur. Rachel, d'ordinaire si malicieuse et enjouée, avait développé un nouveau genre de mélancolie agacée. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait son capitaine parader dans son groupe d'amis, ou bien être au centre de l'attention d'à peu près tout le monde dans ce château. Sans compter ces filles qui pouvaient parfois graviter autour de lui. Elle l'évitait, ne lui parlait plus.

De son côté, on aurait dit qu'il s'investissait deux fois plus dans ses farces, parfois de mauvais goûts et pas particulièrement sympathiques, comme si à travers elles il cherchait à attirer l'attention de Rachel. Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'emmerder pour attirer son attention. Manifestement, il était déjà partout dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Pourquoi aurait-elle été aussi mélancolique autrement ?

— Pourquoi je resterais James ? beugla-t-elle en retour, les poings sur les hanches, les cheveux complètement en pétard. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi et je n'ai pas non plus envie de te voir !

— Hé bien ce n'est pas mon cas !

— Ah vraiment ! Et bien vas-y parle ! Je me demande ce que tu as bien l'intention de me dire de plus que toutes les horreurs que tu as pu me balancer à la gueule ces derniers jours !

— Si tu fais allusion à ce que je t'ai dis sur le terrain...

— Ce n'est pas seulement ça James, l'interrompit-elle, c'est tout, et tout le temps ! Ce sont tes farces à la con, tes remarques que tu penses désopilantes et qui me font l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Tu es sympa et cool avec tout le monde dans ce château excepté moi. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement de ta part, hein ?

La voix de ma meilleure amie s'en alla dans les aigus quand elle lâcha le dernier mot. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Décontenancé, James la fixait en déglutissant, probablement paralysé.

— Tu n'as rien à répondre ? attaqua-t-elle, les membres tremblants.

J'eus un élan de compassion pour James.

— Je suis désolé…

— Tu es désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu étais pourtant bien inspiré là-haut, quand il s'agissait d'impressionner ta stupide recruteuse !

James se passa une main lasse sur le visage. A présent, la voix de Rachel tremblait, et son visage était baigné de larmes. Je crevais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'éloigner de James mais je sentais au fond de moi, qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de cette discussion. Alors, je me dandinais en silence, m'efforçant de ne pas écouter cette conversation plutôt privée, ce qui était assez difficile compte tenu des hurlements des protagonistes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? s'impatienta James. Ton comportement était dangereux, et tu le sais ! Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, mais n'agis pas non plus comme si tout était de me faute !

— Comment je devrais me comporter alors ? Tu es celui qui est en train de faire de ma vie un enfer !

— Et de quoi est-ce que tu m'accuses exactement ? Essayer de garder mon équipe en vie ? Aboya James, hors de lui.

— Faire le branquignol pour attirer l'attention de Victoria, te servir de moi comme d'un punching ball, passer ton temps à m'humilier et espérer qu'on soit toujours amis ! hurla Rachel.

— Je n'essayais pas d'attirer l'attention de Victoria ! beugla James.

Les yeux de Rachel lancèrent des éclairs sous le couvert de ses larmes.

— Tu es un terrible menteur, James. Comme si, en plus, tu avais besoin de ça pour être recruté… ou aller dans son lit..., dit-elle en reniflant.

— On ne sait pas si je vais être recruté, rétorqua James d'une voix ferme. On ne sait même pas si elle était là pour moi. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être pour toi.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, tu sais très bien que j'ai encore ma septième année à faire à Poudlard.

— Toi, ne sois pas ridicule.

— De toute façon, ça ne change rien, lâcha Rachel d'une voix sourde.

— Mais par les glandes de Merlin, pourquoi ? souffla James d'un ton exaspéré.

— Tu finiras quand même par te barrer à la fin, trancha-t-elle la mine sombre en fuyant son regard.

Je vis la pomme d'Adam de James descendre et remonter le long de sa gorge. Sans lui laisser cette fois, le temps de répondre, Rachel tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Je lançais à mon cousin un regard désolé avant d'emboiter le pas de ma meilleure amie.

— Ca va aller ? lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

Elle haussa les épaules, plongée dans ses pensées. J'informais Rachel que j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes et lui dis que je la rejoindrais plus tard dans notre dortoir. Elle acquiesça mollement et partit en reniflant. Je décidais de prendre un passage secret que Malefoy m'avait fait découvrir quelques jours plus tôt et franchis l'un des portraits du deuxième étage. Je n'eus cependant pas l'occasion d'aller bien loin, bien trop pétrifiée par le spectacle qui se jouait sous mes yeux horrifiés.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'étais jalouse. Ce qui se produisit dans mon cœur me stupéfia autant que la vision des deux Serpentard dans cette position. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, ma mâchoire se contracta, mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines. Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti un tel élan de haine pour Églantine Zabini ou pour quiconque. J'aurais voulu qu'elle meure, qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. J'aurais voulu ne jamais la voir embrasser Scorpius.


	21. Chapitre 20 My little dirty secret

Je vous rappelle que si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site, je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews. Je viens donc le faire ici.

 **REVIEW de Fantomette :** Je ne sais pas faire d'introduction et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as pas beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus de review (mon dieu c'est abrupte). Tu as un talent fou : tes personnages sont complexes, ton humour fait mouche et ta trame est très intéressante. Et bien-sûr ton écriture de manière générale est clairement fascinante. Je ne commente quasiment jamais, pourtant j'ai lu un certain paquet de fanfic, je fais partie de cette catégorie fantôme qui se fait insulter mais qui assume son silence. Pourquoi sortir des banalités sur chaque chapitre (je sais que c'est motivant, enfin j'imagine) si le plaisir n'est pas suffisamment puissant pour écrire un commentaire irrépressible? Ça te donne une idée plus précise du degré d'intérêt que j'ai pour ton histoire. J'ai hâte de connaître la suite de cet univers à la fois glacial et brûlant dans lequel tu nous plonges. L'inspiration s'envole de mon clavier, je n'ai plus qu'à te remercier du plaisir futur que j'aurais à lire la suite. Amen. Et je précise que tes lemons sont particulièrement sulfureux.

_**Réponse de l'auteur :**_ _Et bien dis donc, quelle review ! Merci pour celle-ci, tu m'as vraiment fait plaisir avec ce petit mot. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je n'ai pas davantage de reviews ici, d'autant plus que je publie sur un autre site où elles montent à 189 haha. ^^ J'imagine que ça dépend de la communauté également. Et de manière générale, j'avais commencé à publier cette histoire sur ce site il y a bail avant de laisser tomber parce que je n'y avais pas assez de retours. Puis de reprendre. Je pense que cette longue pause n'a pas vraiment aidé et hélas, beaucoup de lecteurs jaugent la qualité d'une fic à son nombre de reviews. Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre hormis un immense merci pour tous ces compliments. J'ai relu ta review plusieurs fois tellement elle était belle et je l'ai même envoyée à plusieurs amis pour partager ma joie haha. ^^ J'espère que tu en laisseras d'autre (et je ne parle pas forcément de moi), parce que, comme tu t'en doutes, c'est effectivement SUPER motivant. Même une review négative, quand elle donne des astuces aux auteurs pour s'améliorer, c'est motivant. Ça donne envie de se dépasser je dirais._

* * *

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, j'aurais un petit quelque chose à vous dire. **J'ai eu une review pour le chapitre précédent et 109 lectures**. Vous voyez ce que c'est, que de cuisiner pendant trois heures pour faire un bon petit plat et quand on mange ce petit plat en vingt minutes tellement il est bon ? Et bien, cette fic, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu pareil. Je mets trois ans à écrire mes chapitres, à les relire, à les faire corriger par trois bêtas pour être certaine de vous proposer le meilleur contenu possible et vous, vous les dégustez en deux secondes et ensuite vous vous barrez sans m'aider à débarrasser la table. Alors qu'on soit bien clair, personne ne me doit aucune review et je ne veux faire culpabiliser personne. Seulement si je voulais simplement que cette fic soit soit lue, et bien je ne la publierais pas. En fait, je me contenterais de la faire lire à mes amis. Si je la publie sur internet, et surtout sur trois sites différents avec lesquels je me fais bien suer au niveau de la mise en page, c'est pour **avoir des retours**. C'est parce que je cherche à m'améliorer, à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Je passe des heures à écrire ces chapitres et parfois des heures à les publier. Alors voir que je n'ai aucun retour dessus, je vous avoue que ça me donne un peu la haine. Parce que même si cette fic est loin d'être parfaite, je sais qu'elle vaut quelque chose. Et j'aimerais bien que vous me dites ce que, selon vous, elle vaut justement. Comment je pourrais encore l'améliorer. S'il y a des personnages que vous aimez ou pas. A mes yeux, internet est une communauté et ce site en fait parti. Sauf que là, tout ce dont j'ai l'impression, c'est d'être toute seule. Alors, s'il-vous-plaît, montrez-moi que je ne suis pas seule et **REVIEWEZ**.

Sur ce petit coup de gueule, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. ^^

Si vous voulez savoir quand est-ce que je publierais le chapitre suivant, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon profil auteur et à vous abonner à mon compte Instagram ou à aimer ma page Facebook.

* * *

Quand j'arrivai dans notre dortoir, j'entendis l'eau de la douche de Rachel couler. Je troquai ma jupe en jean contre un survêtement détendu. D'un geste mécanique, je sortis ma boîte de Chocogrenouilles et la posai au centre de mon lit. Je jetai un coup d'œil morne aux friandises, regrettant un instant qu'il ne se soit pas agit d'un bon Whisky Pur Feu. Ma meilleure amie sortit de la salle de bain au même moment, les cheveux mouillés et vêtue d'un T-shirt si grand qu'il couvrait la moitié de ses cuisses. Elle s'installa en tailleur en face de moi, sur mon lit. Elle tirait une tête de six pieds de long. J'étais certaine de tirer la même. Est-ce que je devais raconter à Rachel ce que j'avais vu ? Est-ce que je devais lui dire que Zabini trompait Donovan, dont Albus était toujours amoureux ? J'étais perdue, confuse et quelque part, enfoui sous un beau vernis de mauvaise foi, je brûlais de rage et de douleur.

— Pourquoi il ne comprend pas ?

La question de Rachel brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre nous et interrompit ma réflexion. Je haussai machinalement les épaules et arrachai vigoureusement la tête de mon Chocogrenouille. J'avais peur de me mettre à parler, de trop en dire ou pas assez, de péter un câble et tout détruire autour de moi, de pleurer soudainement. Finalement, je lâchai une pauvre confession que je regrettai immédiatement.

— Je déteste Eglantine Zabini.

Je sentis le regard de la blonde me couver. Je n'osais pas la regarder en face. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer que je couchais avec Scorpius ? Comment lui justifier mes mensonges ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais commencé à mentir ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me disait que Scorpius avait tenu parole ? Qu'est-ce qui me disait que Zabini était toujours dans l'ignorance ? J'étais en train de m'impliquer dans trop de trucs différents, trop de secrets, et ça commençait à me bouffer, me ronger comme un acide ou une plante vénéneuse.

— Pourquoi ?

Je revécu _la_ scène. Je revis la métisse poser sa main aux doigts longs et fins sur la joue de Malefoy, je la revis plonger ses yeux en amandes dans ceux du Serpentard, je me souvins d'elle en train de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres pleines sur celles de Scorpius. Je me souvins avoir vu le Préfet fermer les paupières au contact de la jeune femme. Je revécu cette atroce sensation, celle d'avoir été trahie, avant que la jalousie ne jaillisse en moi comme un raz-de-marée. Pétrifiée, j'avais été incapable de remuer un muscle pendant une seconde qui avait duré l'éternité. Puis, toujours sous le choc, j'avais rebroussé chemin. Ni Scorpius, ni Zabini ne m'avaient remarqué.

Le sang bouillonna dans mes veines. Et avec une facilité déconcertante, et un peu inquiétante, je mentis. Encore.

— Déjà, il y a ce truc avec Albus - Rachel hocha vigoureusement la tête, signifiant son assentiment - je veux dire, elle sort avec Luke alors qu'on ne les a jamais vu ensemble avant, puis elle est super belle, elle a des notes exemplaires, s'entend bien avec tout le monde. Elle est trop parfaite cette nana. Je déteste ça. Je déteste me sentir comme un Fizwizbiz collé sous sa chaussure, je déteste avoir cette impression de ne rien savoir à côté d'elle, je déteste qu'il n'y ait jamais un seul pli dans ses vêtements. Je suis certaine qu'elle porte toujours des sous-vêtements accordés.

— _Je_ porte toujours des sous-vêtements accordés, souligna Rachel, qui voulait sûrement pointer le fait que j'étais un peu injuste avec Zabini.

Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas tout savoir.

— C'est pas pareil, répliquai-je, pleine de mauvaise foi.

Rachel croqua son Chocogrenouille avant qu'il ne fasse son grand saut.

— Humph. Tu ne penses pas que tu la détestes surtout parce que… elle est un peu comme toi ?

— De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je, sentant la moutarde me monter au nez.

Le seul point en commun qu'on avait, c'était de rouler des pelles à un certain Serpentard dans les recoins sombres de l'école. Soudain, je me pétrifiai et mon sang se glaça. Et si elle couchait aussi avec Scorpius ? Je déglutis pour faire redescendre la boule qui était montée dans ma gorge.

— Ne t'énerve pas d'accord ? pria-t-elle d'une voix douce et précautionneuse qui m'horripila.

— Trop tard, rétorquai-je d'un ton sec et en serrant les dents.

— Rose…

— Non, vas-y je t'écoute, ajoutai-je.

Elle souffla. Je décapitai un autre Chocogrenouille avec les dents avant de le mâcher avec hargne.

— Hé bien, tu as peur de la concurrence. _Tu_ es super belle, _tu_ as des notes exemplaires, _tu_ es Préfète et _tu_ t'entends bien avec tout le monde dans ce château.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! protestai-je, je suis nulle en Sortilèges, et très moyenne en Potions. En plus je galère tout le temps pour faire mes devoirs. Et je ne m'entends pas avec tout le monde dans ce château. Je viens juste de te dire que je détestais Zabini. Et je ne te parle même pas de Malefoy. Je rêve de lui mettre une droite. Ou deux. Ou lui lancer un maléfice, mais ah ! Je suis nulle en maléfices. Tu vois, je suis bien loin d'être aussi parfaite que Sainte Eglantine. Quel prénom de merde d'ailleurs, crachai-je.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu n'as pas une vision très éclairée de toi-même.

— Je te signale que je me côtoie depuis plus longtemps que toi.

— Et qu'il t'est donc compliqué de prendre du recul, assena-t-elle.

Je la fusillai du regard et orientai la discussion ailleurs, agacée qu'elle analyse si bien mon comportement et effrayée qu'elle puisse comprendre les véritables raisons de ma jalousie.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec James ? demandai-je, essayant de comprendre la confrontation qu'ils avaient eue après ce match de Quidditch.

Le visage de Rachel se rembrunit.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour me blesser, confia-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serra. Je fronçai les sourcils et l'invitai à développer.

— Tu te souviens du crapaud que j'ai trouvé dans mon lit la semaine dernière ?

J'acquiesçai, redoutant le pire.

— Et les pages de mon manuel collées en Métamorphose l'autre jour ?

Une fois de plus, je hochai la tête.

— Ah, et mon balais trafiqué ?

— Oui !

— C'était lui. A chaque fois. Je m'en doutais alors je l'ai confronté juste avant l'entraînement et il m'a confirmé que c'était bien lui. Et tu sais quoi ? Il avait l'air de trouver ça marrant ! _Marrant_ , Rose ! beugla-t-elle comme si elle avait peur que j'aie mal compris. Est-ce qu'il réalise qu'il a mis ma vie en danger ou bien est-ce qu'il s'en fiche simplement ?!

— Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu lui faisais le même genre de farces…

— Les choses ont changé, déclara-t-elle.

— Oui, mais ça, James ne le sait pas.

Elle eut soudain l'air triste.

— Parfois, je ne comprends même pas ce que je lui trouve.

— Honnêtement, je me suis toujours demandée la même chose, la taquinai-je.

Elle ricana et enfonça son poing dans mon épaule.

— Quand il ne fait pas le con, c'est quelqu'un de bien, m'assura-t-elle.

— Parce qu'il lui arrive de ne pas faire le con ? plaisantai-je.

— Tu parles du moment où il a fait les yeux doux à cette pimbêche ? releva-t-elle.

Je ne parlais pas du tout de ça.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'elle lui plaît ? demandai-je.

— Attends, est-ce que tu as vu cette nana ? C'est une bombe ! Même moi je veux lui faire des bébés !

J'éclatai de rire.

— Ah vraiment ? pouffai-je.

— Non peut-être pas. Mais je suis sûre que James en avait envie, dit-elle d'une voix amère.

— Ca m'étonnerait.

— Tu n'as pas vu comment il la regardait. Il est tellement pressé de quitter Poudlard, ses parents et de lancer sa carrière…

— Je n'ai peut-être pas vu comment il la regardait mais j'ai vu comment il te regardait, _toi_. Et pour rappel, c'est aussi après _toi_ qu'il a couru à la fin du match. Pas Victoria.

Rachel haussa les épaules, désemparée.

— Je suis certaine qu'il sera recruté. Il va partir pour le club de Flaquemare, tomber amoureux de l'autre pouffiasse et oublier toutes les crasses d'amour que je lui ai faites. A cause de lui qui se regarde le nombril, je vais finir seule avec plein de chats et des culottes effilochées que personne ne verra jamais.

— Tu sais, si tu as vraiment peur de le voir partir, tu devrais le retenir.

Elle soupira, lorgnant sur nos emballages de Chocogrenouilles.

— On verra, conclut-elle.

Une heure plus tard, après m'être insurgée avec ma meilleure amie contre la vie, contre les cours et les examens qui arrivaient, contre les mecs qui étaient définitivement trop cons - sauf Albus bien sûr - je me sentais un peu mieux, bien qu'épuisée. J'avais enfin chassé de mon esprit la vision d'horreur que j'avais eu en allant aux toilettes. Je commençai à lire mais tombai finalement de fatigue. Je m'endormis et ne me réveillai qu'au moment du dîner, dans un dortoir désert et plongé dans le noir.

Voir Malefoy et Donovan manger à notre table ne m'étonna pas vraiment mais je fus surprise par le pincement qui me serra le cœur et les larmes qui me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais toujours en colère. Cela dit, contrairement à d'habitude, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'évacuer ma colère en baisant sauvagement avec Malefoy. Je rêvais de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la figure ou les parties et de lui dire des trucs blessants. Ou bien de fondre en sanglots. Entre les deux Serpentard, Albus était assis et remuait sans grande conviction ses haricots. Le voir ainsi agrandit ma peine, Donovan ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence, plongé dans un livre. Rachel était à table également, et elle était apparemment incapable de ne pas regarder James. En me voyant arriver, Albus releva la tête de son assiette.

— Bah alors t'étais où cette aprèm ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !

— Je dormais, répondis-je, _sans loucher vers Scorpius_.

La fourchette d'Al s'arrêta en l'air, entre son assiette et sa bouche. J'émis un rictus moqueur.

— Un samedi après-midi ? fit-il, incrédule.

— Oui bon ça va hein, soufflai-je, agacée.

Bien que je ne lui accordasse pas la moindre attention, la présence de Malefoy m'irritait. L'absence de Zabini me contrariait encore plus : je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer, lui jeter de regards meurtriers, ou même épier ses réactions. J'en avais marre de croiser Scorpius partout, marre de l'avoir vu fourrer sa langue dans la gorge de Zabini, marre d'avoir autant besoin de nos intermèdes et marre de cette fin d'année qui partait complètement en eau de boudin. Evidemment, Al n'y était pour rien et ne pouvait pas le savoir.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Rose ? fit Albus, les sourcils plissés par l'inquiétude.

Lorsqu'il me posa cette question, j'envisageai, l'espace d'une seconde, de lui révéler tout ce qui commençait à me peser sur le cœur puis je me retins aussitôt : deux pôles de métal en fusion me fixaient. Je fermai brutalement mon poing, rêvant que je l'envoyais dans son visage aux traits si structurés et que j'avais parcouru du bout des doigts la nuit dernière. " _J'ai l'impression que tu es partout autour de moi._ " Je chassai les souvenirs de cette nuit d'erreurs et déglutis, avant de mentir à mon cousin et meilleur ami les yeux dans les yeux.

— Ca va.

— Elle ment, déclara Scorpius, complètement serein.

J'eus envie de l'étrangler. Albus m'interrogea du regard.

— Je crois pas que mes états d'âmes te regardent Malefoy, le rembarrai-je aussitôt.

Ses prunelles parlèrent à sa place "je crois bien que si". Albus, confus, nous dévisageait tour à tour.

— Rose ? appela Albus.

Je m'assis à table, en face de lui.

— Je suis juste fatiguée, ça va.

Je vis Albus regarder Scorpius mais ce dernier, au lieu de renvoyer son regard au brun, ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Embarrassée, je plongeai dans mon assiette en l'ignorant et commençai à me servir à manger. Puis, évidemment, les souvenirs surgirent et je revis Zabini embrasser Malefoy. Soudain écœurée, je repoussai mon plat. Albus, qui avait remarqué mon manège, intervint, l'air soucieux :

— Ecoute Rose, si tu es malade, tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

— Je ne suis pas malade, déclarai-je, espérant qu'il me fiche la paix.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors ?

Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas insisté si je ne l'avais pas autant inquiété. Je devais vraiment avoir une tête affreuse.

— Pas grand chose, éludai-je.

— Raconte quand même, pria-t-il.

— Disons qu'il y a juste ce souvenir que j'essaie de chasser et qui revient sans cesse, dévoilai-je finalement.

Je devinai son air perplexe.

— Pourquoi tu essaies de le chasser ? demanda-t-il doucement après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

— Parce que rien que d'y repenser, ça me donne la nausée.

— Mais c'est quoi ce souvenir ? dit-il, dévoré par la curiosité.

— Il t'est déjà arrivé de voir quelque chose que tu n'es pas supposé voir Al ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Malefoy me dévisageait en silence, pensif, son index reposant sur sa bouche. Donovan était toujours plongé dans sa lecture et poussait, de temps à autre, de petits soupirs exaspérés. Je me demandai si c'était son livre qui le mettait dans cet état ou bien l'inquiétude d'Albus à mon égard.

— Après votre entraînement ce matin, Rachel et moi sommes remontées au dortoir. J'ai eu envie d'aller aux toilettes et j'ai donc pris un raccourci, un passage secret en réalité. Mais ce passage secret n'est pas si secret puisque quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Et ce quelqu'un était en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas supposé faire. Bref. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et pour être honnête ça me donne envie de vomir. Je t'en parlerais bien en détails, mais je préfère ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis.

Je touillais mes haricots en fuyant le regard de Scorpius qui me brûlait. Impossible qu'il n'ait pas deviné de quoi (et de qui) je parlais. Je me revis, dans ce petit corridor plongé dans l'obscurité, deviner la silhouette de Scorpius et ses cheveux blonds si caractéristiques. Et en face de lui, Zabini en train de chuchoter, Zabini étant tendre, Zabini l'embrasser. Un spasme secoua mon ventre. Je me rappelais avoir fait demi-tour comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je me rappelais avoir été jusqu'au dortoir et avoir prié pour qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve. Je me rappelais ma colère qui avait tout dévoré en moi comme un incendie et les larmes que je n'avais pas osé verser.

— Est-ce que ce quelqu'un a remarqué que tu as vu ce que tu ne devais pas voir ? me demanda Albus, l'air un peu paumé dans mon histoire.

— C'est difficile de remarquer quoi que ce soit quand on ne voit rien, Albus.

J'avais clos la conversation et définitivement perdu Albus. Je lançai un regard vers Scorpius mais il ne me regardait plus. Il poussa simplement un long soupir et passa une main lasse sur son visage, comme pour lisser ses traits. Lorsqu'il ôta sa main de son visage, il portait son célèbre masque. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et commençai à manger, bien que toujours dégoutée par son attitude.

Rachel, qui n'avait rien écouté, bien trop occupée à reluquer James un peu plus loin, sursauta quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

— Rose !

Je vis Arthur arriver vers moi, serrant contre son torse une petite sacoche en cuir. Il souriait à pleines dents et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je répondis à son rictus.

— J'ai un truc à te montrer, annonça-t-il.

— C'est quoi ? demandai-je, intriguée à mort.

— Pas ici, fit-il, l'air malicieux et ignorant complètement les regards curieux d'Albus et Malefoy.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à la sacoche d'Arthur, et comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, je bondis sur mes pieds, soudain surexcitée. Peut-être que cette journée n'allait pas être aussi nulle finalement.

— Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? m'enquis-je.

Arthur hocha la tête, les fossettes creusées par sa moue satisfaite.

— Ouais. C'est enfin prêt. Je sais que tu as attendu un moment mais…

— Mais tu peux me montrer tout de suite oui, oui y'a pas de problèmes ! le coupai-je.

Il rigola en voyant mon empressement.

— Je vous rejoins plus tard dans la salle commune, dis-je à Albus et Rachel.

— D'accord, fit Al, carrément perplexe à présent.

Arthur me fit signe de le suivre et j'emboitai ses pas, les joues rouges et le cœur battant d'excitation comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

— Depuis quand est-ce que Rose et Arthur sont aussi proches ? entendis-je Albus demander à Rachel.

Mais j'étais trop loin et trop gaie pour entendre la réponse de ma meilleure amie. Arthur me guida jusqu'au parc, où la fraîcheur du soir avait commencé à s'installer. Cependant, l'été approchait, et l'air restait doux et sec. Il étendit sa cape sur l'herbe, au pied d'un hêtre, et m'invita à m'y asseoir.

— Tu es vraiment la première personne à qui je les montre, déclara-t-il.

— C'est parce que je suis la première à te les avoir réclamées, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

— Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut-il.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche et sortit un paquet de photographies. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. J'avais l'impression de découvrir un grand secret, quelque chose de caché, comme un trésor. Je me sentais privilégiée de connaître avant qui que ce soit de quoi les photos d'Arthur était faites. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de clichés sorciers. En revanche, je fus un peu choquée de voir qu'ils étaient tous en noir en blanc.

Arthur me tendit le petit paquet et eût un soupir inquiet.

— Relax Arthur, ce n'est que moi.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ricana-t-il, tentant de masquer sa nervosité.

Je lui tirai la langue et commençai à regarder les photos. La plupart d'entres elles étaient focalisées sur des personnes et il s'agissait souvent de gros plans.

En les examinant d'un peu plus près, je compris ce qu'Arthur avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait dit que si les gens savaient pour ses photos, ils le harcèleraient. Tous les secrets de l'école étaient exposés. Les poils de mes avant-bras se hérissèrent, je sentis le regard de Finnigan sur moi. Sur le papier glacé, on voyait Terence Boot tricher à un examen, Ben Sadler s'entretenir uniquement avec des élèves qui, on le savait, allaient hériter de grosses fortunes, James et Rachel se jeter des regards furieux et lourds de désir, on voyait même le professeur Gowan regarder avec tendresse l'une de ses élèves. Je jetai un regard incertain à Arthur.

— Je crois que c'est sa nièce, expliqua-t-il.

J'étais ébahie. Non seulement par la portée significative de ses images, mais aussi par leur beauté. De toute évidence, les protagonistes n'avaient jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient photographiés. Absolument toutes les différentes années de Poudlard, toutes les maisons étaient représentées. Y compris l'intérieur des salles communes. Je me souvins alors comment Arthur m'avait aidé à faire entrer un Niffleur dans le dortoir de Scorpius en menaçant un première année. Il était évident qu'il avait l'habitude de ces petits manèges.

— Arthur c'est…

— Très intrusif, je sais. Ma mère me compare tout le temps à un paparazzi, révéla-t-il, gêné.

— J'allais dire incroyable. Tes photos sont très belles. Et mélancoliques. Ca ne te donne pas envie d'intervenir dans la vie des gens ?

— Non. C'est une limite que je m'interdis de franchir. J'aime mes photos parce qu'elles sont sauvages et un peu inattendues. C'est aussi un bon moyen de me rappeler qu'il ne faut pas seulement écouter les gens et les croire sur paroles. Il faut observer, avoir confiance en son instinct.

Je hochai mécaniquement la tête, toujours soufflée par son talent et l'étrangeté de ses clichés. Je constatai alors que sur l'un d'entre eux, Albus et Donovan semblaient se disputer violemment. Les traits d'Albus étaient déformés par la rage, tandis que ceux de Donovan étaient fixés dans une expression lointaine. Cependant, sa mâchoire contractée ne mentait pas sur son véritable état d'esprit. Je me pétrifiai. Albus ne m'avait jamais parlé d'aucune dispute avec son ami. Je savais que je n'étais pas forcément très présente pour lui en ce qui concernait ses amitiés chez Serpentard, mais j'étais tout de même surprise de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Sur la photo, on pouvait très bien voir Al serrer sa baguette et celle-ci émettre de grosses étincelles. Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu inquiète.

— Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je à Arthur, en pointant du doigt la photo.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Non. Je n'étais pas vraiment là quand cette photo a été prise. J'ai installée plusieurs caméras dans le château, je les ai enchantées pour qu'elles se déclenchent lorsque quelqu'un ressent une émotion particulièrement intense.

Je ricanai.

— Tu es déjà tombé sur des trucs salaces ?

Arthur fronça le nez, ce que je trouvais immédiatement assez mignon.

— J'ai quelques clichés de baisers volés, mais rien de vraiment cochon. Et j'évite de poser mes caméras dans les placards à balais ou les dortoirs. Je ne suis pas non plus un pervers.

Un doute me secoua soudain les entrailles.

— Tu n'as pas de photo de Scorpius et moi, rassure-moi ?

Il pâlit. Mon cœur palpita désagréablement.

— Et bien en fait…

Il sortit de sa poche une photo que je n'avais pas vue et me la tendit. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que le cliché m'échappa et tomba sur l'herbe. Je le ramassai et l'examinai. Mon cœur cessa de battre une seule seconde. Sur la photo, Scorpius, assis dans les tribunes de Serpentard pendant un entraînement de Quidditch regardait droit vers l'objectif, l'air si déterminé, que je n'aurais pas été surprise d'apprendre que la caméra avait éclaté lorsqu'elle avait capturé ce moment. A côté de lui, Donovan et Zabini riaient et discutaient. Je me rappelai de ce jour et de ce que j'avais ressenti quand Malefoy m'avait regardé de la sorte. Comme s'il voulait me posséder du regard. Je me souvenais aussi qu'Arthur était avec moi ce jour là.

— Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas vu prendre la photo ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

— Ah Rose, il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir… Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

— Non.

Je l'aurais été si j'avais été sur la photo, mais seul Arthur et moi savions qui Scorpius regardait comme ça et ce n'était pas non plus comme si son regard voulait dire grand chose. J'étais rassurée. On quitta le parc lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher sur le lac et que l'air se rafraichit. On approchait de l'été et les journées étaient plutôt ensoleillées mais la chaleur n'était pas vraiment présente en Ecosse.

— Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à épier.

La voix de Malefoy, froide comme le marbre, m'interrompit dans ma lecture. Je m'étais réfugiée dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour lire avec un peu de Whisky, peinant à trouver le sommeil après ma sieste de l'après-midi. Sa silhouette, découpée par la lumière de la lune, le rendait plus impressionnant et lui conférait une aura mystérieuse, renforcée par son ombre, allongée sur le sol jusqu'à mes orteils. Il vint s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de moi et versa du Whisky dans le verre que j'avais emmené.

— A ta santé, Weasley, lança-t-il en levant le verre à mon intention avant de boire dedans.

D'où est-ce qu'il se permettait de faire ça, avec _mon_ verre ? Je le fixai, choquée et énervée, m'efforçant de ne pas repenser à ce que j'avais vu dans la matinée. J'avais l'impression que ça remontait à une éternité.

— J'imagine qu'on est tous les deux déçus dans ce cas. Parce que je ne pensais pas non plus que tu étais du genre à rouler des pelles à la copine de ton meilleur ami. Bien sur j'ai toujours su que tu n'avais aucune morale, mais de là à être forcée de le voir. Si j'avais pu, je me serais arraché les yeux, rétorquai-je d'une voix sèche.

Boum. Et voilà, c'était sorti. J'affrontai Scorpius du regard, le défiant de me mentir. Son visage n'exprimait rien alors que j'étais certaine que le mien était déformé par la haine. J'avais eu le temps de noyer mes larmes dans le Whisky. Scorpius n'aurait pas le plaisir et la satisfaction de me voir chialer. Pas cette fois.

— Tu n'étais pas supposée voir ça, dit-il après un moment.

Sa remarque me fit plus de mal qu'elle n'aurait dû. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à en parler avec moi ? Qu'il allait papillonner à droite et à gauche ? Je luttais pour ne pas lui flanquer une droite.

— _Tu_ n'étais pas supposé faire ça, sifflai-je. Mais tu vois, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, Malefoy.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il sans émotions.

— Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, tu peux te les carrer dans le cul, je m'en fou, aboyai-je.

Quel enfoiré ! Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. C'était auprès de Donovan qu'il aurait dû s'excuser. Une part de moi était tout de même satisfaite qu'il s'excuse auprès de moi avant tout.

— Très bien, alors lâche-moi avec cette histoire et arrête de faire la gueule, déclara-t-il fermement.

Question : combien de coups de pelles dans la face du blondinet albinos seraient nécessaires pour le défigurer à vie ? Un sourire malsain étira mes joues.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tient autant à cœur de toute façon ? reprit-il. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était promis quoi que ce soit.

Les mots coulèrent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir.

— Je ne sais pas pour toi, Malefoy, mais personnellement, quand je couche avec quelqu'un régulièrement, j'évite de faire la même chose avec tout le château, cinglai-je.

— Je n'ai pas couché avec Eglantine, affirma-t-il avant de boire dans _mon_ verre à nouveau.

Si seulement le meurtre n'était pas puni par la loi !

— Je ne veux pas le savoir, affirmai-je sèchement.

— Bien sûr que si tu veux le savoir. Tu es obsédée par ça depuis ce matin ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards fuyants et tes poings serrés ? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, cracha-t-il.

— Tu n'y es pas du tout.

— Très bien alors raconte, exigea-t-il.

Il se croyait plus malin que moi. Il se croyait au-dessus de tout avec son stupide masque et ses répliques cinglantes. Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Scorpius était un cognard, fin de l'histoire.

— Albus est amoureux de Donovan. Qui, rappelons-le, est en couple avec ta chère et tendre Zabini.

— Je sais, coupa-t-il.

— Et toi, poursuivis-je sans l'écouter, qui est supposé être son ami, t'as tout balayé et fait comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Pourquoi se préoccuper des sentiments des autres après tout, n'est-ce pas Scorpius ? C'est tellement plus simple d'agir comme un putain de robot sans expression parce qu'on est un grand maniaque du contrôle, assenai-je, cinglante.

Il reposa brutalement le verre sur le sol. Le bruit résonna dans toute la Tour d'Astronomie mais aucun de nous ne s'en préoccupa.

— Attends, c'est moi que tu traites de maniaque du contrôle ? s'indigna-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'impression de te moquer de moi ? Madame-je-fais-tout-pour-être-parfaite-mais-j'ai-quand-même-besoin-de-m'envoyer-en-l'air-avec-mon-soi-disant-pire-ennemi-pour-évacuer-la-pression-que-je-me-mets-toute-seule ?! Mais quelle hypocrite ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, Rose !

— Tu crois ça ? Parce que je n'ai pas trahi mes amis, _moi_. Et tu sais, je me ficherais complètement de ce que tu fais à ton ami si ça n'affectait pas Albus également.

— Tu lui as dit quoi, à ta chère Davis, quand tu es venue me rejoindre dans mon dortoir ? fit-il, hargneux.

Je restai silencieuse, le fusillant du regard et serrant les dents.

— Tu lui as raconté, à Albus, qu'on couchait ensemble ? surenchérit-il.

Nouveau silence.

— Et après c'est moi qui trahis mes amis… Tu te crois meilleure que tout le monde Rose, mais on sait très bien toi et moi que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il n'y a pas plus artificielle que toi, ajouta-t-il, dédaigneux.

— Parce que tu leur as dit, toi ? Contrattaquai-je, acerbe.

Ce fut son tour de ne rien dire. Un élan de panique me saisit. Est-ce que ses amis savaient ?!

— Est-ce qu'ils savent ?! hurlai-je, à court de patience et redoutant le pire.

— Non.

— Et Zabini ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

J'avais besoin de savoir.

— Laisse Eglantine en dehors de ça, veux-tu, ordonna-t-il.

Il se fermait à nouveau comme une huître.

— Je voudrais bien, mais faut toujours qu'elle ramène sa fraise, le provoquai-je.

Il me fusilla du regard.

— Elle sait, ou pas ? insistai-je, sentant la colère m'envahir à nouveau.

— Non ! hurla-t-il, à bout.

— Bien, conclus-je.

Je pris une gorgée de Whisky dans le verre qu'il avait posé sur le sol et tentai de me replonger dans ma lecture et de l'ignorer. Evidemment, il ne me laissa pas faire.

— Je sais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, déclara-t-il d'un air condescendant.

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier.

— Comme _ça_ quoi ? interrogeai-je d'une voix cassante.

— Ta petite crise de jalousie à propos d'Églantine. Tu tiens à moi.

Je ris jaune. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans mes paumes et le regardai méchamment.

— Je te hais ! crachai-je, hors de moi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai, je te hais. Je te hais tout entier. Je te hais un peu par habitude et je te hais tellement que je voudrais ne t'avoir jamais rencontré. Je hais ta façon de fouler le sol comme si Poudlard t'appartenait, je hais quand tu m'expliques les Potions comme si j'existais pas, je hais ta blondeur et tes sourires en coin, je hais tes mensonges et ton masque d'impassibilité de merde, je hais quand tu me regardes et même quand tu me fais jouir, je hais quand tu respires et je hais tes soupirs. Je te hais quand t'es là et je te hais quand tu t'en vas. Pour toutes ces raisons et des centaines d'autres, je te hais Scorpius Malefoy, à un point si fort que ta petite imagination de mes couilles ne pourra jamais se figurer ! Alors ne me sors pas ta théorie à deux noises. Ne me dis pas que si je réagis comme ça, c'est parce que je tiens à toi. Car tu sais rien de moi. Tu sais pas qui je suis. Tu sais pas ce que je ressens. Je te hais. Et arrête de sourire comme ça !

J'étais à bout et mon discours n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Un rictus amusé étirait ses lèvres.

— Je souris parce que, outre ta "haine", tu es en colère, expliqua-t-il d'un ton calme, comme si ma tirade n'était qu'une farce.

— Ca t'amuse ? aboyai-je.

— Non, reconnut-il, mais si tu es en colère, ça veut dire que tu ne t'en fou pas ; et ça Rose, si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour, c'est au moins une preuve d'intérêt.

J'eus envie de le zigouiller. Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. Alors, à la place, j'engloutis une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky, la gorge sèche d'avoir autant parlé.

— Tu ne devrais pas boire seule.

N'en avait-il jamais marre de donner des ordres et des conseils à la con ?!

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? fis-je avant d'engloutir une nouvelle gorgée qui brûla ma gorge et m'arracha quelques larmes.

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait et que ce n'était au fond qu'une remarque sans intérêt, ce qui bien évidemment, me donna envie de lui briser la nuque. Il prit le verre de mes mains et but à nouveau dedans en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ?

J'étais fatiguée de me disputer avec lui, d'avoir l'impression de toujours me battre contre lui et de voir que quoi que je fasse, il ne réagissait jamais.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, confessa-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

— Tes cauchemars ? fis-je sans aucune considération, toujours un peu énervée contre lui.

Scorpius me dévisagea bizarrement, comme s'il essayait de pratiquer la légilimencie sur moi sans aucun sortilège.

— Quoi ?

— Je t'en ai parlé il y a des semaines, je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais, avoua-t-il.

— J'imagine que je suis douée pour écouter, grommelai-je avec humeur.

Il avala une autre gorgée de Whisky et me tendit la bouteille pour que je l'imite.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— J'avais envie de boire, de lire, et d'admirer la lune.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais boire ?

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je déglutis.

— J'imagine que je voulais oublier mes problèmes. Mais ils me suivent partout, ajoutai-je en le regardant avec insistance.

— Est-ce que tu parles de moi ?

— Peut-être, éludai-je.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était con. Bien sur que je parlais de lui.

— Quel est le problème, Rose ? Faut qu'on en parle, on ne peut pas toujours s'engueuler et ensuite se sauter dessus pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il avait raison.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Zabini ? demandai-je alors.

— Oh mon dieu, tu ne vas jamais t'en remettre.

Il se foutait de moi ou quoi ?

— Réponds à la question. Tu voulais parler, non ? Et bien vas-y, parle Malefoy.

— Il ne se passe rien, éluda-t-il.

Je le regardai, blasée.

— Je vous ai vu Scorpius ! Ne me mens pas !

— C'était sans importance, d'accord ? s'énerva-t-il. Je la connais depuis qu'on est tout petits. Eglantine est comme une sœur.

— Un peu incestueuse alors, votre relation, commentai-je, m'efforçant de ne pas lui hurler dessus.

— Ecoute, Eglantine et moi, nous avons eu de très bons moments et de très grosses disputes. Contrairement aux apparences, elle n'a pas eu et n'a toujours pas, une vie facile et elle n'a pas énormément confiance en elle. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle croit en quelqu'un en qui elle ne devrait pas, elle en bave. Tu as vu Eglantine m'embrasser parce que je venais de la consoler et qu'elle pensait me devoir quelque chose. Elle s'est juste laissé emporter par l'émotion du moment. Aucune raison d'être jalouse, donc, conclut-il.

— Je ne suis pas jalouse.

— A d'autres.

— Je ne suis pas jalouse.

— J'ai couché avec Barbara Kenstuck.

— Mais putain c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as besoin de te faire toutes les filles de Poudlard avant les vacances ? bondis-je, hors de moi.

Il éclata de rire et je vis dans ses yeux que je m'étais bien fait avoir.

— Connard, surenchéris-je.

Il se tenait les côtes, toujours secoué par son fou rire. Je le fusillai du regard, hors de moi. Comment osait-il se payer ma tête de la sorte ? Quel enfoiré !

— "Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais vraiment ça me ferait super chier que tu couches avec toutes les filles du château", m'imita-t-il pitoyablement.

— C'est parce que j'ai peur que tu me refiles une saloperie, dis-je, tentant de garder la face.

Je me renfrognai, honteuse d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement. Honteuse de ressentir cette jalousie si peu légitime.

J'engloutis une longue rasade de Whisky et commençai à me lever. Hors de question que je reste ici si c'était pour qu'il se paye ma tête. Mais Scorpius me retint par le bras.

— Tu t'en vas ?

— Pourquoi je resterais ? rétorquai-je d'un ton sec. Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir envie d'assassiner toutes les filles à qui tu peux parler ? C'est pas comme si je contrôlais ça bordel ! C'est pas comme si j'étais légitime à être jalouse ! Comment je suis supposée contrôler mes émotions, hein ?

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Ah ouais ? fis-je, hargneuse.

— Je serais jaloux aussi si je te voyais avec d'autres, dit-il, posé.

— Mais je te déteste ! Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre !

— Tu vois, Rose, c'est là que tu as tort. Tu ne ressens donc pas tout cet appel coupable à chaque fois que je te regarde, quand tu me touches, lorsqu'on s'embrasse ?

Il avança son visage vers moi d'un mouvement félin, prédateur. J'étais pétrifiée, mes os étaient glacés, mon souffle coupé. Hormones de merde.

— Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien qui je suis pour toi, Weasley, mais tu préfères te cacher derrière la honte et la culpabilité plutôt que d'y penser, souffla-t-il.

Je déglutis. Les effluves de son haleine mentholée caressaient mes narines, faisant frissonner mon corps et gelant mon âme.

— Tu sais que je suis ton vilain petit secret, Rose, poursuivit-il. Et c'est la peur de voir ce secret dévoilé qui nous rend possessif.

— Je ne te crois pas, dis-je les genoux tremblants.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas ?

— Que tu sois possessif à mon égard. Que ce soit ok d'être jaloux.

Il eut un sourire nostalgique.

— Et pourtant, tu n'imagines pas comme je voudrais que Finnigan se prenne une volée de cognards en pleine tronche.

Je me raidis, choquée. Puis je me relevai pour partir. J'en avais marre qu'il lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert alors que je devais batailler pour lui arracher la moindre confession.

— Ne t'en vas pas…, supplia-t-il. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Et pour m'être moqué de toi.

— Je t'ai déjà dit où est-ce que tu pouvais te carrer tes excuses. Je veux autre chose.

— Un cunni ? Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de marchander pour ça, tu sais…, commença-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Quel idiot.

— Parle-moi de tes cauchemars, exigeai-je.

Il devint livide et déglutit. Une éternité s'écoula durant laquelle nous nous affrontâmes du regard.

— D'accord, céda-t-il finalement.

Mon cœur bondit hors de ma poitrine. Enfin, je le tenais.


	22. Chapitre 21 Ragots et plans séduction

**Note d'auteur :**

Un immense merci à Kcaraetmoi pour sa review et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

J'attendis un moment que Scorpius commence à me parler et me dise de quoi il retournait. Au lieu de quoi, il me fixait en silence, les poings serrés et le regard perdu dans le vague. Je cru d'abord qu'il avait besoin de rassembler ses idées ou son courage mais voyant qu'il était visiblement incapable de prendre la parole, je décidai de prendre la situation en main.

— Alors ? l'encourageai-je.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir à propos de mes cauchemars ?

Sa question était polie mais son ton m'indiquait très clairement que je ferais mieux de renoncer à avoir cette discussion avec lui. Cependant, c'était trop tard. Maintenant que j'avais l'opportunité qu'il s'ouvre un minimum à moi, je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau comme ça.

— Tu en fais beaucoup ? m'enquis-je, essayant d'être gentille.

Scorpius soupira.

— Assez fréquemment pour que ce soit handicapant.

Il continuait d'éluder le sujet. C'était agaçant.

— Comment ça ? Tu en fais tous les jours ? Toutes les semaines ? fis-je, dévorée par la curiosité.

— Il n'y pas de rythme constant. Je peux passer trois mois sans en avoir un seul et passer des semaines sans m'en débarrasser.

— De quoi est-ce que tu cauchemardes ?

Cette fois Scorpius me regarda droit dans les yeux et mon cœur rata un battement. J'eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à me parler avec ses prunelles. Je déglutis, soudainement mal à l'aise.

— Ça dépend.

— Ça dépend de quoi ?

— Des mes angoisses du moment.

J'eus un mouvement de recul.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je, m'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement de ma voix.

— Je souffre d'anxiété Rose, dit-il en me défiant du regard.

Wah, cette révélation était un peu dure à avaler. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, éberluée. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de moi ?

— T'es sérieux ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré ce qui m'amena à m'interroger sur sa franchise.

— Te moque pas de moi, d'accord ? le priai-je, agacée.

— C'est moi qui te parle de mes problèmes d'anxiété et c'est moi qui serait en train de me moquer de toi ? ironisa-t-il, un drôle de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il marquait un point.

— C'est juste que c'est difficile de savoir quand est-ce que tu es sérieux ou pas, dévoilai-je, toujours énervée par sa façon d'éluder le sujet.

Peut-être n'était-il finalement pas prêt pour ces révélations. Peut-être avais-je surestimé sa confiance en moi.

— Je suis tout le temps sérieux, Rose, souffla-t-il, irrité.

La façon dont mon prénom roula sur sa langue réchauffa mon bas-ventre.

— Ok.

Je marquai un silence.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu souffres d'anxiété ? osai-je finalement.

J'étais incapable de lutter contre ma curiosité. Il pinça les lèvres.

— J'imagine que c'est parce que je ne m'autorise pas vraiment à vivre mes émotions.

— Ton masque d'impassibilité ? devinai-je aussitôt.

— Oui.

Il souriait.

— Pourquoi tu souris ?

— "Masque d'impassibilité", me cita-t-il. Je trouve ça amusant.

Génial, il me prenait pour une demeurée maintenant.

— Comment tu appelles ça, toi ? aboyai-je.

— Comment est-ce que tu appelles ton visage ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse.

— Je ne l'appelle pas.

— Voilà, je ne lui donne pas de nom non plus. Cela fait partie de moi.

Je me retins de justesse de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement ridicule !

— Pourquoi tu t'interdis ça Scorpius ?

— Cela rend les choses plus faciles.

— Mais tes nuits plus difficiles.

— Parfois, souligna-t-il.

— Tu as trouvé des moyens de te débarrasser de tes cauchemars ? Tu as pensé à faire des thérapies ?

— J'ai, disons, trouvé quelques astuces… évoqua-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler.

— Lesquelles ? insistai-je.

Je voulais savoir.

— Ça me regarde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait !

— Oh, je vois, le grand Scorpius Malefoy a trop peur de donner ses petites astuces.

C'était de la manipulation pure et dure mais je n'éprouvais pas la moindre honte.

— Je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu sais, dit-il en se retenant manifestement de pouffer de rire.

— Quel jeu ? fis-je d'une voix innocente, masquant mon irritation.

— Tu sais, avec un caractère comme le tien, tu aurais pu aller à Serpentard.

Je me rembrunis et baissai la tête.

— Je sais.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Le Choixpeau voulait t'y envoyer, pas vrai ?

Je relevai les yeux sur lui, plus surprise que jamais, une sueur froide coulant le long de mon échine.

— Ouais, reconnus-je, terrifiée qu'il ait deviné cette vérité que je n'avais jamais confiée à quiconque.

Il eut un rire jaune, sardonique, qui m'intrigua.

— Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

— Il souhaitait que j'aille à Gryffondor, révéla-t-il alors.

Celle-là, rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'y préparer. Je me mis à sourire aussi. L'ironie de la situation avait inversé les rôles qui nous étaient destinés. Savoir que j'aurais pu être à la place de Malefoy et lui à la mienne remettait tout en perspective. Nous avions peut-être plus en commun que ce que je soupçonnais de prime abord.

Le dernier jour de cette sixième année fut horrible. Albus, Rachel et moi avions passé nos examens de fin d'année. Nous aurions dû être libérés de toute pression. Nous sentir légers. Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire. Albus était rongé par l'ignorance de Donovan. Rachel était malade de voir que l'échéance de sa presque relation avec James touchait à sa fin. Moi ? J'avais la sensation d'être gangrénée par le poison d'une plante vénéneuse. Le mensonge. Aux yeux de mes amis, j'étais supposée être celle qui n'avait aucune excuse pour se lamenter. Pourtant, tout intoxiquait mon existence. À commencer par Scorpius qui n'avait fait que m'éviter depuis qu'il s'était enfin ouvert à moi. Il regrettait de m'avoir fait confiance, c'était évident. À cause de cela, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir menti à mes amis pour quelque chose qui, finalement, n'en valait pas vraiment la peine. Le point positif de tout cela, c'était que notre petit trio n'avait jamais été plus soudé.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un de mes meilleurs amis ? se lamenta Albus d'un air malheureux, la tête enfouie sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Nous venions d'empaqueter nos affaires, et nous attendions que ce soit l'heure de prendre le Poudlard Express qui nous ramènerait chez nous.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, fit Rachel, le menton entre ses mains.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, suspicieux.

— Tu aurais pu être amoureux de James, expliqua-t-elle.

J'explosai de rire. Al' eut l'air dégoûté.

— Dégueu, commenta-t-il.

— Oh, je ne suis pas d'accord, commença ma meilleure amie avec un sourire coquin.

— Oh oui, Rachel, dis-nous tout. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus chez James ? demandai-je, espiègle.

Mon cousin mima un vomissement. La blonde me lança un clin d'œil. Elle allait en faire des tonnes, j'en étais sûre.

— Il est très drôle, commença-t-elle à énumérer en érigeant son pouce.

— Sa farce favorite fut de mettre des crapauds dans ton lit, rétorqua Albus.

— Il déborde d'assurance, poursuivit-elle en ignorant mon cousin.

— On voit que tu ne l'as jamais croisé quand il a la gastro… enchaîna-t-il, toujours aussi blasé.

— Il est super sexy, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Humph, fit le brun.

— Il en a sûrement une grosse.

Je rugissai de rire tandis qu'Al' poussait un cri scandalisé.

— Quoi ?! T'es sérieuse ? T'accordes vraiment de l'importance à la taille de... euh…

Il piqua un fard alors que Rachel le dévisageait d'un air goguenard, se moquant clairement de lui.

— Tiens, d'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé… Elle est comment la tienne, Albus ?

— Au secours, ajoutai-je, toujours secouée de rires.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de savoir comment était celle de mon cousin.

— Nan mais ça va pas ! s'offusqua-t-il, outré.

— C'est pour la science Al' ! expliqua la blonde, l'air très sérieux. Comme tu es le frère de James, vous devez sûrement en avoir une similaire. Comme ça, je me prépare mentalement à ce qu'il en ait une petite et que ça brise mon petit cœur.

Il plissa les yeux, écœuré.

— Tu es sérieuse ?

Ma meilleure amie roula des yeux.

— Mais non, gros bêta.

Albus poussa un long soupir de soulagement qui nous fit rigoler. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf parfois.

— Quand vous vous moquez de moi comme ça, je comprends mieux pourquoi je traîne avec Scorpius et Luke.

Rachel lui tira la langue.

— Comme si Malefoy pouvait être aussi drôle que nous, rétorqua la blonde. Donovan, je veux bien, en plus, c'est vrai qu'il est vachement bien foutu…

Albus ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

— Rachel ! T'es pas censée être attirée par quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

— Hey, j'ai le droit de mater, d'accord. En plus c'est pas non plus comme si James était intéressé par moi ou que j'avais mes chances.

Je fis les gros yeux et Albus se frappa le front avec le plat de la main dans un geste désespéré.

— Hey, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, commença le brun, que _moi_ je me plaigne de l'indifférence de Luke, c'est complètement normal, je suis gay et lui sort avec une fille qui est quand même l'une des plus jolies de cette école, mais toi, tu as toutes tes chances avec James. Tu as juste trop la trouille de te lancer.

Rachel s'apprêtait à répliquer d'un geste enflammé mais je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion.

— Ça suffit.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous les deux.

— Finis les lamentations. Aujourd'hui, vous passez à l'attaque.

— À l'attaque ? souleva Rachel. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'on va les bouffer ou quoi ?

— On va mettre au point un plan d'action. Et aujourd'hui, vous allez tous les deux déclarer votre flamme, décidai-je en ignorant la blonde.

— Non.

— Impossible.

— Toi, Albus, tu vas dire à Luke que tu es gay. Sans lui avouer que tu es amoureux de lui ce serait déjà une énorme avancée. Et toi, Rachel, tu vas annoncer à James que tu l'aimes, parce qu'au cas où tu aurais oublié, aujourd'hui est ta dernière chance.

— Je ne peux pas me lancer là-dedans, déclara Albus d'une voix sombre.

— Justement Rose ! Je ne verrai plus James d'ici demain. Pourquoi je prendrais la peine de me déclarer alors que, loin de lui, je pourrais facilement l'oublier ?

— Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te vois dans le même état que ces derniers mois durant toute notre septième année, qui est, je le rappelle, l'année des ASPIC. Et puis au moins tu seras fixée.

— Oh pitié, arrête de nous parler de ces foutus examens, supplia Rachel.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, répéta Albus de la même voix déprimée.

— Tout ira bien les gars, on va mettre un plan au point. En plus, comme c'est le dernier jour, vous n'aurez pas à affronter les conséquences de tout ça demain.

— On sera seuls face à notre conscience qui se foutra de notre gueule. Gé-nial.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Rose, je ne peux pas ! finit par crier Albus.

Je me figeai et fronçai les sourcils. Rachel croisa les bras.

— Si moi je dois le faire, tu dois le faire aussi, Al'.

Albus se passa une main lasse sur ses traits peints par l'angoisse. Peut-être que je lui en demandais trop, après tout. Je me souvins soudain de la photo qu'Arthur avait prise où Albus et Donovan semblaient se disputer.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir, Al' ? suggérai-je.

Il souffla comme pour se donner du courage.

— J'ai déjà essayé de dire à Luke ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Wahou. Alors celle-là, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Rachel et moi nous pétrifiâmes. Albus sembla redouter notre réaction mais nous ne dîmes rien.

— Et bien vas-y, balance ! ordonna finalement Rachel, comme à bout.

— C'était il y a quelques mois. On s'est croisés dans un couloir, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'en avais juste marre j'imagine. Du coup, je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin de lui parler, que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il était plutôt calme au début mais quand j'ai commencé à sous-entendre qu'il pouvait être, vous savez, comme moi… Il a pété un câble. Je ne m'étais jamais disputé avec lui comme ça. Ni avec personne d'ailleurs, pas même avec Lily. J'étais à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort, nous confia Albus la mine sombre.

— Et après ? fis-je.

— Le lendemain, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors j'ai fait pareil. Une semaine plus tard, il sortait avec Zabini.

Rachel examinait Al', à la fois horrifiée et peinée.

— Et après tu veux que j'aille me déclarer à James ? Mais jamais de la vie !

— Ça n'a rien à voir, nous dîmes en chœur avec Albus.

Elle croisa les bras. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime.

— Tu as déjà envisagé, Albus, que peut-être, Luke était comme toi, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'assumer ?

— Oui, évidemment, me répondit mon cousin. Mais après la claque que je me suis prise, j'aimerais mieux éviter de m'en prendre d'autres dans la tronche. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre.

Je déglutis.

— Je comprends. Bon, dans ce cas, on va se focaliser sur Rachel. On réfléchira à un autre plan pour toi plus tard Al'.

Il grogna d'assentiment alors que la blonde croisait les bras.

— Non, non et non, Rose. Il en est hors de question !

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

— Euh... ma dignité face à mon ennemi mortel ? suggéra-t-elle en roulant exagérément des yeux.

— Quelle dignité ? plaisanta Al.

Elle poussa un énorme soupir.

— Tu nous remercieras quand tu épouseras James, fis-je, sûre de moi.

Je savais qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Elle tira la langue, comme dégoûtée. Alors, je sus que c'était dans la poche.

Rachel ferma la porte du compartiment d'un geste sec. Nous étions dans le Poudlard Express, en route pour Londres. Cette fois-ci, pas de Malefoy ou de Donovan dans notre cabine et c'était tant mieux. Morose, la blonde se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Je savais qu'elle repensait à James et à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas tenté. Elle avait bien essayé de lui adresser la parole en ce dernier jour, juste avant de monter dans le train, conformément à notre plan, mais en grand idiot qu'il était, il avait simplement aboyé à l'intention de ma meilleure amie un "Grouille-toi Davis, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi avant l'année prochaine" qui l'avait, bien entendu, coupée dans tout élan.

À côté de Rachel, Albus tirait la même tronche abattue et je devinai qu'il pensait à Donovan, toujours en couple avec Zabini.

Et moi ? J'avais l'image d'un certain blond gravé sur la rétine. Les choses étaient allées très vite. Trop, peut-être. Mais je ne parvenais pas à regretter quoi que ce soit. Je savais enfin pourquoi les cauchemars de Scorpius avaient tellement d'ampleur dans sa vie. J'ignorais encore beaucoup de choses cependant, parce qu'il était quand même resté mystérieux, mais je devinais une grande partie. Avoir compris tout ça avait, en quelque sorte, brisé un mythe. Je me demandais si finalement, je ne préférais pas quand il portait son masque à la con.

J'étais tout de même quelque part soulagée de ne pas le voir de l'été et j'espérais que cette distance physique et mentale me permettrait de me remettre les idées en place. Notre petit jeu semblait être terminé. Tant mieux. Cette année avait été bien trop épuisante et je ne voulais pas que la suivante se déroule de la même manière. Il était temps que j'affronte mes hormones et que j'apprenne à me passer de l'aide de Malefoy. Il ne m'apportait rien de bon. Ce n'était qu'une distraction, un parasite. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui.

— Alors, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour cet été ? lança Al'.

— Comme d'hab, dit Rachel. Bosser chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux et me payer plein de glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Thomas. Et vous ?

— Étudier, répondis-je. Éviter mes parents.

Rachel m'adressa un regard sévère. Ses parents les avaient abandonnés, elle et Thomas. Du coup, elle se mettait parfois en tête de remplacer les miens. Je soupirai.

— Oui, bon, peut-être pas tout le temps.

— Je pensais à faire une fête pour mes dix-sept ans, annonça Albus.

— Oh ce serait génial Al' ! s'exclama Rachel.

— Ça veut dire que j'inviterai aussi Luke et Scorpius, ajouta-t-il en surveillant notre réaction.

— Fantastique, me renfrognai-je.

N'allais-je donc jamais échapper à ce blond de malheur ?

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta Albus.

Je croisai les bras.

— Je ferai un effort, promis-je à contrecœur.

— Excusez-moi. Ai-je bien entendu ? ironisa mon cousin. Rose Weasley va faire _un effort_ ?

— Un mot de plus, le binoclard, et je ne ferai rien du tout. Pas même mon cheesecake au citron !

— Je n'ai rien dit, se rétracta aussitôt Al'.

— J'aime mieux ça. Hey, tu pourrais inviter Finnigan aussi ?

— Pourquoi, c'est aussi son anniversaire ? railla Albus avec un grand sourire.

— Nan, mais…

— Tu as un crush sur Arthur, Rose ? demanda Rachel en plissant les yeux.

Horreur, je piquai un fard.

— Non !

— Je trouve qu'elle se défend bien vite… commenta la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Merlin. Je n'avais pas le béguin pour Arthur.

— C'est avec lui que tu… commença-t-elle mais je la fis taire d'un regard autoritaire.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle reviendrait sur cette histoire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais laissé échapper devant elle que j'avais un plan cul ? Quelle idiote !

— Non !

— De quoi vous parlez ? fit Albus, complètement perdu.

— Rien du tout.

— Rose a un plan cul.

— Rachel ! m'outrai-je.

Elle ricana. J'étais mortifiée. Elle oubliait parfois qu'Albus n'était pas uniquement mon meilleur ami, c'était aussi mon cousin. Et il y avait des choses dont j'aurais préféré garder ma famille éloignée.

— Quoi ?! s'écria Albus, scandalisé.

— Je n'ai pas de plan cul. _J'avais_ un plan cul, précisai-je en soulignant l'emploi du passé.

Ils plissèrent les yeux, pas du tout convaincus. J'avais les pires meilleurs amis du monde.

— Comment ça ? interrogea Rachel. Vous avez arrêté ?

— Bah, c'est les vacances d'été…

— Vous n'allez pas vous revoir cet été ? Ni l'année prochaine ? Ah, ça veut dire que c'est un septième année ça… N'est-ce pas ?

Je cachai mon visage entre mes mains, dépitée et horrifiée.

— Rachel, arrête ça, ordonnai-je. Je ne te dirai rien de toute façon.

Elle se renfrogna.

— Ah bah elle est belle, la confiance que tu as en nous ! s'exclama-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Je soufflai pour me calmer, alors que je commençai à sentir la moutarde me monter au nez.

— Hey, tout le monde se détend, dit Albus. Rose ne veut pas nous dire, c'est son droit. Accepte-le Rachel.

Cette dernière pinça les lèvres et reporta son regard sur le paysage qui défilait. J'adressai une œillade reconnaissante à mon cousin mais ce dernier m'en renvoya une qui voulait clairement dire "on n'en a pas terminé". C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

Nous laissâmes échapper tous les trois la même plainte lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva en voie 9/¾. Albus nous aida à descendre nos valises, puisque nous ne pouvions plus utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Encore un autre charmant inconvénient à ces vacances. Quand je débarquai enfin sur le quai, je ne mis pas très longtemps à distinguer, parmi la grosse fumée blanche, ma famille qui m'attendait. Ce n'était pas très difficile, c'était la seule que tout le monde dévisageait.

Les épaules d'Albus tombèrent.

— Comme j'adore être le fils d'Harry Potter, ironisa-t-il.

— Ne m'en parle pas…

— Vous plaignez pas, au moins, vous êtes l'enfant de quelqu'un, nous réprimanda Rachel.

— Vu comme ça…, reconnut Al.

Thomas surgit soudain à nos côtés.

— Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa sœur.

— Presque, répondit Rachel.

Puis elle se jeta sur Albus et moi et nous étreignit de toutes ses forces. Chaque année depuis leurs onze ans, Thomas et Rachel rejoignaient un orphelinat sorcier, situé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils y étaient plutôt heureux, même si, selon Rachel, ce n'était pas non plus le foyer idéal. Étrangement, c'était le seul endroit sur Terre où la blonde ne faisait pas bêtise sur bêtise et où le bon sens dont elle parvenait à faire preuve (sûrement grâce à l'influence de Thomas) leur offrait quelques libertés, comme un couvre-feu assez large ainsi que la possibilité de rentrer par eux-mêmes après que le Poudlard Express soit entré en gare. J'étais très triste que ma meilleure amie n'ait pas, à proprement parler, de soutien parental. Mais je ne pouvais nier que j'enviais son indépendance.

— On s'écrit pendant les vacances d'accord ? Et faites-moi signe si vous êtes de passage sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Rachel, si tu nous étouffes, on ne pourra pas t'écrire grand-chose, souffla Albus d'une voix étranglée.

— Oh, désolée, dit-elle en nous relâchant. C'est juste que vous allez beaucoup trop me manquer.

Franchement elle exagérait, on trouvait toujours le moyen de se voir durant l'été. Son regard se perdit au loin et se voila. Je me retournai pour savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. James était en train d'embrasser sa mère. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Rachel poussa un gros soupir et se força à sourire.

— Et puis, qui sait ? ajouta-t-elle. On trouvera peut-être tous l'amour cet été.

— Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, marmonna Albus, plongé dans sa propre contemplation de Donovan, en train de discuter avec Malefoy.

— Rose ! m'interpella ma mère en agitant sa main au loin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Pitié, Rachel, échangeons nos places.

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

— Hors de question.

Je tirai la langue et Rachel ricana.

— Allez viens Rose, avant qu'ils nous pondent tous une pendule pour avoir dit au revoir à nos amis… m'entraîna Albus.

— Ah Rose tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras, dont je me dégageai rapidement.

— Maman, arrête de faire ça devant tout le monde !

— Roh, tu es comme ton père, souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier me fit justement un clin d'œil. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un ici qui pouvait m'aider avec cette folle.

— Où est Hugo ? m'enquis-je, ne voyant mon frère nulle part.

Il était hors de question que je subisse seule les épanchements de ma mère.

— Albus !

Mon cœur se figea en reconnaissant cette voix. Al' se retourna et tendit les bras pour y accueillir l'étreinte brève de Scorpius.

— On s'écrit d'accord ? lança l'albinos.

À côté d'Albus, Harry grattait sa cicatrice sur son front, l'air pensif. L'amitié Scorpius-Albus était plutôt acceptée dans la famille, mais on ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle installait tout de même un certain malaise. Heureusement que personne ne savait que j'avais couché avec Malefoy. Plusieurs fois.

J'étais d'ailleurs aussi mal à l'aise que mon oncle. Scorpius ne me regardait pas. Il agissait comme si je n'existais pas alors que j'étais pétrifiée par sa présence. Je le dévisageai en silence, espérant provoquer une réaction de sa part.

— Évidemment, répondit Albus avec un grand sourire.

Scorpius hocha la tête et salua rapidement ma famille. Puis, alors qu'il s'en retournait vers ses parents qui l'attendait de pied ferme un peu plus loin, il y eut un moment de flottement. Un instant où le temps s'arrêta, où la fumée de Poudlard Express cessa de partir en volutes blanchâtres, où les rires des enfants et les pleurs des parents se turent. Cet instant ne dura même pas une seconde mais il fut si intense qu'il me donna l'impression de durer une éternité. En une seconde à peine, le regard de Scorpius avait épinglé le mien, et il l'avait crucifié sur l'autel de son indifférence. Le moment fut si bref et si pénible que lorsque je réalisai qu'il était déjà parti, j'en vins à me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé et imaginé tout cela.

Retrouver ma chambre fut un vrai plaisir. Auparavant, Hugo et moi étions dans la même, celle qu'il occupait actuellement, car nous n'avions pas assez de place dans la maison. Mais j'avais fini par criser à l'âge de douze ans pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Alors, mon père avait engagé des entrepreneurs sorciers et ceux-ci avaient aménagé le grenier pour que j'y aie enfin mon propre espace. Par conséquent, ma chambre était sous les toits et même si elle n'offrait pas une grande liberté de mouvement, c'était avant tout la plus grande, puisqu'elle couvrait toute la surface de la maison. La charpente en bois était apparente à certains endroits et faisait écho au parquet brut, ton sur ton. Je n'avais pas de porte mais un escalier privé qui montait en colimaçon. Du coup, plutôt que de frapper à la rambarde comme des gens civilisés le feraient, ma famille avait plutôt tendance à gueuler aux pieds des escaliers pour me demander s'ils pouvaient entrer. Sauf Hugo, qui lui, s'invitait tout le temps comme un rustre. J'avais hâte d'être majeure pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

J'adorais ma chambre. Elle était spacieuse, et les murs clairs me permettaient de réfléchir et de m'y poser en paix. J'avais un immense velux sur le toit gauche qui laissait entrer un maximum de lumière et qui me permettait de voir les étoiles durant la nuit. Enfin, quand le ciel de Londres était dégagé, ce qui, avec la pollution, restait plutôt rare. Je n'avais pas vraiment de déco sur les murs, simplement quelques photos de Poudlard et de mes amis au-dessus de mon bureau, un fanion Gryffondor au fond de la pièce, au-dessus de ma bibliothèque, quelques bougies flottantes à côté de mon matelas, une ou deux plantes vertes et un grand tapis ocre qui partait du pied de mon double lit jusqu'à mon bureau.

Je poussai un long soupir et commençai à ranger mes affaires dans ma toute petite penderie placée derrière mes escaliers, luttant contre l'envie de m'affaler sur mon lit et d'y lire.

— Rose est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide avec ta valise ? me demanda ma mère qui venait de s'incruster.

— Non, maman, c'est bon.

— Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Le trajet a dû être long…

— Pas assez pour que j'oublie le chemin de la cuisine, je te rassure.

— Rose !

— Quoi ? soupirai-je.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi ironique avec moi par Merlin ? Je ne t'ai rien fait.

— Je crois que Rose apprécierait juste un moment tranquille, Hermione, intervint mon père, sur la dernière marche de mes escaliers.

Ah, quel héros. Je lui lançai un sourire reconnaissant. Ma mère poussa un soupir et s'en alla offrir ses étouffants services à mon frère en pestant. Mon paternel entra et s'assit sur ma chaise de bureau.

— Elle a raison, tu sais.

Je levai un regard interrogateur sur lui.

— Ta mère ne mérite pas ton insolence, Rose.

— Mais… !

Il me lança un regard qui me coupa la parole. Je pinçai les lèvres. Maudite autorité paternelle.

— Elle travaille beaucoup et elle ne t'a pas vue depuis des mois.

— Parce que toi, tu ne travailles pas beaucoup peut-être ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Sans ta mère, cette maison tomberait en morceaux. Si tu avais un problème, elle se couperait une jambe pour le résoudre.

Je croisai les bras.

— Parce que toi, non ?

— Oh, moi je te donnerai juste quelques Chocogrenouilles.

Je ris.

— Mais justement Papa. J'ai pas besoin de plus que quelques Chocogrenouilles pour aller mieux. Maman donne trop, tout le temps. Elle est lourde, fis-je exaspérée.

— Laisse-lui du temps, d'accord. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'élever sa fille. Surtout quand elle commence à avoir des seins…, marmonna-t-il.

— Papa ! m'indignai-je.

Il rigola et évita le coussin que je venais de lui lancer à la figure d'un mouvement souple.

— Bon, je te laisse tranquille. Au fait, on va chez Harry demain. Tu veux venir ?

— On verra.

Hors de question que j'y mette les pieds si Albus n'y était pas. Aussi, quand mon père quitta ma chambre, je me précipitai sur un bout de parchemin et écrivis à mon cousin. Mais au moment où j'allais piquer Azylum, le hibou d'Hugo, ma mère beugla depuis la cuisine.

— Rose ! Tu as du courrier !

Je dévalai les escaliers, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'Al' qui avait anticipé la même chose que moi. J'avais raison.

— Tu viens à peine de quitter Albus qu'il t'écrit déjà, commenta ma mère avec un sourire qui m'exaspéra.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Je l'ignorai, pris la lettre d'entre ses mains, et allai dans le salon pour la lire tranquillement.

 _Rose,_

 _Mon père vient de me dire que tes parents venaient demain. J'ai invité Rachel. Tu nous rejoins ou tu veux commencer tes devoirs de vacances ?_

 _Amitiés,_

 _Al_

Je rédigeai une réponse rapide, ignorant la moquerie d'Albus sur mon sérieux scolaire et retournai dans la cuisine où ma mère était occupée à faire du thé.

— Alors ? s'enquit-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé.

— Je viens demain, dis-je platement tout en attachant ma réponse à la patte d'Houra, la chouette des Potter.

Elle sourit.

J'étais déjà chez Albus, en train de discuter avec lui sur son lit, quand Rachel déboula dans sa chambre comme un boulet de canon et se jeta sur nous.

— Ta mère m'a dit que vous étiez ici… Ah vous m'avez trop manqué ! s'exclama-t-elle en nous prenant dans ses bras, nous faisant tomber à la renverse.

Heureusement que le lit était immense.

— On s'est quitté hier, Rachel, fis-je en tentant de m'échapper.

— C'était il y a une éternité.

Al' roula des yeux.

— Elle est folle.

J'acquiesçai alors que la blonde frappait l'arrière du crâne de mon cousin du plat de la main.

— Vous êtes méchants avec moi, se lamenta-t-elle avant de se relever.

— Mais non, on t'aime, dit le brun.

— Quand tu dors, ajoutai-je.

— Hey ! s'indigna-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

— Bon, quoi de neuf depuis hier du coup ? commença Albus en reprenant une place correcte sur son lit.

— Ma mère est super chiante, lançai-je.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il.

Rachel fit les gros yeux.

— Bah comme d'habitude quoi. Dis tu pars en vacances cette année Al' ?

— Je ne sais pas encore.

— Est-ce que Lily et James sont là ? demanda Rachel, tentant de prendre une moue innocente.

Albus et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu avant de reporter notre attention sur la blonde.

— Non. James est allé chez un de ses potes, désolé.

— Oh je demandais juste comme ça, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle commença à se ronger les ongles et un voile masqua son regard.

— Oui, d'ailleurs puisque c'était juste "comme ça" tu seras sûrement ravie de savoir que Lily est actuellement chez moi, avec Hugo, dis-je, taquine.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Son regard s'était perdu au loin, voilé par un nuage de mélancolie. Al' me lança une œillade inquiète. Très bien, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je frappai trois fois dans mes mains sous les yeux de Rachel.

— Hé, réveille-toi Davis !

— Quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

— Rachel, si tu ne veux rien faire pour James, il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Tu ne vas pas perdre ta vie à être triste à chaque fois que tu viens ici, c'est clair ?

Ses iris m'assassinèrent mais je ne me démontai pas.

— Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? C'est le frère de mon meilleur ami ! Où que j'aille, on y fera toujours allusion. C'est pas comme si je pouvais tourner la page, comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Je ne contrôle pas tout ce que je ressens, Rose !

Sa tirade me fit l'effet d'une gifle.

— Quelle idée quand même, de tomber amoureuse de mon frère... marmonna Albus.

— Qui est amoureuse de moi ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers la porte de la chambre d'Albus, horrifiés et bouches bées. James se tenait dans l'encadrement, en train de manger un énorme sandwich. Une lueur curieuse allumait son regard. Putain, on était mal.


	23. Chapitre 22 L'anniversaire d'Albus (1)

— Quelle idée quand même, de tomber amoureuse de mon frère... marmonna Albus.

— Qui est amoureuse de moi ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers la porte de la chambre, horrifiés et bouches bées. James se tenait dans l'encadrement, en train de manger un énorme sandwich. Une lueur curieuse allumait son regard. Putain, on était mal. Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

— J'étais venu dire à Rose que j'avais été sélectionné par l'équipe de Flaquemare…

Il sembla se rendre compte que sa présence avait lancé un blanc et qu'il venait de faire une boulette. Probablement parce que nous le dévisagions avec insistance. Mon cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure quand j'osai observer la réaction de ma meilleure amie, que je redoutais. Elle se pinçait les lèvres et se cachait derrière sa masse blonde, l'air perdu dans la contemplation de ses ongles. Je me sentis mal à l'aise pour elle.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourquoi Rose ne se réjouit pas pour moi ? lança James, l'air un peu perdu. Et pourquoi est-ce que Davis se planque comme ça ?

Je lançai une œillade furibonde à mon cousin et ce dernier recula d'un pas, comme physiquement agressé. Quel idiot franchement ! Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi crétin ! Comme si j'allais me réjouir pour lui quand il lançait ce genre de bombe !

— Je crois que je vais rentrer, déclara Rachel, la gorge nouée.

Je déglutis. J'avais envie de frapper mon idiot de grand débile de cousin qui, une fois de plus, avait réussi à tout foutre en l'air.

— D'accord, fit Albus, tentant de masquer sa déception.

— Je suis désolée, ajouta Rachel.

— Y'a pas de problème, dit-il.

— Bien sûr que si, y'a un problème. Même qu'il s'appelle James Potter, contrai-je, toujours en train d'assassiner du regard l'intéressé.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

— Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers là ! s'exclama James. J'arrive avec une super nouvelle et vous faites tous des tronches d'enterrement ! Franchement, j'apprécie. Merci beaucoup. Puis, vous pourriez au moins avoir l'obligeance de me dire qui est amoureuse de moi ! Je suis quand même un minimum concerné, merde !

Je pris une profonde inspiration, m'efforçant de ne pas répondre à sa petite attaque.

— Tu as raison Albus, c'est vraiment une idée de merde, dit Rachel au brun en fuyant les prunelles de James.

— Hé, commençai-je pour rassurer ma meilleure amie, rappelle-toi du couplet "je ne maîtrise pas mes sentiments", Davis.

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air malheureux. Puis, elle s'empara de son sac pour quitter la chambre d'Albus, quand elle constata que James était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa haute stature ne permettait pas à la jeune fille de s'échapper.

— Tu es dans le passage Potter, fit Rachel, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

— Pourquoi tu te casses ? dit James, faisant fi de la remarque de la blonde.

— Je viens de le dire. Et tu es dans le passage.

— Je sens que tu as un problème avec moi, Davis. Alors dis-moi ce que c'est maintenant qu'on en finisse. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te courir après pour que tu t'expliques encore une fois. Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard là.

J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Albus. Bien. Nous étions deux à redouter la catastrophe.

Rachel lâcha un énorme soupir, semblant chercher la force dont elle avait besoin pour affronter le grand brun. Puis, quand ce fut fait, elle releva la tête et plongea enfin ses prunelles dorées dans celles de l'élu de son cœur. Elle serra les poings, comme pour se donner du courage. Alors, je compris ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait le faire. Ça ne respectait pas du tout le plan mais elle allait le faire. Je me pétrifiai et arrêtai de respirer. Une part de moi aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où excepté là mais l'autre part raffolait des potins et se délectait du spectacle avec une espèce d'appréhension solidaire.

— Je n'ai pas de problème avec toi, _James_.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand la blonde prononça son prénom, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

— _Tu es_ le problème. _Je suis amoureuse de toi_. Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est difficile. Tu es un abruti. Tu ne comprends jamais mes sous-entendus. Tu fais partie de cette équipe de merde, coachée par cette abominable connasse. Je vais devoir passer neuf mois au château sans toi. Et Poudlard sans toi, je ne l'envisage pas. Ça va être horrible. Je sais que tu vas me manquer à chaque moment, je sais que l'affreux et autoritaire capitaine que tu es va me manquer. Que tes farces à la con vont me manquer. Que tes réparties et la façon dont tu me regardes quand j'oublie de porter ma cravate vont me manquer. Alors je pourrais me dire, " _c'est génial, ça va être plus facile de l'oublier_ ", mais pas du tout. Parce que tu es le frère de mon meilleur ami et ça, ça veut dire que je vais devoir endurer ta présence et celle de la pouffiasse que tu ramèneras à chacune de ses fêtes, chacun de ses anniversaires. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux juste pas m'en échapper. Maintenant, écarte-toi de ce putain de passage et laisse-moi aller pleurer en paix chez moi !

Rachel avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton particulièrement dur qui semblait avoir complètement abattu James. Ce dernier déglutit et s'écarta. Elle en profita pour s'échapper. Abasourdi, mon cousin était à court de mots. Il sembla se réveiller lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée de la maison claquer violemment, signe que la jeune fille venait définitivement de quitter les lieux.

— Davis est amoureuse de moi ? fit-il, sous le choc, en nous dévisageant.

Albus et moi hochâmes la tête. J'étais trop choquée pour réagir.

— C'était super gênant, commenta Al'.

— Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit James.

Le sandwich qu'il dévorait quelques instants auparavant tomba au sol et le jeune homme se couvrit la bouche avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes au fond du couloir.

— Ok, alors _ça_ , c'était super gênant, fis-je, écœurée.

— Ah, il est ému, répondit Albus qui s'en allait récupérer le sandwich au sol pour le mettre à la poubelle.

Je me pincai le bras afin de vérifier que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Je savais que Rachel était du genre solitaire quand elle était contrariée mais ce genre de bouleversement m'inquiétait un peu plus que ceux auxquels elle était habituellement soumise. Je n'aimais pas la laisser seule.

— Oh ta gueule, fit James, qui revenait.

Son teint était toujours un peu verdâtre, mais il avait l'air de s'être remis de ses émotions.

— Je vais essayer de trouver Rachel pour voir comment elle va, annonçai-je en me relevant.

— Non.

Je considérai James. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Est-ce qu'il avait enfin décidé de ne plus être un abruti de premier plan ? Ses traits exprimaient l'ahurissement, comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien lui qui venait de parler. Bon, ce revirement n'était visiblement pas dû à un élan d'intelligence de la part de mon cousin.

— Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il, plus assuré.

— Tu es certain ? m'inquiétai-je.

— Oui. T'inquiète. Je ne vais pas la bouffer.

Non, mais s'il lui disait un mot de travers comme il en avait le secret, moi, j'allais certainement le piétiner.

— James, je t'assure que si tu lui fais la moindre peine, je t'explose les genoux ? C'est clair ? menaça Albus.

Son frère fronça les sourcils.

— Euh, ouais, d'accord.

— _Idem_ , prévins-je.

— Ah, c'est incroyable la confiance que vous avez en moi ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Bon, j'y vais.

Il s'exécuta et dévala les escaliers. Je poussai un long soupir et échangeai un nouveau regard inquiet avec mon meilleur ami.

— Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de laisser James y aller ? demandai-je alors qu'on entendait ce dernier beugler à sa mère qu'il sortait.

Al' haussa les épaules, indifférent.

— Ce sont leurs histoires. Ils doivent régler ça entre eux.

— Je n'aime pas ça, confessai-je, préoccupée.

— Tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler Rose.

Je grognai. Il avait raison évidemment, mais c'était difficile de le reconnaître.

— Il faut qu'on planifie une autre journée avec Rachel, décrétai-je.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as déjà oublié la partie où je te dis que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler ?

— Je veux savoir comment ça se sera passé avec James. Si ça se trouve cet imbécile ne saura même pas la retrouver. Ça m'étonnerait que Rachel rentre chez elle. Elle n'aime pas aller à l'orphelinat avant la toute dernière minute.

James s'époumona justement en bas des escaliers à ce moment-là.

— Rose !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai sur le palier en rouspétant dans ma barbe.

— Quoi ? bralliai-je en haut des marches.

— Où est-ce que je dois aller ?

Je me retins très fort d'insulter mon andouille de cousin.

— Essaye Fortarôme !

J'entendis ma tante Ginny maugréer contre nos mauvaises manières. Avec un léger sourire, je retournai dans la chambre d'Albus. Il n'avait pas quitté son lit.

— Ton frère est vraiment idiot, me lamentai-je.

— Tu parles aussi de ton cousin, je te signale.

— Mouais. Bon, et toi ? Des scoops à propos de Donovan ?

Le visage d'Albus s'assombrit.

— Non. Je n'ai même pas envie de lui adresser la parole. Par contre j'ai parlé avec Scorpius de mon envie de faire une fête pour mon anniversaire et il avait l'air super emballé. Il m'a même proposé de la faire dans son manoir.

— Quoi ? m'insurgeai-je en bondissant.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_? souffla-t-il, exaspéré.

— Comment ça "qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ " ? Si tu fais ton anniversaire dans le manoir du blondinet albinos, comment est-ce que Rachel et moi sommes supposées venir ? m'indignai-je. Et puis tu as toujours fait tes anniversaires au Terrier, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer !

— T'as fini ?

Je fis les gros yeux.

— Tu sais, c'est complètement ridicule de dire que Scorpius est un blondinet albinos, enchérit-il d'une voix docte, les albinos sont toujours blonds.

— Je t'emmerde, rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

— Et je ne vois pas en quoi faire mon anniversaire au manoir de Scorpius serait un problème. C'est super grand, bien plus que le Terrier, et il y aurait assez de place pour que tout le monde y dorme. Puis, je suis certain que ça ne posera pas de problèmes à Scorpius que toi et Rachel veniez. Ni même les autres cousins.

— T'es sûr de ça ? sondai-je, méfiante, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ton petit pote albinos nous déteste !

Al poussa un gros soupir.

— Mais non il ne vous déteste pas…

— Mais si ! Tu remarques jamais comme il nous regarde avec son masque impassible de merde, ou les remarques cinglantes qu'il nous lance !

— Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous deux depuis que vous faisiez vos potions ensemble.

— Oh ça se passe très bien quand il ne me parle pas en se prenant pour le maître de ce château. Faut constamment qu'il se pavane comme si Poudlard lui appartenait et qu'il soit super mystérieux, c'est énervant ! Et puis à chaque fois que j'ai un truc à lui dire il se barre et quand j'ai tout sauf envie de le voir, monsieur se pointe et dit qu'on a du travail. Il me gonfle ! conclus-je finalement d'une voix agacée.

— Scorpius n'est pas comme ça, coupa calmement Albus en m'examinant par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Oui, bah je me comprends ! rétorquai-je vivement.

— Écoute Rose. J'ai apprécié la proposition de Scorpius et si mes parents sont d'accord, je compte bien faire mon anniversaire à son manoir. Alors prépare-toi à cette idée et arrête un peu tes caprices.

Je croisai les bras et adoptai une moue boudeuse.

— Je te dis qu'il nous déteste, maugréai-je. C'est évident que ça va mal se passer.

— Bon, puisque c'est comme ça… commença Albus.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son bureau à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me sentis pâlir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je, une sueur froide coulant le long de mon dos.

— Je vais te prouver que Scorpius n'est pas aussi terrible que ce que tu crois.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça, dis-je, tentant de le dissuader.

Ça m'allait très bien, d'accuser le blondinet albinos de tous mes malheurs. Il faisait un coupable parfait.

— Visiblement si, Rose. Comme tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le critiquer à chaque fois que je l'évoque et que ça me commence vraiment à me courir sur le potiron, je vais te prouver que tu as tort.

Il commença à écrire sur un parchemin et je m'approchai pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

 _Salut Scorp !_

 _J'espère que tes vacances commencent bien et que tu ne t'embrouilles pas trop avec Zarbini. J'étais en train de discuter de ta proposition (tu sais, faire mon anniversaire chez toi) avec Rose, et évidemment comme vous ne pouvez visiblement pas vous entendre (bande de harpies mal dégrossies) elle essaie de me prouver par A+B que tu es un horrible phénomène qui la déteste au point de refuser qu'elle vienne à mon anniversaire si c'est chez toi. Tu voudrais pas m'aider à lui prouver qu'elle a tort ?_

 _Amitiés,_

 _Al'_

— Zarbini ? m'enquis-je dans un froncement de sourcils alors qu'Albus accrochait la missive à son hibou et lui ordonnait de se rendre chez le Serpentard.

— Zabini, répondit-il. Elle passe souvent ses vacances avec Scorpius.

— Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?

Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il me suspectait de quelque chose. J'espérais ne pas être trop transparente. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop intéressée par la vie de Malefoy. Après tout, j'avais décidé de me passer de lui et de l'oublier. Plus ou moins.

— Leurs parents sont très proches et passent quasiment tout leur temps ensemble alors forcément, Scorpius et Zabini se retrouvent à faire la même chose. Ils se considèrent un peu comme des frères et sœurs, je crois. Mais ils se disputent souvent. D'après Scorpius, Eglantine souffre de pas mal d'insécurités et ça le gonfle de toujours s'en occuper. Cela dit, je pense qu'il ne peut pas vraiment s'en empêcher… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demandai-je, étonnée qu'Albus, qui prônait la tolérance, n'apprécie pas l'attitude positive de son ami. Si c'était Lily, comment tu te comporterais ?

— J'enfoncerais le clou, évidemment, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

— Pff, menteur. Tu as beau dire que Lily est la pire des emmerdeuses, si elle avait un seul problème tu te précipiterais pour la consoler. Et James pour casser la gueule des fautifs, rigolai-je en imaginant la scène.

— Mouais, mais ça, c'est parce que James et moi sommes les seuls qui avons le droit d'embêter notre chère et adorable petite sœur. Enfin, ça m'étonnerait que Lily ait un jour besoin de nous comme ça. À force de traîner avec Hugo, elle s'est vachement endurcie. Quoique c'est peut-être à cause des blagues que James lui fait.

Je ricanai. C'était la blague de l'année.

— Tu rigoles ? Hugo est un trouillard.

— Ce n'est en tout cas pas ce qu'il dégage auprès de toute la population de Poudlard, commenta mon cousin, l'air de rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna le brun. Il passe son temps à se foutre de la gueule des première année, à déchirer leur sac ou les faire tomber dans les couloirs.

— Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je, hors de moi.

Pour qui il se prenait ce morveux ?

— Je pensais que tu savais, confessa Al', blasé.

— Si j'avais su, en ma qualité de préfète et grande sœur, je lui aurais déjà fait la peau ! m'indignai-je, outrée par le comportement de mon frère.

— Et pendant ce temps-là, Lily s'amuse à réparer les bêtises de Hugo, expliqua-t-il, indifférent à mon coup d'éclat.

— Tu crois que nos parents savent ?

— Ça m'étonnerait. Lily est la meilleure baratineuse de tous les temps, dit Albus avec l'air dépité. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont tout le monde dans leurs poches.

— Ah, je vais le tuer, marmonnai-je.

— Bonne chance pour ça, lança-t-il ironiquement.

Je changeai de sujet, pour éviter de gaspiller davantage mon énergie sur le cas "Hugo".

— Et du coup, pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles Zabini "Zarbini" ?

Al' haussa les épaules.

— Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette fille, commença mon cousin et je ressentis un élan d'amour pour lui lorsqu'il me confia cela, je ne veux pas l'appeler par son prénom et je ne veux pas vexer Scorpius en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Donc voilà Zarbini.

— Tu es beaucoup trop gentil Albus.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et ses joues rosirent.

— Merci.

Son hibou cogna alors à sa fenêtre. Mon cousin lui ouvrit et l'animal entra en poussant un grand hululement. Al' lui donna un peu de Miamhibou après avoir détaché la lettre de sa patte. Puis, il lut la missive à voix haute.

— _Cher Al', Eglantine est fidèle à elle-même : chiante._

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, commentai-je en ressentant une certaine satisfaction.

Al' me coula un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes. Quand il faisait ça, j'avais le sentiment que ses yeux verts pouvaient lire dans les pensées. C'était très gênant et inconfortable et je le soupçonnais de le savoir pertinemment.

— _Mes vacances commencent bien, j'ai déjà attaqué le programme de potions pour l'année prochaine._

— Ah je me sens coupable de ne rien glander quand il dit des trucs comme ça, commenta Albus. Tiens, tu vois, ça te fait un point commun avec lui déjà : vous êtes tous les deux des bêcheurs.

— C'est sûr que maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce qu'il a autant de facilités en potions, ce petit rat triche !

Mon cousin haussa un sourcil circonspect et plein de doutes.

— C'est ça, se moqua-t-il, ironique.

Puis il poursuivit sa lecture.

— _Ensuite, comment oses-tu me qualifier de harpie mal dégrossie ? Pour Weasley, encore, je comprends mais…_

— Quoi ?! m'insurgeai-je, interrompant Albus. Il ne manque pas d'air lui ! C'est bien plus une harpie mal dégrossie que moi !

Al' roula des yeux et ignora mon éclat.

— _Je suis ravi de t'aider à prouver que Weasley a tort (comme d'habitude haha, répète-lui ça, ça va l'énerver). Tu peux dire à ta chère cousine que je me fiche bien qu'elle vienne, la maison est assez grande pour qu'on passe toute la soirée sans se croiser._

Je réalisai à cet instant que je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer ladite soirée à éviter Malefoy. Même si cela était sans doute préférable.

— Frimeur.

— _Dis à Weasley d'arrêter de faire son égoïste et de me laisser te gâter pour ton anniversaire. Et que si elle refuse de venir simplement parce que c'est chez moi, j'irai moi-même la chercher._

— Dans le jargon, on appelle ça un kidnapping ! m'exclamai-je alors qu'Albus se bidonnait. Non, mais je rêve ! Ça te fait rire !

— _Mais dis-lui aussi que si elle est sage, elle aura une surprise. (C'est comme cela qu'on traite les enfants, à ce que j'ai lu.) Amitiés, Scorpius._

— Tu vois, il t'aime bien, conclut Albus.

— Tu parles, c'est juste pour mieux me torturer. Laisse-moi lui répondre, enchaînai-je en prenant le parchemin des mains d'Albus.

Je m'emparai de sa plume modèle autoencreur et commençai à écrire.

 _Malefoy,_

 _Viendra un jour où je te ferai bouffer ton chaudron. Toi et tes airs présomptueux, vous ferez alors moins les malins. Oh, et je ne suis pas une harpie mal dégrossie. MOI. Toi et Albus n'êtes pas du tout parvenus à me convaincre que tu étais autre chose qu'un horrible phénomène._

 _En revanche, même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître (mais bon, je suis capable de renoncer à ma fierté pour discuter, MOI), tu as raison sur un point, je devrais agir dans l'intérêt d'Albus. Je me comporterai donc correctement lors de son anniversaire,_ _s'il_ _a lieu chez toi. Pas pour toi, ni ta stupide baraque, mais pour mon cousin._

 _R. Weasley_

 _PS : Le kidnapping est puni par la loi, je serais vraiment curieuse de savoir comment tu t'y prendrais pour prendre en otage la fille de la Ministre ! (Espèce d'idiot)._

Je ne laissai pas à Albus le temps de lire ce que j'avais rédigé que j'attachai déjà la lettre à son hibou. Ce dernier me lança un regard noir, fatigué de déjà devoir repartir.

— Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? interrogea Al', méfiant.

— Non, dis-je avec un sourire féroce. Et t'inquiète pas, je viendrai à ton anniversaire. Même si c'est dans le manoir de l'autre imbécile, ajoutai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il brandit son poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

— Yes !

— Mais j'ai quand même une condition, annonçai-je avec un rictus machiavélique.

Il me lança un regard méfiant en se figeant.

— S'il-te-plaît, invite Arthur.

Il roula des yeux.

— Tu manques vraiment pas d'air, tu sais !

— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

— Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais réponds d'abord à ma question.

Je me mis aussitôt sur mes gardes, redoutant la fantaisie qui allait traverser son esprit.

— Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Je pouffai.

— D'Arthur ? Non. On s'est juste beaucoup rapproché. Et ça me ferait plaisir de faire aussi la fête avec lui. En plus, on ne va pas se mentir, Albus. Il est excellent pour mettre l'ambiance.

— Rachel aussi est géniale. Tu te rappelles quand elle a dansé au milieu de la salle commune après notre victoire au Quidditch ?

— Ah, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ça, t'en fais pas.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre.

— Tu crois que ça se passe bien pour elle ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua le brun. J'espère. James a si longtemps fait l'autruche, c'est difficile de savoir.

— Ça fait des plombes qu'il est parti. Tu crois qu'il l'a retrouvée ou bien il continue à chercher ?

— James n'est pas très patient. À mon avis, il est avec elle, là.

— Prions pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas, lançai-je.

Il acquiesça.

Je quittai la maison d'Albus un peu plus tard, en même temps que mes parents qui discutaient dans le salon. Maman renvoya Lily chez elle au moment où on arrivait et je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère, comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, repensant à ce qu'Albus m'avait confié un peu plus tôt.

Il avait beaucoup grandi et me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il avait aussi pris en masse, ses épaules étaient bien plus carrées qu'auparavant. Quand est-ce qu'il avait autant changé ? Étais-je à ce point centrée sur mon propre monde pour ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt ? Heureusement, cependant, il n'avait pas encore de barbe. Je n'étais définitivement pas prête pour ce changement là. Durant l'espace d'une seconde, je me demandai s'il avait déjà des poils puis chassai aussitôt cette pensée, dégoûtée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? aboya-t-il à mon intention.

— Papa ! Hugo est en train de me faire suer !

Ma mère débarqua dans le hall où nous nous tenions, les poings sur les hanches.

— Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous disputer ? Rose, arrête de geindre un peu. Tu es grande maintenant, alors prends sur toi, et ignore ton frère.

J'ouvris la bouche, scandalisée par cette injustice alors qu'Hugo me jetait un regard vainqueur. Je crevais d'envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la figure. Ce qui, considérant sa nouvelle stature, était une très mauvaise idée. Saleté de chouchou.

Je reçus, quelques jours plus tard, un courrier de Rachel dans lequel elle m'invitait à la retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour une glace, et je l'espérais, des potins. Après que James lui ait couru après, j'avais essayé d'écouter Albus : j'avais pris sur moi, et je n'avais pas harcelé ma meilleure amie pour savoir ce qui s'était passé avec le brun. Cela dit je crevais de curiosité et sa lettre tombait à point nommé. J'enchaînai avec une réponse positive et allai annoncer à mon père que je m'absentais.

— Tu rentres pour le dîner d'accord ? Ta mère est là ce soir.

— D'accord, répondis-je plus par soucis de partir au plus vite plutôt que de dire la vérité.

Rachel adorait les glaces de Florian Fortarôme et s'empiffrait de toutes les saveurs chaque été. Aussi, c'était un peu devenu notre QG, notre point de rencontre et il était si naturel de s'y retrouver qu'à chaque fois que nous nous donnions rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous n'avions pas besoin de davantage de détails : nous savions où aller.

Quand j'arrivai, je la vis qui m'attendait, attablée à l'extérieur, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer ses épaules dénudées par son T-shirt. Je luttai contre l'envie de bondir jusqu'à son niveau avec un grand sourire. Elle abaissa ses lunettes teintées sur son nez et me lança un regard coquin.

— Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui te traverse l'esprit, Weasley ?

Au moins sa moue indiquait quelque chose de positif. Je laissai finalement éclater ma joie et me précipitai à ses côtés.

— Je veux tout savoir, décrétai-je alors.

— Tout ? fit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

— Oui !

— Je t'ai commandé une glace à la noisette saupoudrée d'éclats de Chocogrenouilles. J'ai demandé une paille orange, parce que je me suis dit que ça irait bien avec tes cheveux.

— Je parlais de James, dis-je en soufflant, exaspérée.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pâlit.

— James ?

— Oui, je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu l'as vu et que tu m'a vue par la même occasion, tu lui as fait une déclaration enflammée avant de te barrer.

— Oui et bien quoi ? exprima-t-elle méfiante.

Mes mains devinrent moites. Et si j'avais fait une boulette ?

— Rassure-moi, Rachel, il a bien réussi à te trouver ? demandai-je, sentant la panique me gagner.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Rose, de quoi tu parles ?

— Après ta déclaration, James est parti à ta recherche ! criai-je donc.

— Ah bon ? dit-elle d'un air étonné.

Trop étonné. Je fronçai les sourcils, trouvant la situation louche. Puis, constatant ma défiance, Rachel pinça les lèvres très fort, mais ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Elle éclata d'un grand rire cristallin, tandis que je me renfrognai dans mon siège.

— C'est bon, t'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ? râlai-je.

— Ah mais c'est trop facile aussi Rose ! Tu marches toujours à fond.

Je grognai. Heureusement, ma glace arriva au même moment et je me détendis.

— James a bien fini par me trouver, avoua-t-elle alors, les joues rouges.

— Et donc… ? l'invitai-je avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation.

Elle remua sa glace et fuit mon regard.

— Tu avais raison.

— Yes ! hurlai-je en brandissant mon poing en l'air, ce qui m'attira quelques regards étonnés de la part des autres clients.

Rachel rougit. Mais quelle satisfaction de savoir, qu'enfin, j'avais eu raison ! J'étais probablement dans la même bulle que ma meilleure amie et cela me réchauffait le cœur.

— Par contre, franchement, tu aurais pu m'écrire une lettre pour me le dire.

— À vrai dire, j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. J'avais peur qu'en mettant des mots dessus, qu'en en parlant, je réalise que ce n'était en fait qu'un leurre.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle se rembrunit.

— Je sais pas trop, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça… Puis d'un autre côté ça arrive au dernier moment, et maintenant James est parti pour le club de Flaquemare, et moi je vais retourner à Poudlard. C'est comme si la vie s'acharnait à nous garder éloignés. Je l'aime, vraiment, et je suis sur un petit nuage depuis l'autre jour, même si les effets se dissipent un peu, mais j'ai peur qu'à force de ne pas se voir, tout ça diminue.

— Je comprends, mais comme tu dis, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Maintenant que vous êtes officiellement ensemble, il n'y a pas de raisons que vos sentiments s'éteignent, au contraire.

Elle haussa les épaules, maussade.

— Bon, et du coup, il t'a embrassé ? repris-je avec un sourire espiègle.

— Moui.

— C'était bien ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

— Si j'en juge par la couleur de tes joues, c'était soit très bien, soit très embarrassant…

— C'était bien, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment.

— Vous êtes allés plus loin… ? ajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin.

— Rose ! s'indigna-t-elle.

— Oh ça va. Quand c'est pour écouter les potins de ma vie sexuelle il y a du monde mais si c'est pour partager les siens, alors là, il n'y a plus personne. En plus, entre ma meilleure amie et mon cousin, je devrais doublement avoir le droit de savoir. Histoire de m'assurer que vous pensez à perpétuer la lignée.

Elle roula des yeux. Je me retins de rire.

— Tu sais bien que je peux pas parler d'un truc que je ne connais pas, bafouilla-t-elle.

— Roh allez, Rachel ! insistai-je.

Elle rosit.

— Vous n'avez vraiment rien tenté ? demandai-je, tentant de dissimuler ma déception.

— Mais non enfin ! Je ne suis pas… Toi.

Je plissai les paupières, blessée.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça " _je ne suis pas toi"_ ? interrogeai-je, une boule dans la gorge.

— Tu sais très bien. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour, moi. Alors, quand ça arrivera, je veux que ce soit spécial.

— Parce que ma première fois était pas spéciale ? rétorquai-je aussitôt.

— Si… en un sens, dit-elle embarrassée et en évitant mon regard.

— Mais c'était pas avec quelqu'un que j'aimais donc forcément, ça n'avait aucun sens, c'est ça Rachel ? demandai-je.

Je commençai à perdre patience.

— Je ne juge pas, déclara-t-elle.

— Ah ouais ?

— Je m'en fiche que tu aies fait ta première fois avec un quasi inconnu, je m'en fiche que tu étais bourrée, je m'en fiche que c'était court et nul, d'accord, je m'en tape. C'était ton expérience et je sais que tu en as eu d'autres bien plus satisfaisantes. Et c'est génial pour toi. Seulement, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir parce que je souhaite quelque chose de différent pour moi, d'accord ? Tu n'avais de sentiments pour personne et tu étais pleine d'hormones, tandis que je suis amoureuse depuis longtemps du même garçon. Alors je ne pense pas que je mérite ce genre d'attitude de ta part parce que je fantasme sur un truc romantique pour ma première fois !

Je soufflai. Ma commande arriva au même moment et Rachel prit une grosse cuillère de sa propre glace en me lançant un regard féroce. Je m'étais peut-être énervée pour pas grand-chose.

— Désolée, déglutis-je.

— Ouais, je préfère ça.

— Ne te la pète pas trop Davis, je peux très bien changer d'avis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est fou ce que tu peux être belliqueuse parfois.

Je lui jetai une œillade meurtrière. Elle pointa sa main vers moi dans un geste accusateur.

— Tu vois !

Je croisai les bras, boudeuse.

— Bon, si je te donne plus d'infos à propos de James et moi, tu arrêtes de rouspéter ?

Je lui lançai aussitôt un sourire éblouissant.

— Je suis tout ouïe.

Elle rit et me raconta alors toute sa journée d'amour. Comment James lui avait annoncé qu'il l'aimait également, comment ils avaient jeté du popcorn sur les gens au cinéma, comment ils avaient discuté et ri. À chacune de ses paroles, je fondais devant son récit. Ce que Rachel vivait donnait envie. Elle venait de me mettre des étoiles dans les yeux, et sans le savoir, de créer un grand vide dans mon cœur. J'étais, malgré moi, en train de tomber amoureuse de l'amour. À la fin de sa narration, un sourire béat et idiot éclairait le visage de ma meilleure amie, et j'avais bien du mal à ne pas arborer le même.

— Est-ce que vous vous êtes écrit depuis ? demandai-je alors qu'elle me disait combien cela lui avait été difficile de dire au revoir à James.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Oui, il m'a envoyé une lettre. Je n'ai toujours pas répondu, confessa-t-elle.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est dingue, quand on était l'un en face de l'autre, il n'y a pas eu un seul moment de blanc et là c'est le néant.

— Si tu ne savais pas que James était amoureux de toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ?

— Je l'insulterais, très probablement, s'amusa la blonde. Je lui ferais la liste des prochaines farces que j'ai planifié pour lui.

Je ris.

— Ouais, nan, ne fais pas ça. Peut-être que tu peux juste lui raconter tes journées, ce que tu ressens, suggérai-je.

— Je suis sûre qu'il s'en tape.

— Bien, c'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que moi je suis sûre qu'il se demande ce qu'il a fait de mal, comme tu ne réponds pas à sa lettre !

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu crois ? Oh mon dieu c'est horrible ! Je ne peux pas le laisser penser ça !

— Non effectivement, tu pourras toujours le faire plus tard dans la journée.

— Oui, je vais faire ça, dit-elle, l'esprit déjà ailleurs.

Que Merlin maudisse les amoureux et leur satanée mélancolie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans leur tête ? Elle était si bien que ça la lune dans laquelle ils étaient du matin au soir ?

— Enfin bref, ça n'a rien à voir, mais tu sais quelle est la dernière en date d'Albus ? dis-je pour changer de sujet et parce qu'il fallait absolument que je partage mon sentiment d'injustice.

— Raconte.

— Malefoy l'a invité à faire son anniversaire dans son manoir. Et cette andouille s'est mis en tête d'accepter ! Il a prévu d'en parler à ses parents et tout.

— Mais non !

— Tu vois tous les trucs que tu loupes, à être amoureuse !

— Il est hors de question que j'y mette les pieds, énonça Rachel d'un air dégoûté. Il veut nous évincer Malefoy ou quoi ?

— Ouais, c'est aussi ce que j'ai dit à Albus. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il a écrit à Malefoy pour lui demander de me convaincre.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— Sérieux ? Et alors ? Ça a marché ?

Je fronçai le nez, dépitée.

— Je vais avoir besoin d'un acolyte, Rachel, décrétai-je.

— Putain Rose t'abuses ! T'es bien plus douée que moi pour ne pas te laisser amadouer d'habitude !

— Malefoy avait de très bons arguments ! me défendis-je.

— Du genre lesquels ?

Je pensais à la surprise qu'il m'avait promise et que je soupçonnais (ou bien espérais ?) ne pas être très catholique.

— Des trucs de riches. Que c'était une chance pour Albus et qu'on respectait pas ses choix, que c'était pas cool bla bla bla. Puis il a aussi menacer de me kidnapper aussi…

Repenser au discours moralisateur du Serpentard me hérissa le poil des avant-bras.

— Je vois, grogna-t-elle. Et bien j'imagine qu'on va devoir se coltiner Malefoy cet été également…

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes sous le porche d'un immense manoir, à la fin du mois de juillet, tous vêtus de tenues de soirée. Albus avait passé son plus beau costume trois pièces, Rachel portait une jolie robe d'été toute blanche qui lui donnait un air virginal et j'avais enfilé une robe T-shirt un peu décolletée. Albus s'avança avec un grand sourire vers la porte et utilisa le heurtoir en forme de serpent (quel cliché !). Trois grands coups résonnèrent contre les parois de mon crâne et me firent sursauter. Rachel et moi échangeâmes un regard méfiant. Nous faisions cela pour Albus, et uniquement pour lui. Je commençai à me demander si venir ici n'était pas une erreur. Même si je savais que j'étais là pour mon cousin, la présence de Scorpius serait partout autour de moi. Chose qui m'effrayait et m'excitait à la fois. Puis le Serpentard vint nous ouvrir, heureux comme un paon d'étaler sa richesse et ses biens. Dans sa chemise bleu nuit, il avait l'air d'un roi. Il nous invita à entrer d'un geste.

Il était peut-être prétentieux, mais il n'avait pas menti : son manoir était immense et il avait décoré les lieux pour l'occasion. Un frisson d'impatience courut sur mon échine lorsqu'après avoir vaguement examiné, je croisai le regard du blond. Peut-être étais-je finalement un peu de mauvaise foi, lorsque j'affirmais que je n'étais pas ici par gaîté de coeur. Après tout, même si la soirée se révélait être un fiasco, je pourrais au moins en retirer un avantage : ce soir, si je dévisageais Malefoy de manière appuyée, tout le monde s'en ficherait, parce qu'ils auraient tous les yeux rivés sur Albus et pas sur la préfète parfaite.

Je soupire et les prunelles du Docteur Weiss me brûlent la nuque.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je vous sens aussi tendue, miss Weasley ?

Je déglutis alors qu'une boule se forme dans mon ventre.

— Parce que je suis vraiment partie en couilles ce soir-là, expliqué-je en lui montrant mon moi d'avant pénétrer dans la manoir de Malefoy.


	24. Chapitre 23 L'anniversaire d'Albus (2)

**REVIEW de Fortarômette :**

Rating : ceci va un review décomposée.

L'autre principale raison pour laquelle je ne commente pas souvent se résume au temps que j'ai mis à répondre : la procrastination (d'où la nécessité d'une motivation importante par la fiction). Merci encore de ta réponse qui m'a fait très plaisir et surtout je suis ravie que ma précédente review te plaise ! Je suis très touchée de l'attention que tu lui as portée !

Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire sur le site : je constate cependant que c'est très dommage car elle mérite largement un sacré paquet de reviews et je connais beaucoup de fic plus suivies (sans être méchante) qui ne t'arrivent pas aux pieds du chaudron.  
De plus ça me fait craindre pour la suite de ton histoire qui possède une intrigue ambitieuse (et pour laquelle je me suis inquiétée dernièrement). Je dois reconnaître que tu nous régales toujours autant par la taille de tes chapitres (et leur qualité d'écriture évidemment mais je me répète après). Tu es la reine du suspense par contre, ça se fait pas de laisser les lecteurs sur de telles coupures ! Je te pardonne parce qu'au moins on a la résolution directe dans le chapitre suivant et pas deux ou trois chapitres de contournement. Enfin, je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup la relation Potter-Davis qui s'intègre très bien dans le récit.

Merlin, je voulais dire "ceci va être une review décomposée", c'est consternant.  
Bref, j'espère que tu vas continuer et que tu prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette fiction surtout !

Mea culpa pour le temps de réponse et pour l'organisation atroce de ma review. Finite !

Par contre mon pseudo c'est Fortarômette mais le ô ne passe pas et j'oublie une partie du mot une fois sur deux. Sur l'échelle de la review bordélique et de l'anecdote sans intérêt je me pose là. "La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur elle-même" : je ne veux pas que tu sois traumatisée par mes pseudos chelous. Mea culpa également de mon style parfois agressif et abrupte : je me soigne.

FINITE (mais vraiment).

 _ **RÉPONSE de l'auteur :**_

 _Salut Fortarômette !_

 _(Et oui, ici tout se passe pour écrire et mettre des ô. Du coup je vais en profiter et maintenant que je connais pour de bon ton pseudo, t'inquiète que tout se passera très bien… OMG j'ai l'impression de passer pour un psychopathe qui va manger des enfants)._

 _Ah… La procrastination… Quel fléau ! Je comprends que ce soit chiant parfois, de reviewer, d'autant plus qu'en tant que lecteurs/public/gens/parfois porte-monnaie sur pattes, les gens soient très sollicités et cela peu être gonflant. Alors forcément quand on a l'opportunité de ne pas laisser de review et que notre canapé ou une autre review ou n'importe quoi d'autre nous attend, je comprends qu'on ai envie de se diriger vers autre chose. Mais bon, je pourrais aussi dire que je préfère procrastiner qu'écrire et publier mes chapitres. J'ai parfois l'impression que les lecteurs pensent que les chapitres suivants leur sont du et c'est relou. Genre, vraiment. )_

 _Hé bien j'ai été très touchée par ta review, qui était super gentille et pleine de compliments ! ^^_

 _Ah j'ai bien aimé l'expression « au pied du chaudron ». ^^ Ca me fait penser à un texte sur les chaudrons que j'avais écrit… Peut-être que je le publierai ici un de ces quatre._

 _Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiétée pour la publication ! N'hésite pas à me suivre sur ma page facebook (Melody HPF) ou bien sur mon compte instagram ( melodyhpf) pour ce genre de choses. Je tiens toujours au courant mes lecteurs quant au rythme de publication et tu peux m'y envoyer un mp très facilement._

 _Ah les cliffhangers, c'est parce que je veux que vous soyez au rdv au chapitre suivant en fait haha ! ^^ En tout cas, si je suis pardonnée, tout va bien._

 _Si tu aimes la relation Potter-Davis, tu devrais être contente de la surprise qui arrivera bientôt )._

 _Ne t'en fais, je m'éclate toujours à écrire cette fiction même si cela me prend un temps parfois phénoménal, d'autant plus que je bêta-corrige des auteurs très productifs et que je maintiens mes réseaux sociaux en vie. Puis évidemment, j'ai une vie en dehors de la fanfiction donc… voilà, c'est parfois compliqué de gérer tout ça mais j'y prends du plaisir donc finalement… je le vis bien. ^^ T'en fais pas pour les pseudo chelou, j'ai eu des lecteurs qui en avaient des bien pires ! haha. Puis je suis mal placée pour donner des conseils là-dessus, car je ne me suis vraiment pas foulée pour le mien XD._

 _Encore merci pour ces petites reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres et à bientôt j'espère !_

 **REVIEW de Az :**

Salut, je voulais juste te laisser un commentaire pour te dire que j'ai juste dévoré ta fiction. C'est vraiment génial, bien écrit, intéressant, original... Fin bref tout ce qu'on peut dire de positif !  
J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître la suite des aventures (ou emmerdes) de Rose, et je ne peux que vivement t'encourager à continuer. :p Biz et bon courage surtout

 ** _RÉPONSE de l'auteur :_**

 _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire Az, qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Tes compliments m'ont touchées alors j'espère que je parviendrais à rester à la hauteur._

* * *

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, je voulais juste vous informer rapidement, mon pc étant décédé je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir finir d'écrire le chapitre suivant (je suis en train de tester des solutions alternatives, on verra ce que ça donne). Si vous voulez savoir où j'en suis n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte instagram ou fb ( melodyhpf) ou même à m'envoyer un mp. Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écris le missing moment entre James et Rachel. Si vous voulez le lire, faites le moi savoir.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je me rendis compte, en pénétrant le salon du manoir de Scorpius, que beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà arrivés et discutaient gaiement avec un verre à la main, n'ayant pas encore remarqué notre présence, ni celle du roi de la fête. L'entrée donnait directement sur la pièce principale. Sur un guéridon dans l'angle, une pile de cadeaux était installée et j'allais discrètement y ajouter le mien. J'avais acheté une petite montre à gousset avec les initiales de mon cousin gravée au dos. Le bijou avait plein d'options différentes et farfelues, mais ma préférée était qu'on pouvait poser une alerte dessus, indiquant si une personne qu'on voulait éviter s'approchait. Non pas qu'Albus eût besoin d'un tel gadget mais j'étais certaine que cela le ferait rire.

En revenant vers lui, ma meilleure amie et le Serpentard, j'examinai rapidement les lieux. Je pouvais en dire beaucoup de choses, et surtout du mal, mais je devais reconnaître que le blond savait recevoir. Le salon était éclairé par une lumière tamisée, essentiellement des bougies et deux feux de cheminée, qui rendait la grande pièce un peu plus conviviale et qui la plongeait dans une semi-obscurité propice à la fête. Un grand espace était dégagé au centre, sûrement pour permettre aux gens de danser sur la musique qui pulsait à travers des enceintes magiques indétectables. Au fond, une longue table était repoussée contre le mur et faisait office de buffet, offrant de nombreux verres ouvragés, du Whisky Pur Feu, des jus de fruits et des petits amuse-gueules. Sur le côté, quatre énormes canapés se faisaient face afin que les invités puissent s'asseoir et discuter.

— Tu as invité tout Poudlard ou quoi, Albus ? dis-je, tandis que mes yeux balayaient l'espace.

Mon regard tomba notamment sur Eglantine Zabini, élégamment vêtue et plus loin sur Sasha, qui sirotait sa boisson avec une paille tout en épiant les alentours comme un rapace. Je ne la sentais pas vraiment cette soirée. Heureusement que j'avais pu inviter Arthur.

— Pas spécialement, mais je crois que le fait que je voulais faire mon anniversaire ici s'est vite su et beaucoup de gens se sont incrustés, expliqua-t-il en soufflant, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

— Classique, commenta Rachel d'un ton blasé.

— Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient davantage intrigués parce que c'était l'anniversaire d'Albus ou bien parce que c'était ma maison, répondit Malefoy d'un air hautain qui me hérissa le poil.

— Tu as pu te débarrasser de tes parents ? s'enquit Al' auprès du Serpentard, ignorant sa remarque orgueilleuse.

— Oui, ils sont partis en week-end chez ceux d'Eglantine. C'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Et du coup, il y a de la place pour tout ceux qui seront trop bourrés pour rentrer chez eux.

— Merci Scorpius, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ce que tu fais là, dit Albus.

— Zabini est là ? s'indigna ma meilleure amie, lisant dans mes pensées.

Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à penser que Zarbini méritait de crever dans un cachot. Cela dit, Rachel pensait peut-être cela davantage par solidarité que par réelle antipathie. Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard entendu et un sourire complice que la blonde ne remarqua pas mais qui me fit tiquer.

— Luke est arrivé ? demanda mon cousin, visiblement nerveux.

— Oh, à ce propos… commença Scorpius avant de prendre le Gryffondor à l'écart.

Rien que pour le faire chier, je le suivis. Rachel m'imita.

— J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara le Serpentard d'un air préoccupé, ignorant complètement notre présence.

— Tu as décidé d'être moins con mais ça n'a pas marché ? suggérai-je avec un semblant d'espoir.

Il souffla, agacé, et me jeta un regard supérieur. Rah, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me gonfler !

— Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait, Weasley ? fit Scorpius d'un air victorieux.

Le salaud. Il savait que je n'allais rien dire devant Albus. Je pinçai les lèvres pour retenir un flot d'insanités que ses oreilles de bourge n'auraient pu supporter et lâchai à la place un lamentable :

— Tu existes.

— Balance, ordonna Albus, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel suite à mon attitude.

— Luke n'est plus avec Eglantine, informa Scorpius.

Je fronçai les sourcils et nous marquâmes une pause, sous le choc.

— Attendez… c'est la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle, ça ? s'enquit Rachel, l'air perplexe.

— La bonne. Du coup, la mauvaise ? fit le brun en redoutant la suite.

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers notre hôte.

— Il est avec une certaine Natasha, conclut ce dernier.

Je vis très nettement mon cousin serrer les dents et j'eus un élan de compassion pour lui. Il essayait d'agir comme si cela ne lui faisait rien mais je pouvais bien voir qu'il était touché. Il se détourna vivement de nous et se dirigea vers sa foule d'invités.

— Albus ! lançai-je essayant de le retenir.

J'avais peur qu'il ne s'en allât faire une bêtise qu'il allait ensuite regretter. Il semblait vraiment perturbé. Scorpius me retint par le bras, m'empêchant de partir à sa poursuite, et, après nous avoir lancé un regard suspicieux, Rachel s'en alla rejoindre Albus pour le réconforter.

Une fois seuls, je lançai une œillade torve à Scorpius, dont la poigne reposait toujours autour de mon avant-bras. Il me lâcha vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Je haussai les sourcils pour l'inviter à me dévoiler ce qui se passait.

— Albus m'a dit que tu tenais à ce que Finnigan soit ici…

J'attendis qu'il poursuive et, après un moment, constatant qu'il n'en faisait rien, je compris qu'il escomptait de moi que je m'explique.

— Oui…

— Pourquoi ?

Je n'arrivai pas à déterminer s'il était jaloux ou bien juste curieux.

— C'est mon ami, me défendis-je.

— Tu te permets d'inviter tes amis à l'anniversaire de ton cousin, toi ?

— Tout Poudlard est ici, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire. Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un m'aide à supporter l'hôte de la maison, rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

Son visage se ferma automatiquement et je ne retins pas un soupir agacé.

— Surtout s'il faut qu'il revête sa face de robot contrarié et qu'il me lance des regards hautains et condescendants, ajoutai-je.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De toi, de ton masque de merde, et de ton attitude sur la voie 9/¾.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne voyait pas ou je voulais en venir.

— Laisse tomber, capitulai-je. As-tu invité Arthur ?

— Il s'est ramené avec une caisse pleine de Whisky Pur Feu, commenta-t-il, visiblement un peu dérouté.

J'esquissai un sourire que j'espérais radieux et plantai là le blond pour trouver Arthur, que je n'avais pas vu depuis un mois et qui m'avait beaucoup manqué. Il se trouvait près du buffet avec une bande de garçons que je n'avais jamais rencontrée et était en train de leur raconter une anecdote sur la façon dont il s'était procuré les caisses de Whisky quand il m'aperçut, en retrait. Il me fit un clin d'œil rapide et poursuivit son récit. J'attendis patiemment qu'il eut fini puis, quand ce fut fait, il se dirigea vers moi et m'étreignit rapidement.

— Ça fait du bien de voir ta tête, lança-t-il avec joie. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais insisté pour que je vienne ?

Je fronçai mon nez et il le tapota, taquin.

— Je ne pouvais décemment pas me montrer ici sans allié après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy, dis-je en faisant les gros yeux.

— Voilà ce qui se passe quand on fricote avec les Serpentard !

Je lui tirai la langue.

— En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois là.

Il me sourit.

— Bon, comment est-ce que je peux vous servir, ma Dame ? Je ne vois pas trop comment éviter Malefoy dans sa propre maison.

— Oh, à propos de ça, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ce goujat ? Parce que figure-toi que je lui ai fait la même réflexion lorsqu'il essayait de pervertir Albus pour qu'il organise son anniversaire ici.

— Raconte.

— « Ma maison est assez grande pour qu'on passe la soirée sans se croiser. » Sérieusement, sur l'échelle de la prétention, on est plutôt à dix là ! m'insurgeai-je.

Arthur se bidonna et observa les lieux.

— En même temps, ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment. Cet endroit est immense.

— Mouais. Ne te défile pas comme ça, je vais quand même avoir besoin de ton soutien.

— Ah je vois, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, fit-il, moqueur.

— Bien sûr que si. En revanche, je ne peux pas survivre à cette soirée sans alcool… dis-je en allant me prendre du Whisky Pur Feu.

Le blond ricana et tendit sa boisson pour trinquer avec moi. Je fis tinter mon verre contre le sien et on échangea un clin d'œil, avant de boire une longue rasade qui me brûla la trachée.

— La vache. Ça fait un mois que j'attends ça.

— Bon alors, dis-moi, fit Arthur avec un air plus sérieux.

Je soupirai, finis mon eau-de-vie d'un coup, et m'en servis une autre.

— Je sais pas. Je me sens bizarre. Au moment où il est parti sur le quai du Poudlard Express, quand on est arrivé à King's Cross l'autre jour (il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait de quoi je parlais) il m'a regardé comme si j'étais rien du tout. Pas même une sous-merde tu vois, le niveau encore en-dessous. Avant ça, il m'ignorait à moitié puis là il décide d'un coup de faire l'anniversaire d'Albus chez lui et il me propose une surprise et…

— Attends deux secondes là. Une surprise ? s'exclama Arthur, incrédule.

— Ouais.

— Mais tu lui as parlé quand ?

— L'autre jour chez Albus. Par courrier. Al' lui a demandé de me convaincre, râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Visiblement ça a fonctionné, s'amusa Arthur.

— J'ai demandé une contrepartie, rétorquai-je aussitôt. Maintenant tu sais comment j'ai réussi à te faire venir ici.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies tant gagné au change.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu t'es faite avoir. Ça fait des plombes qu'on m'a demandé de venir. Il n'y a que moi à Poudlard qui arrive à me ramener partout avec autant de bouteilles de Pur Feu. Je suis quasiment invité à tous les anniversaires.

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée. Les enfoirés m'avaient manipulée ! Je vidai d'un coup mon verre, le sang battant à mes tempes.

— Euh… Rose ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta le blond.

— Je vais les pulvériser. Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment de la part de Malefoy, mais comment Albus a pu me faire une chose pareille ?! m'indignai-je.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt et partis à la recherche de mon cauchemar personnel, Finnigan sur mes talons, qui me hurlait de l'attendre et de me calmer. Mais je n'avais absolument pas envie de me calmer. J'étais furieuse. Je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol qu'on se joue de moi et qu'on me prenne pour une andouille. J'en avais marre qu'il change d'avis comme de chemise, que nous soyons un jour amants, un jour ennemis, un jour étrangers. J'avais besoin de limites claires et précises et j'en avais besoin sur-le-champ.

Je finis par le trouver en train de discuter avec Albus et Rachel. En m'apercevant écumer de rage et suivie par Arthur, le brun sembla comprendre ce qui se tramait car il pâlit tout-à-coup et donna un coup de coude à Scorpius, qui reporta son regard sur moi. Quand il vit que j'étais la source des préoccupations du roi de la fête il poussa un profond soupir ennuyé.

— Dis, je crois qu'elle a compris, s'inquiéta mon cousin, du remord plein les yeux.

Cela confirmait mes soupçons : c'était l'idée du blondinet albinos.

— Compris quoi ? s'enquit Rachel qui semblait perdue.

— Ces enfoirés se sont foutus de moi ! hurlai-je, indignée, en les montrant du doigt.

Je pouvais sentir à quel point Finnigan était tendu car son regard brûlait ma nuque. J'étais certaine qu'il était prêt à bondir sur moi à n'importe quel moment pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— J'ai cru que j'avais gagné quelque chose quand il m'ont laissé inviter Arthur, mais figure-toi qu'il était invité depuis le début ! débitai-je en braillant.

Rachel évalua la situation. La moue coupable d'Albus qui regardait ses chaussures ne mentait pas.

— Vous avez pas fait ça… fit-elle, de la déception dans la voix.

— Oui, enfin, on a aussi invité James pour te faire plaisir, grogna le brun.

Alors que je croyais avoir gagné une alliée dans la bataille, celle-ci me trahit brusquement en sautant au cou de mon cousin.

— Sérieux ?! Oh, merci !

— Non mais je rêve, là ?!

— Surprise ! dit Scorpius d'un ton traînant et en épinglant ses yeux froids aux miens.

Le sang bouillonna dans mes veines.

— Ah, j'étais donc la "surprise" ?! s'étonna Arthur.

Malefoy le fusilla du regard et je me ruai vers le Serpentard, folle de rage. Hélas, Finnigan me retint aussitôt par les bras tandis que le blondinet albinos me dévisageait.

— C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! me hurla-t-il.

— C'est toi !

— Ça suffit ! rugit finalement Albus en pétant un plomb et nous obéîmes. J'en ai ma claque de vous entendre vous crier dessus à chaque fois que vous vous croisez ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ma fête, et si vous deux, vous n'êtes pas capables de vous entendre, je vous enferme dans une pièce ensemble pour vous forcer à communiquer car vous êtes insupportables ! J'ai essayé de te montrer, Rose, que Scorpius n'était pas un connard qui te vouait une haine féroce et toi ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de celui-ci qui était en train d'afficher un sourire condescendant, je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et que Rose ne méritait pas ça ! Et pourtant vous avez juste préféré faire vos égoïstes et ne pas penser une seule seconde à ce que je pouvais vouloir pour mon anniversaire !

Les lèvres pincées, je commençai à sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux et je décidai de partir me réfugier dans une pièce vide avant de me mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde.

J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un me suivre, et pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur ou de Rachel je ne dis rien. Arrivée dans une immense cuisine complètement déserte, j'ouvrai enfin les vannes et me mis à sangloter sans retenue. On me tendit un mouchoir que j'acceptais avec reconnaissance et quand je fus calmée, je m'étonnai de voir que mon bienfaiteur n'était autre que Scorpius lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? crachai-je aussitôt.

— Albus m'a envoyé te calmer.

— Et depuis quand tu écoutes Albus ?

— Depuis qu'il a raison. Cela dit, je suis toujours sidéré de voir à quel point tout le monde ici se préoccupe de ton bien-être et est prêt à tout faire pour te consoler à chaque fois que tu as un petit chagrin. Et Merlin sait que ça arrive souvent.

— Tu es nul pour t'excuser et réconforter les gens, dis-je en me mouchant bruyamment.

— C'est un mouchoir en soie, tu sais.

— Va te faire foutre, tu n'avais qu'à pas me le donner.

— Tu n'avais qu'à pas pleurer.

— Tu m'as faite pleurer !

— J'ai essayé de te faire plaisir et de faire plaisir à mon ami ! hurla-t-il alors.

Je me remis à sangloter et il me dévisagea, atterré.

— Tu veux pas arrêter de pleurnicher ? C'est impossible de discuter avec toi comme ça.

Je relevai les yeux de mon mouchoir pour les planter dans les siens. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de ma gueule ?

— Discuter de quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de disséquer ton taux de débilité.

— Ce n'était pas offensant du tout…

— Casse-toi.

— Tu peux pas mettre ta rancœur de côté deux secondes et prendre le temps de parler avec moi, au moins pour le bien d'Albus ?!

— Pour le bien d'Albus, hein ?! T'avais pas utilisé la même excuse pour me faire venir ici ?

— Tu es vraiment la pire des égoïstes !

— Et toi la pire des autruches ! J'en ai marre de ton attitude, Scorpius ! Ça me fatigue et j'en ai assez de m'embrouiller avec toi !

— Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui est venue chercher la dispute là.

— Chose que je n'aurais pas eu à faire si tu avais été moins con ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça.

— Personne ne t'a demandé de chercher à comprendre que je sache, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Je lui adressai un regard meurtrier.

— Tu te rappelles de ta fable de merde ? Le scorpion et le crapaud.

— La grenouille, reprit-il.

— Peu importe.

— Oui je me rappelle.

— Et bien peut-être que c'est dans ta nature de venir me faire chier, mais c'est dans la mienne de chercher à comprendre pourquoi.

Il soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

— Alors on n'est pas près d'avancer.

Je soupirai. Nous étions arrivés à un point de non-retour.

— On pourrait faire une trêve et s'ignorer, proposai-je.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

— On tiendra pas deux secondes. T'es beaucoup trop chiante.

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais dans un geste impatient et agacé.

— J'essaye de ne pas te détester Scorpius, mais tu ne rends pas vraiment les choses plus faciles, cinglai-je.

— Pourquoi ?

— À toi de me le dire.

— Non, pas pourquoi je ne rends pas les choses plus faciles, pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de ne pas me détester ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu luttes ?

— Parce que je ne peux pas vivre en colère en permanence ! soufflai-je, consternée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça me détruirait.

— Ou alors ça te rendrait plus forte.

— Tu en as encore beaucoup, des conneries comme ça à débiter ?

Il souffla en se massant les tempes.

— Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rose ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

— Je veux simplement que les choses soient claires.

— Elles sont claires. Oui, on couche ensemble. Oui, on ne peut pas se sentir. Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être plus limpide.

— T'as pas l'impression que c'est pas compatible ?

— Je ne me pose pas la question à vrai dire. Pour moi, c'est plus simple à gérer comme cela.

— Ah je vois, donc tu le fais exprès en fait. Tu fais en sorte de te comporter comme un connard pour que je te déteste.

Il ne répondit pas et je sus que j'avais raison. J'avais cessé de pleurer, sentant la rage me gagner.

— Mais du coup Scorpius… J'en viens à me poser une question. Est-ce que toi, tu me détestes ? Parce que je ne fais rien pour ça, moi.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de te détester, expliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

— Mais moi si, c'est ça ? ironisai-je.

Il acquiesça, l'air méfiant.

— Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça… Je vais te donner de bonnes raisons de le faire, et tu vas voir ce que ça fait que de passer sa vie à être en colère, martelai-je.

Il pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Alors, je le plantai là. J'étais toujours furieuse, mais j'avais à présent la certitude que j'allais pouvoir prendre ma revanche. Cet imbécile m'avait même inconsciemment montré comment faire.

Je retournai auprès de Rachel, Albus et Arthur, qui étaient en pleine discussion. En me voyant arriver, Al' fronça les sourcils. Je devais effectivement faire peur à voir avec mes envies de meurtre dans les yeux.

— Vous avez réglé vos problèmes ? demanda-t-il un peu craintif.

— Arthur, tu as le droit de pratiquer la magie, n'est-ce pas ? fis-je d'une voix mielleuse en ignorant la moue préoccupée du brun.

— Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

— Fort bien. Brûle-ça pour moi, veux-tu ?

Je tendis le mouchoir en soie de Scorpius et le brun fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant. Finnigan lança un regard incertain à mon cousin.

— Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça… m'impatientai-je. Rachel, passe-moi ton briquet.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et j'eus un élan d'amour pour elle. J'enflammai le tissu. Au même moment, Scorpius s'amena vers nous et son regard se durcit quand il constata ce que j'étais en train de faire.

— Et attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Rose ? interrogea Albus en couvant le Serpentard du regard.

— T'en fais pas Al', Malefoy et moi avons réglé nos problèmes. Il est apparu à ton meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me détester. Du coup, je lui donne de bonnes raisons de le faire, fis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Rachel ne pipa mot mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle m'approuvait à deux cent pourcent. En revanche Albus semblait profondément déçu.

— Sois pas triste Al'. Regarde, on s'entend super bien maintenant, pas vrai Scorpiche ? dis-je en passant un de mes bras au-dessus des épaules du jeune homme qui bouillonnait silencieusement de colère.

— Appelle-moi Scorpiche encore une fois et je te pète les dents, Rosinette, siffla-t-il en repoussant mon bras.

— Tu vois Al ? On s'a-do-re. Rien que pour toi ! Puis comme ça, je peux te remercier dignement pour ma surprise ! lançai-je en donnant un coup de coude à Arthur qui me dévisageai avec des yeux ronds.

Ce fut à ce moment que Donovan surgit avec ce qui devait être Natasha. Aussitôt, je fronçai le nez comme gênée par une odeur incommodante.

— Excusez-moi, je dois y aller, ça sent le gay refoulé par ici. Puis en plus, il faut que j'aille boire un truc.

Rachel pouffa tandis que tous les autres me regardaient, choqués. Ils auraient dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher et que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Je m'éclipsai vers le buffet, suivie de Rachel, et m'y servis du Whisky.

— Je ne sais pas ce que Malefoy t'a dit pour que tu pètes les plombs comme ça, me dit-elle alors que je prenais une gorgée, mais il a vraiment dû franchir une ligne car je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vue en colère à ce point.

J'engloutis l'alcool d'une traite, sans même prendre le temps d'admirer la couleur du liquide ambré dans le cristal stylisé.

— Tu sais si les verres sont au blondinet albinos ?

Ils devaient coûter une fortune.

— Il les a pris à son père je crois, ils sont beaux, pas vrai ?

— Ouais.

Je fis malencontreusement tomber le mien par terre et il se brisa en mille morceaux.

— Oups, pouffai-je. J'ai pas fait exprès, mentis-je éhontément.

— T'es grave, dit la blonde, à la fois amusée et préoccupée.

Je la vis jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée.

— Grave furieuse ouais, dis-je d'un ton sec.

Je me servis un nouveau verre, le bus et le laissai glisser au sol où il éclata. La musique couvrait le bruit et personne n'avait remarqué le nouveau jeu auquel j'étais en train de m'adonner. Je pouvais sentir les ondes d'inquiétude émaner de ma meilleure amie et la façon dont elle me couvait du regard commença doucement à m'horripiler.

— Quoi ? m'emportai-je.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? interrogea-t-elle sans se soucier de me froisser.

— Oh tu sais les trucs habituels, éludai-je en sirotant mon Whisky.

— Les trucs habituels te mettent pas dans cet état.

— Bah maintenant si.

Elle haussa un sourcil, signe qu'elle était suspicieuse et qu'elle doutait de ce que je disais. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça. J'étais incapable de lever un seul sourcil moi, ce qui m'aurait pourtant bien été utile pour souligner mes remarques sarcastiques.

— Sûrement depuis qu'on couche ensemble en fait, ajoutai-je en guettant sa réaction.

Elle s'étouffa avec sa boisson et me dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Ah, elle haussait moins son sourcil là. Scorpius allait être furieux. Satisfaite de moi-même, j'esquissai un sourire en coin.

— Tu te payes ma tête, pas vrai ? conclut-elle.

— Non. Ça va le mettre hors de lui quand il saura que je te l'ai dit.

Elle recommença à hausser son sourcil et jeta un autre coup d'œil rapide vers la porte d'entrée.

— C'est pas super cool de raconter ce genre de trucs juste pour le faire chier tu sais, décréta-t-elle.

Je la regardai, estomaquée.

— Tu ne me crois pas ? fis-je, trop choquée pour être scandalisée.

— Rose, tu détestes Malefoy ! En plus, tu as à mon avis bien trop de fierté pour coucher avec un type pareil.

Si elle savait ce que Malefoy faisait sur ma fierté…

— Tu m'en diras tant.

— Puis considérant tous les verres que tu t'es enfilés, j'ai un peu de mal à te faire confiance là, ajouta-t-elle avec une expression narquoise peinte sur le visage.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était le pompon. Et dire que je m'étais tant stressée ! J'aurais dû le lui dire bien plus tôt.

— Je ne suis pas bourrée.

— Non, bien sûr que non… ironisa-t-elle.

Bon très bien, elle ne voulait pas me croire. Je n'allais certainement pas passer ma soirée à essayer de la convaincre.

— Oh tu sais, tu pourrais être surprise par la résistance à l'alcool de Rose… Elle est en train d'acquérir une solide pratique, déclara Arthur qui venait de nous rejoindre.

Je lançai une petite moue supérieure à ma meilleure amie.

— Je t'en prie Finnigan, elle vient de me dire qu'elle couchait avec Malefoy, c'est bien la preuve qu'elle a l'esprit embrumé, déclara Rachel comme si elle faisait preuve d'un bon sens et d'une logique imparable.

Arthur éclata de rire.

— T'as pas sérieusement dit ça, Rose ?

Je rougis, en commençant à être irritée par leur comportement. Je passais des mois à tenter de garder un secret et quand je me décidai à en parler, on ne me prenait pas au sérieux ! Quel genre de blague c'était, ça encore ?

— Bien sûr que si je l'ai dit ! Et c'est bien fait pour ce petit goujat famélique ! me défendis-je.

— Tu vois ?! fit Rachel à l'intention du blond tout en me montrant du doigt.

Je grognai et Arthur m'évalua, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

— Toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on parle, me dit-il très sérieusement.

Je lâchai un gros soupir tandis que ma meilleure amie tentait de dissimuler un petit sourire tout en buvant son soda à la paille. Elle était persuadée que je couchais avec Arthur, j'en étais certaine.

Je la vis alors balancer un autre coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée et claquai des doigts devant ses yeux.

— Pourquoi tu regardes cette fichue porte tous les quarts d'heure ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et son regard s'assombrit.

— Albus a dit que James devait venir.

— Ah oui ! me rappelai-je avec un grand sourire. Du coup ça va ?

— Je sais pas. Je suis à la fois excitée et super impatiente et d'un autre côté j'ai peur.

— Peur ? relevai-je, surprise.

— Ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus et la dernière fois c'était un peu… la première fois. Si ça se trouve il ne viendra même pas d'ailleurs. Albus m'a juste dit qu'il était invité, pas qu'il allait venir. Peut-être qu'il travaille trop, il m'a écrit que c'était super intensif et…

— Hé, respire, l'interrompis-je. Il va venir t'inquiète.

— Et s'il vient mais qu'il m'ignore ? Peut-être qu'il a sorti le même discours à plein d'autres filles. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste apaiser sa conscience.

Je vis Arthur rouler des yeux derrière Rachel et je retins un ricanement.

— Rachel, il t'aime. Il te l'a dit, non ?

— Oui mais…

— Arrête de stresser. Il va venir.

— Humph.

Je la vis lorgner sur mon verre de Whisky.

— N'y pense même pas, déclarai-je aussitôt. Tu as dit que tu te calmais sur l'alcool je te rappelle.

— Je sais, maugréa-t-elle. Enfin et toi ça va ? T'as plutôt mal pris la "surprise" d'Albus du coup.

— Ouais, t'inquiète, je suis lentement mais sûrement en train de prendre ma revanche…

— Tu fais peur, quand tu ne respectes pas les règles et que tu pètes les plombs, tu sais ? dit-elle en montrant les éclats de verre à mes pieds.

Je ricanai avant d'être interrompue.

— Serait-ce le son de la douce voix de Rachel Davis qui me parvient aux oreilles ? remarqua une voix familière.

Nous nous tournâmes en même temps sur James, qui nous regardait avec son air narquois habituel. Rachel piqua un fard ce qui me donna envie d'exploser de rire. Puis, je me rappelai comment elle m'avait soutenue quelques minutes auparavant et je pinçai les lèvres très fort pour retenir mes ricanements.

— Bah alors, on a perdu sa langue ? railla le brun.

— Très drôle Potter, rétorqua aussitôt Rachel, retrouvant sa verve habituelle.

— Oui, je sais, je suis un vrai comique. En attendant, ça fait déjà trois minutes que je suis là et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit bonjour, ou même fait mon bisou, prononça-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

— C'est parce que j'ai peur que tu ne te sois pas brossé les dents.

Il éclata de rire et je la vis esquisser un petit sourire satisfait.

— Je les ai super bien brossées. Tu veux venir vérifier d'un peu plus près ? lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, la gueule ouverte.

J'étais en train d'halluciner devant ce spectacle. Ils étaient beaucoup trop bizarres pour moi. Rachel esquissa un rictus coquin et se mit à inspecter avec un prétendu intérêt les dents de James.

— Tout à l'air en ordre, diagnostiqua-t-elle en prenant une voix de dentiste.

James pouffa et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Alerte. Cousin en chaleur. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde et dans la seconde qui suivait, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, ce qui fut même un peu gênant. Puis finalement, James recula et évalua Rachel du regard, la dévisageant de haut en bas.

— Quoi ? fit Rachel.

— Tu grandis toujours pas, commenta James en haussant les épaules. Faut que tu manges de la soupe !

— Hé ! s'indigna-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu croyais quand même pas que parce qu'on sort ensemble, j'allais arrêter de t'enquiquiner ? C'est quand même un peu à cause de ça que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, si tu croyais que j'allais m'arrêter…

— Tu sais, la seule sécurité qu'être en couple avec moi t'apporte, c'est que je ne vais pas t'arracher les couilles, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, je pourrais en avoir besoin un jour. Mais pour le reste…

— Tu as un truc au milieu du visage, dit-il en la coupant.

Rachel frotta son nez, les sourcils froncés.

— Ah non, c'était juste ton nez en fait, lâcha James avant d'exploser de rire.

— Espèce de rustre ! beugla la blonde en lui administrant de petites tapes.

— Bon, il y a décidément beaucoup trop d'amour dans l'air ici, lança Arthur en roulant des yeux. Rose, tu viens ?

Je soupirai et le suivis après avoir vaguement salué mon cousin et ma meilleure amie qui roucoulaient de bonheur. Arthur m'entraîna sur un canapé un peu à l'écart. Je me rappelai alors qu'il avait déclaré plus tôt vouloir me parler.

— Ne me fais pas la leçon, anticipai-je aussitôt.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

— Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

— Très bien alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

— Tu as dit à Rachel que tu couchais avec Malefoy.

— Ouais. Mais elle ne m'a pas cru.

— Je suis interpellé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je croyais que tu tenais à garder ça secret.

— Non. Malefoy veut garder ça secret. Et je sais même pas pourquoi. En tout cas, il m'a tellement fait chier ce soir, il mérite que je lui fasse payer.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Non, répondis-je immédiatement.

— Tu veux danser ? proposa-t-il sans transition.

Je lui fus reconnaissante de respecter ma volonté. Ce n'était pas Malefoy qui aurait fait une chose pareille.

— D'accord.

Nous passâmes un long moment à danser sur la piste improvisée où un groupe d'adolescents que j'avais croisé plusieurs fois à Poudlard dansait sans se préoccuper de qui que ce soit. Puis un slow commença et naturellement, j'enlaçai la nuque d'Arthur tandis que ses mains venaient se poser sur mes hanches. Il faisait à peu près ma taille et il était facile de danser avec lui. Ses paumes me réchauffaient et j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un venait de jeter une allumette sur mon bas-ventre, car une chaleur commençait doucement à me gagner.

J'échangeai un regard bref avec le jeune homme et ses yeux noirs m'apprirent qu'il ressentait la même chose. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

— On bouge ? proposa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je hochai la tête, trop effrayée à l'idée de parler. Il m'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs et je pris conscience d'à quel point la maison de Scorpius était grande. Penser au Serpentard m'énerva. À bout, j'arrêtai Arthur, posai une main sur son torse et le repoussait jusqu'à un mur qui n'était à l'abri des yeux de personne avant de l'embrasser. Il me rendit aussitôt mon baiser, insérant une langue dans ma bouche.

J'étais écrasée par une fièvre qui venait de l'intérieur et ne contrôlais plus rien. Instinctivement, mes mains bougeaient sur son corps et les siennes en faisaient autant sur le mien. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur s'affala sur moi quand ses paumes effleurèrent mes fesses et qu'il commença à les malaxer doucement.

D'un geste rapide et pas très contrôlé, il enclencha la poignée de la porte contre laquelle je l'avais en fait adossé et nous fit entrer dans une pièce à laquelle je n'accordai aucune importance, bien trop occupée à défaire ses boutons de chemise.

Mais lui ne s'embarrassa pas de cette politesse. Il se contenta de défaire les boutons de son pantalon et de soulever ma robe pour faire glisser ma culotte à mes pieds. Je tremblais de partout et me dépêchai de libérer son sexe de son caleçon, qui commençait à être à l'étroit.

Arthur mouilla son index et son majeur avec sa salive et les plongea directement en moi. J'émis une plainte rauque alors que ses doigts entamèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient dans mon entrejambe sensible.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en ralentissant le rythme.

— T'arrête pas, suppliai-je.

Il obéit et reprit ses immixtions, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. L'imitant, je mouillai le bout de mon pouce et vint le faire courir sur son gland gorgé de plaisir. Il se tendit aussitôt et le mouvement de sa main se fit plus rapide dans mon vagin qui devenait de plus en plus humide et chaud.

Je commençai à le branler doucement, caressant son gland, puis de plus en plus vite, quand tout-à-coup, il retira ses doigts de mon vagin, me faisant grogner de frustration. Je le voulais en moi. Désespérément. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses, me souleva et me pénétra alors d'un coup profond et puissant. Je gémis longtemps, enfin complète.

Il commença ses coups de reins, haletant et gémissant contre ma nuque tandis que je m'accrochais à ses épaules, priant pour ne pas tomber, tout en criant mon excitation et mon plaisir, qui s'intensifiaient à chaque fois que nos corps se rencontraient dans un claquement sourd et sonore.

— Je vais venir, m'annonça-t-il.

Je grondai, essayant de savourer les derniers instants. Puis, ce fut la fin, et pantelant, il se retira et me reposa au sol. J'avais les jambes tremblantes, le dos et le front complètement moites et la bouche sèche. J'étais certaine que mes joues étaient rouges. Je me laissai glisser au sol pour m'asseoir, un peu sonnée. Visiblement, Arthur eut aussi besoin d'un moment car il posa ses bras contre le mur, comme pour les reposer.

— Putain j'ai soif, dit-il soudainement.

— Moi aussi, soufflai-je.

— Pas de regret ? lança-t-il, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

— Honnêtement, j'essaie de pas y penser là.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. D'avoir laissé les événements dégénérer beaucoup trop vite. Pourtant, ma respiration sifflante, les frissons dont mon corps était parcouru me disaient autre chose. Je déglutis. J'avais le sentiment d'être mal à l'aise avec moi-même.

— Je vais me chercher de l'eau, tu veux un truc ? proposa-t-il en se rhabillant.

— Du Whisky s'il-te-plaît. Dans un verre ouvragé que je pourrais casser. Et si tu trouves ma dignité en chemin je veux bien que tu me la ramènes aussi.

— Sympa pour moi…

— Désolée.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et je me sentis minable. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je me relevai et décidai de partir à la recherche d'une salle de bain. Je réalisai que je me trouvais alors dans une chambre et que celle-ci donnait sur une petite pièce d'eau. Après avoir remis ma culotte et ma robe en place j'allais me rafraîchir en tremblant. Je commençai par me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage puis me fis finalement la réflexion que j'avais vraiment besoin de me doucher. J'avisai la baignoire une longue minute avant de prendre ma décision. De toute façon, Arthur n'avait pas l'air de revenir. Autant me laver. J'attachai mes cheveux dans un chignon rapide et me glissai sous un jet d'eau brûlante. Cela me fit l'effet d'une claque mentale et je me sentis nauséeuse. Qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu bordel ?! Je commençai à me savonner en m'efforçant de chasser mes idées noires avant de couper l'eau et de sortir.

Je revins dans la chambre un long quart d'heure plus tard. Celle-ci était décorée avec goût mais manquait cruellement de personnalité. De toute évidence, c'était une pièce réservée aux invités. J'avisai une petite console surmontée d'un miroir située en face de la porte d'entrée et que je n'avais pas remarquée auparavant.

Mon reflet renvoyait l'image d'une fille aux joues rouges et rebondies et avec une lueur coupable et humide dans le regard. Je me passai une main lasse sur le visage, espérant qu'Arthur n'était pas fâché et qu'il allait finir par m'apporter du Whisky. J'avais envie de boire et de me réveiller le lendemain en oubliant ce que j'avais fait à l'instant. Car si j'oubliai, je chassai aussi ma culpabilité et…

La porte claqua soudain et je me retournai, après un sursaut, pour dévisager le responsable. Scorpius m'incendiait du regard, les prunelles réduites à deux fentes noires de colère. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une longue seconde avant de reprendre sa course de manière effrenée. Il savait.


	25. Chapitre 24 L'anniversaire d'Albus (3)

_Il savait_. C'était évident. Je déglutis péniblement tandis qu'un nœud se formait dans mon ventre, témoin de ma culpabilité. Scorpius était en train de m'assassiner du regard et j'essayai tant bien que mal de soutenir son œillade. Mon souffle était devenu court et même si je savais que je n'avais rien fait de mal je ne parvenais pas à me détacher de cette impression étrange : celle d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

— Je t'ai vue, m'accusa-t-il sans préambule d'une voix dure comme de la pierre **.**

Une pellicule de sueur commença à se former dans mon dos. Mon cœur battait à tout allure, ma gorge était sèche et nouée alors que mes paumes étaient plus moites que jamais. Il fallait à tout prix que je lui explique que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que je m'étais simplement laissée emporter par mes émotions, que ça ne signifiait rien. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre cette relation bancale qui nous unissait.

— Scorpius, suppliai-je en m'avançant mais il m'interrompit en levant sa main entre nous, comme une première barrière visible qui s'immisçait et rendait l'ambiance plus pesante et collante.

Je déglutis. J'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. C'était trop d'émotions à gérer d'un coup.

— Non. Cette fois, tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes, Weasley. Tu as mérité cette discussion et tu le sais.

Il était tellement injuste. Je ravalai mes sanglots coincés dans ma gorge pour m'indigner.

— Cette discussion ou ce procès ? lançai-je en tremblant, mais la voix ferme.

— Ta gueule ! hurla-t-il, les traits déformés par la rage et je me tus aussitôt, trop surprise par son éclat pour réagir autrement.

Je n'avais jamais vu Scorpius dans un tel état de fureur et cela m'intimidait quelque peu. J'avais rarement été l'objet d'une telle rancœur.

— Quand je pense que tu t'es permise de me faire une scène parce que Eglantine m'avait embrassé et que toi, tu te permets de te taper Finnigan ! Dans ma maison qui plus est ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? À moi !?

Il marqua une pause et fit les cent pas sous mes yeux. La colère qui émanait de lui me pétrifiait et je le suivais du regard, redoutant ses mots. Agité, ses mouvements étaient secs, saccadés, et il passait sans arrêt ses mains dans ses cheveux comme s'il voulait les arracher de son crâne.

— Quand je pense, reprit-il en me pointant d'un doigt accusateur, quand je pense que je t'ai consolée quand Saddler s'est moqué de toi, que je t'ai dépannée en potion quand tu n'y pigeais rien, que je t'ai même aidée à relâcher la pression et que toi tu me fais un coup pareil…!

Je croisai les bras et je le fusillai du regard en sentant mon sang s'échauffer dans mes veines et courir sous ma peau à toute allure. Il se planta face à moi.

— Comment as-tu pu !? hurla-t-il. Et ne me mens pas ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Je pressai mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre et déglutis, essayant de soutenir son regard sans faiblir. J'étais lentement en train de passer de l'intimidation à la colère. Sa réaction me révoltait. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'étais sa chose ? La fureur était une émotion qui lui siait parfaitement. Ce qui était étrange quand on connaissait son obsession pour le contrôle. Quand il était énervé, son corps et son visage semblaient reprendre vie. Son masque tombait enfin. Et si Scorpius était attirant avec son masque, il était absolument irrésistible lorsqu'il s'en débarrassait. Une mèche de ses cheveux s'était échappée de sa coiffure et retombait un peu sauvagement sur son front, assombrissant ses prunelles, puit sans fond dans lequel je me plongeais toujours sans la moindre prudence.

— Réponds-moi !

Je tressaillis et mon cœur se remit à battre si fort dans ma poitrine que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

— Ce n'était pas prémédité…, commençai-je à expliquer, toujours fascinée par ses expressions faciales.

Une part de moi était révoltée par ses exigences. Une autre avait envie de tout lui raconter. Une dernière partie, infime, mais déjà trop présente, avait envie de le plaquer contre le mur. Il était magnifique et c'était injuste. Comment étais-je supposée lutter contre ça ?

— Et c'était trop dur de dire non ? rétorqua-t-il aussi vite.

— Je ne voulais pas… Dire non, avouai-je en redoutant sa réaction.

Il eut un rire jaune, sans joie, qui me fit froid dans le dos. Il semblait à deux doigts de prendre ma tête entre ses paumes et de la catapulter au fond de la pièce.

— Tu réalises que c'est pire, n'est-ce pas ? beugla-t-il. Tu n'as pas pensé à l'effet que cela pouvait me faire ? Tu n'as pas pensé à moi ? Aux conséquences ?!

Mes yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes. Il n'avait tellement pas le droit de me dire ça.

— Tu passes ton temps à dire que je devrais te détester Scorpius, que l'on n'est rien de plus l'un pour l'autre que des passe-temps et des souffre-douleurs respectifs et quand enfin je me comporte en adéquation avec ce que tu me bassines depuis des mois, tu me hurles dessus. Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais ta réaction est disproportionnée !

J'avais fini ma petite tirade en criant et j'eus le sentiment de m'être libérée de ma culpabilité. À présent, seule la colère me gouvernait.

— Tu crois que parce que je porte un masque je suis insensible ?! Tu crois que je ne ressens jamais rien ? Tu crois que tu ne me fais rien ?!

— Tu ne montres rien… Tu ne fais rien… Comment veux-tu que j'imagine autre chose ? fis-je, lasse de son attitude à deux Mornilles.

Je voulais qu'il la ferme et qu'il me prenne sur-le-champs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi attirant, putain ?

— Mais tu le sais bordel ! Tu le sais que je porte un masque ! Tu me prends pour un monstre sans émotions ou quoi ?!

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre avec le même ton colérique.

— C'était bien au moins ? Tu as pris ton pied, j'espère. As-tu enfin joui ?

Quoi ?! Il était sérieux, là ?!

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répondis-je d'une voix sourde.

— TU ES À MOI ! hurla-t-il, les traits déformés par la rage et pour la première fois de notre échange, j'eus vraiment envie de le frapper.

Mes ongles s'enfonçèrent violemment sur mes paumes.

— JE NE SUIS À PERSONNE ! répondis-je sur le même ton, révoltée.

Quel bâtard !

— Oh si ! C'était le deal Rose ! Tu es à moi, je suis à toi, fin de l'histoire ! À aucun moment, il n'y a de place pour une troisième personne dans cette équation !

Dans un réflexe, je le giflai. La droite que je lui adminsitrai claqua bruyamment dans l'air. Ses yeux se réduisirent à nouveau en deux fentes orageuses. Il réagit si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de remuer un muscle. Sa main froide s'envola pour se retrouver sur mon cou et ses iris plongèrent dans les miens. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me donna soudain très chaud.

— C'est la dernière fois que tu me frappes Rose Granger-Weasley, tu m'entends ? cracha-t-il à mon visage et je fus partagée entre l'envie de le frapper à nouveau et celle de m'approcher de lui un peu plus près.

Une vague de désir s'était affalée sur moi et je tentais tant bien que mal de la repousser, me concentrant sur mon ressentiment.

— Je ne suis pas ta chose, Scorpius et je ne le serai jamais, martelai-je à la place. Pour qui tu te prends ?

On se défia du regard ce qui me sembla une éternité puis sa paume glissa de mon cou pour se retrouver contre sa hanche. Aussitôt, le contact de son derme contre le mien me manqua et il dû se faire la même réflexion car nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre dans un même élan impossible à réfréner.

Sa bouche pressa tout à coup la mienne avec fureur, comme s'il essayait de me marquer. Prise d'une fièvre soudaine, je l'embrassai avec la même colère, mordant ses lèvres, essayant de le blesser. C'était dingue l'effet qu'il me faisait, presque subversif. Ça aurait dû être illégal de désirer quelqu'un de cette manière. C'était criminel. J'avais envie de le tuer. De lui faire tellement de mal. Je voulais qu'il pleure et crève d'envie pour moi. Je voulais prendre ma revanche sur le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur moi. Sauf que j'en étais incapable. C'était moi qui le mordais et j'avais l'impression que c'était lui qui me faisait saigner. À l'intérieur. Il me dévastait.

Il mit fin au baiser brutalement et me retourna dans un mouvement sec et rapide qui me fit hoqueter de stupeur, si bien qu'en une seconde je me retrouvai les mains appuyées contre la console à nouveau. Je pouvais très nettement sentir à travers son jean son sexe dur et énervé contre mes fesses. Une vague de désir et de colère s'abattit sur moi en devinant ce qui allait suivre. Je le détestais putain. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'excitait autant ? Mes paumes se refermèrent rageusement contre les rebords du meuble, faisant crisser mes ongles. Je plantai mes prunelles sur la glace qui nous surplombait. Mon propre reflet m'étonna. La mâchoire contractée, les narines dilatées, les prunelles assassines, je ressemblais à une déesse guerrière sur le point de donner la mort. Pourtant, mon souffle était court, ma peau rouge, mon cœur battant. J'avais l'air redoutable. Je me sentais minable.

— Dépêche-toi, ordonnai-je d'une voix supérieure.

Je voulais en finir au plus vite et disparaître quelque part. En guise de réponse, il tira brutalement sur ma queue de cheval et je n'eus d'autre choix que de pencher la tête en arrière.

— Argh !

— Ta gueule.

J'eu un rire sans joie. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Scorpius ? Quel rôle est-ce que tu cherches encore à jouer ?

Seul le cliquetis de sa ceinture au sol me répondit. Il remonta ma robe au dessus de mes fesses et fit glisser ma culotte dans un geste précipité. Il effleura mon intimité rapidement et nos souffles s'accélérèrent quand il constata que j'étais déjà prête pour lui.

— Alors ? T'es content ? fis-je avec toute la hargne dont j'étais capable.

— On devrait s'engueuler plus souvent, commenta-t-il, irrité et moqueur.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard méchant dans le miroir accroché au-dessus de la console à laquelle je me tenais. Ses yeux tranchants épinglèrent les miens dans le miroir. Il me pénétra sans autre forme de procès, ce qui me fit gémir bruyamment. Il entama aussitôt de puissants et profonds va-et-vient qui me firent hurler de plaisir. Ses mains empoignaient mes hanches et il me pilonnait sans arrêt, sans répit, faisant bouger la console grâce à laquelle je conservais tant bien que mal mon équilibre.

C'était du sexe brutal, plein de colère et de rancune et j'eus honte que cela me fasse tant d'effet. Car à chaque à-coups, j'en réclamais davantage. La sensation de son sexe dans le mien, avec cet angle, me transportait. J'avais rarement été aussi excitée. Je sentais à quel point j'étais serrée, humide, pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de haleter à chaque fois qu'il me pénétrait.

D'un geste animal, il dégagea le vase de roses qui reposait sur la console et celui-ci vint éclater au sol dans bruit d'éclaboussures et de verre brisé. Sa main se plaqua dans mon dos, ce qui me força à aller sur le meuble. Ses coups de reins s'étaient fait plus brutaux encore et son sexe sortait à présent complètement du mien avant d'y revenir comme un boulet de canon, me mettant au supplice. J'étais à sa merci. Prise au piège entre sa paume qui me retenait et le bois qui pressait mes seins, entre mon désir et ma haine.

Je le détestais d'être le seul à me faire un effet pareil. D'avoir autant de contrôle sur moi. Sur mes humeurs, sur mon plaisir. Il grognait, je gémissais. Nos ébats prirent fin rapidement. Scorpius se retira, continuant à me fuir du regard. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et je fis de même avant de me retourner.

— Regarde-moi, ordonnai-je.

Il obéit et le regard plein d'hostilité qu'il me jeta alors me pétrifia. Même celui qu'il m'avait lancé sur le quai de la voie neuf trois quart au début du mois ne m'avait pas fait autant de mal. Mais alors je sus, je compris à quel point je l'avais blessé et mon attitude me rendit sans voix. J'aurais dû être satisfaite d'avoir enfin obtenu une réaction chez Scorpius, pourtant, je me sentais lamentable.

Voyant que je ne disais rien, il se détourna de moi à nouveau, et quitta simplement la pièce, non sans prendre la peine de claquer la porte, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Il me détestait, c'était évident. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait coulé du béton frais au milieu de mon ventre. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si pitoyable auparavant, et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si mon état venait de la colère de Scorpius, ou bien de ma propre culpabilité.

Les membres tremblants, je m'emparai de mon sac à main et m'apprêtais à partir quand quelqu'un entra et referma la porte aussitôt. De toutes les personnes présentes à cette soirée, Eglantine Zabini était la dernière que j'avais envie de voir en cet instant, et pourtant elle se tenait devant moi et respirait péniblement, comme essoufflée. Stupéfaite, je n'osais prendre la parole. Elle sembla alors remarquer ma présence. Elle fronça les sourcils et très rapidement, remit ses cheveux en place et placarda un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. En une seconde, j'eus l'impression de voir le masque d'impassibilité de Scorpius. Je me serais d'ailleurs fait avoir si je n'avais pas remarqué que ses yeux, eux, ne souriaient pas. On aurait dit que toute la tristesse du monde s'y reflétait.

— Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, commença-t-elle, la voix claire.

Je devais avoir une mine épouvantable et je me sentis encore pire en constatant que même lorsqu'elle semblait aller mal, Zabini était vraiment capable de conserver les apparences.

— Je m'en allais, dis-je.

Ma voix me parut étrange, comme si ce n'était pas la mienne. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui disais cela. Elle n'en avait sûrement rien à foutre.

— Tu peux rester si tu veux, proposa-t-elle, polie.

— Non c'est bon. Puis tu as l'air de vouloir être seule.

— Être seule, pas spécialement, être sans Scorpius, oui, confia-t-elle.

Un million de questions traversèrent mes pensées à toute allure.

— Dans ce cas je te rassure, considérant le fait que je sois là il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il mette les pieds ici, répondis-je finalement avec amertume sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

— Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? s'enquit-elle.

Je déglutis. Oui, on pouvait dire qu'on s'était disputés... violemment… et nus surtout. Malgré moi, le souvenir de ce que nous venions d'échanger me fit serrer les dents. Jamais je n'avais été en colère à ce point après quelqu'un. Il n'était pas seulement venu me voir pour m'engueuler, ou même me faire culpabiliser, non. Il avait immédiatement chercher à se venger, à me faire comprendre tout ce à quoi j'allais devoir renoncer si je foirais encore. Il s'était comporté comme si j'étais sa chose, comme s'il pouvait me contrôler, comme si je lui appartenais. La façon dont je l'avais laissé me baisé n'avait pas dû lui prouver le contraire. Je m'étais trahie.

— On se dispute tout le temps, soupirai-je avec fatalité. Je commence à m'y faire.

On n'avait certainement pas fini de s'engueuler d'ailleurs. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et vit le vase explosé par terre. Le sol était trempé, recouvert d'éclats scintillants et de fleurs en vrac. Des roses. Je retins un rire jaune. La métaphore était trop évidente - et écœurante - pour qu'elle mérite que je m'y attarde.

— Ça devait être une grosse dispute pour que tu en viennes à briser un vase, conclut-elle.

— Quoi ? fis-je, confuse.

Elle montra le bouquet éparpillé sur le parquet.

— Oh ! compris-je alors. Ce n'était pas moi, Malefoy l'a pété comme un grand.

Zabini eut l'air très surprise car elle haussa soudainement les sourcils, brisant son expression faciale contenue si parfaitement.

— Il a perdu son sang-froid à ce point ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu as vraiment dû le mettre en rogne.

— À vrai dire, c'est lui qui avait commencé, dis-je sèchement.

Je commençai à perdre patience. Je voulais me barrer d'ici. Je priais pour qu'Arthur finisse par se pointer avec le verre qu'il m'avait promis. Du Whisky me ferait le plus grand bien. Mon ventre se serra soudain : est-ce qu'il n'était pas venu parce qu'il avait vu Scorpius entrer dans la chambre ?

Je commençai à avoir mal à la tête. J'avais bien trop d'émotions à gérer.

— Scorpius peut être agaçant, concèda-t-elle.

Sans déconner.

— C'est rien de le dire… Et toi, pourquoi tu l'évites ?

— Je ne préfère pas en parler.

Comme c'était pratique ! Si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais rien raconté à cette grognasse. Zabini avait un point commun avec Malefoy : j'avais envie de frapper quelque chose en sa présence. Je décidais de partir avant de refaire une connerie. Au moment où j'allais franchir la porte, Zabini m'appela.

— Weasley ?

Je me retournai, intriguée.

— Tu ne répares pas le vase ?

Elle était sérieuse, là ?

— Il n'aura qu'à le réparer lui-même, répondis-je, acerbe.

Pendant une seconde, je m'étais prise à penser que peut-être, je pouvais bien m'entendre avec Zabini. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Hormis ce sentiment horripilant lorsque Malefoy était dans les parages qui nous donnait envie de jeter des sortilèges, elle et moi n'avions rien en commun.

J'arrivai dans le salon toujours blindé de monde avec un étrange sentiment au creux de mon estomac. Je me dégoûtais. Bouleversée, je partis à la recherche d'Arthur, qui ne m'avait toujours pas apporté mon verre de Whisky. Je le trouvai assis sur un fauteuil, un peu à l'écart, son visage reposait dans l'une de ses mains, et l'autre tenait un verre vide. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

Je m'assis en face de lui. Une table basse nous séparait. Et j'eus le sentiment que cette table était soudainement devenue l'image réelle de beaucoup d'autres choses. Des choses qui n'auraient pas dû être entre lui et moi.

— Ça va ?

Il releva son regard sur moi. Sa mine s'assombrit lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. J'eus immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment qui me tordit le ventre.

— J'ai pas retrouvé ta dignité donc je ne suis pas revenu, explicita-t-il aussitôt d'un ton amer.

Une gifle m'aurait fait moins d'effet. Je me raidis. Il utilisait mes propres mots contre moi-même. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, fis-je à la fois agacée de son attitude et coupable.

— Désolée de quoi Rose ? D'avoir couché avec moi ? D'en avoir eu envie ? De m'avoir traité comme une merde après cela ?

Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs. Une part de moi voulait se rebeller. L'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison.

— Arrête s'il-te-plaît. Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire.

— Non, non je ne sais pas Rose. Je ne m'appelle pas Scorpius Malefoy, moi. Les trucs tordus : non merci.

— C'est moi le truc tordu, c'est ça ? me vexai-je aussitôt, blessée par son attitude.

Jamais il ne m'avait dévisagée avec une telle lueur de dégoût dans ses iris auparavant.

— Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire, dit-il en me fixant.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier.

— C'est nul ce que tu es en train de faire, Arthur. Je te dis que je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

— Donc c'est à cause de ce que tu as dit que tu es désolée ? Pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne regrettes pas ? s'assura-t-il.

— Non, je regrette pas, je le jure.

Je me sentis rougir. Il était tellement sérieux, j'avais l'impression que ses prunelles liquéfiaient mes organes internes.

— Dans ce cas pourquoi tu as couché avec lui juste après ?

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée. Je le savais, il avait aperçu Scorpius me rejoindre. Il eut un rire jaune.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je n'étais même pas sûr que c'était le cas, commença-t-il à expliquer. Je l'ai vu entrer dans la chambre au moment où je t'amenais ton putain de verre. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour t'embrouiller ou bien coucher avec toi. J'imagine que j'ai ma réponse maintenant, ajouta-t-il, amer.

— T'es _jaloux_ ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

— Non Rose, je ne suis pas jaloux. Par contre, je suis déçu. Même si je sais que tu n'as rien planifié, je ne peux pas me défaire de cette idée : j'ai juste l'impression que tu m'as pris pour un con.

— _Quoi_ ?

J'étais trop incrédule pour me sentir coupable. Il était en train de devenir insultant.

— Est-ce que je peux te poser une question sans avoir peur que tu me mentes ? demanda-t-il soudain en se redressant.

— Évidemment !

Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de parler. J'aurais dû.

— Pourquoi tu as couché avec lui ?

Je déglutis et fuis son regard. Je pouvais sentir son désarroi mais j'avais trop à faire avec le mien pour m'en préoccuper. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à sa question. J'en étais incapable. J'étais couverte de honte. Puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de toute façon ? Je ne lui avais rien promis !

— C'était pas bien avec moi ? demanda-t-il plus doucement en voyant que je ne répondais pas. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai mal fait ?

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains pour dissimuler le feu qui me montait aux joues. Alors c'était ça ? Il cherchait juste à se rassurer ?

— C'était très bien.

C'était tout ce que j'étais capable d'expliquer. Ce n'était pas que je refusais de parler de Malefoy, seulement les mots étaient incapables de sortir de ma bouche dans un ordre cohérent. Tout était déjà beaucoup trop brouillon dans ma tête.

— Mais ?

— Mais rien. J'en avais juste envie, lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

Je commençai à avoir mal à la tête.

— T'avais envie de coucher avec lui… Après avoir couché avec moi ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil, blessé.

Je compris que je venais de faire une erreur.

— Arthur…

— Non, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il posa brutalement son verre vide sur la table basse qui nous séparait.

— Tu sais quoi, Rose ? Je pourrais être vraiment blessé par ce que tu viens de m'avouer. Mais en fait je suis dégoûté. T'es détraquée.

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Vous savez quel effet ça fait un poignard dans le cœur ? J'eus littéralement la sensation que quelque chose de froid, dur, immuable, perçait ma poitrine, et la déchirait en deux. En un sens c'était le cas. Arthur venait de créer cette première fissure dans ma coquille pas si parfaite. C'est un truc que les gens qu'on aime ont le pouvoir de faire. Frapper où ça fait mal.

Il me planta là, comme une conne et je me retrouvai soudain seule avec ma voix off qui me hurlait de sales trucs à la figure. J'étais trop abîmée pour pleurer et j'avais de toute façon l'impression que je ne pouvais plus rien exprimer. Je m'étais soudainement détachée de mon enveloppe charnelle et je contemplai mollement cette pauvre fille échevelée sur son canapé, amorphe. Elle - non, je - me dirigeai d'un pas mécanique vers le bar où je me servis un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Que je bus rapidement. Il me brûla la gorge et ne ralluma pas la petite flamme au fond de mes yeux. Alors je m'en servis un deuxième. Peut-être que si je buvais suffisamment, j'allais arriver à oublier qui j'étais…? Après mon troisième verre, enfin, je crois que c'était le troisième, mes paupières commencèrent à se faire lourdes. Puis ce fut le brouillard.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais lamentablement affalée sur un canapé et un goût immonde avait envahi ma bouche. J'avais la tête qui tournait et l'estomac en vrac. C'était comme si mon ventre était malade et que ma tête avait roulé sous le Magicobus. Avec mille précautions, je me relevai et essuyai d'un revers du poignet quelque chose d'humide sur mon menton. De toute évidence, j'avais vomi. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Si je ne souffrais pas autant je me serais sûrement réjouis que cela se soit produit sur le parquet ciré avec soin de Malefoy.

Le manoir était incroyablement silencieux et plongé dans le noir, pourtant j'avais l'impression que quelque chose tambourinait sérieusement entre mes deux oreilles. J'avais rarement expérimenté une gueule de bois aussi sévère avant ce jour-là et je n'avais certainement pas envie de renouveler l'expérience de sitôt. Je me relevai lentement et partis vers la cuisine. J'ignorais si c'était à cause des élans qui traversaient mon crâne ou bien en raison de l'immensité de la demeure mais il me fallut dix bonnes minutes avant de la trouver.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrêta au milieu du couloir. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée et des éclats de voix étouffées s'en échappaient. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra soudain, pressé par l'adrénaline. Les voix étaient familières mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom ou de visage dessus. À pas de loup, je m'avançai jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte et jetai un coup d'œil vers la pièce. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde avant de reprendre son rythme à toute allure. À l'intérieur de la cuisine, Scorpius et Eglantine semblaient en pleine dispute. Agacée rien que de voir ces deux personnes, je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour et aller trouver de l'eau ailleurs lorsque quelque chose me retint. Au milieu du différend qui agitait Malefoy et Zabini, j'entendis soudain mon prénom.


	26. Annonce

Bonjour !

Bon, je doute que qui ce soit lise vraiment cette fanfiction par ici mais considérant le nombre faible de commentaires, lectures et autre que j'ai sur cette plate-forme, j'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne vais pas gaspiller mon temps et mon énergie pour publier quelque chose qui ne sera pas lu. Pour ceux qui sont tout de même présents et souhaitent lire la suite, je vous invite à vous rendre sur le site **hpfanfiction** et d'y rechercher _Tout au bord du monde_ de Melody (moi, donc) pour y lire le chapitre 26. Attention, l'histoire étant interdite au moins de 18 ans, il faut avoir un compte pour pouvoir avoir accès à la fanfiction (c'est rapide et facile à créer, et il n'y a pas de newsletter super reloue).

Bonne lecture,  
Mélody


End file.
